Welcome to Silent Hill
by Midna-DS
Summary: Bienvenidos a Silent Hill, nuestro lugar especial.
1. Chapter 1

_**Crossover:  
Inspirado en el concepto del pueblo maldito de Silent Hill, con los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia: **_

" _ **El infierno tiene su lugar en la tierra, y todos los pecadores han sido llamados ahí para ser castigados. Enfrentar sus más grandes pecados y errores, sus deseos y sus recuerdos, será la lucha más dura de todas que los separara de recuperar su vida… o sucumbir a la locura y morir.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos a Silent Hill, tú lugar especial."**_

* * *

Aparco el auto.

Apago el motor, pero dejo encendidos los faros del vehículo. Salió del auto, caminando hacia la cajuela. Presiono un botón de las llaves y la misma se abrió, mostrando el cadáver de un hombre. El fuerte olor a sangre y putrefacción le golpeo el rostro, haciéndolo hacer una mueca de disgusto.

Saco el cuerpo del tipo, y lo dejo justo en la orilla de la carretera. Justo en ese pedazo descuidado de la misma, que no tenía ninguna barandilla para evitar que los autos cayeran al vació de la montaña por donde se transitaba.

Observo su cuerpo una vez más, ese cuerpo que dejaba solamente la cabeza libre de su envoltorio de bolsas plásticas negras. Los labios que corto y dejaban ver espeluznantemente los pocos dientes que no le arranco, las cuencas vacías de sus ojos y ese asqueroso hedor a carne podrida. Sintió que había sido muy benevolente con ese sujeto si lo comparaba a las otras víctimas que tenía.

Levanto su pierna derecha, y como si se tratara de un balón, pateo el cuerpo de ese hombre con todas sus fuerzas y todo su odio impreso en aquella patada. El cuerpo rodo por la fuerza y cayó hacia el vació, permitiendo que en su caída se escuchara como las ramas de los arbustos y las rocas que habían de paso, fueran arrasadas por el cadáver de ese hombre.

Lo observo tanto como su vista le permitió, hasta que creyó dejar de verlo en medio de toda la oscuridad de la noche que ocultaba su delito.

En medio de la soledad de la carretera, con los pocos sonidos de los animales nocturnos, se permitió suspirar.

Regreso al auto cuando algunas gotas de lluvia le advirtieron de la posible lluvia que se avecinaba. Una vez que abordo el auto, se quedó con las manos fuertemente sujetas al volante. Por fin había terminado…

Todo había terminado por fin.

Ya era libre del peso de su pasado, de su venganza y de todo lo que juro destruir. Por fin había terminado y era libre de hacer su vida. Aun así, con todo terminado y con su correcto final, se seguía sintiendo extrañamente incompleto por dentro. ¿Era ese el sabor amargo de la venganza cuando se realizaba? En definitiva lo era.

Esas palabras sobre que la venganza era dulce, en ese momento podía sentirse de cualquier forma menos dulce o tranquilo. Sentía incluso que su calvario era más pesado o que esa dichosa libertad que pensó, se sentía incompleta e insatisfecha.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y se golpeó la frente con el volate. No era tiempo de ponerse a analizar esa clase de cosas extrañas o de ponerse a pensar si todo lo que hizo ha valido la pena. Lo que le importaba ahora, es que era libre y podía darse un nuevo inicio.

Pero… ¿Cómo hacer su vida de nuevo, después de todas las aberraciones que había hecho?

Inhalo con fuerza por la nariz, sintiendo el tierno aroma de la tierra mojada que venía de fuera. Quito el freno del auto, lo encendió y comenzó a conducir sin prestar mayor atención a nada más de su entorno.

Debía dejar su pasado atrás.

* * *

En otra parte, tal vez no tan lejos, un joven chico de cabellos verdes y rizados, corría con desesperación por las solitarias calles de ese pequeño poblado donde estaba. Se movía como podía por entre los callejones que conectaban con las calles principales y secundarias. Todo para escapar de _algo_.

Más sin embargo, la densa neblina que cubría gran parte de todo el lugar, limitaba su campo de visión. Con ayuda de su linterna, lograba orientarse para saber a dónde moverse y tener cuidado con los escombros, ladrillos y basura que había por su camino. Era como si ese poblado, antes de ser abandonado, hubiese entrado en un escenario pos-apocalíptico, dejando en todas sus calles residuos como ladrillos, tubos, rocas, pedazos de madera, entre otro motón más de cosas.

Desgraciadamente, tropezó con un ladrillo, llevándose tremendos golpes en rodillas y rostro. Gruño por el dolor, pero aun así se obligó a continuar con su camino. Se puso de pie de nuevo, casi de un salto, porque, ese dolor que se había ocasionado con la caída no era comparado al que esa cosa que le perseguía le hacía.

Escucho un jadeo lastimoso, que decía su nombre.

—Izuku… no huyas, sabes que no hay a donde huir cariño…—Hablaba esa cosa desde la oscuridad del callejón y la neblina que solamente dejaban ver una sombra completamente oscura y deforme, que continuaba jadeando de esa manera, buscando acercarse a él. —Conmigo… estarás a salvo—

Izuku, se quedó casi petrificado mirando aquella aberración. Su respiración se volvió irregular, y las lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos.

— ¡Aléjate de mí!—Grito, antes de sacar un arma de su cinturón. Le apunto lo mejor que pudo y sin tentarse el corazón disparo, escuchando a esa cosa jadear y gemir de puro dolor.

Paso cerca de cinco minutos ahí, mirando hacia donde estaba esa cosa. Sostenía el arma con su mano derecha, mientras mordía su labio inferior con bastante insistencia.

No paso demasiado, cuando empezó a llover. Las gotas de la lluvia le alertaron que debía de buscar un refugio lo más rápido que pudiera.

—Izu… ku… —Se escuchó de nuevo, desde otra parte de aquel callejón, mismo al que le siguieron unas risas con la voz de esa cosa totalmente rasposa.

Izuku no perdió más tiempo, y salió corriendo de ese lugar.

* * *

Era casi la quinta vez que bostezaba en esos veinticinco minutos que llevaba después de una hora y media conduciendo entre las curvas de la montaña, la delicada capa de niebla que comenzaba a llenar la misma y la ligera lluvia que se cernía sobre su trayecto.

Debía descansar, lo sabía.

También sabía que debió comprar unas bebidas energizantes extras y una bolsa de papitas picante de esas que tanto le gustaban antes de iniciar con su trayecto en la carretera.

Observo el GPS del auto, que se mostraba en una pantalla táctil en el tablero. Ese bastardo al que había asesinado, tenía un auto muy lujoso que contaba con todas las comedidas que los ricos pueden costear y el resto imaginar.

El GPS mostraba su ubicación actual, y su constante movimiento por la carretera. Según el aparato, aún le quedaban casi cuatro a cinco horas y media de camino para llegar a la siguiente ciudad donde daría inicio a su nueva "vida".

Pero le resulto curioso un pequeño detalle que mostraba el mapa virtual. Había una desviación a medio camino a donde iba, sin embargo el mapa no mostraba nada relevante sobre esa desviación. No había nombre de cómo se llamaba esa ruta, si había algún pueblo o centro turístico. No existía ningún dato, más que su pequeño camino.

Esa ruta guiaba a la mismísima nada si lo pensaba.

Tal vez antes había algo por ese lado, pero debió ser removido. Realmente no le importaba, al menos ya no le importaba al ver que no había nada interesante para él en ese lugar.

El camino en carretera siguió una hora y media más, donde vio algunos anuncios sobre advertencias de derrumbes y la densa neblina que se formaba en esas zonas.

No había absolutamente ningún otro auto en la carretera. Supuso de inmediato que debía tratarse por las horas o porque esa carretera era una de las menos transitadas… Aunque la respuesta al porque no había más autos, se hizo presente ante sus ojos como un obstáculo.

Justamente se encontraba un desastroso desplome sobre la carretera, había unos sujetos con máquinas que estaban removiendo dichos pedazos de roca que abarcaban toda la carretera, evitando el paso por ambos lados.

Uno de los hombres que estaba moviendo linternas para indicar precaución, se acercó hasta el auto donde abordaba. El hombre llevaba un impermeable amarillo brillante y chillón, junto a esas linternas. Pidió que bajara el vidrio y lo hizo.

—Hubo un derrumbe, caballero—Dice lo obvio el sujeto. —Me temo que tendrá que esperar algunas horas hasta que logremos quitar todo—

— ¿No hay otro modo de cruzar? Tengo mucha prisa—Responde, con la voz algo raposa y hasta ronca si lo piensa mejor. La última vez que había hablado, había sido hace casi exactamente un día.

El hombre del impermeable pensó antes de responder.

—Puede tomar el camino que está detrás. Solo sígalo y lo llevara a por una vía alterna. —Indica esa desviación justa que él había visto en el GPS. —No le tomara más de… una hora y fracción o quizá menos rodear y llegar al otro lado. —Asegura ese sujeto con una sonrisa.

Observa de nuevo lo desastrosa que lucía la carretera. No quería irse por la ruta alterna, pero ahora no le quedaba otra opción.

—Gracias. —Suelta, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla, antes de subir el vidrio de nuevo y dar la vuelta para ingresar por esa desviación.

Volvió a bostezar, abriendo esta vez casi toda la boca en el proceso. Realmente necesitaba dormir un poco y conducir mientras se está cansado al grado que lo estaba él, era peligroso. Demasiado peligroso. Un movimiento, un descuido, un solo momento donde cerrara los ojos y tendría un accidente fatal. La lluvia no ayudaba y la neblina de ese momento tampoco.

Bostezo de nuevo.

Iba a rendirse ante el sueño, hasta que vio un letrero.

Un letrero alumbrado débilmente por una sola luz que provenía de la parte superior. La pintura, tanto de letras y el fondo, se notaba muy vieja y descuidada. Se le notaba el peso de los años y la naturaleza que no habían tenido piedad con el letrero.

Se había casi detenido completamente para ver el letrero de ese lugar.

—" _Silent Hill"—_ Leyó las palabras del poblado. Observo el GPS de nuevo, queriendo saber si había alguna información o estimado de tiempo que le tomaría cruzar ese poblado, sin embargo, al verlo se llevó una grata sorpresa.

El mapa no marcaba ningún otro camino. El resto de caminos y los pequeños detalles habían desaparecido, solo para dejarle ver esa pantalla en blanco, con el icono de la flecha en rojo que era él. No había detalles de nada, y cuando trato de acceder a otras opciones de la pantalla, esta simplemente no reaccionaba a su toque.

Torció los labios. El sueño le estaba haciendo ver cosas.

Avanzo de nuevo, esta vez, para aparcar el auto detrás del letrero. Ya no resistía más el cansancio y si seguía conduciendo, podría tener un accidente, y morir no estaba dentro de sus planes por el momento.

* * *

Despertó de un sobresalto. La respiración acelerada y sudando bastante. Sentía el corazón acelerado, se sentía nervioso y observado. Como si algo estuviera fuera del auto mirándolo con mucha intensidad.

Pero, por más que comenzó a ver a su alrededor, no había absolutamente nada, solo neblina.

Decidió salir y estirar las piernas un poco. Comenzó a estirarse, haciendo que los huesos de su espalda, brazos y piernas tronasen. Dormir en el auto no era la cosa más cómoda del mundo, pero admitiría que era la primera vez que dormía cómodamente sin pesadillas. Fuera de eso, podría catalogarlo como un buen sueño hasta el momento en que despertó de ese sobre salto.

Saco el móvil de su bolsillo derecho comprobando la hora. El reloj marcaba la una y treinta de la tarde. No recuerda exactamente qué hora llego a esa parte, ni cuantas horas habrá dormido, pero sintió que bien pudo quedarse dormido un día entero.

Comenzó a caminar un poco para terminar de espabilarse el sueño y que sus piernas se estirasen mejor. Dio la vuelta para ver el letrero de nuevo.

—Silent Hill… Un nombre bastante ridículo. —Dice mientras camina de regreso hacia el auto de nuevo. Para ser tarde, el clima seguía bastante descompuesto y la neblina del lugar no parecía querer irse a ningún lado.

Antes de abordar el auto por completo, se escabullo entre unos arbustos para orinar. La sensación de ser vigilado comenzó a incrementarse conforme seguía ahí. El problema era, que sentía que lo observaban desde muchas partes, no podía distinguir como ocasionalmente pasa cuando alguien te observa que sientes de donde proviene la mirada, él sentía que la mirada venia de todas partes y al mismo tiempo.

Termino con su necesidad básica y regreso al interior del auto. Arranco el mismo y continuo su camino, adentrándose completamente por esa solitaria carretera.

Algunos minutos conduciendo después, en medio de la soledad de la carretera y las canciones que reproducía del estero, visualizo una pequeña estación de gasolina. No es que le hiciera falta llenar el tanque o algo así, pero tal vez podría comprarse algo para comer.

Pero al acercarse más, se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver la estación abandonada completamente. Había tablones de madera que bloqueaban la puerta y las ventanas del lugar; las bombas de gasolina estaban vacías y había mucha basura regada por todas partes.

Ni siquiera bajo completamente del auto, solo observo desde la distancia antes de continuar avanzando.

Casi cinco minutos más manejando, vio una extraña parada de nuevo. No iba a recabar en detalles en ella hasta que de pronto el vehículo se apagó de golpe.

— ¿Qué carajos…?—Comenzó a tratar de darle marcha, pero el vehículo parecía haber "muerto". No marcaba marcha, pero las luces seguían encendidas así como el GPS. O al menos continuaron encendidas unos minutos más y después se apagaron. —¡ENCIENDE PORQUERÍA!—Grito furioso, golpeando con fuerza el volante.

Pero por más que lo intento, el auto simplemente no respondía.

Tenía suerte de que ningún auto pasara, así no habría ocasionado algún accidente porque su auto se apagara así en medio de la carretera. Bajo del auto, y agradeció internamente que el camino estaba ligeramente inclinado, lo que le facilito mover el auto hasta esta estación.

Una vez ahí, se dispuso a revisar el auto. Según su víctima, el auto era nuevo, por lo tanto no debería de tener fallas por ningún lado. Pero el olor a combustible sin quemar le hizo saber él porque el auto se había apagado de esa manera.

Un maldito inyector obstruido.

Haber trabajado esos dos años con aquel asqueroso y embustero mecánico, le iban a traer ventajas en ese momento. Aunque no se explica cómo es que llego a fallar de esa manera, el auto estaba totalmente bien mientras conducía. No había dado tirones durante su marcha.

¿Cómo es que eso había pasado?

Decidió revisarlo para asegurarse de que si era el inyector, y en efecto, lo era.

Bufo y soltó distintas groserías mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello. Era frustrante.

Sin más que hacer, observo el camino que le quedaba, aunque no parecía ser demasiado para que llegara por completo al pueblo. Quizá encontraría algo ahí que le pudiera ayudar. Tal vez un mecánico, o alguien a quien robarle el auto, lo que encontrara primero.

Cerro el auto, tomo su mochila negra y guardo las cosas que llevaba con él en ella. Y así emprendió su camino a pie.

* * *

Era difícil moverse por los pequeños caminos, sobre todo por la molesta niebla que en ningún momento se marchaba o se aligeraba, todo lo contrario, sentía que entre más avanzaba hacia el pueblo se volvía más densa.

Paso varios minutos más caminando entre esa neblina completamente densa, donde apenas si podía ver por donde caminaba, hasta que en cierto momento de pasar ese tramo, la neblina comenzó a ceder.

Otro detalle que le resultaba "inquietante", era que no había ninguna otra persona por esos caminos. Era una completa soledad.

Solo sus pasos hacían un pequeño sonido al pisar la tierra por donde pasaba. Era cierto que valoraba el silencio y su preciosa soledad, pero, incluso él tenía sus límites, mismo que estaba sintiendo rebasar al estar en esa situación.

No tenía miedo, cabe aclararlo.

Después de todo lo que había hecho, si se permitiese sentir miedo sería una ridiculez. Llevaba un arma de fuego con él, sabia moverse y defenderse a los golpes, y no tenía miedo a lo que pudiera salir de esa neblina.

En algún momento, mismo que desconoce, llego a un cementerio. Parecía ser que había entrado al Cementerio por alguna salida alterna, ya que había restos de una reja totalmente destrozada. Lograba visualizar poco las vallas de roca que delimitaban los terrenos del lugar.

Comenzó a ver varias tumbas, todas desgastadas y llenas de plantas que no habían sido cortadas. Algunas incluso ni siquiera se podía leer los nombres o epitafios que había.

Al momento de volver a enfocar su atención al frente, vio a un joven que estaba de perfil, mirando una de las tumbas. El chico quizá un poco más bajito que él, de cabellos rizados y hasta donde alcazaba a distinguir verdes. Llevaba una sudadera azul marino, unos jeans de mezclilla azul y unos tenis rojos que llamaban mucho la atención. Igual que la mochila amarilla que llevaba también.

No lo admitiría, pero le relajo ver a alguien además de él ahí.

—Hey. —Hablo una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él. Su llamado hizo que el contrario diese un brinco en su lugar antes de verlo. Cuando giro a verlo, pudo detallar más de él. Tenía varias pecas sobre sus mejillas, sus ojos eran grandes y de color verde como su cabello. Poseía unas ligeras ojeras, y tenía un pequeño corte en la mejilla izquierda.

—Ah… ahm…—Izuku se quedó mirando a ese joven que le había saludado. Permaneció mirándolo por un largo rato, queriendo saber si ese chico era real… o un producto de su imaginación. Se acercó a él, viéndolo como si fuera un extraño. Dicho extraño que llevaba una chaqueta de mezclilla negra con chiporro blanco que resaltaba de ella; tenía una playera negra debajo igual, y unos pantalones militares en color negro, blanco y gris; y claramente no podían faltar las botas tácticas militares que hacían juego con el pantalón.

El contrario igual se le había quedado mirando, ¿tan mal lucia para que alguien lo viera de esa manera?

El joven de verdoso cabello no lo reconocía de sus memorias, ni de haberlo visto antes en su vida. No recuerda haber visto esos ojos rojos como la sangre, ese cabello rubio tan pálido como la piel de su dueño, ni recuerda esas facciones. Saber que no lo conocía de nada, le tranquilizo hasta cierta parte.

—Deja de mirarme así, maldito raro. —Gruñe el cenizo, frunciendo más el ceño, desprendiendo esa aura amenazante que tanto podría caracterizarle.

—L-Lo siento… es… ahm, debía asegurarme de que no te conocía de nada. —El contrario le sonríe, aunque más que sonrisa parece una mueca extraña. Como si forzara su sonrisa, además, ¿Qué era eso de asegurarse de no conocerle? — ¿Quién eres?—

— ¿Importa?

—S-Supongo que sí, digo… teniendo en cuenta que estamos hablando en medio de un cementerio.

El contrario rueda los ojos en señal de fastidio. Gruñe un poco y suelta entre dientes su nombre.

—Bakugō.

—Midoriya. — Responde rápido el pecoso ahora desconocido-conocido— ¿Qué haces aquí, Bakugō?—

—Yo debería estar de estar haciéndote esas preguntas, mocoso. —Bufa al verse sometido por las palabras de ese niño, aunque bien podrían tener la misma edad. Le incomodaban tantas preguntas, y más que tenían que ver con sus asuntos. —Mi auto se descompuso, así que estoy buscando una refeccionaria o un taller, lo que sea. —

—Suerte con eso. —Responde en automático el otro.

— ¿Qué significa eso idiota?

— ¡Ah! ¡L-Lo siento!—Responde Izuku de nuevo, levantando los brazos como señal de protección. El chico de ojos rojos se había acercado a él con esa aura hostil más fuerte. —L-Lo digo porque… el pueblo está abandonado. —Continua. —Muchas tiendas y lugares están cerrados o no es posible acceder a ellos…—

—No es ningún problema, con un hacha o una palanca, incluso una estúpida piedra podre abrir algún lugar. —Corta al pecoso antes de pasar de él, al parecer ese chico no le ha dicho más que lo que venía sospechando desde hace rato y no parece serle de mejor ayuda.

— ¡No te recomiendo que vayas!—Vuelve a hablar, levantando más el tono de su voz. —Ese lugar… el pueblo en si… Hace cosas extrañas—

— ¿A qué te refieres con cosas extrañas?—Responde Bakugō, encarándolo nuevamente.

Izuku se lleva una mano al cuello, tuerce los labios y desvía la vista de Katsuki. No encuentra palabras para describir " _eso_ " sin que suene a una completa locura.

Ante su silencio, el cenizo resopla y le da la espalda nuevamente para alejarse.

—No creo en fantasmas niño. —Habla de nueva cuenta el rubio mientras sigue caminando. —Se cuidarme solo. —Finaliza, dejando que sus pasos sean lo único que vuelva a sonar en el ambiente.

Aunque le resulta un poco incómodo el hecho de alejarse nuevamente de otro ser humano en ese lugar, no piensa perder el tiempo con un mocoso que no sabe expresarse bien.

—Espero que tampoco crea en monstruos. —Dice Izuku para si una vez que la silueta de ese peli-cenizo se pierde de nuevo entre la neblina.

* * *

 _ **Ya tenía mucho que no venía a publicar algo por acá. Así que vengo a dejarles esta bonita *cofcof* historia en la que estoy trabajando. Espero les guste y que disfruten mucho de ella dfkjsljkfg**_

 ** _¡Nos leemos! ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

Bakugō continuo caminando por esas desoladas calles. La neblina había cedido hasta cierto punto, permitiendo que pudiera ver un poco más de su entorno, aunque no estaba seguro de si en ese momento le alegraba dicho detalle o le inquietaba un poco más.

La apariencia del pueblo no le daba ni una sola pizca de confianza, además de la ausencia de edificios altos de las grandes ciudades a los que estaba tan acostumbrado, ese lugar le recordaba a esos pueblecillos de las películas de terror donde todo el pueblo conspira para matar a los turistas que llegan, o de esos pueblos locos que tiene sectas de sacrificio para alabar a un hijo de Satanás.

Solo esperaba que no le saliera algún loco con una motosierra que buscara arrancarle la piel y hacerse una máscara con ella.

En su camino, observa uno que otro auto. La mayoría que ha visto están descompuestos o no tienen alguna llanta. Otros las tienen desinfladas y algunos más parecen más trozos de chatarra que un auto. La basura de las calles, los edificios desgastados y abandonados que incluso tenían tablones de madera que cubrían algunas ventanas o puertas, ventanas rotas y edificios que parecían caerse a pedazos, lo solitario del ambiente y el agobiante silencio que solo se rompía a medias por sus pasos sobre el cemento y su propia respiración, acompañaban su entorno de una manera para nada grata.

Había alguna que otra farola encendida, lo que no cuadraba con todo el ambiente de ese lugar. Parecía que tenía más tiempo abandonado como para que la luz de las farolas continuaran encendiéndose de manera automática.

Era como si una parte del pueblo quedara atrapada en una etapa del tiempo, y la otra, o mejor dicho, las otras partes continuaran siendo azotadas por el mismo sin una pizca de piedad.

Había uno que otro semáforo, todos marcando la luz amarilla intermitentemente, lo que le indicaba que no funcionaban. Da a torcer los labios, en desagrado de la sensación que se respira en todo ese lugar y la mala sensación que se va agrandando entre más continuaba por esas calles.

Se arrepiente hasta cierta parte de haberse alejado de ese chico. Una compañía, aunque fuera diciendo idioteces, haría del ambiente más amigable. Si es que en ese lugar la palabra amigable representaba algo.

Apresuro el paso, trotando un poco. Entre más pronto encontrara una refaccionara o taller, mejor para él y salir de ese asqueroso lugar.

* * *

Logro dar con un taller al paso de unas dos calles más. Amplio de dos cortinas metálicas y una refaccionaria justo al lado de esas dos cortinas. Todo ese local tenía un tono verdoso y opaco. Sus cortinas estaban cerradas como esperaba, la puerta que daba acceso a la refaccionaria estaba bloqueada por tablones de madera, pero el aparador de vidrio estaba totalmente indefenso. Esbozo una sonrisa, al ver ese punto débil que le dejaría entrar a buscar lo que quería, sin embargo, antes de hacer otro movimiento, hubo algo que llamo su atención. Había pintarrajeado una palabra que le causo escalofríos tan solo leerla:

"— _Nunca saldrás de aquí—"_

Se leía en letras de color rojo, grandes y que abarcaban las dos cortinas. Una parte suya, guiada por la paranoia, le hizo sentir que esas palabras iban dirigidas a él. Se quedó mirando esas palabras más minutos de los que pensó. Sacudió la cabeza y se golpeó ambas mejillas para espabilarse. El sueño y ese endemoniado lugar le estaban haciendo imaginar cosas.  
Decidió creer que tal vez se trataba de alguna broma de mal gusto, así que paso de ellas sin pensar más.

El taller tenía dos cortinas metálicas al costado derecho, mientras que el izquierdo estaba el local donde debían estar las piezas de refacción y otras chucherías que se vendían. Busco entre la basura que había cerca un ladrillo o una roca que pudiera facilitarle la entrada.

Encontró un ladrillo, mismo que lanzo con todas sus fuerzas contra el vidrio, destrozando en mismo en miles de pedazos.

El ruido que ocasiono resonó en todo el lugar, casi llegando a la idea de que ese sonido debió escucharse en todo el pueblo.

Con la suela de su bota, comenzó a patear los demás vidrios que estaban en su camino para evitar hacerse daño. Rebusco entre las cosas de su mochila una linterna. Ya que el local estaba completamente a oscuras y el clima de fuera no ayudaban en nada a su visibilidad por dentro.

Se adentró más al lugar, dando luz con la linterna.

Los estantes estaban casi vacíos, como si hubiesen saqueado ese lugar antes de abandonarlo. Había una que otra caja vacía, basura y tierra por todas partes. Todos los estantes estaban casi vacíos, a excepción de algunos que poseían algunas cajas pequeñas y botellas de aceites.

Chasqueo la lengua.

No había nada que le sirviera en otras palabras que le fuera útil a su problema.

Cuando estaba cerca de rendirse en la búsqueda que no daba ningún fruto, escucho un jadeo lastimoso que provenía de más al fondo del lugar. Apunto la luz hacia donde creía venia el ruido, pero no lograba ver nada.

Avanzo un par de pasos más, puesto que esos jadeos lastimosos, se iban convirtiendo en sollozos.

Los sollozos de una mujer.

Los sonidos provenían de la abertura donde antes estaba una puerta detrás del mostrador. Justamente de esa parte donde la oscuridad se veía tan densa que podía incluso tocarse. Una oscuridad capaz de tragarse incluso la luz que Katsuki trataba de apuntar para averiguar qué era lo que estaba produciendo esos sonidos.

Quizá el pueblo no estaba tan abandonado como pensaba, y debió asustar a la persona que tal vez se ocultaba en ese lugar.

— ¡Oye, tú! ¡Deja de hacer esos sonidos, solo estoy buscando un inyector! ¡No pienso hacerte daño!—Grita, y los sonidos de la persona que está inmersa en esa oscuridad aumentan, volviéndose sonidos más altos sin llegar a ser gritos.

Bakugō presiona la mandíbula, si hace unos minutos deseaba escuchar algún sonido, ahora deseaba que se callara de una maldita vez.

—¡Oye te estoy hablando maldita sea! ¡Sal antes de que te haga salir a la fuerza!—Grito de nuevo, avanzando un poco más. Paso la linterna a su zurda y con su diestra comenzó a llevarla a la parte interior de su chaqueta. Justo a la pistolera que llevaba del lado izquierdo.

Saco el arma y apunto hacia la oscuridad junto con la linterna.

Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado extremo con sus precauciones, pero había algo en ese momento que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo como se escuchaba y como se sentía. Era consciente de la presión que sentía en el ambiente, la sensación de peligro que sus cinco sentidos le gritaban que debía estar al pendiente o moriría.

Unos segundos después, los sonidos cesaron.

Presiono con fuerza el agarre al arma y la linterna, sobre todo cuando unos pasos se comenzaron a escuchar después del breve silencio. Pasos de algo que arrastraba los pies hacia su posición, viniendo de donde los sollozos provenían.

Estaba listo para disparar, pero lo que vio apenas la luz de su linterna le hizo titubear en miedo.

Lo que salía desde la oscuridad, empezando por lo delgadas de sus piernas deformadas, mismas que se torcían a la altura de las rodillas hacia el centro de su cuerpo. Parecían querer darse forma de un reloj de arena.

La deformidad y ese tono de piel grisácea se continuaba haciendo presente en sus muslos y sus caderas, todo totalmente delgado, dejando ver los huesos sobresalientes de su piel. A partir de su última costilla, comenzaba una serie de brazos esqueléticos y manos grandes, que se detenía hasta donde estaba el cuello de esa criatura. Su cabeza, con las orejas cortadas y de donde salía un líquido negro que olía a carne podrida. Sin un solo cabello. Con los ojos abiertos sin parpados y sin pupilas, sin una nariz, y con los labios abiertos dolorosamente por dos de los muchos brazos que tenía. Se veían sus dientes totalmente chuecos y sucios.

De su boca escurría algo transparente que dudaba fuera saliva.

El resto del cuerpo tenía muchas heridas de las cuales salía ese mismo líquido negro y maloliente que se mezclaba con el mismo líquido transparente que salía de su boca. Pero esas heridas se acentuaban más en sus muslos y el vientre, así como en la entrepierna expuesta y desnuda de una mujer.

Esa cosa comenzó a moverse hacia su dirección, jadeando de tal manera, como si su mera existencia fuera dolorosa.

Debido a sus delgadas piernas, su manera de avanzar era mecerse de un lado a otro, arrastrando los pies y extendiendo todas sus manos hacia él, como si quisiera abrazarlo… o tocarlo.

El shock de ver a esa criatura, hacía que sus manos temblaran y sus ojos abiertos del horror que, buscaban cerciorarse de que lo que estaba viendo era real.

—Kat… suki… —Escucho que esa cosa jadeaba su nombre, con una voz desgarrada y ronca.

Inmediatamente la sensación de muchas manos tocando todo su cuerpo le petrifico en su lugar. Sentía manos que recorrían sus piernas, desde sus tobillos hasta las rodillas, los muslos, su cadera, su vientre, la espalda, su trasero, la entrepierna, y todo lo que se pudiera tocar de su cuerpo, sentía esas manos fantasma.

La sensación era incomoda, horrible, y comenzaba a volverse peor. Esas manos invisibles que sentía por todo su cuerpo, se enfocaron en su rostro, queriendo hacer que abriese la boca. Sentía como tiraban de su mandíbula y los dedos que no veía pero sentía buscaban abrir sus labios para entrar.

Una rabia burbujeo desde el interior de su estómago, estallando y dándole casi 5 segundos de valor que uso para disparar hacia la criatura que estaba ya a nada de tocarlo.

Disparo a su pecho varias veces, y la escucho gritar con tanta fuerza y dolor que pareció desgarrarse más la garganta. Le vio incluso escupir sangre y más de ese viscoso liquido transparente.

Esa sensación de las manos tocando todo su cuerpo se fue, y él salió corriendo de ese lugar sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera escapar.

* * *

No importaba a donde girara por los callejones y calles de esa ciudad, seguía mirando a esas cosas avanzando hacia a él, saliendo de la nada y la sensación de las manos queriendo alcanzarlo.

Corría por todas partes, sin saber que hacer o cómo enfrentar esas cosas. Tenía su pistola, pero no estaba seguro de cuanta munición le quedaba. Ya había gastado un cartucho hacia unos instantes cuando se vio rodeado de tres de esas cosas.

Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

No recordaba haberse sentido con tanto miedo desde que era pequeño. Se sentía tan asustado, débil y frágil, y eso alentaba una peligrosa furia y rabia desde su interior al no comprender porque se sentía de ese modo. Él era fuerte, era despiadado y temerario que no se tentaba el corazón para tomar decisiones.

Y justo ahora, estaba aterrado, huyendo de esas cosas a algún lugar seguro.

Salió a una de las calles principales por uno de los callejones. Se sujetó las rodillas, jadeando erráticamente. Sus pulmones empezaron a quemar por la sensación del aire frio entrando en esos jadeos.

Aunque la tranquilidad no duro demasiado, sobre todo cuando escucho esos lastimosos sonidos y pasos que iban a su dirección.

—¡MALDITA SEA!—Grito con fuerza, sacando de nuevo su pistola y apuntando a esas cosas, dispuesto a matarlas. Momento preciso para que la sensación de esas manos por todo su cuerpo de nuevo le clavara en su lugar. Sus manos temblaron de nuevo, con el arma sin poder enfocar nada.

Comenzó a tensar la mandíbula y morderse los labios para evitar que cualquier cosa entrara. No podía moverse, no podía defenderse, no podía hacer nada. Estaba paralizado. Atrapado dentro de un cuerpo que no respondía a sus desesperados gritos de ayuda interna.

Esas cosas se comenzaban a acercar cada vez más y más. Podía oler ese pútrido aroma que salía de ellas, sus jadeos por sobrevivir y como su mandíbula se cansaba por le fuerza ejercida para no abrirse.

Se gritaba que debía moverse, que debía actuar, que moriría sino lo hacía. Pero su cuerpo no respondía.

— ¡HEY!—Grito alguien desde el callejón de donde él había salido hacia unos instantes.—¡Cuidado!—

Un disparo atravesó el cráneo de una de esas cosas, y después llego otro y otro. Eliminando a esas deformidades una por una hasta que no quedaba ninguna de ellas. Todas cayeron, retorciéndose de dolor y dejando salir más de ese asqueroso líquido.

Bakugō comenzó a girar en dirección de donde había venido la voz, lentamente. Todo para llevarse la sorpresa de que se trataba del mismo chico que había conocido en el cementerio, apuntaba su 9mm que dejaba escapar la estela del humo del paso de las balas que habían salido antes.

El joven de cabello verde sostenía en firme su arma, sin ninguna clase de titubeos. Con su ceño fruncido y sin una sola pizca de temor en esos ojos verdes.

— ¿Qué…? ¡¿QUÉ?!—Grito de nuevo Bakugō, mirando al joven con quien estaba a nada de desahogarse con él.

Izuku salió de su momento, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando regreso en sí. Ese chico nervioso apareció de nuevo y guardo su arma en la funda de su pantalón que había sido perfectamente oculta por la sudadera que usaba.

—Ahm… —Paso saliva y busco encogerse en sus hombros.

Bakugō se sacudió la sensación con su brazo libre, y se acercó al chico de ojos verdes. No iba a guardar su arma de ninguna manera, más de esas cosas podrían salir.

—¡TÚ! ¡TÚ HIJO DE PERRA, ¿SABÍAS ESTO?!—Grito Bakugō, casi a los cuatro vientos mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba Izuku, tomándolo por el cuello de la sudadera azul.—¡HABLA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!—

Izuku se quedó mirando a esos ojos rojos como el fuego, mismos que le miraban con unas ganas de asesinarlo. No dudaba que lo fuera hacer, por alguna razón no dudaba que si Bakugō le dijese que lo mataría, lo haría sin dudar.

—Y-Yo… yo trate de decirte pe-pero… ¡pero como es que explicas esto!—Se defiende Midoriya. Contiene el deseo de apartarlo, el rubio no había guardado su arma y debía tratarlo con "pinzas" para evitar que este deseara ponerle una bala en el cráneo. Sabe que está demasiado alterado al tener ese primer encuentro con esas criaturas. Él habría pasado casi lo mismo. —No hay manera de explicar estas cosas si no las ves por tu cuenta. ¿Me habrías creído si te dijera que estas cosas pasaban? ¿Qué habían esta clase de monstruos?—

El verde de aquellos ojos se convierte en un llamado para Bakugō. Es claro que no le habría creído si le dijera que había monstruos así por las calles. Ni él lo creía y eso que los había visto.

Su agarre se afloja, pero no lo suelta.

—E-Este lugar, este pueblo mejor dicho, ha-hace cosas extrañas… no sé cómo explicarlas sin que suene a una locura.—Continua hablando el más bajo.—S-Solo sé que no estamos seguros aquí afuera una vez que esas criaturas salen.—

Antes de que continuara hablando, un poderoso trueno se escuchó. Siendo tan fuerte que hizo incluso retumbar los vidrios de las ventanas. Seguido de ello, comenzó a llover.

—¡D-Debemos darnos prisa!—Midoriya no dijo más, y aprovechando el agarre flojo en su cuello, tomo la muñeca de Bakugō y comenzó a jalarlo con él.

El cenizo estaba a nada de refutar y soltarse, pero oponerse en ese momento no le pareció una opción. El estar con otro ser humano era un calmante dentro de aquel poblado y ese momento. Observo por encima de su hombro hacia donde suponía debían de seguir los cuerpos sin vida de esas cosas, llevándose la sorpresa más desagradable de todas, puesto que ninguno de esos cuerpos estaba.

Solo había manchas de sangre.

* * *

Minutos pasaron, mismos en los cuales Midoriya no había soltado el firme agarre de la muñeca de Bakugō. Este por su parte, no decía nada. Se limitó a mirar la espalda del más bajo y seguirle el paso. Era claro que ese chico de verdosos cabellos sabía o al menos tenía una idea de que era lo que pasaba en ese lugar. Su mejor opción era seguirlo y escucharlo.

Pasaron por una de las calles principales, y después se adentraron a uno de los callejones que conectaban con las partes traseras de los pequeños edificios de departamentos.

—¿Dónde deje el…?—Escucho hablar al chico de verdoso cabello, que había soltado su muñeca después de tanto. Lo vio moverse por entre unas bolsas de bausa y botes. Mientras que él, levantaba su arma de nuevo, apuntando a las tres direcciones que les rodeaban una a la vez. — ¡Lo encontré!—

Escucha la celebración del otro, y ve como este saca un gancho de entre las bolsas. El gancho era un tubo de metal, largo y con una encorvadura en la punta.

Observa como Midoriya se acerca a las escaleras de incendios de uno de los edificios y jala de ella con el gancho para hacer caer la escalera.

—Después de ti. —El chico se hace a un lado, dejándole el paso libre al otro. Katsuki lo mira con desconfianza por unos segundos antes de que Midoriya hable de nuevo.—N-No me mires así. Si quisiera hacerte daño, habría dejado que esas cosas te atacaran.—Aclara, y Katsuki solo bufa algo como respuesta. Guarda su arma, y procede a subir.

Izuku le sigue y entre los dos suben la escalera de nuevo. Midoriya usa el gancho para atrancar la escalera, y finalmente comienza a subir con Bakugō detrás de él.

El edifico era de cuatro pisos, e Izuku subió hasta el último. La lluvia comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte conforme pasaban los minutos, añadiendo los truenos y rayos que hacían de compañía.

Izuku se acerca a la ventana del cuarto piso que conecta con las escaleras y la abre con extrema facilidad. Entra primero, y Katsuki le sigue.

El cenizo observa el pequeño departamento que les recibe primeramente con su sala de dos sofás y una pequeña mesa de madera en el centro. Había algunos muebles a cada lado de la pared, desde el mueble de la televisión, una cómoda y un librero. La cocina estaba al fondo y entre la puerta de salida y la sala, estaba un pasillo que dedujo era para llevarlo a la habitación y al baño.

Aquel apartamento era de esos que tanto le podrían gustar. Eran sencillos.

Escucha que Izuku coloca el seguro a la ventana y después pasa al lado suyo, para llegar y encender una linterna que estaba oculta detrás de uno de los sofás. Nota una manta sobre uno de los sofás, así como una almohada. Parecía que aquel era el refugio del chico.

—¿Vas a explicarme que sucede o voy a tener que sacarte la verdad a golpes?—Sentencia Katsuki, con su fiera mirada carmesí sobre aquel que le regresa la mirada. El otro enciende la lámpara y la deja al costado de la mesita de café, dando un poco más de luz de ese lado de la habitación.

—Toma asiento, ya te dije que no te hare daño.—Insiste en respuesta el más bajo, ahora tomando algunas cosas de su mochila y esparciéndolas sobre la mesa de madera.

Bakugō gruñe entre dientes y se acerca hasta dejarse caer sobre el sofá que queda de frente a la mesita de café. Observa cómo es que Midoriya va sacando varias cosas de su enorme mochila amarilla, misma que ahora ve de más cerca y con una mejor luz, notaba su desgaste de años. Incluso una de las correas fue remendada luego de haberse reventado. Él de su parte, deja su propia mochila a un costado.

Izuku va sacando papeles y papeles de dos distintas libretas que tenía. Deja aquellos papeles, y saca de ultimo una libreta negra que le pasa a Bakugō.

—Lee. Todo lo que necesitas saber está ahí.—Sencilla Izuku, extendiendo la libreta con su diestra.

Nuevamente la duda surge en Bakugō, pero sin otra elección toma aquella libreta. Tenía varias grietas sobre la portada, desprendía un aroma a moho, contenía algunas manchas de sangre seca por algunos lados, y sus páginas estaban amarillas mayormente. No tenía ni idea de donde habría estado aquella libreta, pero no debió ser en un buen lugar.

Suspira antes de abrirlo.

—Es el diario de un Sacerdote.—Se adelanta en hablar Izuku, mientras desdobla varios de los papeles que había sacado. Katsuki noto que se trataba de un mapa del pueblo, hecho con distintos mapas de folletos igualmente distintos.

Izuku tenía un buen manejo sobre aquellas hojas, ya que había logrado hacer que todo encajara perfectamente. Había hecho un mapa de un rompecabezas de folletos y dibujos que supuso había hecho el joven de cabellos verdes. Sorprendente sin duda alguna.

Pero él no estaba para admirar trabajos así.

Abrió ese dichoso diario desde la primera página. Conforme avanzaba en su lectura, tenía de fondo el estrepitoso sonido de la lluvia y los truenos, así como de ciertos murmureos que salían de los labios del pecoso.

Había salido de su dichosa lectura para verlo murmurar y tirar de su labio inferior en el proceso, se veía muy concentrado meditando y rallando sobre la superficie, así como escribiendo cosas en esa libreta blanca con azul. Lo observo algunos minutos y después regreso a seguir leyendo.

Las primeras páginas, era el Sacerdote hablando de lo nervioso y ansioso que estaba de llegar al pueblo. Tal parecía que había sido enviado de una ciudad, aunque no podría decir cual exactamente, ya que el nombre de la misma estaba tachado.

Conforme avanzaba en la lectura, el hombre hablaba sobre su estadía en el pueblo y las personas que iba conociendo a lo largo del tiempo. Todo "normal", hasta que llego a la parte donde comenzaba a hablar de un culto en la ciudad. Ahí fue cuando su atención se retomó de nuevo y con más ganas.

Un culto que usaba el sótano de la iglesia para sus reuniones. Según el Sacerdote, no sabía qué clase de reuniones tenían, puesto que no le permitían bajar.

Al paso de los días, menciona que se opuso al culto por creer que realizaban adoraciones a Satán u otro demonio. Sin embargo, el culto le invito a una de sus reuniones y, al menos en pensamientos de Bakugō, le habían lavado el cerebro con sus cuentos sobre los dioses y el paraíso que deseaban alcanzar.

El Sacerdote había caído ante las palabras bonitas de los integrantes del culto y de aquella nueva religión que estaban adoptando, que, incluso el culto le había dado un hermoso regalo por unirse a ellos y alentar al resto de sus pueblerinos a que alabaran a sus dioses. Ya que alguien como él podría traer más adoradores que ayudarían a que su sueño de alcanzar el cielo llegara más pronto de lo que pensaban.

El culto le había regalado un niño como recompensa. Un huérfano totalmente para él. Mismo al que podría hacerle y pedirle lo que quisiera sin ninguna represalia. Era un huérfano al que nadie defendería.

Las siguientes páginas, el cenizo leía solo por encima lo que venía escrito.

—Salta ese pedazo.—Habla Izuku, interrumpiendo su lectura.—Solo habla de todo lo que le hizo al niño durante varios días.—

—Bastardo maldito.—Responde Bakugō, comenzando a pasar varias páginas, e incluso había unas que estaban pegadas a partes. Al parecer, Izuku había tratado de leerlas y las había roto en el proceso.

—Salta eso también, es mejor que no intentes leerlo y que tampoco sepas con que está pegado.—Interrumpe de nuevo Izuku, levanto la mirada un poco de lo que estaba haciendo, mirando como una vena peligrosamente llena de sangre y rabia comenzaba a crecer en la frente y cuello de Katsuki. —Era un maldito enfermo.—

El cenizo presiona la mandíbula, hasta que cree ha pasado todo el asunto. Quería reclamarle a Midoriya por qué le había pasado ese maldito libro sabiendo como estaba, sin embargo, dejaría los reclamos para el final.

Lo que continuaba después, era una especie de suplicas de perdón por parte del hombre. Diciendo que no había sido su culpa, que el culto le había lavado el cerebro y que por esa razón había caído a la tentación. Bakugō no se equivocaba y sonrío orgulloso por ello.

Más lamentaciones después, apareció lo que Katsuki parecía buscar. El Sacerdote comenzaba a hablar sobre que algo salió mal. Un ritual salió mal y las calles comenzaron a llenarse del humo del infierno según se decía en el diario. Un humo que salía de las grietas de las calles, que se confundía con la neblina.

Y después del humo, fue que todo se vino abajo.

Bakugō se quedó mirando la última página que estaba escrita, en ella, el Sacerdote mencionaba a unos ángeles con cuernos que lo perseguían y que lo habían lastimado cuando estaba fuera de la iglesia. Añadió que durante un tiempo, las criaturas no podían entrar a territorio santo, lo que hacía que todos se ocultaran ahí. Al menos no podían entrar. Las demás hojas tenían manchas de humedad y sangre seca, lo que hizo que el peli-cenizo pensara lo peor.

—Así que…—Katsuki deja el diario lejos de él, casi queriendo arrojarlo por la ventana, quemarlo y olvidarse de que existe y que alguna vez lo toco. Se queda mirando a Midoriya lo suficiente para que su sola mirada le incomodara.

Izuku siente esa mirada, pero no se atreve a levantarla de su trabajo. Deja que su flequillo le oculte un poco más de tiempo antes de tener que confrontarlo. Toma valor y levanta la mirada después de unos segundos.

—Co-Como has leído, no estamos en un pueblo normal.—aclara. —Este lugar hace cosas extrañas, y todo tiene que ver con ese ritual que ha salido mal. M-Mi teoría es, que si encontramos el lugar donde ese ritual se llevó a cabo, podríamos encontrar más detalles del culto y saber si hay algo que podamos usar para salir.—

—Yo tengo una idea mejor. Ayúdame a encontrar ese maldito inyector y nos iremos en auto.

—N-No es tan fácil.

Katsuki gruñe y afila más su mirada contra Izuku que pone todo su coraje en sostener aquella pelea, misma que termina perdiendo estrepitosamente.

—Aclara.—Ordena el cenizo con una voz casi de ultratumba.

—N-No estamos en la misma dimensión.—Suelta Izuku.—E-En algún momento, estoy seguro que pasaste por una parte donde la neblina se hizo más densa y después volvió a ser normal. ¿Cierto?—

Bakugō rememora su caminata por aquel camino solitario de tierra que uso para llegar al pueblo, y recuerda casi perfectamente aquel momento. Su silencio hace que el contrario continúe hablando.

—Según la información que he reunido y analizado, estamos en un plano distinto al original. Esta… esta maldición en el pueblo no permite que nadie que entre logre salir tan fácil. No importa si consigues ese inyector y hacer funcionar el carro, no podrás escapar.—Dijo Izuku.—Ya lo intente…

Un silencio queda en medio del ambiente, Katsuki analizando y tratando de comprender como fue que quedó atrapado en ese lugar y todo lo que está envolviendo el pueblo. Su parte escéptica no le da crédito a nada de lo que está diciendo aquel chico, pero, después de leer aquel diario y ver a esas deformadas cosas tratar de atacarlo, era difícil no creer ahora en maldiciones y cuentos como esos.

—Yo igual llegue aquí como una casualidad.—Inicia su relato el chico de ojos verdes, mirando el mapa que hizo.—Llegue aquí en mi motocicleta, y de la nada me había quedado sin gasolina. Comencé a buscar por el lugar, sacando la gasolina de los autos abandonados y llenando el tanque de mi motocicleta, pero cuando trate de huir, parecía que solamente estaba dando vueltas. No importaba que tanto conducía, siempre llegaba al mismo lugar.—

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?—la interrupción de Bakugō, hace que Izuku le plante cara de nuevo. Mordisquea su labio inferior.

—Cinco días.—Da su respuesta, y analiza las expresiones del chico de cabellos cenizos. Sus ojos se abren un poco más de la impresión, y casi de inmediato elude la mirada. Él no llevaba más allá de algunas horas, y ya se sentía desesperado por huir. ¿Cómo se sentiría estar atrapado por cinco días y completamente solo?

El silencio entre ellos vuelve a aparecer, dejando que sea solo los sonidos de la lluvia y los truenos quienes mantengan algo de sonido en la estancia.

—Ya te dije lo que pasa aquí. Es decisión tuya ayudarme o no.—Midoriya regresa su atención al mapa, haciendo algunos trazos sobre algunas partes. Realmente le vendría bien que Bakugō le ayudara.

—¿Qué sugieres entonces?—La grave voz de aquel hombre hace que despegue su atención y vista de su mapa improvisado, y vea esa expresión seria Bakugō.

La luz que generan los rayos al golpear la tierra, hacen que ciertos rasgos del rostro de Katsuki se acentúe más, dándole una apariencia mucho más intimidante. Izuku sonríe, por primera vez desde que se conocen sonríe de una manera sincera y natural.

—Encontrar donde se hizo aquel ritual. Es lo primero que debemos hacer. —

Katsuki parece verlo con lógica. Su plan es simple, y no cree que deba haber demasiado problema con ello, por lo que ve, Midoriya ya ido recorriendo distintas partes y tiene algunas marcadas como posibles lugares. Según ha pensado él, solo deberían de estar recorriendo aquellos lugares y regresar a ese departamento a descansar y replantearse las situaciones.

—Entonces nos ayudaremos mutuamente hasta salir de este asqueroso lugar.—Sencilla su respuesta, extendiendo su mano hacia donde está el pecoso. Dispuesto a cerrar aquel contrato de ayuda.

Izuku observa su mano primero, y después procede a estrecharla.

—Me parece bien entonces.—Responde Izuku, estrechando su mano con la del contrario.—Me llamo Izuku, Midoriya Izuku.—La sonrisa continua sobre sus labios, y se ensancha un poco más, mostrando sus dientes blancos en el proceso.

—Katsuki, Bakugō Katsuki.—Repite el mismo acto del pecoso, sin embargo, no incluye ninguna sonrisa, solo su semblante se relaja un poco.

Los dos estrechan sus manos, sellando aquel pacto que se han prometido, dispuestos a ayudarse mutuamente a soportar el infierno que les esperaba. Puesto que, lo que Katsuki no sabía pero Izuku sí, es que aquel lugar estaba hecho para castigar a los pecadores por sus crimines.

Había deducido aquello de más notas y de un diario que encontró en la iglesia de uno de los miembros del culto, en el cual detallaba más cosas que prefirió ocultar de Katsuki. Ya que, si él estaba ahí, era por ser tan o más culpable que él.

Era consciente de que Bakugō podría ser un psicópata, un asesino o violador, lo que fuera que lo hizo llegar ahí para ser castigado como él. Pero necesitaba de Katsuki para salir de ese lugar, así como Katsuki lo necesitaba a él.

Ambos se necesitaban. Ambos podían enfrentar a las pesadillas del otro hasta donde Izuku ha supuesto.

Y debían trabajar juntos si querían salir de ese lugar… o morir juntos.

* * *

 _ **Amo Silent Hill y My Hero Academia... djfskf**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

— ¿Así que estas planeando una ruta?—Cuestiona Katsuki al ver a Izuku de nuevo y toda la atención que está poniendo en su mapa improvisado.

—Así es. Tengo ya marcado al menos… tres lugares a los que podemos ir donde quizá se realizó el ritual. Haré una ruta que nos ayude a ir a los tres sin tener que regresar aquí y perder demasiado tiempo. —Izuku levanta la mirada de su improvisado mapa para dedicarle una sonrisa amable al otro. Aquellas sonrisas parecen simplemente resbalarse de Bakugō, ya que este no responde a ellas, solo su ceño se frunce un poco más o se relaja.

—Perfecto entonces. —Es lo máximo que responde Katsuki, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyarla contra el respaldo del sofá.

—C-Cierto, ahm… ¿Cómo prefieres que te llame? ¿Bakugō o Katsuki?—el cenizo regresa su atención y vista en él, meditando que responder.

—Dime Katsuki… Bakugō suena demasiado formal y no soy más grande que tú para que lo digas.

—Está bien.

El silencio entre ellos regresa, y el chico de ojos carmín decide responder la pregunta.

— ¿Tú cómo quieres que te llame?

—Izuku está bien.

Y el silencio regresa. Era claro que no tenían mucho de qué hablar.

Bakugō decidió mirar lo que hacía el chico de cabellos verdes, resultándole entre interesante y aburrido. Habían decidió ayudarse, pero él no sabía cómo le sería de utilidad. No tenía tanto tiempo en ese lugar para saber a dónde moverse, y tampoco conocía demasiado de temas así de paranormales como para querer dar alguna opinión. Podía intuir algunas cosas solamente.

Lo que sabía perfectamente era como defenderse, como hacer incluso algunas armas punzocortantes con ciertos materiales y algunas cosas de cocina.

Y hablando de cocina…

Katsuki se pone de pie de repente, Izuku le observa en cuanto lo hace.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

—Buscare algo de comer. —Responde sin más el contrario.

El cenizo comienza a moverse por la pequeña cocina del fondo, abriendo la nevera, las gavetas y todo lo que pudiera haber en esa cocina. Buscando algo de comida.

Hacía tanto que no probaba bocado alguno, y si bien el miedo había retrasado aquella sensación, ahora que estaba en calma su estómago había comenzado a pedir alimentos.

—Maldita sea… no hay nada de comer. —Gruñe, azotando una de las pequeñas puertas de madera de la cocina. Lo único que cargaba en su mochila además de unas ciertas cosas, era una botella de agua y unos chicles.

—Creo que tengo algo. —habla Izuku, rebuscando en su mochila y atrapando la atención del otro inmediatamente. Katsuki trata de observar desde su posición que tanto remueve en aquella enorme mochila amarilla. —E-Es lo único que he encontrado. —

Izuku saco dos botes de fideos instantáneos, se puso de pie y se los entregó a Bakugō. Este los tomo, mirando algo sorprendido al peli-verde delante de él. Aquel chico era bastante precavido para todo. Aquello sin duda hizo que una pequeña espina de duda se implantará en su cabeza. Pero, si trataba de buscar algo sobre Izuku preguntándole algo sobre él, le daría la ventana al chico de ojos jade de preguntarle casi las mismas cosas a él como respuesta.

Cosas que era mejor Midoriya no supiera nunca o lo dejaría a su merced en ese pueblo por miedo a lo que su torcida mente pudiera hacerle.

— ¿No tendrás una estufa electrónica en esa mochila o sí?—habla de manera burlona el cenizo por la cantidad de cosas que cargaba el otro.

—Nop, eso sí que no tengo. —Responde Midoriya con una sonrisa, tomando con diversión aquel comentario. —Podrías probar si la estufa tiene gas… digo, si hay luz por las calles y las cañerías funcionan… quizá el servicio de gas continúe. —

Bakugō gira a ver la estufa del departamento, creyendo que quizá aquel idiota estaba bromeando con él. Aunque admitía que podría tener razón. Camino de regreso a la cocina, dejo las dos sopas y después fue hasta su mochila, rebuscando algo que le ayudara a encender la estufa y su botella de agua para calentarla.

Justamente Izuku estaba sacando otra botella de agua, cuando vio a Katsuki sacar la suya.

—Tú ya has puesto las sopas, yo pondré el agua. —Sencilla en respuesta el más alto, lo que hace que Midoriya afirme con el movimiento de su cabeza, pero que de igual modo deje la botella de agua cerca.

El chico de ojos carmín encuentra el encendedor y regreso a la cocina. Realmente no tenía un vicio que relacionaba al encendedor, pero nunca estaba de más tenerlo. Ya le había sido de ayuda otras veces.

Abrió la llave del gas, saco el encendedor y lo acerco. Se escuchó un ruido extraño, como si las tuberías del gas se comenzaran a quejar por volver a funcionar, y después el gas salió para entrar en contacto con el fuego y encender la boquilla en una flama azul. Sinceramente se sorprendió de nuevo. No esperaba que funcionara. Pero, no podía esperarse menos de un pueblo "mágico" como ese.

Ahora llegaba la segunda parte difícil, encontrar un recipiente que pudiera hacerle frente al fuego y calentar el agua. En su búsqueda de comida, había omitido cualquier traste. Dejo la llama encendida y comenzó a rebuscar por las gavetas de la cocina algo que pudiera serle de ayuda. Quizá el inquilino anterior habría dejado algo, una olla o una tetera. Lo que fuera.

Después de abrir algunas de las gavetas de la parte superior, encontró una solitaria tetera en un tono rojo metálico brillante y limpio. Dudoso, llevo las manos para sujetarla y tomarla, lo que le produjo una terrible sensación por todo el cuerpo.

Un sentimiento que le helo la sangre y que casi hacia que la tetera cayera de sus manos.

"— _¿Quieres un té para dormir, Katsuki? ¿O prefieres que Papá te haga uno de sus famosos té de burbujas rojo que tanto te gusta?—_

— _Queremos ayudarlo a dormir cariño, no a que se ponga más hiperactivo. —"_

Sin saberlo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Un recuerdo que creía perdido en lo lúgubre de sus memorias de pequeño había salido tan fresco a flote, como si acabara de vivirlo realmente. Su cuerpo se enfrío, y los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a ir a un ritmo frenético, como si su mismo corazón tuviera miedo de congelarse por la sensación que se apodero de todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Katsuki? ¿Katsuki, estas bien?—La voz suave y calmada de Izuku, más el toque de su cálida mano sobre su hombro le hicieron salir de esa peligrosa sensación que tenía por todo el cuerpo que incluso estaba haciendo nublar su conciencia.

La tetera la sostenía con fuerza, y su cuerpo continuaba dando pequeños temblores.

Se giró para ver a Izuku que estaba a su lado, mirándolo con suma preocupación. Se quedó mirando el verde de esos ojos unos segundos antes de regresar la atención a la tetera de nuevo, viendo que su color rojo brillante se había vuelto uno gris y opaco, gastado de la parte inferior por su prolongando y excesivo uso.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiro.

¿Hacía cuanto que no recordaba a sus Padres? ¿Hacia cuanto que no escuchaba sus voces? ¿Hacia cuanto no recordaba el dolor de sus pérdidas? Tantos años que no tenía esa clase de recuerdos tan suaves y dulces de ellos en esos días donde su vida era felicidad y normalidad como la de cualquier otro niño.

Recordó un poco más aquella sonrisa de su Madre y de su Padre, y la sensación amarga y el frio se intensifico más.

No podía darse el lujo de ponerse melancólico y llorarles. Tenía que salir de ese lugar y seguir concentrado en hacer su vida de nuevo. De nada valía llorarle a los muertos en ese momento.

Sacudió la cabeza, y se apartó de Izuku casi de golpe, dejando el peli-verde bastante más preocupado.

—Estoy bien idiota, ¿ya terminaste de hacer la ruta que decías o no?—Bakugō abre la tapa de la tetera y comienza a verter el agua de la botella.

Midoriya guarda silencio unos segundos, queriendo pasar por alto el cómo es que Katsuki casi se había vuelto blanco cuando sujeto la tetera.

—Ah, si… Ya tengo la ruta lista y memorizada, solo debemos esperar a que la lluvia se quite y saldremos. —El chico más bajo le sonríe, incluso si sabe que Katsuki no lo ve. — ¿Necesitas ayuda?—

—No creo que haya algún utensilio para comer las sopas. Igual puedes revisar. —Sencilla su respuesta el contrario, dejando la tetera sobre el fuego y poniendo la flama al máximo.

El pecoso obedece aquella orden y comienza a buscar, pero su búsqueda no da ningún resultado.

Retrocede, quedando a la altura del otro. Los dos se recargan contra la encimera que hacía de mesa principal en la cocina. Ambos se quedan mirando hacia la estufa, con un silencio entre ellos que podría ser cómodo e incómodo a la vez. La estancia solamente se escuchaba la lluvia de fuera y el sonido del fuego contra el metal.

—T-Tengo unos palillos en la mochila… podemos compartirlos. —Rompe el silencio que hay entre ellos el pecoso.

—Algo es mejor que nada.

Y el silencio regresa, casi como si fuera una extraña costumbre entre ellos.

Sinceramente a ninguno de los dos se les daba el socializar. Uno porque nunca lo considero tan necesario en su vida, y el otro porque simplemente no se le daba bien.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—Habla Katsuki, mirando de reojo al otro.

—Claro. —Midoriya no dice más, y así como Katsuki también ve de reojo al más alto, aunque en el momento donde sus miradas se encuentran, el chico pecoso aparta su mirada a otro lado.

—Tú… —Bakugō vaga un poco por el perfil de Izuku mientras formula su pregunta. Vaga desde su nariz, su frente que apenas se ve por los cabellos verdes, las pecas de esa mejilla que queda a su vista, la barbilla y los rasgos masculinos de su mandíbula no tan definida por lo relleno de sus mejillas, y finalmente los labios.

Hasta donde él se llegó a considerar, siempre fue _hetero,_ pero por ciertas cosas del destino, tuvo la oportunidad de estar con hombres. Podría considerarse bisexual en todo caso. Guiado de ello y la atracción que tenía por los hombres, es que se queda mirando los labios del pecoso.

Labios delgados, curvos, y hasta donde podría decir, sexys.

— ¿Tú tienes pareja?—Suelta su pregunta. No iba a cuestionar eso realmente, ya que no tenía ninguna pregunta que hacerle realmente, pero le había parecido un buen tema de conversación. ¿No es eso lo que se pregunta cuando una persona te interesa?

Izuku no era feo, podría aventurarse a decir que era lindo y tierno, al menos viéndolo desde ese enfoque donde estaban tranquilos, es que ese perfil adorable salía y le parecía atractivo. Aunque tampoco negaría que le gustaría ver al chico con ese otro perfil fiero y abrasador que vio cuando mato a esas cosas. El chico tenía su encanto que le atrajo lo suficiente para preguntar por su soltería.

Quizá sino estuviera en un pueblo demoniaco, teniendo que huir de criaturas monstruosas que a saber dios que te podrían hacer si te tocan, podría haberlo invitado a una cita o darse un revolcón de una noche.

Con ese hilo de pensamientos, fue que llego a uno que le provoco dos sensaciones distintas. Había tenido la enferma fantasía de empotrar al chico en el callejón de fuera y que sus gemidos y gritos se escucharan por todo el maldito lugar. Se sintió excitado e incómodo por la idea. Un gusto culposo podría decirse.

Midoriya sale de su ensoñación, ignorando todo lo que Bakugō pensó de él en esos momentos, dejando que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas. La mirada carmesí de Katsuki ahora le veía completamente, e incluso Bakugō por alguna razón fuera de su entendimiento, tuvo ganas de morderle la mejilla al verla tan roja.

—N-No, no tengo ninguna pareja ahora. —Responde el chico, manteniendo su mirada sobre el suelo. — ¿Y tú?—

—No, las relaciones son un dolor de cabeza. —Responde Katsuki, disminuyendo la distancia entre los dos. —Prefiero esas noches de sexo. Gozas por la noche, y lo puedes olvidar al día siguiente sin ninguna clase de arrepentimiento. —

La distancia quedo casi inexistente, puesto que Izuku ya sentía la calidez del cuerpo del contrario sobre el suyo. Esa colonia y aroma del cenizo que le envolvía y lo hacía sentir con la cabeza nublada.

Como si Katsuki desprendiera una droga que estaba atontando sus sentidos.

— ¿No te gustan más esas noches a ti también?—Bakugō se había inclinado, soltando aquella nueva pregunta sobre el oído del otro. —Una noche. Teniendo sexo como salvajes…—

Izuku siente que las fuerzas le fallan, que su cuerpo se calienta a tal grado que tiembla. Sus mejillas rojas al igual que sus orejas y sus labios dolorosamente siendo apresados por sus dientes, conteniendo cualquier comentario que quisiera dar.

El cenizo de su lado, sentía que sería muy fácil provocarlo. Podría moverse, quedando de frente a Izuku, abrirle las piernas y subirlo a la barra. Frotarse contra él, y no dejar de darle esos indiscretos besos en el cuello y finalmente…

—L-La tetera. —Midoriya logra oponerse, y aparta a Bakugō suavemente para acercarse hasta la estufa, donde la tetera ha dejado salir ese agudo sonido de que el agua está lista para su uso.

Katsuki suelta un extraño gruñido de molestia, mismo que Izuku procura ignorar. Claro, a él también le habría gustado poder responder ese coqueteo de Bakugō, poder incluso besarlo… pero su mente se obligaba a recordar que era un completo desconocido, que no estaban en un lugar completamente seguro y que tenía mucha hambre.

* * *

Una vez las dos sopas estaban listas, Izuku le había dado uno de los palillos a Katsuki, haciendo que la comida fuera un extraño reto para ambos. Comer usando solamente un palillo era difícil, y compartir una botella de agua casi podría ser lo mismo.

Midoriya tenía el pensamiento inocente de que estaba compartiendo saliva con Bakugō a través de la botella.

— _¿Esto significa que no estamos besando?—_ Piensa, en un momento que se queda mirando la botella. Sus mejillas se ponen rojas con aquel pensamiento. Mismo que decide empujar hacia atrás, y olvidarlo.

No están en momentos adecuados para pensar en esas cosas y muy seguramente lo que está pasando es una especie de daño colateral por su interacción continua. Era eso o la tensión que había en el ambiente pasaba a ellos quienes buscaban apaciguar su propia tensión en una especie de coqueto como lo hizo Katsuki hacía rato.

Tal vez sea eso…

—P-Podríamos dormir después de comer. —Habla Midoriya.

— ¿Dormir? ¿Qué acaso le temes al agua?—Responde el cenizo, ya que seguía sin comprender porque el chico pecoso le tenía tanto miedo a una tormenta. Si era por los rayos que podrían darles, podría solucionarse.

—L-Lo digo porque, una vez pase unas horas en la lluvia… y no termino bien.—Izuku le responde, dejando el bote de comida sobre la mesita de madera, para usar ambas manos en subir la parte inferior de su sudadera y playera que llevaba debajo, mostrando el vientre y el cinturón de cuero que conducía a la funda de pistola que tenía.

Varias cortadas que iban desde su última costilla hacia el ombligo, había incluso algunos moratones adorando entre las cortadas. Como si las garras de una bestia le hubiesen atacado y golpeado. No se veían profundas, cabe destacar aquello, además de que estas ya tenían su costra formada, lo que daba a entender que se las había hecho hacia días.

— ¿Cómo…?—Katsuki no daba crédito a lo que veía, así como tampoco podía imaginar que fue lo que le hizo eso.

—Fue el segundo día que estuve aquí. Unas… unas cosas me atacaron por una de las calles mientras llovía. Ni siquiera vi cuando llegaron, solo recuerdo el sonido de un trueno y la luz de un rayo golpeando la tierra tan cerca de mí que me cegó y después…—Izuku bajo de nueva cuenta la sudadera y la camisa, antes de retomar de nuevo la comida. —No es que le tenga miedo al agua, le tengo miedo a lo que la tormenta trae con ella. —

Bakugō paso saliva difícilmente por su garganta que se había quedado seca de golpe. Sintió ese miedo y la rabia burbujeando en la boca de su estómago, lista para salir en cualquier momento. Odiaba sentase así, y peor aún, saber que estaba en ese lugar donde era claro que tenían severas desventajas contra criaturas desconocidas, aumentaba más su rabia.

El resto de la comida, la pasaron en silencio de nuevo.

Tras la "comida", ambos dejan los dos botes de comida y los palillos en la barra de la cocina.

—S-Si quieres usar el baño, puedes hacerlo con tranquilidad, el servicio de agua sigue funcionando. —Habla Izuku, quien al parecer regresaba del baño.

—Está bien.

Nuevamente esa respuesta, y ese silencio que hay entre los dos. Midoriya no sabe si agradece aquel silencio o de verdad le incomoda y le molesta. Bakugō sería su única compañía a saber dios por cuantos días más, y si quería confiar en él, tenía que conocerlo. Hablar y generar un vínculo pequeño aunque fuese.

Pero sencillamente, el socializar nunca se le dio bien.

Se queda mirando al chico de cabellos cenizos, mismo que se retira la chaqueta de mezclilla y deja a la vista una musculosa negra que le quedaba bastante ceñida al cuerpo. Vio las correas que le atravesaban la espalda, mismas que eran de la pistolera que cargaba. Maldijo a la mala iluminación que no dejaba que apreciara aquella vista y a si mismo por tener una expresión de idiota al verlo.

Katsuki ni siquiera le había prestado atención, solo dejo su chaqueta y se fue al baño sin mediar más palabras con él.

No sabía que le estaba pasando. Volvía a culpar a la razón de que estaban solos, en ese lugar abandonado de la mano de Dios y completamente maldito, que su cabeza en un intento por mantener la calma le hacía mirar sentir cosas extrañas en compañía de Katsuki.

Pero, sencillamente no podía evitarlo.

Ver a Bakugō, era ver un fuerte y poderoso pilar que sería capaz de sostenerlo, de protegerlo y cuidarlo. Veía en él a un hombre fuerte y atractivo que parecía ser capaz de llegar a los extremos por alguna razón… o por alguien.

Imaginar las manos de Katsuki bañadas en sangre, así como incluso algunas manchas de aquel carmín líquido sobre el rostro de este le hacía derretirse en un enfermizo placer.

No quería culpase de todo, ya que también era culpa de aquel hombre de cabellos cenizo y su endemoniada sensualidad.

—Ya basta, Izuku. —Se dijo, golpeando sus mejillas. —Recuerda que ambos están aquí para ser castigados… Katsuki podría ser incluso peor que yo…—Sin evitarlo, se abraza a sí mismo, queriendo darse un poco de consuelo.

—Estoy enfermo, y debo regresar. Nunca debí salir de ahí. —Se insiste, aplicando más fuerza en su propio abrazo.

* * *

Bakugō se mira al espejo una vez que ha terminado de usar el baño, las ojeras continúan, aunque quizá no tan marcadas como esperaba. Su piel se siente sucia al igual que su cabello. ¿Hace cuánto que no se duchaba? Quizá unos dos o tres días a lo sumo. Aquel pequeño baño seguía contando con un sistema de agua que continuaba corriendo, aunque el agua era en extremo fría.

Pensó por algún momento que podría tomar una ducha, podría soportar algo de esa agua, pero sin un jabón con que restregarse la piel o el cabello, no se sentía muy convencido. Sentía que hacer eso era como remojar solamente su suciedad.

Quizá cuando salieran, encontraría algo de limpieza, es decir, ese lugar le estaba dando varias sorpresas. Tanto así, que encontrar una botella de champú o un jabón le resultaban factibles.

Se pasó una mano por el cuello, en un intento de relajar algunos de sus músculos.

Aquel recuerdo con la tetera le dejo bastante inquieto. Casi podía decir que había escuchado las voces de sus Padres sonando con un inhumano realismo en su cabeza. ¿Cómo es que aquello había pasado? Había confundido el color de una tetera, aunque el juraba por su vida que esa tetera tenía ese color rojo brillante. Tal cual como era la que su Madre tenía…

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. No, simplemente no podía pensar en su pasado. No ahora.

Por algo era pasado, y por algo es que debía quedarse atrás, porque este no tenía nada nuevo que contarle, solamente estaba ahí para recalcarle lo miserable que fue. Y él no iba a permitir eso.

Cuando arrojo a ese tipo de la cajuela del auto, fue que marco el fin de ese pasado. Que ahí terminaba todo y que ahora él era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y deseara con su maldita vida. No quedaría atrapado por ello. No se dejaría ahogar por eso.

Respiro profundamente y después dejo escapar el aire con lentitud, enfocando su cabeza en alguna otra cosa. Por ejemplo en Midoriya. Izuku estaba siendo una especie de protección que él agradecía a su manera. Ya lo había salvado dos veces, y aunque no lo admitiera, la cercanía con ese chico de pecas era algo bastante tranquilizador. Esos ojos verdes, grandes y sumamente expresivos, eran una ventana que lo conducía a la tranquilidad de alguna manera que seguía sin comprender.

Quizá, solo quizá, podría invitarlo a salir cuando salieran de ese asqueroso lugar.

Volvió a ver su reflejo en aquel sucio espejo, y después de lanzarse algo de agua fría al rostro y algunas partes de su cuello, fue que procedió a salir del baño.

* * *

Al salir y regresar a la estancia principal, ve que Izuku le está dando la espalda. El chico de cabellos verdes está dejando algunas almohadas sobre el sofá, así como una manta.

— ¿Me dirás porque dormir en los sofás es una mejor idea que dormir en una cama?—Interrumpe Katsuki, pasando hacia el sofá que se había adueñado.

—Ah, bu-bueno, si quieres dormir en la habitación está bien por mí. Pero creo que es mejor dormir aquí, los dos… ya sabes, por cualquier cosa. —Responde Izuku, tomando el otro sofá, sin saber que sus inocentes palabras alimentaban los pecaminosos pensamientos que había tenido Katsuki hacía rato.

—Como digas. —Sencilla al responder.

El cenizo se recuesta, no sin antes acomodar bien las almohadas para que estas no incomodaran tanto. Observa que Izuku se ha acomodado como si fuera una especie de nido. Le ve hundirse en la almohada, con la cobija sobre su pecho y haciéndose una especie de ovillo.

—Descansa, Katsuki. —le escucha decir.

—Igual.

El silencio entre ellos regresa, siendo roto solamente por la lluvia de fuera, y algunos rechinidos del sofá donde esta Bakugō cuando este se acomoda para dormir.

* * *

En algún momento había despertado. No supo ni como, ni porque, solo que simplemente había abierto los ojos y que su extraño sueño se había terminado.

Era la primera vez que soñaba con una pared en blanco.

Bakugō llevo una mano a su frente, y restregó con ella su piel como un signo de frustración. ¿Cómo es que se había despertado de esa forma? Maldecía su suerte y el hecho de que no podía reconciliar el sueño una vez más.

El extraño silencio, que no solamente venia de dentro de donde estaban, sino que también venia de fuera. La lluvia había terminado.

Se levantó, quedando sentado sobre el sofá. Tallo sus ojos y después se estiro, haciendo que sus huesos tronasen. El maldito sofá era más cómodo de lo que pensaba.

Observo al exterior por las ventanas, viendo una peculiar ave ahí fuera. Su vivo color azul resaltaba mucho a lo que había de fondo. Como una gota de pintura brillante, sobre una superficie blanca.

Hasta donde su mente le permitía saber, no había visto ningún animal en todo lo que llevaba en ese lugar. No había ratas, gatos, perros, pájaros e incluso tampoco había visto insectos. Casi como si la vida de ese lugar hubiese sido borrada en su totalidad.

Al ponerse de pie, y tratar de ir hacia la ventana, aquel pequeño pajarillo salió volando, perdiéndose en entre la neblina y las nubes.

—Oye, Izuku…—se giró a ver al chico de cabellos verdes, mismo que estaba haciendo caras extrañas mientras seguía durmiendo.

Midoriya estaba retorciéndose un poco entre sus sueños, con algo de sudor que corría de su frente, frunciendo el ceño y soltando balbuceos entre aquellos sueños.

—No… suéltame… no quiero. —Le escucho decir, mientras veía como Izuku movía las manos que estaban presas de la cobija. —No quiero… por favor no. —

Bakugō sabía, más que de sobra, que Midoriya tenía pesadillas. Se acercó a él, y comenzó a moverlo y sacudirle para despertarlo.

— ¡Oye, oye, Izuku! ¡Izuku! ¡Despierta idiota!—gritaba Katsuki, sin dejar de sacudir el cuerpo del chico.

Izuku abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando ese rojo intenso en los ojos del otro.

— ¡Respira!—grito de nuevo Katsuki, al ver que Midoriya solo había abierto los ojos y que su reparación incluso había parado.

El pecoso muchacho inhalo profundo, tal cual como lo haría una maquina obedeciendo sin rechistar, antes de comenzar a toser con brusquedad y respirar de manera irregular.

— ¿Estas bien?—El cenizo le había dejado espacio para que este pudiese respirar y normalizarse. Izuku se llevó una mano al pecho y comenzó a contar despacio hasta que llego al 50.

Cuando sintió que estaba bien y dentro de su rango "normal", regreso la mirada a Katsuki, mismo que seguía en su mismo lugar, mirándolo.

—L-Lo siento…—Habla por fin Izuku, desviando su vista al suelo. —Y-Yo… yo casi nunca tengo estas pesadillas. —

Bakugō sintió de nuevo esa sensación de intriga. Y de igual modo, sofoco aquella sensación por protección a sí mismo.

—Como sea. Ve al baño y échate agua. La lluvia ya ceso así que podemos salir. —Ordena Bakugō, comenzando a estirarse un poco, restando importancia a la condición de antes de Izuku que, sin atreverse ni siquiera a pensarlo, le había preocupado.

—S-Si, está bien…

Midoriya no dijo nada más, y simplemente se levantó del sofá para ir al baño.

Dejando a Katsuki solo quien, una vez en su soledad, suspiro aliviado.

Una vez listos, ambos chicos salieron del pequeño departamento.

Al estar al nivel del suelo, Bakugō subió la escalera de nuevo e Izuku arrojo el gancho cerca de la misma basura donde lo encontró. Según el pecoso, era una manera de mantener seguro su pequeña base.

—Explícame algo, Izuku. —Habla Katsuki mientras caminan por el callejón a una calle principal. — ¿Podrían llegar más personas a este lugar? Es decir, además de ti y de mí.

—Sí, en efecto podrían. —Responde. —Aunque… —la respuesta de Midoriya queda incompleta, recordando las razones por las cuales aquel lugar mantenía y atraía a sus visitantes. Claro, cualquier otra persona podría llegar, pero él no dejaría que uniera a ellos. —Aunque no creo que mucha gente logre entrar. —

—Explícate. —Ordeno de nuevo.

—Ah…—No pudo odiarse más por haber balbuceado en respuesta. Estaba acorralado, sobre todo cuando la mirada rubí de Katsuki estaba clavaba sobre él. Una mirada tan poderosa que Izuku bien podría decir que sentía como lo acuchillaba.

No podía decirle la verdad, no quería decirle la verdad.

Si le decía que aquel lugar era un pozo kármico que buscaba castigar a los visitantes que atraía, comenzaría a desconfiar de él y viceversa. Y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

Casi como si Dios, (o mejor dicho Lucifer), hubiese escuchado sus palabras, escucharon sonidos que provenían detrás de ellos.

Aquellas cosas deformes que seguían a Katsuki aparecieron, dando la impresión de que estaban esperando a que bajaran de aquel lugar para atacarlos.

— ¡Malditas mierdas, voy a matarlas!—Grito el enfurecido chico de ojos carmín, sacando su arma.

— ¡No, tenemos que huir!—Detuvo Izuku. — ¡Tenemos que guardar munición para casos extremos!—

Bakugō detuvo su movimiento, viendo a aquellas dos cosas que se balanceaban sobre ellos, entre esos jadeos. Vio a Izuku a los ojos, el verde contra el rojo, y simplemente no pudo negarse.

Esta vez había sido su turno de sostener la muñeca del chico y hacerlo correr, ya que la sensación de esas manos nuevamente tocando su cuerpo había amenazado con paralizarlo en su sitio.

Los dos salieron corriendo de aquel callejón de nuevo, iniciando así su camino por el infierno…

 _Juntos…_

* * *

 _ **Lamento que este capítulo sea corto y parezca relleno. Bueno sí, es relleno kdfjsl Pero es un relleno informativo (?)**_

 _ **Gracias por leer~~**_

 _ **D' Sae**_ ****


	4. Chapter 4

El primer punto al que llegaron, fue la Biblioteca. Aquel enorme lugar de dos plantas y con un área que bien podría abarcar cinco casas amplias a lo ancho. Puesto que no solamente era una biblioteca, sino que también parecía ser uno de sus lugares históricos e incluso museo.

Katsuki había visto el edificio desde fuera, y no evitaba pensar que era una mala idea adentrarse.

Aunque todo en aquel lugar daba la misma impresión, no importaba que edificio vieras. Todos te hacían sentir que era una mala idea entrar. Todos parecían potenciales trampas mortales llenos de monstruos o locos. Agradecía que no hubiera locos ahora que lo pensaba.

Escucho decir a Izuku, que la biblioteca tenía una habitación especial para las reuniones del culto. También añadió que, al tratarse de un lugar como ese, bien podrían encontrar mucha más información de la que pensaban. Eso al menos le daba aliento al chico de ojos carmín a investigar ese lugar, ya que Midoriya no sabía dónde estaba o podría estar aquella habitación. Así que debían de buscar por todo el sitio, cosa que baja los humos.

—Usaremos las radios que encontramos en el auto patrulla para comunicarnos en caso de que nos separemos. —Informa Izuku, abriendo la enorme puerta de madera. Misma que no evita quejarse ante el movimiento en un chirrido que les pone los pelos de punta.

Por alguna razón, los sonidos fuertes en aquel lugar eran demasiado inquietantes. Como si con ellos invocaran al mal que con tanto empeño parecía buscarlos.

— ¿Qué nos has visto las películas de terror o qué? Si nos separamos nos mataran. —refuta Katsuki, entrando primero y esperando a que el otro termine de cerrar la puerta.

—Pero aquí no están esos asesinos Katsuki, no pasara nada. —Trata de calmar el pecoso mientras rebusca entre sus cosas una linterna. —Además dije, "si" es que nos separamos… — Su ultimo comentario hace al otro suspirar con molestia.

El lugar si bien esta vagamente iluminado por lo poco de la luz natural de fuera, no podían contar solo con eso. Había o podría haber muchos lugares dentro donde la luz de exterior no pudiera ser suficiente.

Bakugō había perdido su linterna cuando huía de aquella cosa la vez pasada, pero, al haber encontrado aquella patrulla donde no solamente encontraron las radios, sino también un poco de munición, al menos para el arma de Izuku que era una 9mm, y una escopeta con munición extra que cargaba Katsuki, también encontraron una linterna, aunque esta no daba la misma luz que la linterna de Midoriya.

Midoriya llevaba una linterna más grande y de mayor potencia, a comparación de la que Bakugo tomo que era pequeña y que si bien daba luz, no se comparaba demasiado a la que portaba el chico de cabellos verdes.

Lo primero que les recibía, era la recepción. Un espacio donde estaba el amplio escritorio de seguridad a la derecha y a la izquierda una pequeña sala con algunos viejos sofás, plantas muertas y macetas vacias, así como algunos cuadros.

Izuku camino hasta donde estaba el escritorio con Katsuki siguiéndole en todo momento, para buscar informacion.

Había varias hojas esparcidas, lápices y plumas por igual. Lo perturbador fue ver unas manchas de sangre seca sobre algunas hojas y un área del escritorio.

—¿Crees que hay algo de informacion sobre ese culto?—pregunta Katsuki, mirando por su cuenta algunas hojas también.

—Quizá no tan explicito, pero debe haber registro de algo.—responde Midoriya, revisando lo poco que aquellas hojas puedan darle.

Estaba el libro de visitantes, más hojas con horarios, advertencias al entrar, y notas varias que no tenían información importante realmente.

Bakugo comenzó a revisar los cajones del escritorio, encontrando nada que les fuera util. Solo más hojas, plumas y libretas con horarios de entrada y salida. Levanto la mirada de aquel escritorio, viendo un cuadro grande al lado opuesto donde estaban.

Parecía ser el mapa del lugar.

Reviso de su parte aquel mapa, viendo que la biblioteca se divida en dos partes. La primer parte donde estaban, solamente estaban los estantes llenos de libros y mesas de estudio. Había una segunda planta donde había más estantes y por donde se podía tener acceso por una escalera.

Después de la biblioteca, estaban otras salas en la segunda mitad del edificio. Al parecer había oficinas pequeñas o solas de estudio privadas, salas que guardaban archivos del pueblo y más salas que no podría decir de que eran. Ya que algunas estaban manchadas de sangre y no se dejaban ver sus nombres exactos como las que vio antes.

Mientras él memorizaba de su parte aquel mapa por cualquier cosa, escuchaba de fondo a Midoriya murmurar y seguir moviendo hojas.

Mientras el chico de cabellos verdosos seguía en su tarea, Katsuki se asomó ligeramente a ver como era el resto del lugar, alumbrando lo poco que podía con linterna.

Había libreros anchos y grandes al centro, todos completamente llenos de libros. Después estaban mesas de madera, algunas incompletas y destrozadas; algunas tenían sillas o pedazos de sillas. Después de ese especio de los pedazos de sillas y mesas, había más libreros.

No distinguía demasiado del fondo del lugar, o de lo que había en la parte superior, solo distinguia más libros.

Decidió dejar de lado aquello, y regreso a ayudar a Izuku. Fue revisando los papeles que había de su lado, viendo que no había mucho, por lo que decidió revisar los cajones.

Ahí encontró un montoncito de llaves.

—Encontré algo. —Menciona sacando las llaves y moviéndolas un poco para sacar ese tonito tintineante. El pequeño cumulo de llaves, doce en total según Bakugō.

—Deben ser llaves para cualquier lugar de la biblioteca. —responde Izuku, mirando las llaves. —Dividámoslas, 6 y 6, por si acaso. —

Bakugō sentía que cada que vez que Midoriya hablaba de dividir algo, no evitaba pensar que realmente se terminarían separando por culpa de sus palabras. Si era así, lo mataría.

Las llaves no tenían marcas que las pudieran resaltar a donde pertenecían, pero según Izuku debían ser salas de estudio, aunque, cuando el joven de ojos verde se inclinó hacia el cajón donde Katsuki había sacado las llaves, noto una 13ra llave.

—Esta llave…—menciona, tomando la misma del cajón y mostrándola a Bakugō.

—Tiene una marca arriba, como tallones. —añade Katsuki, tomándola y analizándola con la luz de su linterna.

Los dos la observan, hasta que _algo_ los interrumpe. Mismo algo que salía de la pequeña sala que tenían enfrente, pero, que a diferencia de los monstruos que habían perseguido a Katsuki que se movían lentamente, estos corrían hacia ellos.

Su complexión los hacia ver como humanos comunes y corrientes, pero lo largo de sus brazos descartaba la idea. _Aquellos,_ tenían ropas de enfermeros manchadas de sangre en partes distintas. Los extremos de las mangas de las camisas estaban desgarradas y sucias. Sin zapatos, mismos que dejaban ver los huesudos dedos de los pies y las uñas largas. La piel se veía gris, y los extremos del pantalón estaban llenos de algo que bien podría hacerse pasar por lodo aunque podría dudarse su procedencia.

A pesar de lo largos de sus brazos, sus manos eran de un tamaño promedio. Sin embargo, en lugar de tener dedos normales, la mitad de sus dedos eran jeringas con largas y gruesas agujas que parecían haber sido incrustadas de manera dolorosa. Como si hubiesen cortado los dedos hasta la mitad y después les hubiesen pegado aquellas agujas con algún pegamento.

Sus rostros estaban cubiertos por mascaras con un fondo blanco y una sonrisa pintada en negro que cruzaba la máscara casi de extremo a extremo. Con dos pequeños ojos pintados igual. Dando la impresión de ser una de esas llamativas _caritas felices._

La máscara les cubría toda la cabeza, sin dejar ver cabello, orejas, o cualquier otro rasgo que pudiera definirlos.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenemos que irnos!—Grito Bakugō dispuesto a usar la escopeta que había conseguido para disparar a esas cosas que venían hacia ellos mucho más rápido que los otros monstruos que lo perseguían antes.

Sin embargo, un chillido de pavor que provenía de Izuku le hizo enfocar su atención en él. Su compañero estaba completamente pálido, temblando, y soltando balbuceos. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos del horror. Estaba paralizado del miedo.

Él, de su parte, no se sentía aquella sensación de antes. No sentía las manos tocando su cuerpo o queriendo entrar a su cuerpo, no sentía tampoco ese miedo de antes, estaba impactado por aquellas cosas, y perturbado incluso, pero el miedo no era comparable.

Algo busco hacer clic en su cabeza ante esa situación, pero apenas querer analizarlo, aquellas criaturas se lanzaron sobre ellos. Pudo reaccionar a tiempo para jalar a Izuku cuando esas cosas se lanzaron como si fueran leones a sus presas.

— ¡Muévete tarado!—Volvió a gritar Katsuki, jalando a Izuku por la sudadera.

Midoriya apenas si quiera podía reaccionar, todo su cuerpo seguía temblando y su cabeza estaba en una especie de blanco mental.

Bakugō había soltado nuevamente la linterna, e Izuku había dejado la de él sobre aquel escritorio. No había tiempo que pudieran gastar en regresar por ellas, y menos cuando más de esas cosas iban saliendo poco a poco para atacarlos.

Pero ya no solamente eran _aquellos enfermeros,_ también salieron las mismas criaturas que perseguían a Bakugō. Aquello se había convertido en una emboscada de dichas criaturas que los obligaron a correr e internarse en el edificio.

Para suerte del chico de cabellos cenizo, el joven pecoso había podido moverse por cuenta propia después de varios jalones y gritos de su parte para hacerle reaccionar. Aunque dicha suerte no duro demasiado.

Izuku había tropezado con la cinta de sus tenis quedándose atrás, debido a que Bakugō ya no lo llevaba sujetando de la muñeca, no se dio cuenta de su caída hasta unos segundos después que escucho el golpe.

Apenas Katsuki escucho el golpe a sus espaldas y el quejido de dolor de Midoriya, giro para verlo. Vio los _enfermeros_ que estaban pisándoles los talones, no podía dejar a Izuku, pero antes si quiera regresar por él, los libreros de sus costados cayeron. Había escuchado risas y sombras que se movieron, siendo los causantes de que los libreros cayeran sobre ellos.

Lo que sucedió después fue demasiado rápido.

Midoriya se había puesto de pie, empujo a Katsuki y él retrocedió de aquella posición. Dejando que aquellos libreros cayeran en medio, haciendo justamente lo que Bakugō se temía.

Separarlos.

— ¡Izuku! ¡Izuku!—Grito Katsuki una vez que había reaccionado a lo sucedido.

— ¡Katsuki! ¡Tienes que seguir adelante! ¡Nos veremos al otro lado!—Escucho la voz del chico de cabellos verdes gritarle desde el otro lado del espantoso desastre. — ¡Usaremos las radios, no lo olvides!—

Bakugō no sabía que responder, solo escucho otro quejido de dolor por parte de Izuku, y los chillidos raros de esas cosas que los atacaban.

— ¡Vete, Katsuki!—Aquel grito volvió a traerlo a la "vida", haciéndolo reaccionar para moverse el también.

Maldijo tanto como pudo su maldita suerte, obligándose a moverse de nuevo corrió.

De su lado, había una puerta grande y de madera que estaba bloqueada, lo que dejaba que su única escapatoria fuera subir a ese pequeño y segundo piso por las escaleras donde había más libreros.

Una vez subir, uso la escopeta que cargaba para disparar contra dos de esos enfermeros que lo seguían.

Los disparos resonaron con fuerza por todo el sitio al ser causados por la escopeta, así como la sangre y un pútrido olor que surgió de las heridas que les hizo. Podría llegar a pensar que todos aquellos monstruos estaban hechos de carne podrida o se podrían a un nivel vertiginoso que cuando les herían salían así.

Desde su altura alcanzo a ver a Izuku correr y abrir la puerta de madera que estaba de su lado que seguramente lo llevaría a la segunda sección del edificio. Apenas ver que entro casi sano y salvo, puesto que había visto como el chico de cabellos verdes sujetaba su brazo izquierdo, espero que no fuera nada grave.

Él de su lado, se internó por el pequeño y estrecho pasillo de estantes hasta dar con otra pequeña puerta de madera, no sabía a donde lo llevaría y aunque quisiera decir que no le importaría a donde fuera a dar, la verdad era que si le importaba y mucho.

Puesto que ese clic en su cabeza, por fin había aparecido y lo que dedujo, no le gusto demasiado.

* * *

Apenas Midoriya hubiese atravesado la puerta y la cerrara, se recargo contra la madera, respirando irregularmente. Era consciente de que una puerta de madera no sería lo mejor que lo protegería de aquellas cosas, pero si algo aprendió en aquellos cinco días, es que aquellas cosas _mágicamente_ desaparecían de repente.

Aquello había estado muy cerca.

Un quejido de dolor escapo de sus labios al tocar la herida de su brazo. Uno de aquellos enfermeros le había causado cortadas cuando sus dedos de aguja le alcanzaron. No eran profundas, sin embargo las agujas eran lo suficientemente filosas para hacer los cortes y cortar la sudadera que usaba así como la playera que llevaba debajo.

Maldecía su suerte.

Termino por separarse de Bakugō, y no estaba seguro de cómo encontrarse con él de nuevo, y aquello sin duda le inquietaba. Sus suposiciones eran ciertas y eso le hacía sentir más ansiedad e inquietud.

Con aquel reciente ataque, supo que Katsuki es capaz de enfrentar a los monstruos que lo perseguían. Que él no les tenía ese incontrolable miedo que lo paralizaba. Y así como vio aquellas cosas que atacaban a Bakugō antes que parecían paralizar al cenizo, él era capaz de enfrentarlas sin tanto miedo en su cuerpo.

Se necesitaban más de lo que estaba pareciendo y eso asustaba a Izuku. No quería depender de Katsuki a ese grado, así como no quería que Katsuki dependiera de él tampoco.

Al no escuchar más ruidos o algún intento de querer abrir la puerta, se siente con la confianza suficiente de alejarse y comenzar a vagar por la nueva sección de donde está.

A su derecha están algunos libreros más. Filas de cuatro libreros, dos delante y dos detrás, que son separados entre ellos por mesas (o partes de mesas) de madera. Hay unos ventanales amplios y con cortinas desgarradas y polvosas a como las ve desde su lugar; incluso las ventanas están tan sucias que no se distingue demasiado de lo que pueda estar afuera.

Al lado contrario, se encuentra una amplia pared que debe ser la división del segundo sector de la biblioteca, hay cuatro puertas de madera esparcidas. Y al fondo se forma un pasillo pequeño, que se forma por las dos habitaciones extra que hay al lado izquierdo que quedan de frente de las últimas dos puertas de madera de las cuatro que hay. Justo encima de donde están aquellas habitaciones, se encuentra el segundo piso con más puertas de madera. Aunque no hay modo de llegar a ellas desde donde esta él.

Midoriya se acerca hasta donde están las puertas para ir revisándolas una por una. Sin embargo no todas las puertas se abren y con el ajetreo de la persecución ni él ni Bakugō dividieron las llaves y eso le frustra un poco. Solo esperaba que el hombre de ojos rubís conservara las llaves, y que no las hubiese perdido.

En total hay seis puertas en el piso donde esta; tres puertas se abren, y las otras tres como un cliché, no abren. Dos de ellas son salas de estudio privadas con más libreros, ficheros y mesas. Midoriya ve que hay puertas a los otros extremos, y no duda nada en ir hasta ellas, pero como esperaba, ninguna de esas puertas se abre. La tercera es una oficina con ficheros, cajas y algunos cuadros viejos. Sin embargo todo está a oscuras como para averiguar que más hay dentro o si hay alguna puerta como en el caso de las otras dos puertas, y con la pérdida de su linterna no puede investigar con mayor comodidad como le gustaría.

Se ve en la necesidad de buscar su celular y encender la linterna del mismo para darse algo de luz. En Silent Hill no hay señal alguna que su celular pueda tener, lo que limitaba solamente al pequeño aparato a ser una linterna provisional. Aunque no es lo más recomendable ni cómodo, ya que es más difícil sostener el arma y apuntar.

No obstante, siente una ligera sensación de desconfianza al querer entrar. Como si al entrar, la puerta se cerraría y no lo dejaría salir como pasa en la mayoría de situaciones que ha visto en películas. Y sin Katsuki con él, la sensación aumentaba y prefería quedarse donde la poca luz exterior alumbrara. Quizá encontraría algo si se ponía a vagar por ahí. Era una biblioteca después de todo, un lugar que abundaba en información.

Deja la investigación inconclusa cuando la puerta del fondo hace ruidos de querer abrirse. Pasa saliva difícilmente por su boca seca, para acto seguido sacar su arma. Decide encender la radio que encontró, esperando que Bakugō pensara lo mismo y encendiera la suya.

Era mejor encontrarse cuanto antes.

* * *

Por otro lado, Katsuki había salido al segundo piso de la segunda sección. Había una barandilla de madera bastante gastada y destrozada de ciertas partes a lo largo. A su derecha estaban cuatro puertas de madera, y al fondo, justamente al lado contrario a donde él había salido estaba otra puerta.

Se asomó un poco hacia abajo, recargando algo de su peso en la barandilla, misma que cedió de inmediato al peso y cayó al piso.

El sonido, como todo sonido alto, hizo un eco que le causo escalofríos.

Odiaba andarse solo en aquel lugar, y continuaba maldiciendo en voz baja la suerte que le había tocado tener. Comienza a caminar por el pasillo, viendo hacia la parte de abajo ocasionalmente, notando que los ventanales de ese lado estaban completamente destrozados. Lo que había fuera era una densa neblina que no dejaba ver absolutamente nada.

Los libreros estaban hechos pedazos así como los libros y cualquier otra cosa que hubiera de ese lado. Incluso veía restos de la tela de las cortinas regados por múltiples partes. Parecía que una bestia había entrado y destrozado toda aquella parte.

El simple pensamiento le inquieto. Tenía que encontrar a Izuku de una buena vez.

Al recorrer todas las puertas estaban cerradas, así que fue usando las llaves que para su suerte no dejo caer.

Todas las puertas cedieron a las llaves, incluso la quinta puerta.

No encuentra demasiado en las habitaciones más que libreros, mesas, ficheros, cuadros, cajas y en una de aquellas estaba la habitación de lectura o cuidado para niños.

Ya que percibe varias repisas con juguetes, una mesa pequeña al centro con sillitas y libreros con distintas formas divertidas. Distingue una alfombra llena de polvo y una manchas oscuras que se esparcen por distintas partes del suelo. Incluso en las paredes están esas manchas.

Un escalofrió le vuelve a cruzar el cuerpo. Le aterra porque sabe que cualquier lugar que tenga que ver con niños es de temer. Por alguna razón fuera del entendimiento, cuando algún sitio abandonado tiene relación a cosas de infantes, crea una sensación mucho más pesada y lúgubre que envuelve todo el lugar. Porque sabes que quien tenga la sangre tan fría para matar o torturar niños, es un verdadero monstruo. Hay una terrible presión en el ambiente, y la fuerza con la que sujeta la perilla aumenta un poco más.

Observo que al otro de aquella habitación había otra puerta, seguramente una que conectaba al otro lado donde Izuku podría estar. Sin embargo, la idea de cruzar aquella habitación le detenía en su lugar.

No cruzaría. Ni loco lo haría.

Cerró la puerta de nuevo, y espero encontrarse otra habitación menos espeluznante que pudiera conectarlo al otro lado. Antes de llegar a la quinta puerta, la cuarta puerta del pasillo muestra otra a su lado contrario. Al fin.

Katsuki no duda y va hacia ella. Logra abrirla con las llaves y llega a la otra sección donde ve a un Izuku revisando libros.

— ¡Idiota!—grita desde el piso donde está.

Midoriya sale de su ensoñación para ver a su compañero en el otro piso. No evita alegrarse y sentirse en calma. No solo por verlo, sino también por el hecho de verlo que está bien.

— ¡Katsuki!—responde al saludo, dejando el libro donde esta y caminando lo más cerca que puede.

— ¡TE DIJE QUE SI SEGUÍAS JODIENDO CON ESO DE SEPARARNOS, REALMENTE NOS IBAMOS A SEPARAR HIJO DE PUTA!—grita a casi todo pulmón el joven de cabellos cenizos. Midoriya no evita encogerse de hombros.

—L-Lo siento…—Es lo mejor que puede responder. Acepta que parte de eso es su culpa por conjurar más al mal en un lugar como ese. — ¿Estas bien?—

— ¡Yo debería preguntar eso, tarado!—responde en gritos de nuevo. Sobre todo al ver el brazo del chico y esas manchas de sangre. Su ceño se frunce. E Izuku se lleva una mano a la herida.

—Descuida, no es nada. ¿Encontraste algo?—Trata de restarle importancia, y cambiar de tema que es lo más importante.

—No. Habitaciones llenas de libros y basura. —Suspira frustrado. — ¿Y tú?—

—Nada tampoco. —Dijo Izuku. — ¡Oh! ¡¿Tienes las llaves?! —

— ¡Claro que sí!

— ¿Podrías lanzármelas? Hay unas puertas aquí abajo que no he podido revisar.

Bakugō comienza a palpar sus bolsillos hasta que da con las llaves, y las lanza hacia donde está el pecoso. Este las atrapa, y comienza a revisar las puertas faltantes con la atención de Katsuki sobre él. Se siente incomodado y tranquilo a partes iguales por la constante vigilancia.

—Date prisa en investigar. Todavía debemos ver como subes aquí. —Bakugō vuelve a hablar, escuchando como el chico de cabellos verdes le responde un "Sip, sip" de manera cantarina.

Aunque la investigación de Midoriya no da demasiados resultados, ya que encuentra las mismas cosas. Cajas, libros, mesas, ficheros, cuadros. Justamente cuando inicia su investigación en las puertas de la parte derecha, es que en una de ellas Izuku queda atrapado. La puerta se cierra rápidamente detrás de su espalda, como si alguien la empujara y echara el seguro.

Izuku guarda las llaves a prisa, saca su pistola y apunta con ella y su móvil. Siente que la oscuridad lo traga junto con la débil luz de su celular. Se acerca hasta la puerta, y comienza a golpearla con desesperación.

— ¡Katsuki, Katsuki por favor ayúdame! ¡Katsuki, por favor! ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdame!—Gritaba entre los golpes que daba. Pero no obtenía respuesta y eso comenzaba a aterrarle. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, la radio que portaba y seguía encendida, comenzó a emitir estática y sonidos extraños.

Bakugō no se da cuenta de que Izuku está atapado, puesto que una de las puertas del piso donde está, se abre.

Se siente hipnotizado y camina hasta la puerta sin escuchar como Izuku pide que lo ayude al otro lado de la puerta donde se encuentra atrapado.

La puerta que se abrió, lleva a Bakugō a esa habitación de niños.

Midoriya al quedarse atrapado, comienza a revisar el lugar con la luz de su celular y su arma en mano. Se aseguró de guardar las llaves en su bolsillo antes que nada.

— _Calma Izuku, calma… sabemos cómo funciona esto. Deja que el recuerdo se presente, intenta confrontarlo y después… —_ Más sin embargo, sus pensamientos se frenaron.

Había entrado a lo que parecía ser una oficina. Había dos estantes más de libros pegados a la pared. Un escritorio amplio con muchos papeles sobre el mismo. Dos sillas enfrente del mismo y una silla en cuero negro detrás. El tapiz con diseños de flor de lis, en color rojo deslavado y el olor a humedad.

Buscaba calmarse, controlarse. Se concentró en su respiración, en los latidos de su corazón y en repetirse como un mantra todas las reglas que anoto mentalmente cuando se quedó atrapado desde el segundo día. No dejaba de repetirse que todo estaba bien, que era un recuerdo, que las cosas no lo lastimarían.

De un momento a otro, la habitación entera comenzó a deteriorarse. Observa como su entorno comienza a _descarapelarse_ , como si la realidad misma comenzara a colapsar.

El estilo de oficina se mantiene. Los libreros cambian a unos más pequeños y de otros colores, aparecen cuadros distintos que van llenan los espacios. El piso de madera cambia a ser de mármol, y un enorme ventanal se alza detrás de la silla de cuero negra. La luz del sol se cuela por ella, e Izuku extiende su mano hacia los rayos, y estos le recuerdan que sigue atrapado, porque en lugar de sentir la calidez de los rayos, siente frío.

— _Su hijo sufre de esquizofrenia, Señor Midoriya. —_ Habla un hombre que ha aparecido sentado en la silla de cuero. Con su impecable bata y guantes blancos. Llevaba una camisa purpura con una corbata negra debajo de la bata. Un cubre bocas que ni siquiera se quitaba para hablar. Su cabello oscuro y bastante corto. De ojos afilados y pequeños. _—Después de las pruebas que hemos realizado, los resultados son claros._

— _P-Pero mi hijo…_

— _Según sus registros, su esposa también lo padecía. ¿Cierto?_

— _Sí, sí. Ella está internada en una clínica especializada. Pero… ¿Cómo es que mi hijo la tiene también?_

— _Eso puede deberse a los genes, Señor Midoriya. ¿Alguien más en su Familia tiene esta clase de situaciones?_

—…

Izuku observaba a ese hombre, y a su Padre en esas sillas, mientras que una pequeña versión de él, estaba jugando con unas figuras en el piso, cerca de ellos.

No sé calculaba más de seis o siete años.

— _Mi diagnóstico, es que deberá internar a su hijo a los doce años, que es cuando la enfermedad se desarrollara a un nivel completamente más inestable. No podrá tenerlo en casa. Será inestable y podría atacar a otros… o atacarse a sí mismo._

Sigue escuchando las mentiras de ese "Doctor", y su ceño se frunce, su quijada duele y las lágrimas se juntan en sus ojos. A esa edad él no entendía de qué hablaban, pero tiempo después, odio con todo su corazón entenderlo. Ver como aquella serpiente está manipulando a su Padre, le da asco y coraje, así como decepción ante lo ingenuo de su progenitor.

Claro, su Padre es hombre de negocios, no un especialista como aquel _Doctor,_ que se hacía llamar.

— _Esta es la clínica que administro, Señor Midoriya. —_ El sujeto extiende un folleto hacia el adulto. _—En mi clínica estará bien cuidado y se le atenderá todo el tiempo. Usted solo debe enviar dinero para cubrir los gatos de cada mes. A cambio, le garantizo que su hijo mejorara. —_

 _Hizashi Midoriya, observa el folleto y lo toma entre sus manos para revisarlo. No evita dar una mirada hacia donde está su pequeño, que sigue jugando y hablando a ese ser "All Might". Había llevado a su hijo a revisión cuando las profesoras del jardín de infantes le dijeran que el pequeño Izuku no hablaba y solamente se la pasaba mirando a muchas partes y hablando con ese ser cuando estaba completamente solo. Aunque las maestras trataron de hablar con él muchas veces, este nunca respondía, solo las miraba. Él creía que solo se trataba de un amigo imaginario… pero ahora ve que se equivoca. Y que aquello se trata de una de las muchas alucinaciones que debe tener y sufrir su hijo._

Izuku sigue mirando la escena, y como esta sigue su curso, con su Padre hablando con aquel Doctor; y justamente cuando lo ve firmando la hoja de su sentencia, es que se rompe.

Las lágrimas caen, se desbordan incontrolables. Su corazón se encoge y todo su cuerpo se tensa entre la rabia y el odio. No lo resiste más y dispara. Dispara todas las balas del cartucho, mientras grita enfurecido.

En algún momento las balas se terminan, y él suelta la pistola mientras cae de rodillas y sigue llorando. No puede controlarse. Siente que perdido control de su cuerpo o que su cerebro busco desconectarse del mismo por todo el dolor muscular que siente.

El pecho le duele, el cuerpo le duele. La cabeza le da vueltas, y no para de llorar y gritar. Siente la desesperación por todo el cuerpo, la frustración, el coraje, el odio y la profunda tristeza que se lo traga en un mar que comienza a ahogarlo.

Y así comienza su ataque frenético.

Comienza a golpearse con las paredes. Reparte golpes a cualquier dirección, entre puñetazos y patadas, y de repente cae.

Un oleaje frio le golpea el rostro, y la luz (o lo más parecido a la luz) atraviesa sus parpados, así como el asqueroso hedor a carne podrida, le traen poco a poco a la realidad. Abre los ojos e inhala profundo.

Esta fuera de la habitación, la puerta está abierta y no hay ni un solo rastro de su pasado. Solo dos cuerpos de aquellos enfermeros que están muertos dentro de la habitación donde estaba. Al verse de nuevo en aquella estancia principal, vuelve a llorar. Pero ahora no sabe si es por alivio o por recordar.

* * *

Mientras tanto Bakugō, había entrado a aquella habitación. Una vez que entro en la habitación, fue que pareció reaccionar. Como si saliera de esa nube que lo atrapo y lo llevo hipnotizado hacia donde ahora esta. La puerta se cerró detrás de él, y ese fue el sonido que le hizo salir de la nube, ya que más que cerrar la puerta con normalidad, esta dio un sonoro portazo.

— ¡PUTA MADRE! ¡IZUKU!—grito, y giro para tratar de abrir la puerta, pero por más que la golpeo y grito, no pudo abrirla. La idea de tratar de derribarla le cruzo la cabeza, y estaba por intentar hacerlo, cuando un soplido helado le llego a la nuca.

Se llevó la diestra hacia el cuello y giro enfurecido, listo para repartir golpes o plomo. Pero la habitación estaba vacía.

No había notado el tragaluz que había en la parte superior y que daba algo de iluminación a esa habitación, ya que al momento de verla en la otra ocasión estaba bastante oscura y no había señales de luz o algo. Comenzó a caminar, esperando ver a alguno de los monstruos, pero no había nadie.

La pequeña mesita estaba justamente debajo de donde estaba el tragaluz. Aquello solamente le daba un aire mucho más tétrico a la maldita situación.

Tuvo la idea de rodear el lugar para reunirse con Izuku de nuevo, pero justamente al pasar por donde la mesita, noto un extraño libro.

Era el único libro que había ahí. Pero eso no era lo más extraño. Lo más extraño era la portada y el título.

" _La vida de Bakugō Katsuki"_

Se leía en el título, a juego con la portada carismática de un Katsuki pequeño. Con un fondo coloreado tal cual como lo haría un niño pequeño. Árboles, pasto, el sol y el cielo azul. Aquello era uno de sus dibujos de kínder.

Trago saliva, y sin poder creer lo que veía, tomo y abrió el libro.

" _Bakugō Katsuki es el único hijo de Masaru y Mistuki Bakugō.  
Tiene seis años.  
De cabello rubio cenizo. De ojos rojos. Y piel blanca."  
_

Después de aquellas palabras que estaban en la página de la izquierda, en la siguiente página estaba un dibujo de él y de sus Padres detrás. Como se mencionó, era un libro infantil con dibujos hechos por un niño. Y no solo un niño cualquiera, _eran sus dibujos_.

Paso de página.

" _Bakugō Katsuki tiene una vida normal. Va al jardín de niños y tiene muchos amigos.  
Su Papá y su Mamá siempre le compran muchos juguetes.  
Y todo el mundo lo quiere por ser un niño talentoso." _

Tal y como paso en las otras páginas, aquí se repite lo mismo. Las palabras, y el dibujo que hacía referencia a ellas. Comienza a ponerse nervioso, e inquieto.

" _Bakugō Katsuki ama a su Familia. Incluso si es pequeña.  
Su vida es normal, a la de cualquier otro niño._

 _Hasta que llegaron esos hombres."_

Bakugō pasó la página de nuevo, viendo ahora todo en color negro. No había más que aquellas letras en blanco. Paso la página una vez más.

" _Los hombres que rompieron a su Familia…_

… _y lo rompieron a él"_

Se quedó mirando la página, sobre todo donde estaba el dibujo. En el dibujo se veía un pequeño Katsuki, hecho ovillo sobre el piso, y varias sobras negras con sonrisas en blanco que lo veían desde lo alto. Él nunca dibujaría algo así, pero ahí estaba ese dibujo. Reconoció los trazos que hacía de pequeño, como usar siempre el amarillo chillón para su cabello.

Paso la página, una y otra vez. Viendo todas las hojas que le seguían en negro con letras blancas, repitiendo la misma frase.

"… _y lo rompieron. Y lo rompieron una y otra vez. A él, a su Mamá y a su Papá."  
"Lo rompieron."  
"Lo rompieron."  
"Lo rompieron."_

Todo hasta que apareció una fotografía en el libro. Una fotografía que él cargaba en su mochila. La foto abarcaba toda la hoja, y en ella estaba su Madre, su Padre y él de pequeño.

Se quedó paralizado mirando la fotografía. Sentía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que la vio. Sostuvo el libro con su zurda, mientras usaba la diestra para pasar las yemas de sus dedos por encima de la página.

Recorría el cabello de su Madre y las facciones de su Padre. Veía sus sonrisas. Su alegría.

Esos días de felicidad.

Eran ahora un recuerdo. Un recuerdo doloroso.

Entre más siguió mirando la foto, esta comenzó a distorsionarse. Su Madre poco a poco dejaba de sonreír, para dar paso a ojeras pronunciadas y a que sus mejillas se hundieran. Aparecieron heridas y lágrimas que se volvían oscuras poco a poco. Como si las lágrimas se fueran haciendo de otro color mientras caían.

Su Padre se veía demacrado, con golpes en su tranquilo rostro volviéndose uno duro y casi inexpresivo.

Él era el único que no cambiaba. O eso pensaba hasta que sintió aquel soplido helado sobre la nuca. Giro, de nuevo, y no había nada. Pero él sentía que sí.

Sentía que había algo en esa habitación, algo que lo veía desde la oscuridad. Aunque por más que miraba a su alrededor no encontraba nada ni a nadie.

Un olor pútrido le hizo ver de nuevo a la página, donde ahora solamente estaba él de pequeño. Pero, aquel niño lloraba lágrimas gruesas y de un color oscuro. Su rostro no expresaba otra cosa que no fuera tristeza.

Y así como las otras reacciones que le han pasado, sintió el estallido de rabia salir de su interior. Arrojo el libro con todas sus fuerzas contra el piso, y comenzó a pisotearlo. Estaba iracundo. Fuera de sí envuelto en una burbuja de rabia.

Sentía incluso la respiración errática, y los músculos contraídos. Temblaba de rabia.

Pisoteo aquel libro hasta que varios disparos que escucho a la lejanía le rompieron aquella burbuja.

—Izuku… —fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios antes de moverse de nuevo. Como un poseído salió de la habitación, pero no salió del lado correcto. Había salido al lado izquierdo de nuevo.

Iba a regresar por sus pasos, pero la puerta simplemente no se abrió. Maldijo con rabia, y fue de nueva cuenta a la cuarta puerta, e igual que la anterior, esta no abría.

Fue ahí que entro a la quinta puerta, recordando vagamente que del lado derecho estaba una puerta también. Quizá por ahí lograría llegar hasta donde estaba el otro. Así que entro sin pensarlo más y se topó con una oficina.

Aunque a diferencia del resto, esta tenía un ventanal de media luna al fondo. Evidentemente no se veía nada fuera del mismo, más sin embargo permitía que algo de luz exterior entrara.

Estaba un amplio escritorio delante del ventanal, con una silla de cuero negro. Delante había dos sillas más y después le seguía una pequeña sala con tres sofás de piel que rodeaban una mesita de café. A los lados de la estancia había más libreros, cajas y ficheros. Macetas con plantas muertas y un olor a humedad. Claramente lucía distinta a las otras habitaciones, ya que incluso había una chimenea.

Se desorienta después de haber entrado, y comienza a curiosear por el área. Le había sucedido esa sensación de entrar a una habitación sin saber a qué había ido.

Al momento de seguir caminando e investigando, nota una trampilla en lo alto de la habitación que está justo sobre la mesita de café. Necesita de alguien más para poder abrirla, y es ahí que recuerda a que entró.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Carajo, Izuku!—reacciona y corre de inmediato a la puerta, pero esta no abre. Maldice, y la idea de dispararle con la escopeta para que la perilla ceda le cruza por la mente, aunque en ese momento recuerda las palabras del chico de cabellera verdosa sobre usar las balas cuando fuera estrictamente necesario.

Se preocupa de inmediato, ya que si escucho a Midoriya disparar tanto, es que este se había metido en una situación peligrosa y la idea de encontrar al chico muerto en medio de la sala le abrumo.

Él solo no podía enfrentar ese maldito lugar.

Iba a mandar a la mierda el almacenamiento de balas y disparar, sin embargo, algo capto su atención. Ya que sintió la misma sensación de ser observado, pero esta vez sabia de donde venía aquella _mirada._ Al encarar la fuente, vio una vitrina de metal en color rojo, donde estaba un hacha para incendios.

Claro, aquellos lugares tenían esa clase de cosas, aunque esperaba más ver un extintor. No dudo nada y corrió hacia la vitrina donde, usando la culata de la escopeta, rompió el vidrio que lo separaba de aquella arma blanca.

La tomo en sus manos después de acomodar la correa de la escopeta y comenzó a blandir el hacha. Nunca había tenido una de ellas, pero sí que había manejado un cuchillo y un machete antes.

—Misma idea diferente arma…—se dijo en voz alta, y sin más contratiempos, se lanzó contra la puerta a la que empezó a atacar sin compasión.

Eran puertas de madera, nada que una buena hacha no pudiera romper.

* * *

Por su parte, una vez que Izuku se calmó, no tuvo otro pensamiento en mente que encontrara Bakugō. Necesitaba de la presencia del chico de cabello cenizo, de tocarlo y sentirlo.

De saber que realmente estaba con otro ser humano y no una alucinación de su rota cabeza.

Katsuki estaba en el piso superior, y él no sabía cómo llegar. No quería salir, ya que podría ser una locura y encontrar a esas cosas. No podía escalar, ya que las columnas de madera eran completamente lisas y no había de donde sujetarse.

A menos que…

Su mirada fue a parar a los libreros. Eran altos y podía usarlos para escalar y llegar a la parte superior con mayor facilidad. Igual tendría que escalar un poco para agarrarse de las barandillas de madera para subir, pero el librero sería una escalera muy útil.

Se acercó a ellos, no era un experto con la madera, así que no sabría decir cuál de aquellos viejos libreros podría soportar su peso. Así que opto por tomar el más cercano.

Lanzo todos los libros del mismo al piso, con la esperanza de hacerlo más ligero y que pudiera moverlo con mayor facilidad. No importaba el amor que tuviera por los libros, en ese momento se estaba jugando su sanidad mental.

Una vez sin ningún libro, comenzó a moverlo.

El chirrido de madera contra madera, se comenzaba a escuchar por todas partes y eso alteraba más el estado de Midoriya. Gustaba del silencio, y en esos lugares, aprendió que el silencio es un arma a su favor.

La herida del brazo le dolía, la del vientre comenzaba a picarle y el resto de su cuerpo se quejaba por los golpes que se había dado antes. Más sin embargo no tenía tiempo de pensar en su adolorido cuerpo.

Sabría que le dolería más no estar con Katsuki. Puesto que por más que quisiera negarse y no querer depender de él, debía hacerlo.

Bakugō le recordaba que no estaba solo, que no estaba loco y que era el único contacto con la "realidad" que había tenido desde hace cinco días. Tenía que estar con él, incluso abrazarlo si era necesario para calmar esa ansiedad que quería ahogarlo.

Una vez que termino de empujar el librero, la puerta principal comenzó a ser movida con suma violencia, como si _algo_ quisiera entrar. La observo moverse con furia, y como la madera comenzaba a ceder por el constante movimiento brusco. Su radio empezó a emitir estática, y los escalofríos comenzaron a azotar su cuerpo.

Se obligó a seguir con su tarea, trepando el librero. En un movimiento una de las maderas cedió al peso de su cuerpo, y por poco caía.

La puerta de madera por fin cedió casi al mismo tiempo que se recuperaba, y de ella entraron dos enfermeros y dos de esas cosas que perseguían a Bakugō. E Izuku se obligó a subir más a prisa, mientras que las criaturas, o al menos los enfermeros, se acercaban a él rápidamente.

Logro trepar y llegar a la segunda planta, donde escucho madera siendo cortada. Al levantar la vista vio la punta brillante del hacha atravesar la madera.

— ¡¿Katsuki?!—grito de repente, sin poder controlar que su tono saliera tan necesitado de una respuesta.

— ¡HAZTE A UN LADO!—grito de regreso el chico de cabello cenizo, mientras terminaba de echar la puerta abajo entre patadas y el arma. La imagen de Katsuki, destrozando la puerta había sido glorioso para los ojos de Izuku.

Una vez que la puerta cayo, Bakugō no dudo nada en correr hacia donde estaba el chico de cabello verdoso, al cual sujeto del hombro y empujo detrás de él. Ya que el idiota no se había dado cuenta de los monstruos que estaban detrás de él.

Izuku cae al suelo y observa la espalda del salvaje hombre que desata una furia casi animal contra las abominaciones.

Observa como Bakugō blande aquella hacha de un lado a otro. Con fuerza y rapidez. Como jadeaba erráticamente ante el esfuerzo que hacía. Notaba como sus brazos se tensaban y se relajaban de un momento a otro por la manera en la que se movía.

La sangre comenzaba a mancharlo todo. Pero, a diferencia de la sangre pútrida y mal oliente que salía de aquellos cuerpos antes, esta salía completamente roja y viva. Como la sangre de una persona cualquiera.

Escuchaba el sonido del hacha entrando y saliendo de los cuerpos, de sus huesos siendo dañados y partidos por la incontenible furia del hombre de ojos escarlata. Los quejidos y sonoros gritos de aquellas criaturas siendo masacradas ante ese hombre que no tenía la más mínima intención de darles tregua o compasión.

Incluso los monstruos de las manos que seguían a Bakugō, fueron los más destrozados de todos. Ya que incluso si dejaban de moverse, el de cabello cenizo seguía cortado las extremidades.

Izuku observo, entre una mezcla del más puro terror y el más puro éxtasis, como Katsuki sacaba toda su rabia. Como si aquella hermosa melodía de carne siendo cortada no fuera suficiente, le acompañaban los furiosos rugidos que soltaba Katsuki entre el esfuerzo.

— _Es… es hermoso. —_ Piensa el pecoso, embobado por la escena. Siente el miedo bombeando en su corazón por la brutalidad con la que se maneja aquel hombre, y a su vez, ese agradable cosquilleo en el vientre. Era una mezcla extraña y sumamente enfermiza que lo excitaba. Era un enfermo.

Minutos, fueron minutos en los que Katsuki estaba en aquel frenesí de caos.

¿Cómo podría explicarse Bakugō sobre lo que había hecho? Realmente no podía y no le importaba dar alguna explicación. Fue un extraño sentimiento y ansias de sangre cuando logro echar la puerta hacia abajo. Ver a Izuku fue una tranquilidad desconocida, y después ver a las aberraciones de fondo que llegaban tras él, fue el estallido más brusco de salvajismo que había tenido.

Era como si aquella hacha tuviera un poder sobre natural sobre su cuerpo. Ya que sentía que nada ni nadie era capaz de hacerle daño, que él tenía el control. Se dejó llevar, vulgarmente por así decirlo, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos más insanos que le dejaron encorvado y respirando a largas y erráticas bocanadas de aire.

Como un auténtico animal.

Sostenía su arma con tanta fuerza, que las manos le temblaban y dolían, ya que la propia fricción del arma le había cortado también. Pero no podía evitar sentirse tan malditamente bien…

Veía los restos destrozados de los cuerpos, y la sangre generando un charco que se colaba por debajo de sus botas y caía sin penas por los extremos de la barandilla.

Enderezo su espalda, escuchando como algunas de sus vertebras tronaban ante su acción. Tomo una profunda inhalación, dejando todo el aire se metiera en sus pulmones. Una vez que se sintió "controlado", dio media vuelta para ver a Izuku.

Midoriya sentía que incluso podría babear por la escena.

Bakugō tenía toda su preciosa chaqueta de mezclilla llena de sangre al igual que sus manos. El hacha estaba completamente igual que la ropa, e incluso dejaba caer gotas de aquel líquido desde la punta inferior de su filo.

Y el rostro de Katsuki, por todos los demonios, era perfecto. Su expresión dura y ceño fruncido, salpicado de aquel carmín líquido que hacia juego con sus perfectos ojos, estaban haciendo que Izuku se sintiera tan indefenso.

Y por más contradictorio que aquello fuera, amaba esa sensación que Bakugō le producía. No le quedaba dudas de que aquel hombre de cenizos cabellos era real, pero igual no dudo en extender su mano hacia él. Como si se tratara de una figura divina que estaba a su alcance.

Era un ángel… Un ángel de la muerte.

Bakugō tomo aquel gesto como una especie de ayuda, así que extendió su mano hacia él, dejando que la sangre manchara al otro en el proceso que le ayudo a levantarse.

Había silencio entre ellos. Como siempre.

Katsuki noto como Izuku se pasaba la punta de la lengua por su labio superior, pero apenas notaba aquel movimiento. Apenas si la lengua rosada del pecoso se veía, y el gesto le dio escalofríos. No le faltaba mucho para saltarle encima y devorarle la boca. Aunque ya no lo pareciera, seguía sintiéndose terriblemente excitado por la adrenalina del momento.

Debía enfriarse.

— ¿Estas herido?—Habla de golpe Katsuki.

—Oh… ohm, no. No la verdad no. Solo los rasguños. —Responde Izuku. — ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

— _Estoy excelente y caliente. —_ Piensa Bakugō. —Desde luego que si tarado. No soy tú. —responde, caminando y pasando al lado de Midoriya. —Encontré algo en la habitación. Vamos. —

Midoriya no dice nada, y le sigue. Solo observa por encima de su hombro hacia donde estaban los pedazos de carne y sangre de los monstruos.

Y la excitación le regreso de nuevo de manera mucho más enferma.

En la habitación, Bakugō apunto a la trampilla superior. E Izuku se obligó a apartar la mirada de Bakugō, no podía seguir viéndolo, no debía. Sentía que la poca cordura que le quedaba pendía de un hilo.

Tenía que concentrarse en su misión. Ya suficiente habían tenido en aquel sitio y lo único que querían era salir.

—Quizá podamos subir… —Hablo Izuku, girando hacia Katsuki cuando vio como este se iba quitando su chaqueta de mezclilla y la usaba para limpiarse la sangre de las manos y el rostro.

Lo que dejaba a ese hombre con su musculosa negra y la pistolera al descubierto, así como la correa de la escopeta. Izuku sintió las ganas de reírse un poco. Poco más y Katsuki parecería personaje protagónico de juego de acción.

—Oh, espera un momento. —Interviene el pecoso. Comienza a buscar algo en su enorme mochila amarilla, mismo algo que le pasa a Katsuki. —No debemos dejar cosas nuestras por ahí.

— ¿Hah? ¿Y eso por qué?—Bakugō observa la bolsa plástica que Izuku le tiende.

—Cuestión de privacidad. —Es lo único que responde Midoriya.

El cenizo rueda los ojos, y arrebata la bolsa para echar su ensangrentada chaqueta. Después procede a guardarla en su propia mochila.

—Anda, sube a mis hombros y baja la trampilla. —Aprovechando que se había quitado la mochila y la escopeta, se pone de cuclillas y señala sus hombros hacia el pecoso.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿P-Por qué yo?!— responde nervioso y apenado. No quería tener contacto con Bakugō después de la sarta de pensamientos que tuvo.

— ¡¿Tienes otra puta idea mejor?!

— ¡¿Y- Y por qué no subes tú sobre mí?!

Aquello había sonado con tan mal doble sentido, que se avergonzó de inmediato. Katsuki tomo más tiempo de entenderlo, y aunque le habría gustado burlarse un poco con el chico de nuevo, la verdad era que ya estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para lidiar con aquel lugar más tiempo.

—No puedes levantarme a mí. Soy más pesado. Así que cállate y súbete en mis hombros.

Ciertamente tenía razón. Izuku suspiro y dejo su mochila junto a la Bakugō. Se acercó y paso sus pineras por los hombros.

Katsuki se puso de pie, quejándose un poco por la fuerza que aplico, y después por mera inercia sujeto los muslos del otro para sostenerlo. Izuku contiene el chillido de sorpresa. El toque de aquellas manos grandes que anteriormente estaban llenas de sangre, las sentía tan calientes, incluso si no estaban tocando su piel directamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y volvió a controlarse. Se estira y logra jalar algo que conecta a la trampilla para hacerla bajar.

Unas escaleras de cuerda bajan como mecanismo. Dejando salir polvo y un olor a viejo y humedad.

Midoriya baja de los hombros de Katsuki, y después de tomar y acomodar sus cosas, ambos suben por la escalera. Sin una sola ventana, y sin sus linternas, ambos usan sus teléfonos como la única fuente de iluminación.

Lo que los recibe en aquel sitio, es casi lo que esperaban.

Una habitación, con cuadros ilustrando criaturas. Demonios y monstruos. Había una mesa en el centro, con restos de lo que parecían ser velas a su alrededor. Había estantes, cómodas y más libreros. Cajas, sillas y un cofre al fondo de la habitación.

No era en específico grande aquel lugar. Era lo suficiente para permitir una reunión cómodamente entre algunas diez personas a lo mucho.

Bakugō revisaba los estantes, donde había cuadros pequeños con fotografías quemadas y rotas, donde no se podía ver los rostros de las personas en ellas. Todo hasta que vio una fotografía suya. Una donde estaba con su Padre.

Cerró los ojos y masajeo sus cienes.

Al abrirlos, la fotografía no estaba. En definitiva debía salir ya de ese asqueroso lugar.

Izuku de su parte, se había acercado hasta la mesa, viendo que había varias hojas y un libro de color negro de tapas gruesas y completamente lisas. Lo único que tenía destacado era en la parte inferior, había un pequeño símbolo hecho a mano.

Lo guardo en su mochila al igual que algunas de aquellas hojas.

—Date prisa nerd. Quiero salir de este asqueroso lugar cuanto antes. —habla Bakugō, quien revisaba una de las cajas, en las cuales solamente había algo de ropa vieja.

—Voy lo más rápido que puedo. —Responde Midoriya. — ¿Por qué no revisas el baúl?

—Tiene candado.

—Toma. Quizá alguna lo abra. —Izuku lanzo las llaves y Bakugō las atrapo, incluida la treceava llave.

Mientras Midoriya terminaba por revisar las cosas, Katsuki uso cada llave. Ninguna funciono hasta que uso la treceava llave. De cualquier manera, si no podía abrir el baúl con la llave, usaría el hacha para destrozar el candando.

Uso todas las llaves, desde la primera hasta la doceava. Lo que dejaba que la treceava fuera la correcta, y lo fue.

Katsuki quito el candando, y lo dejo de lado. Abrió el baúl y usando la linterna de su teléfono, apunto hacia su interior, viendo que todo estaba cubierto por una tela blanca, o lo más parecido al blanco.

Varias cosas sobre salían de aquella tela, y cuando la removió, no encontró grandes cosas. Libros, hojas, una túnica negra, un alhajero, relojes y cosas que en relación a lo que buscaban no servían de nada.

Salvo un cuchillo.

Bakugō vio un cuchillo de mango negro y con manchas negras en la punta. Quiso suponer que era sangre. Lo tomo con su diestra, y apuntaba la luz que tenía sobre el objeto. ¿Sería un arma para sacrificios?

En algún momento se quedó mirando el cuchillo más de lo que pensaría. Su mano se afianzo a él, sin dejar de verlo y admirar su diseño y la sangre de la punta. Los parpados comenzaban a pesarle, una sensación helada tocaba su cuello y pecho.

— _¿De qué sirve vivir? He sufrido demasiado… he llorado demasiado. Mi corazón no resiste más dolor. Mi cuerpo no soporta más el odio con el que me llene. Estoy demasiado podrido por dentro. Mi alma pesa… No quiero esta vida. No quiero vivir así. —_ Aquellas palabras sonaban tan dulces y cautivadoras, tan llenas de razón y verdad que, su cabeza no podía poner excusas para negarse.

Giro el cuchillo hacia él.

— _Solo debo enterrarlo en mi pecho, justo a mi corazón y todo habrá terminado. Seré libre. —_ Aunque supiera que eso no estaba bien, que aquella ni siquiera era su voz interna, no podía detenerse. Iba hacerlo, ¿haría mucho daño si se iba así? Claro que no. No tenía a nadie ni nada por que vivir y luchar. No tenía cadenas en ese mundo.

Ya no tenía nada…

— ¡KATSUKI NO!—Midoriya había corrido hasta él, arrebatando el cuchillo de sus manos. Sintió que le sujeto de los hombros, puesto que la sensación cálida de las manos de Izuku se sentía en la piel de sus brazos desnudos, sintió que lo zarandeo con fuerza y que le comenzaba a gritar, pero su conciencia ya estaba muy lejos de su cuerpo.

Lo último que vio fueron los ojos verde de Midoriya.

* * *

 _ **Debido a que estoy subiendo todos los capítulos de golpe, no dejaré muchas notas aquí al final fsdkljjlkds Solo espero que les guste este fic extraño ;v;**_ ****

 ** _D'Sae 💚_**


	5. Chapter 5

— ¡Katsuki, Katsuki por favor no me hagas esto! ¡Katsuki por favor!—No importo cuantas veces lo zarandeaba, ni cuantas más suplico que no se desmayara.

Bakugō Katsuki había perdido la conciencia. Y él estaba solo de nuevo.

—Por favor… por favor no me dejes solo. —Suplico, con lágrimas y la voz rota. No quería estar solo de nuevo. No quería enfrentarse a ese lugar él solo.

Una de las razones por las cuales había seguido a Bakugō cuando decidió internarse al pueblo, fue para pedirle ayuda. Él era consciente de que no podía enfrentarse a ese lugar solo. De que por más que buscara hacerse el fuerte y valiente contra sus peores traumas, estos siempre terminaban por derrumbarlo.

Con el apoyo de otro ser humano, de alguien como Katsuki que parecía no tenerle miedo a nada, es que vio su rayo de esperanza en él. En una esperanza de poder salir.

Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo, a pesar de saber que Bakugō realmente no estaba muerto ni que se había hecho daño, la idea de seguir solo el camino o encontrar un lugar donde ocultarse, sería una tarea difícil.

Aunque dicha tarea iba a volverse mucho peor…

Su realidad comenzó a cambiar. Unas fuertes sirenas comenzaron a escucharse de fondo. Las paredes se despintaban al igual que el piso, toda decoración de cuadros, mesas, sillas y cualquier otro mueble del entorno comenzaba a desvanecerse. La realidad volvía a colapsar.

Izuku sabía lo que pasaría ahora, y no podía sentirse más aterrado. Abrazo a Bakugō contra su pecho, envolviéndolo de manera protectora, mientras que él cerraba los ojos con fuerza. No quería enfrentarse a esa realidad, no quería estar atrapado en ese _otro mundo_ , no de nuevo.

Silent Hill ocultaba más cosas de las que cualquiera se podría imaginar. Y evidentemente ninguna de esas cosas sería buena.

Un lugar que podía volverse mucho más horrible en cuestión de minutos. Un lugar que te daba la Bienvenida a un Infierno. Más específicamente, TÚ infierno.

Las paredes y el piso, habían cambiado completamente. Ya no era la madera vieja de la biblioteca, ahora eran materiales de metal y concreto.

Paredes de metal, llenas de manchas de dudosa procedencia, pero que cualquiera reconocería como manchas de sangre seca y otros fluidos que se entremezclaban para dar esa obra de arte horrorosa sobre sus paredes.

El piso de frio concreto, lleno de mugre y más manchas de sangre. Muchos gritos comenzaron a sonar de distintas partes, así como el ambiente se volvía terriblemente húmedo y caliente con un aroma dominante de azufre.

Sonidos de cosas que se movían de un lado a otro, de puertas que se abren y cierran y susurros inentendibles. De suplicas y gritos.

Una realidad que colapsaba para crear otro mucho peor.

Midoriya no dejaba de abrazar y proteger al inconsciente rubio, mientras suplicaba que despertara. Incluso si sabía que toda suplica sería inútil, quería tener la esperanza de que despertaría y lo ayudaría a enfrentar aquel maldito mundo.

Izuku abrió los ojos poco a poco, viendo que ahora estaban en otro lugar.

Estaban en una celda de prisión. Había una cama pegada a la pared, con un colchón terriblemente desgastado, manchado y viejo. Las paredes grises, con rasguños en su superficie hechas por las uñas de un ser humano. Había un baño en una esquina que desprendía el aroma nauseabundo de orines y excremento. No había una ventana, y la única luz que había era la que estaba en el pasillo.

Luces que titilaban en su color amarillo, y los gritos que se seguían escuchando de fondo.

Izuku suspiro aterrado. Podría entrar en un ataque de pánico por el entorno donde estaba ahora, pero un tibio aliento en su cuello lo distrajo. Katsuki seguía durmiendo sobre él, y su aliento así como su respiración, calmada y suave, le hicieron enfocarse en lo que debía. Tenía que moverse antes de que _algo_ quisiera ir a sacarlos de donde estaban. Puesto que no era la primera vez que Midoriya se encontraba en aquel _otro mundo._ Y sabía que _algo,_ podría ir a sacarlos a la fuerza de la celda donde estaban.

Sabía que tenía que pensar y analizar el significado de aquello, ya que con esa, sería la tercera vez que aparecía en una celda a pesar de estar en sitios completamente diferentes.

Sin embargo, no había tiempo para eso ahora. Tomo una bocanada de aire profundamente, sin importarle sentir el azufre en la boca. Se culpaba con rudeza por haber dejado a Katsuki solo.

Peor aún, por pedirle que revisara aquel estúpido baúl sabiendo la cantidad de cosas extrañas que había por ese lugar.

—Lo siento Katsuki… e-esto es mi culpa. —Dice, sin dejar de abrazarlo, incluso hace un poco más de fuerza en su agarre. — ¡P-Pero te prometo que nos sacare de aquí!—

Quiso darse ánimos, e incluso se dedicó una sonrisa, esperando que aquello pudiera servir de algo.

Dejo a Katsuki sobre el piso con cuidado, y él comenzó a revisar sus opciones. Lo mejor que pensó fue en guardar la mochila de Bakugō en la suya. Su mochila amarilla, era mucho más grande y quizá podría acomodar la que cargaba aquel hombre de cenizos cabellos.

Tuvo la tentativa idea de hurgar entre las cosas de Katsuki y poder conocerlo un poco más, sin embargo, sus ideas se detuvieron. No podía hacerle eso. Debía respetar la privacidad de otros. La última vez que quiso conocer a alguien así, termino por conocer a uno de los distintos demonios que le persiguen.

Quizá Bakugō podría ser alguien mucho peor que él. O no.

Se muerde el interior de las mejillas y después se muerde el labio inferior. Lo piensa demasiado, y antes de que pueda tomar la decisión, un sonido de cadenas siendo arrastradas se escucha venir por el pasillo. Y Midoriya sabe _quién_ es.

Su cuerpo se congela del miedo, e incluso comienza a temblar del maldito miedo que siente. Su respiración se acelera, sus latidos enloquecen y se queda sin fuerzas, como una muñeca rota.

Las cadenas se siguen escuchando, y cada vez su acercamiento crece.

— _¡Haz algo, idiota!—_ Piensa y sin saber, muerde su labio con tanta fuerza que lo hace sangrar. El dolor y la sangre lo despiertan en un estallido de adrenalina. Levanta a Bakugō del piso, y lo recuesta sobre la cama, usa la cobija fea y rancia que había ahí para taparlo lo mejor que puede, y sin más, toma las cosas y se arrincona, esperando que la oscuridad sea lo suficientemente densa para protegerlo.

Las cadenas se escuchan más cerca, y el miedo amenaza con paralizarlo o hacerlo chillar del simple terror.

Con la diestra sujeta las mochilas contra su cuerpo, apegándolas tanto como le es posible para que la oscuridad los pueda devorar a los dos. Puesto que aquello que venía hacia ellos, era una de las criaturas más aterradoras que Izuku llego a ver.

Ni los enfermeros o los monstruos de manos podían compararse a aquella abominación. _El Guardia,_ como Izuku había decidido apodarle, llegaba a ellos arrastrando sus cadenas.

" _El Guardia",_ era un ser amorfo. Era grande y su piel se partía en dos colores limpios. Sus brazos eran completamente negros y estaban literalmente cocidos al tronco del cuerpo que era de color blanco. El cuello y la pierna derecha eran de color negro, mientras que la pierna izquierda era blanca. Todo cocido al cuerpo con hilos gruesos en color negro, que dejaban ver dolorosamente las uniones mal hechas.

Sus brazos eran largos y estaban atrapados por una caja de metal que era la que arrastraba una de las muchas cadenas que Izuku escuchaba. Los tobillos de la criatura también tenían cadenas, al igual que su cuello y espalda. Se veía la piel podrida en las extremidades y en cualquier parte que tuviera contacto con las cadenas, denotando el tiempo que debió estar preso. Como si alguien lo hubiese encadenado con la idea de que nunca fuera liberado o de que incluso con la muerte siguiera siendo cautivo.

Lleva un taparrabos que protege su entrepierna, y una bolsa negra en la cabeza atada con una sencilla cuerda.

Y ese _guardia,_ actuaba como tal. Como si sirviera en la prisión donde están ahora.

Un pequeño secreto y apartado que Izuku no menciono a Bakugō, era que no habían estado solos. En los días que llevaba atrapado y su segundo encuentro con el otro mundo, Midoriya había conocido a un hombre. Otro ser humano como ellos que estaba atrapado.

No recuerda su nombre con exactitud, solo recuerda que aquel hombre de cabello azulino y lentes estaba completamente loco. Él fue testigo de primera mano sobre cómo es que el pueblo enloquecía a sus víctimas. Aquel hombre le dijo que no escaparía nunca de Silent Hill, y que mejor se dejara consumir por su propia oscuridad o se suicidara antes de que la poca cordura que le quedara fuera consumida.

Midoriya puede recordar la pequeña conversación que había tenido con él. El hombre le había dicho su historia y la razón del por qué termino ahí. No tuvo miedo de abrirse con un completo desconocido.

"— _Estamos aquí para ser castigados. Si no eres capaz de ver a tus demonios a la cara, o de enfrentar el pasado del que huyes... puedes darte por muerto. —"_

Después de ello, aquel hombre comenzó a golpearse contra los barrotes e incluso había tratado de escapar de la celda cuando _el guardia,_ estaba cerca. La criatura destrozo los barrotes y despedazo lentamente a ese hombre usando el cubo de metal de sus manos. Después de eso, aquella cosa devoró los ojos del cuerpo, y comenzó a sacar el cadáver de la celda.

El chico de cabello verdoso, recuerda como ese monstruo se giró hacia la celda donde estaba él, y a pesar de que aquella bolsa no dejaba ver nada de aquella cosa o el pequeño movimiento de respiración, Izuku sabía que le estaba ordenando que se comportara como el recluso que era en ese momento. Y justamente había obedecido, girando sobre sus talones y acostándose en la cama, haciendo que aquella monstruosidad se largara al verlo comportarse como debía.

La monstruosidad termino por acercarse hasta la celda, como si comenzara a evaluar la situación. Izuku se lleva su mano libre a la boca y nariz, queriendo ahogar todo sonido en ella. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, esperando que aquella cosa no lo vea, deseando que con aquel gesto pueda volverse invisible.

Pero la sensación de protección que tiene con Bakugō, le obliga a abrir los ojos un poco para ver a aquella cosa fuera de la celda y a Katsuki. Su único deseo era que se fuera, que viera que se comportaban como reclusos normales y se alejara.

Observa que Katsuki se mueve un poco, y la criatura posa su atención en él. Midoriya siente el corazón en la garganta, y como todo el cuerpo se le tensa. En algún momento ni siquiera siente que tiene piernas.

El hedor del pequeño baño a su lado contrario, le estaba dando nauseas. Estaba seguro que se le quedaría prendado en la piel y en la ropa. Podía sentir las arcadas junto al corazón queriendo salir de su cuerpo en vomito.

Los pocos segundos que aquella cosa se queda mirando, bastan para hacerle sentir a Midoriya que ha pasado horas ahí de pie, conteniendo la respiración y las arcadas que cada vez se sentían más insoportables.

Para su suerte, la monstruosidad se aleja con sus pasos lentos y el sonido de las cadenas, mientras suelta un extraño sonido que no podría catalogarse de ninguna manera.

Apenas deja de escuchar las cadenas, Midoriya se deja caer contra el piso, respirando en largas bocanadas de aire. Siente las náuseas de nuevo y el mareo, pero por más que su cuerpo pidió vomitar, él se negó a darse ese "lujo".

—E-Eso estuvo cerca…—dice Izuku en un suspiro después de respirar y de toser un poco más.

Todo estaba complicándose mucho más.

* * *

Una vez que logro acomodar las cosas dentro de su mochila, Izuku se colocó su mochila amarilla por el pecho, haciendo un pequeño nudo con el sobrante de las agarraderas. Se aseguró de que la escopeta estuviera bien ajustada sobre el pecho de Bakugō, y después hecho a Bakugō en su espalda para cargarlo.

Katsuki no mentía, era más pesado que él.

Sin embargo, Izuku no era un debilucho, tenía la fuerza suficiente para cargar con Bakugō en su espalda. Confiaba en sus capacidades físicas y su resistencia para cargarlo por un periodo de tiempo considerable.

Paso sus brazos por debajo de las piernas de Bakugō para sujetarlo de sus muslos. Sin embargo, no podía cargar el hacha. Por lo que vio antes de Katsuki, sabe que aquella podría ser su arma de preferencia y sinceramente le encantaría verlo usarla de nuevo.

No dudaba que hubiese otra hacha por alguna otra parte del pueblo, pero aquella parecía ser _especial._

Muerde su labio inferior. ¿Cómo podía llevarla?

Regresa a Bakugō a la cama de nuevo, mientras que él se saca la sudadera. Espera que su idea funcione y pueda usar su ropa para atar el hacha a la espalda de Bakugō, tal cual y como tenía la escopeta.

A fin de cuentas, en aquel otro mundo no necesitaba protegerse del frío.

* * *

Midoriya caminaba por los pasillos, donde estaban muchas más celdas. Las luces amarillentas, el olor a azufre, el calor que hacía y la humedad eran fuertes obstáculos que hacían de su camino más y más difícil.

A pesar de que no veía a nadie en las celdas, sentía las miradas sobre él. Sentía que podía ver sombras moverse por los interiores, y eso le causaba escalofríos terribles. Escuchaba voces que susurraban cosas. A veces incluso sentía que alguna de esas voces decían su nombre y eso lo paralizaba algunos segundos.

Escuchaba sonidos de metal siendo golpeado y arrastrado por distintos sitios. Sitios que para empeorar su estado provenían de las celdas o de algún otro maldito lugar. Realmente no estaba seguro ya de que cosas escuchaba cerca o lejos de él.

Sentía pasos que iban detrás de ellos, juraba que escuchaba las pisadas seguirle el paso, y justamente cuando su paranoia no podía más, giraba para darse cuenta de que no había nada detrás de ellos.

Paso que daba, momento que pasaba en aquel sitio, hacían que la poca cordura que mantenía se fuera muriendo en su cabeza. Trataba de concentrarse en su respiración, en su corazón y en el inconsciente respirar de Katsuki sobre su hombro.

No sabría qué sería de él sin la ayuda de aquel hombre de cenizos cabellos en ese momento. Probablemente habría enloquecido ya o hubiese hecho lo mismo que aquel sujeto de azulino cabello para terminar con su vida antes que seguir siendo tragado por su demencia.

Doblaba por pasillos y avanzaba recto, esperando encontrar la salida de aquellas celdas que tanto lo ponían nervioso. Había visto un para nada discreto letrero de _"Salida",_ y una flecha debajo de este que guiaba por uno de los pasillos a su derecha. Aquello claramente no tenía ni una pizca de sentido, pero Izuku hacia mucho que dejo de pensar en si algo tenía sentido dentro de aquel lugar.

Justamente al fondo, estaba una puerta.

Pero para llegar a esa puerta debía de pasar por el último corredor de celdas. Paso saliva, y dejó escapar el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones en un suspiro nervioso. Estaba aterrado.

Acomodo a Bakugō sobre su espalda, y armándose de poco valor, avanzo. Se concentraba en no mirar a sus alrededores, y no fijarse en las celdas. Se concentró en avanzar sin detenerse, apretando cada vez más el agarre en las piernas de Katsuki. Usando aquello como un recordatorio de que no estaba solo y que tenía que salir a como diera lugar, ya no solamente por él, sino también por aquel hombre que llevaba en su espalda.

Siente oleajes terriblemente helados que tocan sus brazos y piernas. Siente que tironean de su playera y pantalón, como si aquellas cosas buscaran retenerlo. El miedo burbujeaba en su interior, haciendo que su pecho se sintiera terriblemente frio y que incluso comenzara a tiritar por el mismo.

Aquel pasillo se alargaba más y más, y él no sabía cuánto llevaba caminando, pero parecía que no avanzaba del medio camino de donde iba. Como si cada vez que avanzara, el pasillo se alargara una y otra vez, queriendo hacerlo casi infinito.

La sensación en su cuerpo crecía, y el frio también. Tanto era, que sentía sus piernas entumecidas al igual que los brazos. Sus músculos dolían por sostener a Bakugō y por caminar cuando aquel frío no dejaba de subir. Su espalda ya dolía, y sentía las intensas ganas de abrazarse a sí mismo en busca de calor.

Era doloroso incluso respirar.

En un momento de paranoia, fue capaz de sentir como sus músculos se desgarraban. Como fibra a fibra se iba rompiendo por la fuerza ejercida y el movimiento constante de sus piernas, y por un momento el pánico amenazo con someterlo. La respiración se volvió mucho más pesada y dolorosa, que casi sentía las partículas de hielo cortando sus pulmones y que bien podría ahogarse en su propia sangre.

Las voces no se detenían, los susurros, los gritos que comenzó a escuchar. El metal siendo golpeado, el olor del azufre que se hacía cada vez más y más insoportable. Las manos fantasmas que buscaban atraparlos y detenerlos de salir.

Un segundo Izuku se quedó quieto, antes de jalar grandes bocanadas de aire, aun si eso le hacía sentir que el mismo aire le cortaba la boca.

—No… No me rendiré. —se dijo, y mordió su labio inferior de nuevo hasta volver a hacerlo sangrar. El dolor y el cálido líquido que caía de sus labios, así como el sabor metálico le hicieron recobrar parte de la cordura que estaba perdiendo en ese lugar.

Se obligó a moverse, a correr mejor dicho, y aunque sus pasos seguían doliendo, no se detuvo hasta que casi derrumbaba la puerta al embestirla para salir de ese asqueroso lugar.

La puerta le dio la bienvenida a lo que venía suponiendo.

Estaba de vuelta en la biblioteca. O una versión de la biblioteca.

Justamente aparecía en la última sala donde estuvo con Bakugō antes de subir por la trampilla. Claramente por ser de _otro mundo_ , la habitación no lucía como él la recordaba.

No había cuadros, sofás, estantes ni plantas. Solo había un piso de madera lleno de manchas y raspones. Había tuberías que recorrían las paredes hacia partes aleatorias, como si realmente tuvieran un objetivo u/o utilidad.

Las voces se escuchan de nuevo, e Izuku se repite mentalmente que no son reales.

Observa las dos puertas, y casi por mera lógica toma la puerta que da al lado izquierdo del lugar, justamente la zona donde Bakugō había estado. Aunque realmente no era la lógica la que hablaba de tomar decisiones.

Maniobra para abrir la puerta, y después avanza por el ahora mucho más largo pasillo. Los ventanales estaban arreglados, pero estos no mostraban nada fuera, los estantes habían desaparecido y la madera se había ido para ser de nuevo la mezcla de metal y concreto entre los colores oxido.

Las puertas que había fueron reemplazadas por celdas de las cuales salían brazos largos. Las criaturas de manos que siempre han estado siguiendo a Bakugō están ahí dentro. Estiran sus brazos hacia afuera, tratando de tomar algo o _alguien._

Izuku escucha carritos metálicos acercarse a donde están.

Una deforme criatura camina empujando el carrito, o mejor dicho, empujando esa parte suya.

La criatura no tiene un rostro, solo tiene marcas de uno pintadas en él. Una misma carita feliz que tenían los enfermeros, solo que esas criaturas parecían llorar todo el tiempo por la marca de lágrimas negras que descendían de sus ojos pintados. Sin cabellos y de piel completamente blanca con algunas venas recorriendo alguna parte de su cuerpo. Venas sobresalientes y de color azul que les daban una apariencia enferma.

Sin brazos y de troncos desnudos hasta la cintura de la cual nacía la unión con el carrito del mismo color de su piel y con venas también. Como si aquello fuera una extremidad en compensación de sus brazos. Las piernas delgadas que tropezaban consigo mismas pero que no caían gracias al carrito.

En la superficie del carrito estaban huesos y órganos podridos llenos de gusanos e insectos.

Midoriya se queda quieto, mirando como aquella cosa llega hasta una de las celdas, y deja que las criaturas de manos que están encerradas se lo coman.

Observa como las manos arrancan y fuerzan la entrada de aquel nuevo ser a su celda para devorarlo y devorar lo que lleva en su carrito. Escucha los pujidos de la criatura siendo comida, y como parecía pedir ayuda de alguna manera que hacía a Izuku estremecer. A pesar de que parecían pedir ayuda o se quejaban entre gruñidos y pujidos extraños, se quedaban ahí dejándose comer, como si en el fondo supieran que esa es su única función en sus vidas.

Ve los restos, la sangre que salpica todo y los órganos que aquellas abominaciones no alcanzan a comer.

Se muerde los labios de nuevo, provocando las punzadas de dolor que lo ayudan a seguir moviéndose.

Camina lo más lejos que puede de aquellas cosas, presenciando algunas veces como llegaban más de aquellas criaturas a dejarse devorar. Escenas grotescas que revolvían su estómago. Olores nauseabundos, sonidos que no sabía de dónde venían y la constante sensación de ser observado todo el tiempo. Tenía que morderse el labio, la lengua, el interior de la mejilla o hacer lo que fuera para mantenerse concentrado en sus propias sensaciones y no permitir que la demencia del _otro mundo_ lo consumiera.

Pero la calma iba a agotarse.

En un momento uno de los enfermeros salió de una de las celdas abiertas, y se lanzó a atacarle. No podía defenderse con las manos ocupadas y procurando la seguridad de Katsuki, recibió una herida en el pecho con las agujas. Para su "suerte" estas no se enterraron completamente sobre la carne, solo le causaron esos dolorosos cortes.

Le había cortado el lado derecho, y le causo más cortes en el brazo cuando Izuku lo uso para proteger a Katsuki del daño.

Y la suerte empeoro. Otro enfermero salió, y de igual manera lo ataco del lado contrario. Más cortes el pecho y al brazo.

Uno de ellos le enterró las agujas de ambas manos en la pierna derecha, sacando y tomando la sangre incluso con sus dedos. Midoriya soltó un grito y trato de apartarlo de su pierna, pero solo provoco que las agujas se movieran dentro de su carne, cortando e hiriendo más.

Sus dientes crujieron, e Izuku levanto la pierna izquierda y golpeo al enfermero con toda la fuerza que podía juntar hacia la celda donde las criaturas de manos lo tomaron para comerlo. El otro enfermero ataco de nuevo, enterrando las agujas del mismo lado que el otro pero a unos centímetros alejados de las primeras heridas, Izuku repitió la acción, pateo al enfermero para apartarlo y comenzar a correr.

Aunque en medio de dicho movimiento, Izuku tabalea contra las vallas detrás de él, escucha como rechinan y caen. Su corazón sube a su garganta por el miedo de perder el equilibrio y caer al vacío que está detrás de ellos. Logra mantenerse, y con su mente trabajando a toda la potencia que puede, es que ingenia usar eso en su favor.

Permite que el enfermero se lance a atacarlo, y después se mueve para que este caiga al vacío detrás de él. Su pierna derecha falla en un espasmo de dolor que le hace caer de rodillas al suelo. Siente el pecho ardiendo, y la sangre que sale de sus heridas bañando su ropa.

Suspira y comienza a respirar por la boca de nuevo. Observa su pierna y su pantalón lleno de sangre. Las punzadas de las heridas se expanden por todo su cuerpo ahora que la poca adrenalina se había agotado.

Si antes era difícil moverse, ahora estaba siendo mucho peor.

* * *

—… siempre con lloros y suplicas. — Se escucha una voz ronca, de tono suave. Sus ojos poco a poco se abrían, viendo todo borroso de momento. Hay un constante movimiento que siente. El movimiento es lento, se ladea cada tantos pasos.

Sentía el olor del azufre, así como un húmedo calor. La cabeza le da vueltas y no puede recordar que paso después de que vio aquel cuchillo. Solo puede sentir un terrible vacío en el pecho, y la sensación aplastante de querer terminar con su vida. Después de todo lo que paso en su vida, la idea de suicidarse había ocupado un espacio en su cabeza cuando era más joven, sin embargo, la sed por la sangre de los culpables se fue haciendo mucho más grande.

Él alimentaba esa sed todos los días para sacarse la sensación de suicidio de encima. Se permitió llenarse de odio, y pudrirse como ser humano para sobrevivir después de todo.

—… junto con tu piel, arrancada a tiras, porque el monstruo se quería divertir. — Vuelve a escuchar aquella voz suave y ronca. La voz carraspea un poco, se oye cansada y jadeante. Siente el repentino movimiento y golpe contra la pared que da la persona que lo lleva cargando.

Lo escucha jadear y gemir por el dolor.

— Pero escucha, aún no es tarde. — Habla de nuevo, y es ahí cuando la nebulosidad de sus pensamientos se aleja, y su consciencia regresan a él completamente. —Los errores no tienen que atormentante… Aunque te arrepientas no puedes olvidar… —

— ¿Izuku? —Interrumpe de repente, sintiendo su voz ronca y garganta seca. — ¿Qué paso?

— ¡Katsuki! ¡Has despertado! ¡Me alegra!—Habla Izuku, mientras se queda recargado contra la pared. Bakugō escucha como el chico pecoso jadea, y de repente cae al piso.

Katsuki se queja por la caída y el golpe, pero sus quejas quedan en segundo plano cuando ve que Izuku ha caído también. Es ahí cuando nota algo.

La pared por la que se había recargado, tenía un camino de sangre. ¿Qué había pasado mientras estaba inconsciente? ¿Y dónde demonios estaban ahora?

— ¡Izuku! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Qué mierda paso?! ¡¿Dónde putas estamos?!— Y las preguntas habrían seguido de no ser porque noto que llevaba la sudadera del chico atada por el pecho. Inmediatamente pensó que estaba herido, pero su cuerpo no se quejaba de ningún dolor más que el recibido recientemente en su trasero por la caída.

Bakugō se pone de pie, sacando la sudadera y dejando caer el hacha de su espalda. El sonido del hacha golpeando el piso le hace mirar el arma y recordarse a sí mismo lleno de sangre. Incluso puede olerla y siente repentinamente una sonrisa en sus labios.

Tiene una pequeña alucinación, de él matando a más monstruos con ella, de él viéndose invicto con el hacha llena de sangre. Sin embargo, un pequeño quejido lo trae de vuelta de sus insanos pensamientos, aquello no debía ser importante para él.

De inmediato se acercó hasta el otro, viendo las heridas de su pecho y brazos, así como la enorme mancha de sangre en la pierna.

— ¿Qué putas paso?—Menciona mientras usa la sudadera de Izuku para limpiar la sangre.

—Katsuki… —escucha la voz de Izuku, y las miradas roja y verde se encuentran de nuevo. Aquellos ojos grandes se notaban cansados, al igual que sus facciones. Bakugō le ignora, y sin pedir permiso, envuelve la sudadera entorno a la pierna herida. Se asegura de que este bien sujeta y apretada. —Katsuki… e-estamos en… en _el otro mundo._ —

— ¿Otro mundo? ¿De qué mierda hablas?— Ciertamente el nuevo ambiente no pasaba desapercibido para Bakugō, pero no llegaría al grado de llamarle otro mundo _._ — ¿Cómo llegamos aquí y cómo diablos te lastimaste así?—

El hombre de cenizos cabellos le quita la mochila y se la coloca sobre su espalda. Pasa el brazo de Izuku por sus hombros y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie. Toma el hacha y la carga en su mano libre. No le importa dónde están, pero si ha aprendido algo de ese asqueroso sitio, es que quedarse quietos por mucho tiempo no es conveniente, así que comienza a moverse con Midoriya.

—E-Este otro mundo… e-es como una representación del infierno, Katsuki. —habla Izuku de nuevo, dejando que ahora sea Bakugō quien lo carga. —Esto sucede… esto sucede… realmente no estoy seguro de porque pasa… pero debemos salir de aquí. —

—No tienes que decírmelo dos veces.

Katsuki tiene muchas dudas sobre el lugar donde están. Tiene muchas cosas que preguntarle a Izuku sobre lo que paso mientras estaba inconsciente, pero por el momento se contendría en hacerlas. Ver a Izuku de esa manera lo altera, y lo peor es que ninguno carga con algún kit médico o vendas más decentes que una sudadera. Le preocupa todo lo que podría entrar por las heridas abiertas.

— ¿Cómo putas salimos de aquí? ¿Hay algún mapa o algo?— En los pocos minutos y pasos que se habían estado moviendo, Katsuki se intuía más para moverse, tomando el camino derecho que tenían cuando llegaron a una intercepción.

—S-Solo debemos avanzar. —responde Izuku. —No importa hacia donde, solo caminar. —

Aquello sonaba perfecto.

* * *

Habían encontrado a dos monstruos más delante, por suerte (si es que se le podía decir así), eran dos enfermeros que Bakugō no dudo nada en hacerlos picadillo con el hacha. Ya no quedaba duda en ninguno de ellos sobre que aquella arma era _especial._

Katsuki sentía un insano y embriagante poder cada que la sostenía.

—P-Parece que te gusta mucho el hacha…—Dijo Izuku cuando Katsuki regreso por él para ayudarlo a caminar de nuevo. No es que no pudiera caminar por cuenta propia, pero el dolor en su pierna era suficiente para alentar su paso.

—Me siento como _Thor_ cuando sostiene el _Mjolnir._ —responde el cenizo, pasando de nuevo el brazo de Izuku por sus hombros.

— ¿Debería preocuparme eso?—Izuku le dedica una sonrisa cansada.

—No te pondría una mano encima. —Responde Bakugō, haciendo que Midoriya suspire, aunque es difícil decir si suspira de alivio o por alguna otra emoción. Ciertamente no miente. No sería capaz de ponerle una mano encima a Izuku, hasta el momento la compañía de aquel pecoso le agradaba dentro de sus estándares.

Había resultado ser alguien muy útil, y sería un idiota si dejaba que algo le pasara o él mismo le lastimaba.

Caminan de nuevo, avanzando más rápido a petición del chico de pecas quien alegaba que resistiría el dolor de su pierna para moverse.

Otros monstruos, y más cosas extrañas, mezclas entre susurros y gritos, de golpes que sonaban de todos lados, y sensaciones de estar siendo constantemente observados, llegan hasta una puerta de rejilla que tiene un candado y cadena. Aunque podrían seguir derecho, Izuku menciona que la puerta podría ser un atajo y era recomendable atravesarla.

— ¿Qué tanto más puedes resistir?—pregunta Katsuki, dejando a Izuku en la pared cercana a la puerta, mientras que él caminaba hacia la puerta y comenzaba a golpear el candado con el hacha. Como antes dijo, se siente tan poderoso con ella, que es capaz de reventar un candado con el ella.

—He estado peor…—Sincera Izuku tomando una inhalación profunda. —Estaré bien. —Asegura dedicando una sonrisa a su compañero, incluso si Bakugō no lo estaba mirando.

La sensación de querer averiguar el pasado de Midoriya había regresado a su sistema cuando le escucho decir aquello. Le observa de soslayo mientras sigue con su tarea de golpear el candado, la condición actual en la que estaba si bien no era la peor que Katsuki podría imaginarse, le intrigaba mucho saber cómo es que se podría estar peor o que concepto tendría Midoriya sobre "peor".

Decide nuevamente alejar esa sensación de nuevo, porque sabe que aquello lo pondría en peligro de descubrirse.

Continua golpeando, con mucha más fuerza, incluso si siente que los músculos se le desgarran con los movimientos, no piensa detenerse.

—Katsuki, cariño… ¿Qué estás haciendo?—Aquella voz hace que sus brazos se detengan de golpe y suelte incluso el hacha por la impresión. Esa voz que solo en sus pesadillas y sueños era capaz de escuchar, esa voz que en algún momento fue tan dulce y hermosa para él.

Gira su cabeza con tanta lentitud que siente que el tiempo detenerse por él. Justamente del lado contrario a donde venía con Izuku, y dejando que la oscuridad la revele, Katsuki ve a su Madre caminando hacia él.

Con esa sonrisa cariñosa y divertida que siempre tuvo. Con sus ojos rojos vividos y brillantes; con su cabello rubio, largo y despeinado como el suyo propio. La ve, avanzando hacia él de manera lenta y tranquila, como si tuvieran la eternidad para encontrarse.

Bakugō gira todo el cuerpo cuando no es ni un metro lo que les está separando.

—Mira cómo has crecido, cariño. —Habla con su voz cálida y aquella mirada materna llena de orgullo. Lleva ambas manos hacia las mejillas de su hijo, acariciando sus pómulos con extrema dulzura.

—Mamá…— Es lo único que escapa de los labios de Katsuki. Con la voz rota y con las lágrimas juntándose en sus orbes rojos. Sus manos atrapan las de su progenitora, sintiendo la calidez en ellas, la suavidad e incluso es capaz de sentir su aroma a ese perfume cítrico que usaba.

Una sonrisa deformada se abre paso en sus labios, mientras sigue mirando los ojos de su Madre. Cuanto extrañaba verla, sentirla, pero sobre todo, ver aquella hermosa sonrisa sobre sus labios y aquella mirada tan dulce.

Extrañaba su voz, y su presencia.

—Cariño…—Habla de nuevo ella, rodeando el cuello de Bakugō con lentitud para reducir el poco espacio que les queda, y poder consolidar el abrazo que ambos parecían buscar.

Y justo antes de poder envolver en un fuerte abrazo a su Madre, algo tira de su hombro para separarlo de ella.

Izuku tiro de él, y desenfundando su pistola abrió fuego contra Mitsuki Bakugō, dando un tiro certero justo en la frente.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE HACES IMBECIL?!—grito Katsuki jalando a Izuku y arrojándolo contra la pared más cercana. Le sujeta del cuello mientras sus orbes rojos inyectados en sangre le acuchillan sin piedad alguna. No conforme con eso levanta su mano libre en un puño que impacta contra la mejilla del otro, del solo golpe Izuku debió caer, pero Katsuki le tenía tan bien sujeto que evito aquello.

Otro golpe iba a llegarle, de no ser por la reacción de Izuku que fue detener el puño con ambas manos soltando su arma en el proceso, pero Bakugō arremetió contra él dándole un rodillazo en el estómago. Midoriya escupió saliva, y antes de que otro golpe por parte del hombre de cenizos cabellos impactara contra su magullado cuerpo, grito:

— ¡Mira bien, Katsuki!—grita en defensa Midoriya, señalando hacia donde el cuerpo de Mitsuki debería estar.

Bakugō siente el impulso de volver a golpearlo, incluso siente la necesidad de clavarle el hacha en el pecho. Siente una nebulosa dentro de su cabeza que comienza a opacar su humanidad, tal y como siempre le pasaba, pero cuando gira hacia donde debería estar su Madre, ve a una de esas criaturas de manos retorciéndose de dolor en el piso. Una sombra se aparta del monstruo, dejando escapar risas en el proceso y yéndose a internar por el pasillo hasta desaparecer.

¿Qué fue lo que había pasado? Hacia tan solo unos segundos estaba por abrazar a su Madre, y de repente…

— ¿Qué?... ¿Qué fue…?—Katsuki se ve tan confundido que incluso se marea y retrocede a la pared contraria, recargando todo su cuerpo contra ella. Siente que ha salido de una alucinación terrible que le ha dejado con la cabeza dando vueltas.

—N-No sé qué habrás visto tú, Katsuki… pero lo que yo vi fue a esa cosa caminando hacia dónde estabas tú. —Responde Izuku, escupiendo algo de saliva e inclinándose dolorosamente para recoger su arma. —Este lugar juega con nuestras mentes. Con nuestros recuerdos, y por eso no debemos creer en nada de lo que veamos. —

La mirada confundida de Katsuki se posa sobre él, lleno de dudas y gritos que estallarían pronto sino obtenía una respuesta. Izuku se deja caer, extendiendo sus piernas a lo largo. Mantiene su mirada en algún punto, antes de soltar una risita acida.

—Creía que a estas alturas te habrías dado cuenta. —Habla, levantando la mirada para ver a Bakugō de nuevo. Este le regresa la mirada, e imita su acción de sentarse en el pasillo. —Este lugar… no crea monstruos así de la nada para asustarnos o herirnos, crea monstruos en base de nuestros miedos.— Izuku se lleva una mano a la mejilla, sabiendo que se está hinchando.— Los monstruos son basados en nuestros miedos y emociones… esos enfermeros por ejemplo son… son mis miedos a los hospitales. De pequeño y joven, pase mucho tiempo en lugares así y yo, les tenía mucho miedo. —

Katsuki escucha con atención lo que le dice Izuku, y los remordimientos de haberlo golpeado se instalan en su corazón como punzadas dolorosas. Ni siquiera porque lo estuvo cargando a saber dios por cuanto tiempo o que lo estuvo protegiendo, tuvo la claridad suficiente para contenerse y haberse desistido de darle algunos golpes. Debía saber que Izuku no haría nada para herirlo, ya le ha quedado demasiado claro que aquel chico no tenía ninguna intención negativa para con él.

—No sé qué clase de cosas hubieses pasado para que esas criaturas tengan esos brazos o esas caras, y no tienes que preocuparte, que no preguntare nada. —Continúa y eso le da calma a Bakugō de saber que Midoriya no siente curiosidad. —Solo quiero que sepas que esta clase de cosas pasaran más delante y que debemos estar preparados para lo que sea. Recuerda que este lugar esta maldito y muchas cosas no tienen sentido. Lamento haberle disparado así y no decirte nada antes sobre esto, pero…—

—Mi Madre está muerta. —Suelta Katsuki. Dejando que su mirada se pase ahora hacia donde está el cuerpo de aquella cosa. Una mirada apagada y cargada de una peligrosa nostalgia es apreciada por Izuku desde su posición. — Pero una Madre es Dios ante los ojos de un hijo, e incluso sabiendo que está muerta, verla de nuevo…

—Verla debió ser algo muy dulce. —Interviene Izuku. —Entiendo lo que acabas de pasar… Mi Madre falleció igual hace mucho tiempo y así como tú ahora, logre verla una vez más. — A diferencia de la vacía mirada de Bakugō, la de Midoriya se había cristalizado por lágrimas.

Izuku sorbe un poco por su nariz, antes de levantar la mirada hacia donde está el otro.

Los dos se miran, directamente a los ojos cuando el silencio les rodea de nuevo. Y ahí es cuando algo, lo más parecido a una conexión ha sido plantado en ellos. Una conexión basada, tristemente, en la muerte de sus Madres.

—Dijimos que nos cuidaríamos y apoyaríamos mientras estuviéramos aquí, así que, si ves a una de esas cosas caminando hacia mí, tienes todo el derecho de ponerle una bala en la cabeza… o de hacerla añicos con el hacha. —Sonríe Midoriya, dejando una mano sobre su estómago. Tiene tantos dolores por el cuerpo, que está siendo difícil saber cuál duele más.

—Me parece bien. Le romperé el cráneo a cualquier alusión tuya entonces, y me valdrá verga sea quien sea que estés viendo. —responde Bakugō, elevando la comisura izquierda de su labio. Dándose un aspecto retorcido que hace enrojecer al otro sin motivo verdadero. —Y tú… Tú tienes el mismo derecho sobre mí. Si ves a una de esas cosas cerca, dispara. —

Midoriya afirma con el movimiento de su cabeza, y mantiene esa leve sonrisa en sus labios. Se siente mal de no poder contarle todas las cosas a Katsuki, pero siente el deber de guardarle ciertas cosas para protegerlo. Era curioso cómo es que con aquel desconocido estaba siendo tan considerado.

Pero no era consideración realmente. Desde pequeño, "All Might" le enseño a ser un _héroe._ Alguien que fuera capaz de cuidar y proteger personas, y él, a pesar de todo, seguía teniendo aquella alma puramente altruista. Un alma que había ocultado por tanto tiempo que pensó perdida, pero que por alguna razón que no está entendiendo, dicha alma comienza a salir ahora que está atrapado en aquel lugar.

Katsuki se pone de pie, levanta el hacha y asegura la mochila amarilla de su espalda, se acerca hasta donde esta Izuku, y le tiende una mano para levantarlo. El joven pecoso, con dolor, extiende su brazo derecho para tomar la mano de Bakugō y ponerse de pie.

Sin embargo, la paz entre ambos estaba por terminarse cuando escucharon cadenas sonando con fuerza por el pasillo. Pasos y golpeteos constantes venían acompañando aquellas cadenas. El joven de ojos jade inmediatamente se puso blanco del miedo, mientras presionaba la mano de Katsuki con fuerza.

— ¿Qué pasa idiota?—Pregunta el hombre de cenizos cabellos, mirando cómo es que Izuku presionaba el agarre en sus manos.

—Te… te… Tenemos que… tenemos que movernos. Ya. —Las miradas de ambos se encuentran, y en ese momento Bakugō podría jurar que veía la muestra del más puro terror en los ojos del otro.

Los pasos y las cadenas se detienen. Los dos giran en dirección del pasillo por dónde venían al mismo tiempo y de manera lenta. Y ahí, justo al fondo del pasillo, estaba _él._

 _El Guardia._

La amorfa y extraña criatura los ve desde la distancia, quedándose completamente quieta.

Izuku no deja de verla, y sabe que ahora que no están dentro de las celdas, aquella cosa los mataría. Su mente maquina todo plan para enfrentarla o huir, aunque siente que huir sería mejor. Ya que sus armas son limitadas al igual que su munición. Él había gastado ya un cartucho antes, y dudaba enormemente que su 9mm pudiera hacerle algo a aquella monstruosidad. Piensa que quizá la escopeta sea de mejor ayuda, pero de aquella arma solo tienen el cartucho que cargan y otros dos más.

El hacha si bien ha sido de ayuda, era arriesgada usarla en criaturas como esas. Él había visto de primera mano la masacre que ejercía en sus ataques, y sabía que no habría mucho que hacer.

Aparta con sumo terror la mirada del Guardia hacia donde esta Bakugō, mismo que presiona el hacha con fuerza en su mano derecha. Nota su quijada tensa y su mirada retadora, era increíble que estando contra el peor de los monstruos que Izuku había visto, Katsuki no demostrara miedo.

Aún seguían sujetos de las manos, y aunque Midoriya quisiera ver el espectáculo de un Katsuki demencial queriendo luchar contra el Guardia, sabía que su mejor opción era huir.

Tomo aire, inflando su pecho, lo que hizo que aquella cosa soltara un extraño quejido.

Apretó más el agarre de su mano con la de Bakugō y después, corrieron.

No fue necesario que Izuku dijera algo, Bakugō le siguió como si estuviera pensando justamente lo mismo. Los dos sabían que enfrentarse a esa cosa era una mala idea.

— ¡¿Tienes algún plan?!—grita Bakugō mientras lleva la delantera en la carrera, jalando a Izuku con él.

— ¡Solo correr!—grita en respuesta Midoriya, forzando sus piernas a moverse, sobre todo aquella pierna herida.

El Guardia les seguía, corriendo de igual modo, dejando que solamente fueran sus cadenas las que se escuchaban por todo el lugar. Trataba de golpearlos con las cadenas del cubo de sus manos, misma cadena que se golpeaba contra las paredes y rozaba la espalda de Izuku quien iba más atrás.

Bakugō se esforzaba en jalarlo con él, pero por más que corrían, moviéndose por aquellos pasillos alternando en tomar derechas o izquierdas, no podían poner distancia entre ellos y la monstruosidad.

Justo al doblar un pasillo a la izquierda, fue que la cadena por fin golpeo a Izuku en la espalda haciéndolo caer de cara al piso. Había soltado su mano de la del cenizo en el proceso para no tumbarlo con él. Se giró sobre su espalda dolorosamente para ver a la aberración levantar el cubo dispuesto a usarlo como arma.

Espero el golpe, levanto sus lastimados brazos para tratar de al menos protegerse, pero solo escucho balazos. Vio al Guardia retroceder cuando los tiros de la escopeta le impactaban directamente en su rostro. Bakugō había soltado el hacha, y usado el arma para defender al pecoso.

Izuku se movió, con sumo dolor pero logro llegar hasta donde estaba Bakugō. Observo el hacha en el suelo mientras Katsuki seguía disparando y recordó las palabras del cenizo.

"— _Me siento como Thor cuando sostiene el Mjolnir. —"_

Quizás él también podría sentirse así. Midoriya toma el hacha y con una nueva mirada en su rostro, se lanza atacando al Guardia. Sin embargo, no ataca a lo bestia, su mente deduce donde atacar antes.

Los puntos que cree frágiles son donde se ven aquellas coceduras de hilos gruesos.

Ataca a una de las dos piernas, justamente en los hilos, cortando los mismos, imitando los movimientos que vio en Bakugō antes. Nunca había sostenido un hacha, pero solo basto ver a Katsuki usarla para saber cómo debía moverse.

Corto los hilos de una de las piernas, sabiendo que aquello les daría tiempo suficiente para imponer distancia entre ellos. La criatura suelta un gruñido extraño cuando pierde el equilibrio y cae, dejando salir de su herida un líquido completamente negro parecido al petróleo.

Midoriya gira y comienza a correr con Katsuki de nuevo.

Corren, corren tanto como les es posible. Incluso si sienten que el aire no empieza a ser suficiente, que los músculos arden, que los gritos que salen de todas partes y que el frío nuevamente se ve presente en la estancia, les impide detenerse.

Y de repente, al cruzar una puerta caen al exterior del edificio, rodando ante la caída.

Nuevamente están en Silent Hill normal, fuera de la biblioteca. Con las respiraciones agitadas, y en proceso de asimilar lo que han pasado. Giran hacia a puerta de madera del lugar, misma que se cierra en un sonoro portazo. Se escucha como si alguien echara el cerrojo para evitarles regresar.

Sus respiraciones son aceleradas y la parálisis es momentánea.

Izuku es el primero en suspirar sonoramente después de regular su respiración y pasar saliva por su garganta seca y fría. Se deja caer contra el asfalto de la calle, acostándose en todo lo ancho de su cuerpo. Se queda mirando el cielo gris, antes de empezar a reír.

Katsuki se queda mirando hacia donde está su compañero. Pasa saliva por la garganta y después suelta algunas risas contagiado por la acción del otro. Ni siquiera sabría decir porque se reían, solo las risas escapaban.

Sinceramente se trataba de una extraña calma y la alegría de escapar por fin de ese infernal momento. Midoriya podría decir que estaba completamente feliz de haber salido de aquel lugar con su cordura casi intacta.

Katsuki solo podía agradecer de salir de ese lugar al fin.

Una gota cae sobre la frente de Izuku, y la risa se va muriendo poco a poco mientras más gotas caen. Bakugō es el primero en ponerse de pie casi de un salto y después se acerca al otro.

—Podrás reír lo que quieras cuando estemos a salvo. —Habla, y tal como otras veces, lo ayuda a ponerse de pie. Hace que el brazo de Izuku rodee sus hombros, y con su brazo libre le rodea de la cintura. Izuku carga ahora con el hacha, mientras que Bakugō carga con lo demás. Era una lástima que perdieran las linternas, pero ni de chiste tratarían de abrir esas puertas de nuevo.

Ambos comienzan a caminar, dejando que la lluvia les mojara en el proceso de encontrar un lugar seguro.

* * *

 _ **Perdón porque sean capítulos largos ;;**_

 _ **D'Sae**_ ****


	6. Chapter 6

Sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse poco a poco. Vislumbrando primeramente el rostro durmiente del chico de pecas.

Estaban muy cerca.

Su último recuerdo fue que ambos estuvieron caminando bajo la lluvia por mucho tiempo, casi se animaría a decir que estuvieron caminando casi por una hora. Hasta que tomaron una calle que les condujo a una zona de residencias.

Entraron a una casa, y se encerraron en la habitación principal del segundo piso. Incluso habían movido la cómoda y los sillones individuales de la habitación para bloquear la puerta. Después de ello, ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño apenas se acomodaran sobre la cama. La fatiga, tanto mental como física les había cobrado un precio muy alto.

No había notado que estaba tan cerca de él, que unos centímetros más les harían compartir el mismo aire. El clima continuaba con sus lluvias y truenos, pero ahora la temperatura había descendido un poco más. Lo suficiente para calar en la piel, pero no en los huesos.

Usaban las cobijas de la cama para protegerse del frío, incluso si estas desprendían cierto olor a viejo mezclado con polvo y humedad.

Se obligó a levantarse de la cama cuando a dicho aroma de las cobijas le siguió otro aroma más sutil, pero que él sabía identificar muy bien.

Sangre.

Izuku tenía muchas heridas por el cuerpo que no habían sido tratadas, y él no podía dejar que dichas heridas les afectaran en su viaje. Con pesar, se levantó de la cama lo más despacio que pudiera para no despertar al otro.

En la habitación había otra puerta que conducía al baño, al cual entro sin dudar. Comenzó a rebuscar en el algo que pudiera serle útil.

El baño tenía al fondo una tina y una regadera. No había cortina, pero tenía una espeluznante mancha de sangre contra sus azulejos que por el paso del tiempo habían dejado de ser blancos. Estaba el retrete, y el lavamanos, y así como los azulejos de la regadera, todo el piso estaba de un color café por suciedad. El espejo no estaba limpio tampoco pero su limpieza no era lo más llamativo, lo llamativo estaba completamente estrellado del centro. Estaba destrozado en el centro, con una mancha de sangre.

Bakugō encendió el foco del baño, dejando que se alumbrara con una luz amarillenta y que titilaba de a los pocos segundos de haberse encendido.

Al entrar completamente al baño, dejo la puerta entre abierta. Necesitaba hacer cierta necesidad básica.

Al terminar de orinar, tiro de la cadena y el sonido del retrete vaciándose le hizo pensar de nuevo que aquel lugar era particularmente interesante. Se suponía que estaba abandonado a saber por cuantos años, y aun así, el sistema de drenaje funcionaba al igual que el de la luz y el gas.

No eran simples coincidencias.

Dicen que la ignorancia es la felicidad. Y él por primera vez en su vida, agradecía esa clase de ignorancia. Sentía que entre menos supiera de ese pueblo, mejor sería para su poca sanidad mental. Ya suficiente había tenido con estar en aquel _otro mundo_ y de haber tenido esa alucinación de su Madre.

Procede a lavarse las manos, con agua y algo de un jabón en barra que había por ahí. Su aspecto no lucia confiable, y tenía ciertas partes secas que le hacían desconfiar todavía más. Lo olfateo un poco antes, dejando que un aroma a moras y tierra se oliera en él.

Lo dejo bajo el chorro de agua, usando sus manos para limpiar el exterior. Paso así unos cinco a diez minutos, y después de ver al jabón de nuevo, este parecía completamente nuevo. Tenía un color blanco, con pequeñas manchitas en purpura que eran las que daban aquel aroma a moras.

Por unos instantes se quedó mirando al jabón.

Antes no se habría atrevido a usarlo contra su cuerpo o en sus manos, pero después de una pequeña limpieza, se veía casi como nuevo y listo para ser usado una vez más.

— _Creo que me he identificado con este jabón…—_ Piensa fugazmente, antes de lavar sus manos. Se concentra de nuevo en su tarea principal y después de dejar el jabón donde estaba, comienza a seguir buscando por el baño algo que le pueda ayudar.

Aunque su mirada se queda unos instantes en el espejo roto. Nota la sangre que hay sobre los espacios del espejo y sobre el mismo, de igual modo, puede ver unos cabellos castaños y largos que estaban atrapados entre los cortes del espejo. Por un momento siente escalofríos. Inexplicablemente, sabe cómo fue que el espejo termino así.

Siente como mirando aquel espejo quebrado le muestra ese recuerdo. Puede verse a sí mismo, con aquel traje completamente en negro y aquella mascara de _oni azul y cabello falso negro_ que le cubría toda la cabeza, sujetando a una mujer de castaño cabello largo que buscaba huir de él desesperadamente. Le tomo por el cabello y sin compasión estrello con fuerza su frente contra el espejo.

La golpeo varias veces, hasta que harto de sus gritos la estrello contra el lavamanos hasta romperlo y romperle la cabeza a la mujer que quedo callada para siempre.

Reacciona, sacudiendo la cabeza y alejándose del espejo y el lavamanos. Por segundos, escasos segundos es capaz de ver el cuerpo de la mujer en el piso del baño. La sangre manchando sus guantes y el piso. Escucha los gritos de los hijos de la mujer, sonando desde la habitación.

Puede ver esos rostros asustados y llorosos, como la inocencia de los pequeños era arrebatada violentamente después de que han visto a sus progenitores morir. Su mano se eleva, con una pistola en ella, y pone fin.

Vuelve en sí cuando un trueno, lo suficientemente fuerte que hace retumbar las ventanas suena para sacarlo de sus memorias.

Su brazo esta alzado, y su mano parece sostener un arma.

Con los ojos abiertos del horror, y su cuerpo temblando, siente que por fin el aire le entra al cuerpo, llenando a tope sus pulmones. Lleva ambas manos a su rostro tras que ha analizado todo. ¿Por qué sentía culpa? ¿Por qué le dolía haber hecho aquello? No lo entendía.

Cuando todo aquello había pasado, no tenía ni una sola pizca de remordimientos. No había culpas ni castigos mentales de su parte. Él lo había visto en ese momento como una justicia divina.

Pero ahora… podía sentir la culpa. Sentía ese peso en su pecho, esa sensación terriblemente fría y agría, que estrangulaba su corazón y se expandía por todo su cuerpo.

—Ellos se lo buscaron. —Habla para si en voz alta. —Ella lo merecía por amar y defender un monstruo… y los niños… los niños. Los niños eran sus engendros. —Sigue hablando, llenando su cabeza con cada frase que buscaba justificar aquel espantoso acto.

Se queda con ambas manos sobre su rostro, repitiendo una y otra vez los motivos por los cuales había causado esa masacre aquella vez. Lleno su cabeza con aquella idea, y por extraño que fuera resulto para darle la paz que necesitaba en ese momento.

Estaba seguro de que si Izuku no estuviera dormido, ya habría encontrado esa paz.

Y con ese pensamiento regresa a su tarea original.

Sin dejarse hundir en su recuerdo de nuevo, sabe que detrás del espejo está el botiquín. Así que mueve el espejo para revelar lo que hay detrás de este. No hay tantas cosas como en su recuerdo, pero parece haber suficiente para hacer algo de primeros auxilios.

Toma el pequeño rollo de vendas, una botella que rezaba la marca y nombre de la empresa que la vendía, pero que de igual modo dictaba "yodadapavidona", una sustancia que sirve en primeros auxilios y un tubo usado de crema antiséptica. Revisa en una pequeña cajita plástica que estaba ahí que contenía la mitad de gasas de su total y con eso sale del cuarto de baño.

La temperatura ha subido un poco y el clima parece relajarse. Ya no está lloviendo a cantaros, y ahora solo se trata de una pequeña llovizna.

Izuku está acostado boca arriba, cosa que le facilita a Katsuki su tarea. Deja las cosas en la mesita de noche, y retira las cobijas del cuerpo de Midoriya.

Hay muchas manchas de sangre, y en la calma del momento, puede detallar mejor aquellas heridas. Desde las que tiene en el pecho, el brazo y la pierna mal vendada con la sudadera.

Sus orbes rojos regresan al rostro tranquilo del chico de pecas, sintiendo de nuevo la culpa contra su pecho. Aquella mejilla amoratada que le hizo resalta sobre aquel pálido tono de piel y las pequeñas pecas que tiene. Un " _Lo siento_ " escapa de sus labios como un susurro tan bajo que ni él es capaz de escuchar.

La playera azul que llevaba el chico de verdoso cabello está llena de sangre y rota a causa de los cortes. De inmediato deduce que no la necesita más o que no le será de mejor utilidad.

Levanta el cuerpo de Midoriya para sacarle la prenda y dejar al descubierto el torso desnudo. Sus ojos no evitan mirarlo a detalle. Desde las clavículas, el pecho, el vientre y el límite que marcan los pantalones.

Su cuerpo no era tan escuálido como lo imaginaba. Sorprendentemente estaba marcado con buenos músculos. Tal y como esperaba, había más pecas en su cuerpo. Justamente aquellos puntos resaltaban mayormente en sus hombros.

Sin embargo, lo que llama más su atención, son aquellas cicatrices que se riegan por toda la piel. La cicatriz más llamativa es una que tiene en el brazo derecho. De un tono mucho más oscuro y grande que inicia poco después del codo y antes de llegar completamente al hombro. Inevitablemente acaricia aquella cicatriz, queriendo deducir como fue que se la había hecho. Piensa en muchas armas que pudieron herirlo…

Aunque esa es la más llamativa de todas por su oscuro color, el resto que tenía por el cuerpo no se quedaban atrás en cuanto a lo dolorosas que debían ser.

Ahora podía entender porque Izuku le dijo que la había pasado peor antes. Con todas aquellas marcas como respaldo de sus palabras, no dudaba de la fuerza del pecoso de resistir el dolor. Y de nuevo volvió a sentirse mal por haberlo golpeado. Ni él tenía tantas cicatrices por su cuerpo.

Decide alejar esos pensamientos de nuevo, ya suficiente tuvo con aquel recuerdo.

Usa las gasas y algo del líquido yodado para comenzar a limpiar los cortes. Por suerte no eran profundos, así que intuía que con solo limpiarlo estaría bien. Lo que le preocupaba más eran las heridas de la pierna.

Hace lo que puede con las gasas, procurando no gastar ni una sola en vano.

Después de limpiarlas, usa la crema antiséptica que aplica por las heridas de nuevo. Escucha que Izuku suelta algunos quejidos entre sueños, sin embargo sigue sin despertar.

Una vez que el pecho y los brazos están limpios y con aquella crema, su siguiente pasó son las heridas de la pierna. No habría sido tan malo de no ser por la cantidad de pensamientos eróticos que ha tenido con él antes.

Lleva las manos a la pistolera para quitarla y dejarla sobre la mesa. De igual modo retira la sudadera de la pierna, dejándola al otro lado de la cama. Y con ello prosigue con el pantalón a desabrocharlo y bajar el cierre.

El corazón le bombea más fuerte con el sonido del cierre, y se pone inexplicablemente nervioso. Es demasiado frustrante ponerse así por la idea de desnudar a un hombre.

Se mentaliza en tomarlo con calma.

Retira el pantalón, dejándolo un poco debajo de las rodillas, y su rostro le arde. Izuku llevaba un bóxer bastante flojo. Incluso con el movimiento del bajar el pantalón había bajado un poco de la ropa interior, dejando ver algo del vello de la entrepierna y la marca de los músculos de esa parte.

Los subió sin prestar mayor atención. Ya que era consciente de que si seguía mirando más al chico, toda la tensión que tenía acumulada buscaría escapar de la manera menos agradable. Necesitaba que Midoriya confiara en él, y violarlo mientras dormía no generaba esa confianza.

Se enfocó en mirar la herida de la pierna, viendo aquellos huecos donde la piel fue profanada y los cortes que había a su alrededor. La piel se veía roja y con ligeros matices en purpura señal de los hematomas.

La herida calzaba perfectamente a las agujas de los enfermeros y la forma de los cortes a su alrededor indicaba que Izuku trato de zafarse violentamente del agarre. Sintió coraje por pensarlo y saber que esas heridas pudo evitarlas si él no hubiese sido una carga.

Dejando que aquel coraje le llene unos momentos, comienza a limpiar las heridas con las pocas gasas que quedaban. Aplica la crema de nuevo y deja las ultimas gasas que tiene, sobre las heridas para seguido usar el pequeño rollo de vendas. Había tenido que maniobrar a una posición diferente para poder vendarlo. Iniciando primeramente de quitarle completamente el pantalón.

Después del pantalón, procede a subirse a la cama completamente, separando las piernas y colocándose en medio de ellas. Sentía que de aquella manera podía manejar de mejor forma la pierna y colocarle las vendas. Siempre se había hecho daño en su vida, así que tenía mucho conocimiento sobre cómo tratar heridas y de primeros auxilios. Vendarle fue sencillo.

Sin embargo, una vez que ha terminado de vendarle la pierna su vista se queda sobre el cuerpo del chico. Solo hay unos bóxer que le separan de la completa desnudes.

Izuku parece tener poco vello por su cuerpo, o es muy pequeño y delgado como para que pueda verlo bien. Sinceramente tuvo curiosidad sobre si el resto de su cuerpo tenía vello de color verde como su cabello.

Muerde sus labios, y las manos le titubean.

Pero una especie de 'milagro' ocurre y esa es que Midoriya despierta.

Apenas las miradas de ambos se encuentran, los ojos de Izuku se abren completamente del horror, parecía que iba a llorar. Pero en lugar de llorar, solo grito y comenzó a lanzar manotazos y patadas contra Bakugō.

— ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! ¡NO ME HAGAS DAÑO! ¡NO POR FAVOR NO!—Gritaba Izuku, entre manotazos y pataleos que golpeaban a Katsuki. — ¡NO ME TOQUES KIRISHIMA!—

— ¡DEJA DE GOLPEARME PEDAZO DE MIERDA!—Responde en gritos Bakugō, mientras se aleja de la cama. — ¡ESTABA SANANDO TUS PUTAS HERIDAS IMBECIL!... espera, ¿Kirishima?—

Aquello sin duda llamo su atención. Por lo visto Izuku no estaba dentro de sí. Observa que el chico de verdoso cabello sigue retorciéndose con los ojos cerrados y un par de lágrimas que escapan de ellos. Su poca experiencia con Midoriya le hace saber que el chico sufre de pesadillas que deben sobrepasar los límites de la cordura humana.

Su cuerpo se impulsa hacia Izuku de nuevo, con la idea de hacerle 'despertar'.

— ¡Izuku, soy Katsuki maldita sea!—Logra sujetarle por los hombros y comenzar a sacudirlo para hacerlo reaccionar. — ¡Abre los ojos y mírame tarado!—

Midoriya abre los ojos, obedeciendo aquella orden y su vista deja de jugar con él. El cabello rojo que había visto antes, aquellas facciones, pequeñas cejas rojas y dientes filosos, ya no estaban, en su lugar estaba una melena rubia y un ceño fruncido el que le observaba.

— ¡Katsuki, gracias a dios eres tú!—Izuku le abraza, pero de inmediato rompe el contacto cuando las heridas de su cuerpo se quejan. —M-Me duele todo…—

Bakugō simplemente estaba sin habla. Miraba al chico de pecas, sumamente confundido. Y de nuevo estaba aquella duda sobre su compañero. _¿Kirishima?_ ¿Acaso ese tal _Kirishima_ , había abusado de Izuku antes? La forma en la que había reaccionado parecía respaldarlo.

Sí era así…

— ¿P-Por qué estoy casi desnudo?—La pregunta le hizo reaccionar, y salir de una especie de trance de odio. Puesto que sí había algo que Katsuki odiaba además de las cosas extremadamente dulces, era a los abusivos de cualquier categoría.

—Estaba limpiando tus heridas y no podía curarte con la ropa puesta. —Explica el cenizo. —Tu playera está hecha mierda y el pantalón igual. —

Izuku siente el aroma de la crema sobre su piel, mira su magullado cuerpo y las cicatrices que lo adornan lo ponen nervioso e incómodo. Más por saber que Bakugō las ha visto.

—Gracias Katsuki. —le responde con una sonrisa, a la vez que va jalando las cobijas de nuevo para taparse un poco. —Y… y perdón por golpearte. —

—Estamos a mano. —le responde Katsuki mientras se aleja de la cama. Ciertamente Izuku había cobrado los golpes que le dio con creces. —Necesitamos más vendas, ropa nueva para ti y algo de comida. —habla de nuevo el hombre de cenizo cabello, mientras avanzaba hacia donde dejaron sus cosas. —Así que saldré a buscar lo que pueda antes de volver a movernos. —

—Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Quieres salir solo?

—Solo serás una molestia si vienes conmigo.—Responde de inmediato.—Estamos en una zona residencial, estoy casi seguro de que encontrare comida por alguna de las casas y algo de ropa para ti.—

—Pero…—Izuku es consciente de su desventaja. Su pierna seguirá doliendo al menos unas horas más. Sin medicamentos apropiados el dolor crecerá y a saber dios que bacterias le puedan entrar por las heridas abiertas. No quiere ser una molestia, pero tampoco se siente seguro de dejar ir a Bakugō solo.

—Te dejare la escopeta y las cosas de mi mochila. Me llevare la mochila vacía, mi arma y el hacha. —Dice todo eso mientras abre su propia mochila para sacar las pocas cosas que cargaba. Entre ellas esta su ensangrentada chaqueta, una libreta en color negro, chicles y el encendedor.

—Usa mi mochila. E-Es más grande.

Katsuki hace la comparación de ambas, y en efecto era más grande la amarilla.

—No. —Y sin embargo niega. —Tú cargas con muchas cosas y sería una lata vaciarla. No voy a traerte miles de conjuntos de ropa, y no creo que encuentre demasiada comida como para que no entre en mi mochila. Traeré lo que encuentre. —

Bakugō ya había dejado sus cosas al lado de la mochila amarilla. Hecho su mochila negra a su espalda y tras asegurarse de que su arma estaba cargada y que llevaba el otro cartucho con él, tomo el hacha dispuesto a irse.

Escucha que la cama rechina, anunciando que Izuku se ha levantado.

—Te dije que no vendrás conmigo. —Se gira para ver al chico de pecas, pero lo único que obtiene de respuesta es que Izuku ha apoyado su frente contra su hombro.

—Pro… —le escucha y siente como ha dado una profunda inhalación. —Promete que vas a volver.

Aquello sin duda le extraña. ¿Por qué pensaría que no regresaría?

—Lo prometo tonto. —Usa su brazo libre para rodearle y apretarle un poquito más contra él. Entiende la situación en la que están, y un poco de apoyo entre ambos es un alivio, incluso si se trata de un pequeño acto de afecto como ese. —Hicimos un trato, y yo soy hombre de palabra. Volveré por ti. —

Izuku asiente a las palabras que ha dicho, y eso le llena de calma. Ambos se apartan y se miran a los ojos nuevamente.

—No tardes, por favor.

—No lo haré.

Con eso ultimo dicho, ambos mueven las cosas que bloquean la puerta. Acuerdan un código entre ellos para cuando Bakugō regrese, Midoriya sepa que es él.

Lo último que Izuku ve es la espalda de Katsuki antes de cerrar la puerta una vez más y bloquearla aunque fuera solamente con la cómoda.

* * *

Una vez fuera de la habitación, Bakugō explora lo que no pudieron cuando llegaron a esa casa. La habitación contigua estaba bloqueada, y el piso de abajo solamente estaba la sala y la cocina. En la cocina no encontró nada más que sartenes y ollas.

Y en la sala solamente estaban los sillones y muebles cubiertos por mantas blancas llenas de polvo.

Al salir de la casa, dejo una marca pequeña al costado de la puerta. Algo que solamente el pudiera reconocer. Izuku le dijo que otras personas podían andar por aquel lugar, y seguramente ninguna de ellas sería buena. Podrían ser locos o personas que enloquecieron en ese lugar. Él estaba seguro de que habría enloquecido o algo por ese estilo si no tuviera la compañía de Izuku, así que no podía dejar algo que se notara demasiado.

Hizo cuatro tallones sobre el marco que se mezclaban bien con los otros más que había. Aunque estos eran más profundos y se notaba, solamente para un ojo muy observador, que esas fueron hechas a propósito.

De cualquier modo, la casa tenía dos números colgados al lado de la puerta. "02" eran los que estaban ahí. Sabía que debían ser tres, pero solamente estaban esos dos colgados una borrosa sombra del tercer número. Memorizo lo que pudo y después emprendió camino a la siguiente casa de enfrente.

Quizá estaba siendo demasiado precavido, pero con ese maldito pueblo, no sabía que más esperarse.

* * *

Una vez que estuvo solo, Izuku decidió aprovechar ese tiempo para analizar la nueva información que obtuvo. Llevo las cosas a la cama junto a la escopeta, y envuelto de la cintura para abajo con las sabanas, comenzó a leer lo que obtuvo.

Esperaba que aquel libro negro que tomo, tuviera la información que hacía falta. De lo contrario, habría sido una terrible pérdida de tiempo haber entrado a la Biblioteca.

Abrió el dichoso libro y comenzó a leer.

En él, se hablaba sobre rituales. Cada uno más macabro y enfermo que el anterior. Al parecer, la Secta que gobernaba a Silent Hill, se dividía en otras sectas distintas. Dichas sectas diferentes con objetivos diferentes y los diferentes sacrificios que se hacían para llevarlas a cabo.

Hablaba sobre el poder obtenido. La sabiduría y el paraíso al que sus leales seguidores tendrían permitido entrar. Hablaba sobre un "Dios". Un "Dios" que no tenía nada que ver con los que él conocía.

—"Secta de la Mujer Sagrada"… "Secta de la Madre Sagrada"… "Secta de Valtiel"… —Leía Izuku en voz alta los distintos nombres de las Sectas que se iba encontrando en el libro. Aquellos títulos podía esperárselos de una película de terror o de alguna biblia satánica. Como si eso no fuera poco, había varias imágenes que ilustraban a "Dios", sus símbolos y sus "guardianes". Eso le causaba muchos escalofríos que no eran para nada buenos. Podía sentir aquella alarma interna de dentro de su cuerpo, que le gritaba que todo estaba mal.

Que le gritaba sobre el peligro inminente que había alrededor de ese lugar y sus orígenes.

Llego a una parte, guiado por el título que dictaba: "Descenso de la Madre Sagrada. Los 21 Sacramentos."

En aquel apartado, hablaba sobre que obteniendo 21 sacrificios, su amado "Dios", nacería de un objeto Sagrado y traería el "paraíso". Dicho apartado hablaba a fondo sobre cómo realizar el ritual, que clase de personas se necesitaban y que significaría su sacrificio dentro del ritual.

Casi podía sentir que alguien lo miraba desde las paredes, ya que por más que seguía mirando a su alrededor no había nada. Ni una sombra extraña, ni una presencia tal cual. Solo aquella sensación de ser observado por algo. Mientras más seguía leyendo aquel libro, era capaz de escuchar susurros, muy bajos como para poder entenderlos. Parecía una música de fondo que sabes qué está ahí, pero no puedes prestarle la atención correcta.

Dentro de su lectura pudo apreciar otro ritual que hablaba de la resurrección y lo que se necesitaba para llevarla a cabo. Un instante, pequeño y rápido, pensó en su Madre. Y la idea de revivirla le había cruzado por la cabeza, pero, revivirla, sería traerla junto con aquella maldita enfermedad que fue la causante de su muerte.

Y él no podía hacerle eso a su Madre. Incluso si le duele como el mismísimo infierno su perdida, no sería capaz de revivirla para hacerle sufrir lo mismo una vez. Estando solo, fue capaz de analizar, que lo único que verdaderamente le dolía, era la muerte de su Madre.

De ahí a más, no sentía nada.

Dejo el libro cuando su cabeza comenzó a dar más vueltas de las necesarias y la sensación de pesadez, así como de ser observado y el miedo llenaba más de su cuerpo de lo que parecía.

No podía dejarse guiar por el miedo. No ahora que sentía que llevaban un gran avance, o algo parecido a eso.

Tomo una de las libretas donde tenía las notas que recaba de aquel lugar, y con su lápiz, comenzó a anotar las suposiciones que creía. La más clara y cercana de todas, era que debían enfrentarse a sus miedos.

Tomando en cuenta lo que le había dicho aquel desconocido hombre de azulino cabello, más lo que leyó de las notas de otros diarios y notas del culto, había llegado a esa conclusión de que Silent Hill era una especie de purgatorio que decidía sí ibas al cielo, lo que vendría siendo la salida de su pueblo, o terminar en el infierno, cosa que vendría siendo la muerte, o algo peor.

Era un lugar que no escatimaría en recursos para hacer pagar a sus visitantes por todo lo que habían hecho.

La simple idea le hacía suspirar terriblemente. Ya que personas como él, era claro que tenían una larga lista de crimines por pagar.

Sí querían salir de aquel sitio, debían enfrentarlos a como diera lugar, y aquello les daría la llave que necesitaban para escapar. Sin embargo, decir aquello es muy fácil. Ya que hacerlo, significaba ver el pasado del que tanto estaban escapando.

Midoriya está consciente de lo difícil que es aquello. Había tratado de ver a su pasado a la cara, pero apenas tuvo el primer recuerdo de sus días en el psiquiátrico, termino por arrinconarse y llorar sin control en una esquina de un callejón. No era fácil enfrentar un pasado tan oscuro y lleno de sangre, de medicamentos y torturas. De abusos y violencia.

No podía enfrentarlo tan fácil.

Era por eso que buscaba una segunda alternativa. Dicha alternativa, era encontrar un extraño talismán llamado: "Talismán de Metatron". La primera vez que leyó algo sobre él, fue en unas notas de un diario de una chica que pertenecía al culto. Sin embargo, al estar siendo perseguido de cerca por sus demonios, no fue capaz de averiguar demasiado sobre el mismo.

Solamente logró arrancar la hoja donde estaba dibujado, y salir de ese lugar antes de que lo atacaran.

Quizá en el libro encontraría más detalles sobre aquel talismán, pero por el momento opta por relajarse un poco. Su mente se siente saturada por todo lo que leyó, y la sensación de ser observado no se iba por más que miraba a su entorno.

Añadiendo a eso, también estaba su recuerdo con Kirishima de cuando despertó. No quería pensar exactamente que era su culpa, ambos poseían ojos rojos. Sin embargo, los ojos de Katsuki eran sinceros, y estos no buscaban mentir con algo que no eran.

No mentían como los ojos de Eijirō aquella y todas las otras veces.

Sujeta la escopeta ante el recuerdo, y comienza a rezar, casi suplicar, para que Bakugō regrese lo más pronto que pueda. No quiere estar solo, ni sentirse indefenso por más tiempo.

* * *

Era la quinta casa que invadía y solamente había encontrado una pasta a la mitad, dos botes de fideos instantáneos, y otra botella de agua.

A la tercera casa que entro ni siquiera la quiso investigar a fondo en busca de ropa para Izuku, ya que había encontrado una habitación bastante inquietante de tonos azules y peluches. Una habitación de bebe. Había visto algo moverse en la cuna, así como escuchar la risa del bebe en ese momento donde ese algo se movió.

Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo de la casa. Ya suficiente tenía con esas cosas de niños.

A la sexta casa que entro, repitió sus acciones. Investigo en la cocina, en la sala y el comedor, donde encontró otras botellas de agua y una botella de vino a la mitad. No es que le gustara el alcohol a los extremos, pero suponía que les ayudaría a relajarse un rato y sacar toda esa tensión que trae por el cuerpo de una manera mucho más sana.

Encontró otra sopa instantánea en la cocina y una bolsa de galletas de vainilla a la mitad igual. Tras guardarlo todo en su mochila, subió al otro piso y reviso las habitaciones. En una había camas para niños y de inmediato cerró la puerta.

Después paso a la siguiente habitación, suponía que debía ser la de los Padres. Cama amplia, una cómoda, un espejo y un baúl… pero había una mancha de sangre sobre las cobijas.

Torció los labios.

Se adentró a la habitación, y comenzó a revisar los cajones de la cómoda. Encontró ropa de mujer, blusas y sostenes.

—Juro que no he pensado en eso…—Se dice en voz alta mientras sostenía uno de aquellos sostenes negros en las manos. —No pensé en Izuku usando esto… No lo hice. —Niega, como si decirlo en voz alta hiciera desaparecer esos morbosos pensamientos.

Deja el sostén en los cajones y sigue buscando una playera. Sin embargo, el chirrido de la puerta principal moviéndose le alerta.

Gira de inmediato con el hacha lista para atacar, pero no hay nada.

La puerta se ha movido, y cuando la observa se mueve otra vez. Los pelos de la nuca se le erizan y no es capaz de soltar nada conciso por los labios. Una especie de quejido a medias es lo que suelta. Sabe que no hay viento que mueva la puerta y no hay nada más ahí con él.

Estaba harto de esas cosas extrañas.

No se consideraba un miedoso, cabe destacar, pero la reacción de cualquier ser humano ante acontecimientos como esos, no podían pasarse sin que su cuerpo y él mismo reaccionara a ellos.

Decide ignorarlo y seguir con su búsqueda, ahora en el armario. No encuentra nada más que un abrigo de mujer. Largo y de color blanco. Impecable y hermoso.

Lo sujeta por una de las mangas, sintiendo la suavidad con la que está hecho. Debe ser bastante cálido usarlo.

Sin embargo, al moverlo un poco más para apreciarlo, ve la horrible mancha roja y brillante de sangre que está en la parte del costado derecho. La mancha se ve tan fresca que el olor de la sangre le inunda los pulmones.

Observa como la sangre desciende hasta caer por sus extremos y gotear.

El chirrido de la puerta suena una vez más, siente una presión helada en la nuca y su cuerpo tenso como cables una vez más. Ya que ahora sabe que no está solo. Hay alguien más con él. No, _algo_ más le acompaña en esa habitación.

Esta sujetando el hacha con tanta fuerza a causa de eso, que comienza a lastimarle las palmas. No puede moverse, su cuerpo se niega a obedecerle por más que grita en su cabeza que se mueva y enfrente lo que hay ahí con él.

—Katsuki, ven a la cama…—Escucha una voz femenina, terriblemente aguda y con un tono mimado en extremo.

Bakugō la reconoce, y es justo con esa voz que su cuerpo se mueve. Al girar, la cama está completamente limpia y hay una hermosa mujer rubia casi desnuda sobre las suaves cobijas. Y dice casi, ya que la mujer lleva unas pantaletas rojas de encaje.

—Vamos sexy, quiero que me domes una vez más. —Decía de nuevo la mujer, abriendo completamente sus piernas, incitándolo. —Quiero tener tú verga dentro otra vez. —Sin pena, la mujer comenzó a manosearse los pechos con una mano y con la otra comenzó a frotar su entrepierna.

Katsuki es un hombre. Uno que tiene necesidades que deben ser atendidas. No iba a negarlo, ver a Toga en toda su gloria con su hermoso cuerpo para él, estaban siendo demasiado tentativas.

Siente que el hacha titubea en sus manos. Relame sus labios y siente que el aire se hace pesado en su entorno. Da un paso y después otro. Tan lento que parece una eternidad que se termine por acercar a la cama.

—Toga. —Suelta con la voz ronca. Y ella no tarda en responderle.

—Kaahh-tsuki— Responde ella, soltando un gemido en medio de su nombre. —Anda, quítate eso. Quiero chupar toda tu hombría. —La mujer se mueve, gateando hacía él se acerca, cortando la distancia que había entre ellos, dispuesta a jalar el pantalón para quitarlo. Katsuki no se mueve, la deja tironear.

Himiko se pone de pie, recorriéndole todo el vientre y el pecho con sus manos hasta que llega a su altura. Le planta un beso que Bakugō corresponde mientras su cabeza se va sintiendo cada vez más liviana. No cierra los ojos, pero siente los parpados pesados.

Las manos de la hermosa mujer rubia, bajan de nuevo.

—Deja a Izuku y ven conmigo. —Habla Toga cuando el beso se rompe. —No lo necesitas. Tú y yo estaremos bien solos, mi amor. —Dice de nuevo, solo que ahora comienza a besarle el cuello.

El recuerdo de los ojos verdes llega a su mente, pero, otro recuerdo llega también a causa de ellos. Observa una luz verde, de esas de neón que brillan de los moteles, y recuerda la razón por la que dejo a Toga aquella vez.

— ¡DEJA DE TOCARME, MALDITA PERRA!—Grita con rabia y aparta las manos de la mujer. Para seguido usar el hacha y cortarle el pecho a la desnuda rubia.

Le crea cortes y la sangre negra y pútrida sale de sus heridas revelando al ser que era verdaderamente.

El momento se quiebra por los chillidos agudos que da la 'criatura', y su verdadera forma es mostrada. Un ser de piel gris, con huecos vacíos y negros en lugar de ojos y boca. Un cuerpo completamente delgado y escuálido, y con sus huesos marcados. Sin embargo, no contaba con cintura ni piernas. Solo había una especie de nebulosa negra.

La criatura soltó otro grito que casi ensordece a Bakugō una vez que se mostró completamente. Soltó el hacha para cubrir sus oídos y después de unos segundos, la cosa huyo.

Katsuki se quedó solo de nuevo.

Y la habitación comenzó a sentirse más fría, así como aquella luz verde desaparecía. Odiaba que lo tocaran con tanta confianza, y más si se trataba de Toga Himiko, incluso sí apenas unos segundos disfrutaba de ello.

Su historia con ella era corta.

Toga fue lo más parecido a una novia que llego a tener en toda su vida. Sin embargo, la mujer rubia de ojos felinos y mirada desquiciada, era una prostituta que no tenía miedo de enrollarse con hombres como él. Ella misma le había dicho que hombres así eran mucho más excitantes. Más aparte que la chica tenía cierta tendencia de posesividad con ciertos clientes, así como una confianza bastante molesta, al menos para ojos del cenizo.

Aquel recuerdo que le hizo despertar, fue cuando ella había usado su cuerpo mientras él dormía para satisfacerse. Esa vez, ambos estaban en un motel de paso mientras viajaban hacia una ciudad. Él estaba cansado por conducir tanto, así que apenas toco la cama, se quedó completamente dormido. Sin embargo, Himiko estaba ansiosa.

Katsuki despertó cuando la escucho gemir su nombre con fuerza y con el constante movimiento de la cama que hacía la chica al cabalgarle. La aparto de él con violencia, e incluso le había propinado varios golpes por lo que hizo.

Bakugō odia a toda clase de abusivos.

Sujeta el hacha de nuevo y sale de aquella casa hecho una terrible furia.

La octava casa que reviso encontró un pantalón que podría quedarle a Izuku. Aunque suponía que quizá le quedaría algo ajustado de las piernas y el trasero. Esperaba que no pensara que lo hacía a propósito. Era lo primero que encontraba que suponía le quedaría. El resto de cosas que ha encontrado son mucho más pequeñas o muy grandes, o son de mujer.

Encontró de igual forma una playera negra con mangas largas. Sin ninguna clase de dibujos ni diseños. La coloco contra su pecho, esperando que fuera una manera de medirla.

Parecía ser grande. Si se la ponía seguramente le quedaría ajustada, así supuso que estaría bien para Izuku. Además seguro se le vería bien.

Había encontrado todo lo que buscaba, incluso encontró algunas pastillas para el dolor y una crema con propiedades medicinales. A pesar de todo, había encontrado más de lo que esperaba y eso le hacía feliz. Ya podía regresar con Izuku como un triunfador.

Una vez que dejo las cosas en su mochila, se dio la vuelta de nuevo para salir de la habitación. Y de nuevo, estaba aquella hermosa mujer sobre la cama.

—Katsuki, ven un rato a la cama. —Hablo de nuevo, con su dulce y aguda voz.

Bakugō solo cerró los ojos con fuerza y se enfocó en su misión. No iba a caer de nuevo en aquella trampa.

— ¿Vas a dejarme por aquel idiota?—Y repentinamente la voz de la mujer se volvió más grave. Aquello fue suficiente para hacer que se detuviera de golpe. —No puedes engañarme… Acaso, ¿quieres que sea él?—

Katsuki se mantuvo en silencio, sin siquiera darse la vuelta. Dio un paso de nuevo, mentalizándose en que no debía dejarse provocar. Aquella cosa era un espectro o monstruo, y él no caería en sus provocaciones.

—Entonces si lo estas eligiendo a él…—La voz femenina fue desapareciendo para dar paso a una mucho más grave y varonil. —Te aconsejo que corras antes de que le haga una visita. —

Eso fue suficiente para hacer que Bakugō se girara y tratara de atacarlo con el hacha, pero aquella cosa desapareció antes de que si quiera el filo lo alcanzara.

Maldijo con rabia y salió disparado de la casa.

* * *

Comenzó a correr por las calles con toda la velocidad que pudieran dar sus piernas. La lluvia estaba comenzando de nuevo, y eso le estaba dando una muy mala señal. Izuku estaba herido, y no sería capaz de defenderse por sí solo.

Encontró la casa casi por suerte. Entro de golpe, haciendo que la puerta se azotara por el movimiento. En ese momento no le estaba importando nada más que llegar hacia donde estaba el chico de pecas.

Subió por las escaleras de a dos escalones y una vez que llego a la puerta, dio tres toques. Y espero… espero eternos segundos a que respondieran.

Escucho dos golpes a la puerta, y él volvió a dar otros tres.

Con ello, escucho como el mueble era empujado. Y lo que tardo Midoriya en moverlo lo ponía más ansioso. El seguro de la puerta fue removido, y él empujo la misma para entrar a la habitación de una vez.

Izuku retrocede y se tambalea un poco por la forma de entrar del otro. Katsuki no responde a las palabras del chico de cabello verde, ya que comienza a buscar por toda la habitación a ese espectro que amenazo con lastimar al pecoso.

Investiga el baño, el roto armario, debajo de la cama y no encuentra nada. Solo vuelve a toparse con aquella mirada confundida que le ve desde la cama.

— ¿Katsuki? ¿Qué pasa?—Habla Izuku. Y la mirada carmesí le analiza a profundidad. Desde aquellas heridas de su pecho, las pecas en cada mejilla, las vendas de la pierna y la mejilla amoratada.

Bakugō le pellizca la mejilla dañada, haciendo que Midoriya le dé un manotazo para que lo suelte ya que le ha lastimado.

— ¡Eso duele! ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?—Sus miradas se conectan, y es con ese hermoso brillar verde y vivo de los ojos de Midoriya, que Bakugō parece regresar en sí.

—Vi algo mientras estaba buscando las cosas. —Responde el cenizo, llevándose una mano a la frente. —Vi una sombra, un espectro, ¡no sé qué putas era!, pero… pero tomaba la apariencia de alguien humano. —

Midoriya hace memoria, y casi de inmediato sabe _que_ fue.

—Es la misma criatura que vimos en el _otro mundo_ , aquella que tomo la apariencia de tú Madre. ¿Recuerdas?—Habla Izuku, sujetando los hombros del otro. Bakugō parece demasiado alterado por ello, y por un momento teme que se encontrara con su Madre de nuevo. Sin embargo no tiene ninguna herida y eso lo tranquiliza. —No pueden hacer daño, pero sí pueden manipular la mente. Te hacen caer en su engaño, en su ilusión mejor dicho, mientras otro monstruo es atraído… O a veces usan a los monstruos para hacer el engaño… —

—Dijo que te haría lastimaría. —Responde Katsuki. —Que te haría una visita.

— ¿Eh? ¿P-Por qué diría algo así?

— ¡Y que mierda voy a saber yo!

Izuku guarda silencio. Aquello sí que sonaba extraño. Ninguna criatura se dirige a ellos como si pudieran conversar. Ninguna de ellas tenía consciencia. Era sospechoso, pero… hablaban de un pueblo que cambiaba casi a voluntad, que generaba monstruos a base de miedos y recuerdos reprimidos, y que era una especie de purgatorio para aquellas almas pecadoras.

Era el poder de Silent Hill hablando. Y advirtiendo un algo que no parecía ser nada bueno.

Debía ponerse en manos a la obra para encontrar ese talismán y salir de una jodida vez de aquel espantoso lugar antes de que las cosas pudieran empeorar.

Ambos vuelven a unir sus miradas. Dejando salir más sentimientos que con palabras no pueden expresar abiertamente. Quisieran dejarse leer como libros abiertos, ser trasparentes con sus emociones para que dicha manera, ambos pudieran protegerse mejor. Pero había mucho miedo a ser sinceros. La honestidad es un arma de doble filo.

—Encontré ropa para ti. —Rompe el silencio Bakugō, viendo que no había nada más que decir del tema. Deja la mochila sobre la cama. —No estaba seguro de tus medidas, pero espero que puedan quedarte. —

Saca de la mochila tanto pantalón como playera, y se las pasa.

—Me quedaran perfectos. —Le dedica una sonrisa, algo que se ha vuelto muy común entre ellos. Incluso si Katsuki no responde a esos gestos como una persona normal, no iba a negar que le gustaban. —Vi una barra de jabón en el baño, tal vez podamos usarla para limpiarnos. ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?

— ¡N-No! ¡No es eso lo que quería decir!

—A mí me sonó a eso. Además necesitas ayuda. No creo que puedas moverte en el baño por cuenta propia. — Bakugō casi quería añadir algo como: " _Y con esa amenaza de esa cosa, no puedo dejarte solo."_

Pero evidentemente nunca aceptaría decir algo como eso en voz alta, primero gritaría sus fetiches sexuales, antes que soltar una palabra cariñosa.

Observa las mejillas rojas del otro. Izuku lo piensa bastante. De verdad necesita y quiere una ducha. Y sin otra alternativa, suspira y asiente con la cabeza, a lo que Katsuki sin más le empuja al baño al tomar aquella afirmativa.

Ahora cargaban con una amenaza de un extraño _ser,_ sin embargo, no era exactamente aquel _ser,_ del que debían cuidarse.

Ya que ellos, acababan de darle más armas al pueblo para que pueda atacarlos.

* * *

 _ **Perdón por las faltas de ortografía ;;**_

 _ **D'Sae**_ ****


	7. Chapter 7

Si no estuviese acostumbrado a ser observado mientras se duchaba, aquella experiencia con Bakugō pudo ser una de las más incomodas de su vida. Sin embargo, esta vez no estaba completamente desnudo como siempre.

La idea para que no fuera tan incómodo para ambos, fue que Izuku mantuviera su ropa interior puesta.

Katsuki lo estaba sosteniendo de un brazo mientras que él usaba su brazo libre para tratar de limpiarse con el jabón. El agua que salía de la regadera estaba completamente fría, aunque era soportable. Añadiendo de que no sería la primera vez que se bañaba con agua como esa.

En algún punto de su vida, el agua caliente se convirtió en un lujo por el que debía pagar.

Limpiarse y hacer lo posible por "tallar" un poco más, era una tarea complicada usando solamente una mano. Tanto que debió pedirle ayuda a Katsuki para limpiar su cabello y espalda.

La mano que ayudo a limpiar su magullado cuerpo, se sentía terriblemente caliente por el contraste del agua. Todas las veces que la piel de Bakugō toco la suya, las descargas eléctricas surcaban todo su cuerpo sin piedad. Temblaba incluso por el contacto.

Le encanto aquel contacto de pieles. Aquella manera en que la mano del otro le tocaba, incluso si solo era para ayudarle, se sentía terriblemente bien. Fingió varias veces que sentía picazón en la espalda para que Bakugō le tocara más.

Tuvo cuidado de controlarse de la cintura para abajo. No quería incomodar a su compañero.

Sintió la urgencia de limpiar un poco aquella zona baja, así que Katsuki se dio la vuelta e Izuku se sujetó de su hombro para no perder por completo el equilibrio. Se deshizo de su última prenda de ropa y se limpió.

Dejaba escapar algunos soniditos de bufidos ante el agua fría tocando partes así de sensibles, y después, usando cobijas extras que encontraron y que usaron como toallas, Izuku termino sentado en la cama ya con su nuevo pantalón y playera.

Bakugō de su parte, entro a bañarse. Dejo la puerta entreabierta por si cualquier cosa sucedía, ya que con la amenaza latente del pueblo sobre ellos, no podían darse el lujo de apartarse demasiado.

Midoriya pensaba en las cosas. En que nada tenía sentido. Y a la vez si tenía. Sonaba contradictorio y a algo que podría decir un loco, o que solo los locos entenderían para poder explicar.

Se quedó mirando sus tenis rojos mientras continuaba en su laguna mental de cosas que trataba de explicar. Pero su mente, siendo tan sabia y queriendo protegerse de un colapso por no llegar a nada, analiza sus propios tenis. Desgastados, viejos, rotos y con su color más opaco cada día.

No podía recordar el día que los compro, ni cómo fue que le termino por gustar tener esa clase de tenis. Solo sabía que le gustaban, que su color rojo era tan brillante que destacaba demasiado de su persona, y que eran lo más parecido a unos compañeros que ha tenido en su vida.

—Sí que he estado solo…—Medita para si en voz alta y no evita soltar una pequeña risita amarga. Ojala las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Se inclina con dolor para tomar uno de su tenis, mismos que se sienten algo húmedos por la lluvia de antes, pero no había más tiempo que esperar a que se secaran.

Se colocó uno y ato las cintas. Regreso a su posición inicial, y antes de inclinarse de nuevo por el otro, sintió dos brazos terriblemente helados abrazarle por los hombros.

— ¿No me extrañas, **Deku**?—Le susurra aquella voz femenina, directo en el oído. Y el frío se incrementa.

Un tic se genera en su ojo derecho al recordar ese apodo con el que siempre solían llamarle en el psiquiátrico. Un apodo que quizá comenzó siendo algo lindo, pero que termino por volverse una maldición sobre su persona. Odia aquel apodo. Odia a la persona que se lo ha dicho. Odia con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo entero tiembla, pero contradictoriamente a toda la rabia que tiene, no puede moverse.

Estaba paralizado.

—Te extrañamos en el psiquiátrico, **Deku**. Todos queremos que vuelvas… Kirishima, Kaminari, Tokoyami, Sero, Mirio, Jirou, Yaoyorozu… El Doctor Overhaul y el Doctor Nighteye… —La presión fría se incrementa en su espalda, mientras los brazos comienzan a recorrerle el pecho, buscando como adentrarse debajo de la tela.

Está en peligro. Lo sabe y aun con todas las alertas en su sistema sonando con fuerza, no es capaz de moverse. Sus ojos se enfocan en la puerta entreabierta del baño, escuchando como el agua de la regadera sigue cayendo. Suplica, suplica que Bakugō salga.

 _Suplica que le salve._

—Él podría ser más peligroso que tú, **Deku** , no deberías confiar tanto en él. —Vuelve hablar aquella voz. —Nunca debiste huir. Tú lugar está con nosotros…—

Izuku siente los labios fríos en su nuca que le están repartiendo besos.

—Ochako tiene razón, **Deku**. — Una voz masculina se escucha mientras siente unas manos subir desde sus rodillas. Un tacto tan frío, que hacía sentir cálida el agua de la ducha. —Queremos que vuelvas… **Deku.**

Izuku no se atreve a mirar abajo, pero la tentación es más grande. Sus ojos van bajando poco a poco, hasta ver aquella melena roja en pinchos. Aquellos ojos rojos y cejas pequeñas. Le ve sonreír cuando sus miradas se encuentran, y los temibles dientes filosos se asoman de sus labios.

Quería gritar algo, pedir ayuda, pero nada salía de su boca. Estaba paralizado, lleno de miedo y rabia que golpeaban todas partes dentro de sí, buscando salir.

—Nosotros te hacíamos sentir bien, Midoriya…—Como si no fuera peor la situación en la que estaba, la siguiente voz masculina venía de uno de los monstruos que Izuku conoció. La mano acaricio su mejilla, una mano con un guante blanco e impecable. — Eras mi conejito favorito, Midoriya. —

La voz del Doctor Overhaul fue el límite que pudo resistir Izuku.

La desesperación estallo dentro de su cuerpo que lo hizo saltar de su lugar, pateando a Kirishima en el acto y separándose de Ochako. Su pierna se dobló por el dolor y termino por caer de cara al piso.

Se quejó y espero que el golpe fuera suficiente para atraer la atención del cenizo.

— ¿Izuku? ¿Qué carajo fue eso? —Escucha la voz de Katsuki, pero él no puede responder. Su voz no sale y la parálisis regresa.

—No nos dejes, **Deku**. —Habla Kirishima una vez más. Midoriya siente el peso del cuerpo del pelirrojo de nuevo, sujetándole la parte trasera de las piernas y subiendo sus manos hasta sus nalgas.

Cuando siente las palmas abiertas y heladas sobre sus nalgas, el miedo por fin sirve de algo dentro de su cuerpo, haciendo que gritara por fin pidiendo ayuda.

— ¡KATSUKI! —grita, y de inmediato sale el hombre de ojos rubís. Mojado y usando solamente su pantalón militar puesto, más no abrochado.

El cenizo no duda nada y trata de golpear a ese pelirrojo que sostiene a Izuku, pero de inmediato se aleja hacia donde están los otros dos.

Bakugō se inclina y sujeta a Midoriya contra él. Los brazos del chico de pecas se aferran al rubio, en medio de temblores y movimientos bruscos por querer ponerse de pie. Katsuki mantiene su vista en aquellos tres, y la desvía por unos cuantos segundos la vista hacia donde está su hacha. Demasiado lejos para tomarla.

Vuelve a ver a las otras tres cosas, dispuesto a golpearlas y destrozarles con sus propias manos si ellos se acercaban a atacarles. Envuelve a Izuku con uno de sus brazos, levantándole un poco más contra él.

—Hará lo que yo por amor a ti nunca hice… te matara, **Deku.** —La voz del Doctor suena de nuevo, mientras que comienzan a deshacerse en el aire junto a los otros dos que mantienen sus miradas sobre ambos.

— ¿ **Deku**? ¿Qué significa eso?—La mirada rojiza de Bakugō se enfoca entonces en su compañero.

La mirada del chico de cabello verde se mantuvo baja. Sin atreverse en ver al otro.

Ante el silencio de Izuku, Katsuki lo ayuda a ponerse de pie para llevarlo a la cama y dejar que se siente. La forma en la que el chico de pecas se queda, inquieta a Bakugō. No sabe que decirle y cree que preguntarle podría molestarlo más.

Era claro que aquellas apariciones eran parte del pasado de Midoriya. Así como el suyo propio al ver a Toga. Comprende los efectos que le debieron quedar, y comienza a mordisquear su labio inferior. Midoriya había hecho muchas cosas por él, y se sentía en la necesidad de regresarle esa ayuda de alguna manera.

—Oye…

—No me vuelvas a decir **"Deku",** jamás lo hagas. —Esos hermosos ojos verde que siempre veía mostrando tranquilidad y nervios algunas veces, habían mostrado ahora una nueva faceta. Una que le hizo estremecer por la clase de sentimiento que estaban gritando.

Ese brillo "vivo" de sus ojos verdes, desapareció para mostrar un terrible vació. Un tono de verde tan oscuro que podía mezclarlo con el negro fácilmente. Parecía mirar a dos personas completamente diferentes si lo pensaba mejor.

—Regresa a terminar de limpiarte. —Dice de nuevo Izuku.

—Esas cosas podrán volver y-… —Habla de nuevo Katsuki, estirando su brazo hacia el otro.

— ¡LARGATE A TERMINAR DE DUCHARTE! ¡ESTOY BIEN!—Grita en respuesta el chico de pecas mientras le da un golpe a la mano que estaba acercándose. —Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos. Date prisa. —Continua Izuku, se pone de pie hasta la mesita de noche, tomando su pistolera para ponérsela y regresar a la cama para ponerse su otro tenis.

Un resoplido y gruñido escapa de los labios de Katsuki ante el nuevo carácter del otro.

— ¡SOLO TRATABA DE AYUDARTE IMBECIL! ¡SI QUIERES DEJO QUE TE MATEN!—Y evidentemente por el carácter del cenizo, no iba a quedarse callado ante el nuevo trato.

— ¡Bien! ¡Deja que me maten y después puedes ir a suicidarte o volverte loco en este asqueroso lugar!—Responde el grito de nuevo. — ¡Sin mí ya te habrían matado!—

— ¡DESPRECIABLE HIJO DE PERRA!—Tras sus palabras le sujeta por el cuello de la playera para levantarlo de la cama. Las venas se le marcaban en los brazos y las manos ante la increíble furia que tenía el otro. Nunca fue considerado alguien paciente. Sin embargo, Izuku ni siquiera se estremeció ni un poco ante la amenazante aura de Bakugō.

Le estaba retando con la mirada, provocándole todavía más.

Katsuki arrugo la playera por la fuerza con la que le sostenía. Inhalaba y exhalaba con fuerza por la nariz, mientras que Izuku solo mantenía su mirada fija en él. Apenas se notaba su respiración. Solo faltaba una pequeña chispa más para hacerlos enfrentarse, para hacer que se golpearan y se mataran entre ellos.

Ambos estaban lo suficientemente rotos para lastimarse mutuamente de esa manera, para provocarse y liarse a golpes como si no existiera un mañana, hasta que uno terminara muerto.

Eran almas rotas en la oscuridad que no podían coexistir juntas, pero que tampoco podían vivir separadas.

Silent Hill los puso en el mismo camino. Y fue decisión de ellos unirse.

Katsuki siente que las ideas se le nublan. Que dejaba que su parte más salvaje saliera a la superficie como muchas otras veces. Sin embargo, repentinamente los ojos de Izuku se fueron cristalizando. Las lágrimas se juntaban, y el nudo en la garganta se volvía más pesado y doloroso de resistir para el chico de pecas.

—Anda… mátame. —Dijo Izuku. —Anda… acaba con mi dolor. Acaba conmigo. Hazlo. Mátame. —

Las manos del cenizo se fueron hacia el cuello del hombre de rizado cabello automáticamente obedeciendo esa orden. Entornando las palmas y sus dedos en la pálida piel. Tan frágil. Tan vulnerable que, Bakugō sentía que con cualquier movimiento lo mataría. Mover sus manos, oprimir su garganta y ver como la vida huía de aquellas esmeraldas.

Le observo cerrar los ojos, bastante dispuesto a dejarse matar. Resignado a una muerte prematura que no merecía.

Katsuki no hizo fuerza. No podía.

—No puedo hacerlo. —Responde, aflojando el agarre y dejando que sus brazos cayeran como peso muerto a cada costado. —No mereces morir. —

Katsuki había matado antes. Muchas veces y sin tener piedad, sin tentar su corazón fue capaz de matar a sangre fría a sus víctimas. Era un asesino desalmado y violento, tal cual y como las autoridades siempre decían que fuera. Sin embargo, él era un monstruo creado, no nacido. Así que, por más que fuera un asesino, siempre estaba aquella espina de su humanidad y sanidad mental.

Trato muchas veces de sacarse por fin la humanidad que le carcomía por dentro cada que estaba a merced de la soledad. Pero nunca pudo hacerlo. Aquella parte suya se negaba en abandonarle y convertirlo por fin en una bestia sin empatía, en un auténtico monstruo.

Izuku salvo su vida. Bien pudo dejarlo a su suerte en el otro mundo, o haber dejado que sus propias pesadillas lo mataran. Cualquier ser humano que estuviera en aquella situación, le habría dejado morir para salvarse a sí mismo como buen ser humano egoísta. Sin embargo, Midoriya no lo hizo.

Lo cargo en su espalda y lo protegió a coste de su bienestar. Incluso sabiendo que era un desconocido que podría matarlo o hacerle más daño, continuo con él. A su lado. Dispuesto a todo por salvarlo.

No podía matarlo.

Un sollozo escapa de Midoriya, y los lamentos caen incontenibles por sus mejillas. Gruesas líneas de lágrimas le marcan las mejillas y caen para perderse en los límites de su rostro. Más sollozos se siguen escuchando, a la vez que todo el cuerpo del pecoso tiembla.

—Por favor Katsuki, hazlo. —Pide una vez más, con la voz rota. —No quiero seguir enfrentando esto… no puedo más. No puedo. — Muchas veces Izuku trato de enfrentarse a su pasado, de confrontar lo que hizo, de superarlo por fin y ser libre de una vez. Sin embargo, era tan turbio que no podía soportar sin desplomarse en lágrimas.

—Deja de decir estupideces. —Le corta Bakugō. —Sobreviviste 5 días aquí, completamente solo… Puedes sobrevivir mucho más, salir de este asqueroso lugar.

—No lo entiendes…

—Mira pedazo de mierda, no soy un maldito sentimental. —Corta una vez más, confrontando aquella mirada verde que se ahogaba con sus lágrimas. Ahora dejando percibir el miedo y la desesperación en ellos. —Este lugar quiere volvernos locos, pero no vamos a dejar que eso pase. Me tienes a mí y yo a ti, ¿queda claro?—

La sinceridad y confianza con la que lo ha dicho Bakugō, estremecen a Izuku, quien nunca en su vida había visto esa clase de sentimientos expresados a su persona. Muchas personas fingieron para él, mintiéndole incluso al verle a los ojos, asegurándole cosas que al final se volvían una terrible mentira que le costaba grandes cantidades de dolor y lágrimas.

Pero Katsuki estaba siendo diferente. Algo en aquellos ojos carmín, era tan distinto a todo lo que él conocía de la vida. Y fue por esa misma razón que lloró más fuerte de nuevo.

Es consciente de esa parte abrasadora de él. Una que diseño para protegerse y que contenía a la fuerza muchas veces para no lastimar a nadie. El usarla contra Bakugō le rompió un poquito más de lo que estaba, ya que no quería que le abandonara como muchos otros lo hicieron.

No quería que lo dejara.

—Vamos a salir de este lugar, Izuku. —Asegura el hombre de cenizo cabello.

¿Podría confiar una vez más en las personas? ¿Confiar en las promesas? ¿Creer en Katsuki?

—Lo siento. —Dice Midoriya antes de abrazar de nuevo a Bakugō.

Katsuki queda sin habla por la repentina acción. Esa muestra de cariño y afecto que Izuku profesaba para él, era tan extraño que nunca sabía cómo más reaccionar. Hacía tantos años que había olvidado esa clase de afecto y contacto.

Tantos años sin una muestra de cariño genuino.

Le regresa el abrazo, aunque no sea con la misma fuerza con la que el hombre de pecas le abraza. Ya que una parte de él, además de estar confundida por el cariño repentino, no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de ese hombre de bata.

¿Sería capaz de matar a Izuku? ¿Llegaría a enloquecer hasta el punto de matar a un inocente? Sus manos habían estado sobre la garganta de Midoriya, dispuesto a asesinarlo como pedía. Y así como fue el impulso de querer matarlo, el impulso de detenerse fue igual de repentino y más fuerte que lo hizo desistir.

Se quedan así un rato más. Compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos y queriendo recuperarse del terrible sabor de boca que les dejo aquella escena.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, después de terminar de alistarse y comer los botes de fideos instantáneos, ya iban caminando por las calles de Silent Hill rumbo a su siguiente punto.

El silencio se había prolongado demasiado entre los dos. No habían hablado ni tocado el tema desde que salieron de la casa. Y aunque Katsuki deseaba conocer más cosas, o saber que significaba " **Deku** ", sabía que era imposible.

Debían ser fibras demasiado sensibles para ser abordadas por él.

—Vayamos por el callejón. Acortaremos. —Habla por primera vez Izuku. Ni siquiera había mostrado quejas sobre su pierna en todo lo que llevaban caminando. Casi se animaría a decir que Midoriya ni sentía el dolor.

Cojeaba, era cierto, pero su rostro siempre permaneció inexpresivo a eso.

Tomando el callejón, Bakugō sostuvo su hacha predilecta con fuerza. Listo para lo que fuera a salir de las sombras o los rincones llenos de neblina. No paso mucho tiempo cuando escucharon unos tosidos.

El sonido de algo siendo consumido por el fuego y el olor a quemado. De inmediato, el humo negro se fue mezclando con la neblina, y entre más cerca estuvieron, miraron al hombre de rubios cabellos tratar de calentarse con el fuego de un barril.

—Puedes bajar esa hacha, mi chico, no pienso hacerles daño. —Habla el hombre, buscando calentarse con el fuego y el abrigo sucio que usaba. De un aspecto demacrado, con ojos hundidos y azules. De rubio cabello largo y desalineado. Era un vagabundo en toda la extensión de la palabra.

— ¿Quién se supone que eres?—Incluso con las palabras del hombre, el cenizo se niega en bajar el hacha.

— ¿Eres una manifestación del pueblo? ¿O el espíritu de alguien que quedó atrapado?—Habla Izuku, mirando al hombre. Nota que Bakugō se puso un paso delante de él, de un modo protector bastante bien disimulado.

—Tal vez soy un ser humano como ustedes. —Responde. —Puedo ser todo aquí… y nada a la vez. —

Los otros dos mantienen su distancia con él. Incluso si el hombre no se ve como una amenaza, se mantienen en sus lugares, desconfiando.

—Tienen que tener cuidado con este lugar. Este sitio es un pozo para los pecadores. Debe enfrentarse en solitario debido a eso. —Dice. — Si han estado juntos, es por suerte. Pero Silent Hill hará que se separen a la fuerza para que puedan enfrentarse cada uno a lo que le corresponde enfrentar. No colmen su paciencia, o los castigara. —

— ¿Por qué nos está advirtiendo de esto? —Habla Izuku. A lo que en respuesta, el hombre rubio suspira sonoramente.

—Buscan el talismán de metraton, ¿cierto?

— ¡Te hicimos una pregunta viejo!—Amenaza Bakugō ante el cambio de tema. Midoriya le contó sobre la idea que tenía de encontrar ese talismán, que era tan fuere para colapsar las dos dimensiones y liberarlos por fin.

—El talismán… ese talismán tiene una gran carga sobre la persona que lo use. Sí confían en su poder, este será capaz de hacer todo lo que deseen. —Por primera vez, los orbes azules del sujeto se despegaron del fuego para mirarlos. —Incluso sacarlos de aquí. —

Los dos jóvenes pasan saliva casi al mismo tiempo. Y por unos instantes, el tiempo parece detenerse en su entorno.

—Pero no será tan fácil usarlo. —Advierte, regresando a ver el fuego que estaba próximo a apagarse. —Deben colapsar al otro mundo primero. Después colapsar este mundo, y finalmente serán libres. Decirlo es fácil, hacerlo será difícil por todo el pasado que cargan.

—Es usted un alma atrapada aquí, ¿verdad?—Habla Izuku.

El hombre suelta algo parecido a una risa, pero no afirma ni niega nada.

—Sí el mundo supiera del poder de este lugar, dejarían a los criminales sueltos aquí… Silent Hill es el peor castigo que se le puede dar a alguien, es incluso peor que la muerte. Recuerden eso mientras siguen con su búsqueda, mis chicos. —El rubio baja los brazos cuando el fuego se apaga solo. —Sobrevivan. Luchen. Y confíen en el otro. El poder del pueblo estará sobre ustedes, esperando a la más mínima brecha para separarlos, puesto que juntos son una amenaza para su poder. —

En ese momento los dos, Katsuki e Izuku se miran a los ojos, buscando entender las palabras de aquel desconocido. Midoriya tiene casi una idea de por qué lo dice, pero son solo ideas sin forma realmente. Después de analizarse, su atención regresa al hombre, quien ha avanzado hasta el final del callejón que conecta con la siguiente calle.

El rubio golpea uno de los botes de basura, y sigue caminando hasta doblar por la calle, desapareciendo entre la niebla.

Bakugō lo sigue, pero cuando sale a la calle, no hay ni un rastro de ser humano. Midoriya en cambio, se acerca al bote que golpeo el hombre, revisando su contenido.

Sobre un abrigo, mejor dicho, sobre el mismo abrigo que usaba aquel hombre, estaba una navaja.

Una navaja, con su mango de color blanco y negro. Tiene escritas dos iniciales en la base. Una "T" e "Y".

Izuku la toma y comprueba la hoja que sale al moverla. Perfectamente afilada y limpia. Casi pareciendo imposible que hubiese estado en un bote de basura.

— ¿Era una de esas manifestaciones? —Habla Bakugō, mirando a Midoriya.

—Debió serlo. Sabía lo que buscamos, lo que queríamos hacer y… el pasado. —Finaliza, guardando la navaja ante los ojos carmín del otro. Katsuki decide dejar de lado el hecho de la navaja.

—Hay que seguir moviéndonos antes de que aparezca otra cosa. —Llama Katsuki, haciendo que Izuku afirmara y comenzara a moverse con él.

* * *

El hospital Alchemilla de Silent Hill era el punto al que llegaron después de algunas calles y minutos más de camino.

Según la información de Midoriya, ahí debería estar oculto el talismán. Sin embargo, no era exactamente la parte del hospital donde estaría. Tomando las notas y sacando resultados de sus investigaciones, el talismán debería estar en el cuarto piso del Hospital Alchemilla, según la última nota que había en la mesa de la Biblioteca que leyó.

Uno de los miembros del culto lo había ocultado ahí según decía, ya que el talismán era el único objeto capaz de anular el "paraíso" que ellos con tanto deseo querían alcanzar. Decidieron ocultarlo ahí, en ese lugar prohibido, puesto que el cuarto piso, además de ser considerado maldito y prohibido por la tetrafobia, (la estigmatización asociada al número cuatro en el este asiático), era justamente el área de psiquiatría. El área donde los inestables mentalmente eran encerrados.

La estructura del hospital era de cuatro pisos, con un color que se mezclaba fácilmente entre el blanco y el gris. El sitio, así como el resto de los edificios de aquel pueblo, no daba mucha confianza de entrar, sin embargo, tratándose de un sitio mucho más grande que la Biblioteca, y que tenía algunas cascadas de sangre seca debajo de los marcos de algunas ventanas, sin duda daba un nuevo significado al peligro de aquellos lugares.

Había ventanas abiertas desde las cuales se podía ver el interior completamente oscuro del lugar. Las cortinas se movían muy poco, dando un aire más demoniaco al sitio.

Incluso en una ventana, se vislumbró una luz encendida, misma que después se apagó tal y como se encendió. _Completamente sola._

Midoriya paso saliva tan duramente, que la garganta le dolió. ¿Por qué debía de estar en ese lugar? Preferiría meterse al sótano o a una tumba abierta o a una catacumba, lo que fuera, menos a un psiquiátrico.

Inhalo profundo, y después dejo escapar el aire lentamente.

Bakugō simplemente se dedicó a mirarlo.

—Puedo entrar solo. —Habla el cenizo.

— ¡De ninguna manera! Escuchaste lo que dijo esa manifestación. No debemos dejar brechas para que nos ataque. Eso significa que no debemos separarnos.

—Luces más nervioso. Cuando entramos a la Biblioteca te veías completamente seguro. —Señala Katsuki, mientras comienza a caminar. Siendo él quien dirige ahora.

Midoriya duda y la respuesta se queda en sus labios. Sí Katsuki supiera…

— ¿Quieres entrar o no?—Habla de nuevo el hombre de ojos rubís, quien ya tenía la puerta abierta.

— ¡S-Sí!

* * *

Los hospitales siempre son ambientes tensos. Ya no solamente por todas las cosas que pasan, por las vidas que se salvan y pierden.

Era el lugar donde la fe se ponía aprueba, donde los sentimientos estaban más expuestos, donde la vida iniciaba y donde la muerte vagaba por los pasillos, lista para finalizar con lo que una vez inicio ahí.

Son sitios que cargan con mucho peso dentro del ciclo de la vida y la muerte.

Pero un Hospital abandonado, silencioso y oscuro. Era mucho peor de lo que se podría imaginar, ya que ahí solamente quedaba la desesperación.

Por desgracia, todo lo malo siempre queda más anclado a un sitio. Como si en este las alegrías de la vida nunca hubiesen sucedido.

Debido a las pérdidas de las linternas, habían usado sus celulares de nuevo para avanzar un poco hasta que llegaron a recepción, donde, tal y como en la Biblioteca, buscaron llaves y cualquier cosa que pudiera serles de ayuda.

Había registros, hojas a medio llenar, agendas, y varias cosas más esparcidas por los escritorios. Encontraron varios juegos de llaves que se llevaron. Una linterna, -una pequeña y de color negro.-, que también se llevaron, y después siguieron con su camino.

Pasando por habitaciones solitarias, llenas de tierra, suciedad y polvo. La desolación podía ser respirada incluso.

Era tanta la soledad, la desesperación que las paredes gritaban, la desolación, el vacío… Todo el hospital parecía gritar tantas historias desgarradoras, como si solamente la muerte hubiese sido testigo desde su creación hasta su abandono.

Sus pasos sonaban tan ruidosos así como sus respiraciones. Un poco más paranoico e Izuku juraría que podía escuchar como latía el corazón de Bakugō.

Pasaban por las habitaciones que gracias a las ventanas y la iluminación del exterior no se veían completamente oscuras, pero que si por alguna razón querían asomarse a su interior, verían muchas sombras moviéndose por dentro. Katsuki pensaba que sería una buena idea investigar por las estancias en busca de medicamentos o vendas, ya que bien podrían necesitarlos a futuro. Pero el ver como Midoriya no se despegaba de él, que poco faltaba para que le pidiera tomarlo de la mano, supuso que era mejor apresurarse a encontrar lo que buscaban y salir.

Durante el camino, Katsuki tenía una idea de lo que le había pasado a Izuku antes. A juzgar por la chica castaña, el pelirrojo Kirishima, y ese hombre de bata, Midoriya tuvo que estar en un hospital. Su intuición dictaba que muy seguramente no había estado en un hospital cualquiera, sino que debió estar en un psiquiátrico.

Aquello explicaría muchas cosas. La pregunta era: _¿Por qué estaría en un lugar así?_

Izuku trataba de mentalizarse, de calmarse y de decirse que nada malo pasaría, que estaba con Katsuki. Que él le protegería. Bien podía estar haciendo mal en confiar tanto en él. Pero, estando en un lugar así, sentía que solo ese hombre de cenizo cabello podría cuidarlo y protegerlo.

El primer piso no les dio demasiados problemas. El ambiente no había empeorado lo suficiente para tensar hasta el último de sus músculos. Todo estaba en una especie de calma.

El segundo piso era igual al primero, solo por algunas diferencias. Como el que algunas luces estaban encendidas y otras fallaban titilando. Había algunas manchas de sangre por las paredes, sillas de ruedas abandonadas a medio pasillo, camillas tumbadas de costado y carritos de medicamentos y alimentos igual de abandonados a su suerte.

Para el tercer piso, los atacaron dos enfermeros que Bakugō aniquilo tan pronto aparecieron. Ese hombre y el hacha hacían un equipo condenadamente perfecto.

— ¡Katsuki, eso fue increíble!—Felicito Izuku al ver nuevamente los emocionantes movimientos que dio con el hacha.

—Claro que fue genial, nerd. —Responde, lleno de orgullo y con una sonrisa.

— ¿Eras un leñador?—Pregunta Midoriya.

— ¿Hah? ¡Desde luego que no! No es tan difícil usar un hacha… solo pienso que se trata de un cuchillo y, ¡BAM! —Dice, moviendo el hacha en un corte horizontal. — Es fácil.

Aquella mirada que le empezaba a dedicar Izuku, lleno de admiración, hicieron que Katsuki se sonrojara. Diablos, que Midoriya se volvía tan malditamente adorable y él estaba llegando a los límites de su autocontrol.

—Hijo…—Y sin embargo, las cosas no iban a ser fáciles. Menos cuando Bakugō giro listo para enfrentar al espectro de su Madre de nuevo, pero la mujer que le hablaba y que avanzaba a él, no era ese mismo fantasma de antes.

Aquella mujer que se balanceaba de un lado a otro, con su piel pálida y su cabello mucho más despeinado que de costumbre. De sus labios escurría una sustancia negra y viscosa que caía como cascada hasta perderse por su barbilla. De sus preciosos ojos, salían gruesas lágrimas de sangre. Su ropa hecha destrozos, con heridas de cortes, golpes, magulladuras y quemaduras. Su brazo derecho estaba desencajado de su lugar, colgando como un trapo al costado de su cuerpo, mientras que el izquierdo buscaba acercarse a él y tomarle del rostro.

—Katsuki…—Hablaba con su voz enronquecida.

Bakugō se quedó petrificado del miedo al verla. Durante segundos, eternos y horribles, se sintió como un niño. Pequeño, asustado y con sus ojos empañados de lágrimas. Pero, estas eran lágrimas de sangre como las de su Madre.

Pensaba que Izuku lo ayudaría como antes, pero lo que no sabía era que su compañero estaba en condiciones iguales a él. Ya que Midoriya veía a su propia Madre, caminando hasta él también.

Inko Midoriya, tenía todo su cabello desecho y su piel pálida. Movía el cuello de un lado a otro, como si fuera incapaz de sostenerse. Su balanceo, ocasionado por la pierna derecha rota, que incluso con el hueso de la rodilla saliendo, no dejaba de caminar. Usaba su camisa de fuerza, con manchas de sangre y desgarrada de los extremos inferiores. Sus labios dolorosamente partidos y sangrantes soltaban balbuceos incomprensibles, mientras que las pupilas verdes se movían erráticas por todo el espacio de sus ojos.

Izuku comenzó a llorar al verla, ya que igual que Bakugō, se sentía como un niño de nuevo que no comprendía las cosas que le rodeaban a esa tierna edad de cinco años. Sin embargo, él en cambio, tocía con brusquedad, escupiendo sangre entre los tosidos.

Ambas mujeres se acercaban a ellos, con propósitos desconocidos pero que no debían de ser nada buenos. Muchas sombras comenzaban a rodearles, todas soltando susurros que no podían entenderse. El frío incremento, al grado de hacerlos soltar vapor por sus bocas.

— _Mamá no es real. Ella murió. Yo la vi morir. Ella murió. ¡Esto es solo un monstruo que quiere herirme! ¡Mamá jamás me lastimaría! ¡Ella no es mi Madre!—_ Se gritaba Izuku mentalmente, sin dejar de ver a su Madre y sin dejar de toser. Esperando que con todos aquellos pensamientos fuera capaz de oponerse al efecto que tenía aquel monstruo sobre él.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante sus propios pensamientos, convenciéndose de que aquella cosa no era su Madre.

—Izuku… cariño… No temas. —Hablaba Inko, pero a la voz de la mujer se le sumaban otros extraños ecos. Tal y como si más voces estuvieran atrapadas dentro de ella. —No te haré daño… conmigo estabas a salvo… Izuku. —

Las lágrimas seguían saliendo como cascadas incontrolables de sus ojos, haciendo que fuera incapaz de ver la imagen de su Madre por algunos segundos, donde el líquido le nublaba la vista.

Dio un paso para atrás cuando la borrosa imagen se veía más cerca, provocando que chocara contra la espalda de Katsuki. Lo que provoco que recordara que no estaba solo.  
No era una pesadilla donde estaba atrapado como siempre, donde no podía defenderse. Esta vez estaba despierto, y con todas las ventajas de su lado.

Mordió sus labios, e incluso con el dolor que sacudía su cuerpo, saco la navaja del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y liberando la hoja en el aire, estrello la punta sobre la garganta de la aparición. Enterrándola y sacándola para enterrarla de nuevo con toda la fuerza que pudiera acumular en su brazo.

Vio la sangre saliendo y salpicando la pared, mientras los quejidos y los gorgoteos del "monstruo" se escuchaban por todo el lugar al estarse ahogando con su sangre.

Giro de inmediato, viendo como la mano de Mitsuki tocaba el rostro de Katsuki quien seguía paralizado por el miedo.

Izuku sacó su arma, apuntando y disparando hacia la mujer que cayó por el impacto de la bala en su frente y pecho.

Cuando cayó, comenzó a retorcerse entre quejidos y sollozos.

—Katsuki, ¿estás bien?—Izuku lo jalo por el hombro, viendo como los ojos de Bakugō estaban completamente rojos. Sin poder distinguirse el iris o la esclerótica, las lágrimas de sangre continuaban bajando por sus mejillas. —Kat…

Ni siquiera pudo completar sus palabras cuando el hombre de cenizo cabello le había brincado encima, quitando su arma y la navaja en el momento. Lo inmovilizo bajo su cuerpo, mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando, y una sonrisa tan amplia que era humanamente imposible, se abría paso sobre sus labios. Izuku podía ver como la línea de los labios se hacía paso hasta llegar casi a las orejas.

Tan retorcida.

Los ojos de Bakugō cambiaron a ser de color completamente negro. Siendo unos horribles agujeros negros los que tomaban su lugar.

Midoriya se retorció, tratando de quitarlo de encima.

— ¡Suéltame Katsuki! ¡Por favor suéltame!—Gritaba y pataleaba, pero la fuerza del otro no podía ser superada.

—Vamos a divertirnos, **Deku.** —Dijo Bakugō, con su enorme sonrisa y colmillos afilados.

La fuerza abandonaba el cuerpo de Izuku, sobre todo por el cómo le había llamado siendo que le pidió que jamás lo hiciera. Sintió los labios del otro besar la piel de su cuello, y ese límite no pudo soportarlo. Todo el ambiente conspirando en su contra, con los susurros de las sombras diciendo su apodo, y burlándose de él, su mente colapso. Termino llorando y entrando en un ataque de pánico entre gritos y más llanto.

— ¡Izuku!—La voz de Katsuki se volvió a escuchar, pero el nombrado no podía distinguirla. Si no estuviese siendo consumido por el pánico, se habría dado cuenta de que el Bakugō que tenía encima de él, no era el real.

Katsuki blandió el hacha, golpeando con toda su fuerza el cráneo del otro Bakugō que estaba encima de Izuku. Realizo un corte en horizontal para apartarle y poder romperle el cráneo sin tener que salpicar a Midoriya.

Mientras el hombre de ojos rubís se ocupaba de lo que podría llamar su "copia maldita", Midoriya continuaba sobre el piso, retorciéndose y llorando.

Bakugō le sujeto por los hombros después de ocuparse de su versión. Pensó en sacudirlo para hacerlo entrar en razón, pero lo descarto de inmediato sabiendo que eso bien podría empeorar las cosas. Vio el cadáver del monstruo de su Madre, y después su cuerpo simplemente se movió. Apretó a Izuku contra su pecho, abrazándolo y conteniendo su cuerpo.

— ¡Estas a salvo! ¡Cálmate! ¡Nadie va a lastimarte!—Grito Katsuki. — ¡Estamos a salvo!—

A pesar de los movimientos bruscos que daba Izuku, de sus gritos y lloros, Bakugō se negó a soltarlo. Esperando que reconociera aquel otro era solamente un monstruo, y que él _jamás_ le haría daño.

Midoriya sentía que moriría. Que todo estaba mal. No tenía control de su cuerpo, de sus acciones, de sus pensamientos erráticos que volaban por todas partes de su cabeza con el miedo incrementando en cada segundo, gritando que moriría.

El pánico del miedo a la muerte, de ser atacado, de volver a ser torturado, de regresar a los brazos de todas aquellas personas que lo hirieron, accionaron ese sistema de defensa extremo.

Llego a creer que aquel sería su final. Que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque al corazón y moriría por fin. Creía que no tendría salvación esa vez.

El calor de Bakugō comenzó a llenarlo. Lentamente.

Aquel calor que comenzaba a llenarlo, a hacerlo sentir que seguía vivo, fue que comenzó a calmarse. Puesto que su propio cuerpo reaccionaba ante Katsuki y su presencia y actos.

El tenue aroma natural del hombre de ojos rubís, llenaba sus pulmones poco a poco. Sus palabras por fin eran escuchadas, y el miedo comenzaba a disiparse.

Las lágrimas dejaron de ser un obstáculo para su visión, dejando ver el rostro de Bakugō. Sus ojos rojos, su ceño fruncido y sus labios. Todo Katsuki estaba ahí, sano y salvo. Sin atacarle y sin esas expresiones aterradoras de antes.

—Izuku. —Le llamo de nuevo, soltando su brazo derecho del cuerpo de Izuku, para dirigir su palma hacia la mejilla. — ¿Ya estás bien?

Midoriya comenzaba a regresar a su consciencia, alejando el pánico y el miedo de su cuerpo y mente, para por fin mirar aquellos hermosos ojos. Quería llorar de nuevo al verse a salvo.

—Creía que… creía que tú… —Tartamudeo el chico.

—No puedo hacerte daño. No después de todo lo que has hecho por mí. —Responde Katsuki.

E Izuku no puede controlar el llorar un poco de nuevo. "Lágrimas de alegría", según dicen que son, aquellas que salen cuando sientes que todo ha terminado.

Era una lástima que aquello solamente estuviera empezando.

* * *

Cuarto piso. El área de psiquiatría.

La puerta que dividía aquella área, estaba llena de candados y cadenas, dando la impresión de que no querían que nadie entrara. O de que nada saliera.

Usando las llaves que tomaron antes, abrieron la puerta, dejando que un extraño y nuevo ambiente les recibiera. Y tratándose de Silent Hill, era claro que cualquier nuevo ambiente siempre sería mucho peor a los otros.

El silencio, reinando aquel sitio. Con manchas de sangre por aquí y por allá entre los pasillos, pisos y paredes. Con camillas y sillas, con carritos y demás basura acompañando. Las paredes dejando escapar sollozos silenciosos de dolor y miseria.

Casi podrían jurar que escuchaban los gritos que aquellas paredes albergaban en lo profundo de sus ladrillos.

Bakugō se sentía inquieto e incómodo como se podía esperar, pero Midoriya estaba mortalmente tranquilo, mirando a su entorno. Luciendo tan familiarizado con aquel ambiente que le provocó fuertes escalofríos.

Apenas entraron al piso, y caminaron a la pequeña recepción que había. Midoriya miraba todo, sintiendo el peso del pasado y la terrible nostalgia que lo envolvían como un manto. Bakugō por otra parte, estaba revisando las cosas, siendo él quien llevaba el papel de investigador ahora.

— ¿Dónde dijiste que estaría ese talismán?—Habla Katsuki, levantando la mirada del escritorio para ver a un Izuku que parecía perdido dentro de sí mismo. — ¡Hey, idiota! ¡Te estoy hablando!—Elevo la voz para que fuera escuchado, e hizo que Midoriya saliera del trance y lo viera.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡El talismán! —El pecoso entra la recepción con él. —Lo siento… yo… no me siento bien.

—Ya lo note.

Sinceramente Katsuki no quería quitarle ni un ojo de encima.

La búsqueda tomo alrededor de varios minutos, según Izuku, el talismán debía estar oculto en alguna habitación del piso, pero más específicamente una que hubiesen tratado de mantener oculta o de eliminar.

Los registros indicaban una habitación con un número tachado al igual que el nombre del supuesto paciente que debería estar ahí. Sin embargo, la enfermedad con la que fue ingresado estaba escrita claramente. Ingresado con el diagnostico de esquizofrenia y TASP. (Trastorno Antisocial de la Personalidad).

Paso saliva, y soltó un suspiro aterrado.

Katsuki encontró otro montón de llaves, y otra linterna negra. Una vez que ambos tenían linternas, comenzaron a caminar, revisando las habitaciones que tenían sus registros en las puertas.

Usaban las llaves para abrir las que estaban cerradas, encontrando algunas cosas que no eran de ayuda.

Aquello estaba tomando demasiado tiempo, pero no podían darse el lujo de separarse y cubrir más terreno. Más criaturas podían salir, emboscarlos y matarlos por fin.

—Aquí tampoco hay nada. —Expresa Bakugō, cerrando la doceava puerta de un portazo. —Nos tomara todo el día encontrar esa maldita habitación.

Izuku responde en silencio durante algunos segundos, donde solamente se digna en seguirlo hasta la treceava puerta que de igual modo no era la que buscaban.

—Dame la mitad de llaves. Debemos separarnos. —Interviene el pecoso.

— ¡¿Hah?! ¡Eres idiota! —Regaña el más alto. — ¡Apenas sobrevivimos juntos! Tú mismo dijiste que no debíamos separarnos o le daríamos una oportunidad a este puto lugar de atacarnos.

— ¡S-Sé lo que dije! Pero… pero si seguimos así, la noche caerá y será mucho más difícil encontrar el talismán.

—Ni lo pienses.

—Katsuki, por favor. —Hay una pequeña pausa que sirve a los dos para mirarse cara a cara. —No puedo depender siempre de ti para que me salves… Tengo que aprender a enfrentar estas cosas.

Un gruñido escapa de los labios del otro. Sabe que está mal dejar a Izuku irse solo, pero estaría mucho peor si la noche llegaba, aunque siendo Silent Hill, era difícil saber una hora o sí ya habían pasado días. Así que ellos habían catalogado las horas de lluvia como la noche, ya que se volvía mucho más oscuro.

Vuelve a suspirar, cansado y molesto.

—No te alejes mucho. —Bufa Katsuki, derrotado por el tiempo que les quedaba. Le tiende algunas llaves a Izuku, quien con manos temblorosas las toma.

Ambos se dividen al final del pasillo, yendo Izuku a la derecha y Bakugō a la izquierda. Encienden las radios y comienzan a hablarse mediante ellas.

— _Nada. —_ Habla Katsuki.

— _Nada tampoco acá. —_ Responde Izuku.

No importaba si repetían las palabras, continuaban hablando. Manteniendo el contacto el uno con el otro, ya que en el momento en que uno dejara de hablar, sería la alerta de que algo no estaba bien.

Más habitaciones fueron abriendo, encontrando solo vacíos y sombras que jugaban con sus mentes.

Katsuki no encontraba nada, y cada vez comenzaba a frustrarse más y más. Tan cerca del talismán y tan lejos al mismo maldito tiempo.

— _Sigo sin suerte. —_ Habla de nuevo. — ¿Qué me dices tú, Izuku?... ¿Izuku?—

Hubo silencio al otro lado de la radio. Maldijo en voz alta, mientras aquella sensación de que algo malo había pasado daba alertas en su cabeza sin parar.

Midoriya había entrado a una habitación, pero no era una cualquiera. Él reconocía aquella habitación.

 _Su habitación._

La cama con sus sábanas blancas, y con la ventana larga pero pequeña de forma rectangular que estaba en lo alto de la pared. Con un pequeño escritorio de madera que poseía libros y hojas sobre ella. La reconoció por los dibujos que había en las paredes, pegados con cintas.

Las crayolas y lápices de colores regados por el suelo. Así como algunos libros y juguetes rotos.

Su corazón se oprimía conforme avanzaba y se internaba en la habitación. Las lágrimas descendían sin esfuerzo de sus ojos esmeraldas, mientras que las fuerzas de su cuerpo flaqueaban y le hacían dudar de si aún continuaba de pie.

Se acercó a la cama, recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos la superficie suave de las sábanas blancas.

Camino hasta llegar a la pared donde estaban todos sus dibujos. Desde aquellos que eran algo deformes y hechos con las crayolas. Dibujos de carros, animales, personas y cosas. Todo eso hecho por un niño que apenas debía de estar pasando los siete años.

Conforme miraba la pared, veía el desarrollo que tuvo en cuanto a su habilidad dibujando. Miraba su progreso, hasta llegar a ese primer dibujo realista que hizo del rostro de Kirishima.

Lo arranco de la pared, admirando los trazos con carboncillo y los juegos de sombras que había hecho.

En su momento, considero aquel dibujo como su obra maestra. La joya entre sus cosas.

Pero ahora lo veía como el rostro de uno de sus muchos verdugos. Arrugo un poco la hoja sin saberlo, dejando que las lágrimas siguieran saliendo sin control, junto a pequeños sollozos y quejidos provocados por el llanto.

Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre las hojas del piso.

Ni siquiera escuchaba la radio y no le importaba por el momento no escuchar nada que no fuera su propia alma sufriendo dentro de él.

Las lágrimas caían, mojando las hojas bajo su rostro. Y él no hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo por detenerlas ni contenerse.

Le dolía demasiado que nunca podía controlarlo.

¿Por qué su vida se había vuelto aquel oscuro y desolado abismo del que por más que luchaba nunca escapaba? Un abismo que parecía tragarlo entre más buscaba salir.

Muchas veces pensó en el suicidio. Muchas más de las que podría y le gustaría admitir.

Pero nunca tuvo el valor de hacerlo. Aquella vez encima de un edificio, se colocó sobre la cornisa, listo para saltar y terminar de una buena vez con la vida de mierda que le había tocado, y sin embargo, la cobardía le impidió saltar.

Se retractó y lloro hasta el cansancio en aquel techo.

Incluso antes de llegar a Silent Hill, había acelerado en su motocicleta, dispuesto a lanzarse al vació de las montañas… pero al igual que todas las otras veces, la cobardía lo hacía frenar y terminar llorando, frustrado consigo mismo por no poder hacerlo.

Quería acabar con su dolor, olvidar la vida que tuvo y buscar con desesperación una razón por la cual aferrarse a su miserable existencia.

Apretó aquel dibujo contra su pecho, llorando y sollozando mucho más fuerte.

 _Deseando morir una vez más._

—Eres débil, **Deku** , siempre lo has sido. —Hablo el Dr. Overhaul. — Incluso cuando tú vida está siendo amenazada no puedes hacer nada para defenderla. Hazle un favor al mundo y matate de una buena vez, asqueroso desperdicio. —La ruda voz del hombre sonaba como un eco sin fin, reproduciéndose una y otra vez dentro de la cabeza de un Izuku que no paraba de llorar sin control.

—Nunca le importaste a nadie. Ni a tu Padre, ni a Kirishima u Ochako. Siempre has estado solo y siempre lo estarás. Tú mera existencia es un desperdicio. — Continúo hablando y caminando hasta donde estaba Midoriya. —Solo servías para satisfacer y para ser un conejillo de pruebas. —

El Dr. Overhaul se detuvo detrás de Izuku.

—Siempre estarás solo. **Deku.** —Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo el Doctor antes de que el pecoso se le lanzara encima hecho una terrible furia.

Entre gritos que daba Izuku, entre los sollozos y su llanto, la navaja fue enterrada una y otra vez contra el cuerpo del Doctor. Apuñalando tantas veces que Midoriya había perdido la cuenta.

Su respiración estaba entrecortada, sus brazos cansados y el sudor que caía por su frente.

—Cállate. Cállate. Cállate. —Decía una y otra vez, respirando por la boca con largas bocanadas de aire.

El cadáver bajo él comenzó a deshacerse hasta volverse cenizas. Apretó el mango de la navaja con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a temblar, y después, el terrible grito que soltó que desgarro su garganta.

Con aquel grito, las lágrimas siguieron cayendo así como sus sollozos volvieron a escucharse. Estaba completamente destrozado, y seguía sin poder controlarse. Creyó tener una pequeña oportunidad de sobreponerse a su pasado, de poder enfrentarlo.

Pero aquello solamente había sido un terrible error de su parte. Desde el momento en que le pidió separarse a Bakugō, las alarmas no dejaron de sonar dentro de su cabeza, e incluso con ellas, decidió seguir.

Era un débil jugando a ser valiente.

Las cenizas se fueron fundiendo con el piso, hasta dejar en la superficie una hoja en blanco, con un complejo sello dibujado en color rojo.

Izuku pudo dejar de llorar cuando lo vio. Reconociendo exactamente aquel diseño. Tomo la hoja, y esta se movió de sus manos hacia la pared, como si fuera arrastrada por un viento invisible.

La hoja se pegó justo al lado de la cama, y Midoriya se acercó hasta ella. No pudo despegarla, pero si moverla de lado para que se descubriese un agujero en la pared. Y ahí, estaba el talismán.

El chico de rizado cabello verde lo tomo, comenzando a verlo. De forma redonda que parecía estar hecho de metal, con los diseños grabados sobre su superficie redonda. En color rojo y opaco.

Apenas sobrepasaba el tamaño de su mano.

Se quedó mirándolo, perdido en su oscuro diseño. No tenía ni idea de cómo usarlo, cabe decirlo, solo sabía que aquel talismán podía cumplir con cualquier objetivo que tuviera en mente. Que si confiaba en su poder, este le permitiría hacer lo que fuera.

Incluso destruir la maldición que rodeaba Silent Hill.

Lo apretó, mientras su mente deducía como es que podía usarlo. Al menos esa era su tarea cuando escucho la voz de Bakugō desde la puerta, regañándolo por no contestar.

— ¡Imbécil! ¡Pensé que estabas herido!—Grito el cenizo, buscando entrar a la habitación, pero no podía hacerlo.

— ¡Katsuki! ¡Lo encontré!—Cambio de tema el chico de ojos jade, con una voz ronca que trato de aclarar al carraspear un poco. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no entras?

Pero Bakugō no respondió.

— ¿Katsuki? —Llamo de nuevo, mientras que sin poder evitarlo, una sensación helada le subía por la nuca.

—Izu…— Fue lo único que escapo de los labios de Bakugō. Varias manos comenzaron a salir desde detrás del cuerpo de Katsuki, sujetando su cuello, sus brazos, piernas y toda parte de él que pudiera ser sujetada.

Aquellos brazos lo tironearon para atrás sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse.

— ¡KATSUKI! —Grito Izuku, corriendo hacia la puerta que fue cerrada contra su rostro. Comenzó a golpearla, patearla y gritar, mientras por la pequeña ventanilla que tenía, veía como Bakugō era jalado por los monstruos de los brazos hacía la oscuridad de los pasillos.

Desesperado, siguió pateando y golpeando la puerta. Buscando hacerla ceder de alguna manera. Debido a que eran puertas para encerrar personas, estas no contaban con una perilla del lado que estaba por dentro, lo que solo le dejaba golpear y patear.

No tenía un hacha como Bakugō la vez pasada, y aquellas puertas eran mucho más resistentes que otras normales. Y aun con eso, siguió golpeando, haciendo sangrar sus puños por los golpes.

Jadeaba, y la fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo otra vez. Escucho los gritos de Katsuki a la distancia, tan desgarradores y que la impotencia en su ser fue abrumadora.

Incluso sin fuerzas, y agotado, siguió golpeando, mientras seguía escuchando los gritos de Bakugō.

— ¡No lo lastimes por favor! ¡No le hagas daño!—Jadeaba Izuku, sin dejar de luchar contra la puerta por más débil que se sentía.

Cayó de rodillas, dando golpes débiles contra la puerta. Lloro de nuevo, por la impotencia de no salvarlo, grito de nuevo hasta que su garganta dolía.

Estaba casi al borde de desmayarse. Pero un pequeño brillo rojo comenzó a salir de una de sus manos. Justamente aquella que sostenía el talismán.

La sangre que caía de sus heridas, llenaba poco a poco los diseños del medallón. Su mente hizo _clic,_ y de inmediato coloco su otra mano encima, haciendo presión para sacar más sangre de las demás heridas, dejando caer las gotas sobre los diseños.

Necesitaba más sangre.

Uso la navaja para cortar su palma y aplastarla contra el sello. Dejando que tomara su sangre. Parecía que estaba cargándolo, puesto que algunos segundos después, el brillo se hizo más fuerte y permaneció así.

—Ah. —Dudo Midoriya, mirando el talismán. —Abre maldita puerta. —Apunto el talismán hacia la misma, y de inmediato escucho como alguien quitaba el seguro al otro lado, para seguido empujar la puerta, abriéndola completamente.

Evidentemente no había nadie fuera, solo oscuridad. Pero aquello no le importaba, debía salvar a Bakugō.

* * *

Corrió, con mucha ansiedad y desesperación por los pasillos, deseando que gritara o que algo le diera el indicio de su paradero.

Su corazón bombeando con fuerza, haciendo explotar sus oídos. Sus manos que dolían, su pierna que estaba seguro había comenzado a sangrar de nuevo por sus heridas, y el medallón que continuaba brillando.

Sentía miedo a perderlo, el pánico queriendo tragarlo y la rabia de haber sido débil, todo eso mezclado en su interior, con el objetivo de ver cual emoción saldría primero.

Escuchó jadeos y quejidos, de un pasillo. Y la ansiedad le subió más por la garganta.

Corrió, prestando atención a esos jadeos y quejidos, a los sonidos de atragantamiento que se escuchaban también entre más cerca estaba. La suerte le sonrió por escasos segundos cuando la luz de la linterna de Katsuki salía de una puerta.

Tomo aire y corrió de nuevo hasta llegar y empujar la puerta con tanta violencia como le fuera posible. Y ahí sus ojos abiertos del horror, presenciaron lo que aquellas monstruosidades de manos buscaban hacerle a Bakugō.

Una de las cosas tenía su rostro frente a Katsuki, donde dejaba salir una larga lengua que metía y sacaba de la propia boca del mencionado. Pareciendo como si fuera un miembro viril lo que metía y sacaba de su boca. Los ojos de Bakugō estaban casi en blanco, y varios gruesos hilos de saliva escurrían de su boca hacia su barbilla por la acción.

La mayoría de las manos de esas cosas estaban sujetándolo para evitarle moverse. Toqueteaban su cuerpo sin penas, algunas ya estaban dentro de la playera y el pantalón, tocando más a fondo. E incluso una de ellas frotaba su inexistente sexo contra el culo de Bakugō.

Midoriya sintió asco de solo ver como la lengua entraba hasta la garganta de Katsuki y se sacudía dentro, haciendo notar el bulto que seguía entrando.

Antes de siquiera tomar su arma, miro el talismán de nuevo. Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces.

Levanto el medallón y después grito: — ¡ALEJENSE DE ÉL!—

El brillo en rojo de nuevo fue lanzado por los diseños, y estos hicieron que las criaturas se alejaran tal cual como ordeno. Pero no era suficiente.

— ¡MUERAN!—Grito de nuevo, sintiendo como el talismán tomaba más de su sangre y la poca energía que le estaba quedando era drenada con mayor velocidad.

Las criaturas soltaron quejidos y se retorcieron mientras se iban deshaciendo en polvo negro. Cuando todas se hicieron polvo, Izuku se acercó trastabillando hasta su compañero.

— ¡Katsuki! ¡¿Estas —. —La pregunta no se completó cuando los labios de Katsuki se estamparon contra los de él. Sentía incluso como Bakugō le metía la lengua, buscando desesperadamente su saliva.

—Mierda, no es suficiente. —Se quejó Katsuki, quien de inmediato busco su mochila para sacar la botella de vino. Saco el corcho y le dio varios tragos profundos, casi terminándola. Dejo algo del vino en su boca, y se acercó hasta el pecoso que seguía en shock, para besarlo de nuevo y vertiendo el vino en su boca.

Se generó una mezcla entre saliva y vino que Midoriya ni siquiera podía catalogar como bueno o malo. Solo sabía que tenía la boca de Katsuki sobre la suya, devorando su lengua y mezclando la saliva.

Cerró los ojos, como un impulso y dejo que hiciera lo que quisiera hasta que después de unos minutos se apartó, jadeando y con algo del líquido rojo del vino y la saliva.

—Eso está mejor. —Jadea Katsuki, limpiando su boca con sus manos. —Te tardaste demasiado.

Izuku simplemente se quedó mirando a Bakugō con las mejillas tan rojas y con su adorable boquita abierta. Bakugō se abrocho el pantalón de nuevo, para seguido acomodar toda su ropa.

—Esas asquerosidades… —Gruñe de nuevo el cenizo. —Hey idiota, fue un puto beso para sacarme el mal sabor, no pienses cosas raras y reacciona de una maldita vez.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡S-Sí! —Reacciono a medias Izuku, limpiando sus labios con sus manos también.

El silencio les rodea de nuevo. Ya que Midoriya no se siente con la confianza suficiente para preguntarle algo al respecto a Katsuki. El hombre de cenizo cabello lucía tranquilo, no estaba alterado ni despotricando contra nada. Ni siquiera lucía afectado por el hecho de que tuvo una lengua hasta la garganta.

El pecoso se sintió mal de repente. Puesto que si Bakugō ya no se sentía de esa manera, significaba que ya no había miedo hacia sus pesadillas como antes. Era eso o es que Katsuki tenía un gran manejo de sus emociones.

— ¿Ese es el talismán?—Pregunta Bakugō, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Sí, este es el talismán de metatron. —Izuku estaba a punto de pasarlo, cuando su cuerpo simplemente dejo de funcionar correctamente. Se sintió cansado.

Era tal su cansancio que ni siquiera pudo sostener más su propia consciencia. Su cabeza se sintió ligera, y todo se puso negro.

— ¡Izuku! —Bakugō le sujeto antes de que se golpeara contra el piso. No tenía ninguna herida visible, solamente los puños con sangre secándose y una herida en su palma que estaba casi cerrando de un modo antinatural. El talismán cayo de sus manos, y Katsuki lo tomo, notando como el pequeño brillo en rojo se apagaba en cuestión de segundos.

No entendía que había pasado.

Izuku se desmayó, el talismán se "apago", y él estaba solo ahora.

Como si las cosas no fueran a peor… las sirenas se escucharon a la distancia, dando la bienvenida de nuevo al _otro mundo_.

* * *

 _ **Perdón por otro capítulo largo y las faltas ;;**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **D'Sae**_ ****


	8. Chapter 8

Izuku en sus brazos, el mundo cambiando a su alrededor, el talismán "sin funcionar", y él…

Bakugō lo seguía sosteniendo en sus brazos, mirando como la realidad cambiaba una vez más. La primera vez no pudo ser testigo de cómo es que cambiaba el mundo. Y ahora podía verlo.

La realidad colapsando era todo un espectáculo _maravilloso,_ que mostraba la belleza de la monstruosidad y el caos. De la oscuridad y la muerte.

En la habitación donde estaban, se volvió completamente negra. Sin ventanas, sin su linterna, sin nada más que cuatro paredes completamente negras que de no ser por los extremos de "luz" roja que rodeaban la puerta con esa aura, habría pensado que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Una oscuridad aplastante.

No podía ver el rostro de Izuku, pero sentía su cuerpo cálido en sus brazos, así como el tenue movimiento de su respiración. Saber que estaba a salvo, era tranquilizador.

Por lo que Midoriya le conto la vez pasada, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo que perder. Que debía moverse y ponerse en marcha en busca de una salida. Guardo las cosas tal cual como lo hizo su compañero a última vez, acomodo las correas de la mochila amarilla lo más pequeñas que pudiera en torno a los brazos del otro, y de esa manera usar las correas restantes para atarlas al pecho del chico de pecas como una especie de doble seguridad contra caídas.

Busco su hacha y la escopeta que los monstruos le habían quitado. Usando su móvil de nuevo para iluminar un poco, las encontró casi por suerte.

Acomodo bien su pistolera del pecho y la correa de la escopeta, de modo que el cañón del arma quedara apuntando al piso y la correa cruzara su pecho. De ese modo le sería más fácil usarla si la necesitaba. El hacha sin embargo, sería difícil de llevar.

La coloco dentro de la mochila, asegurándose de no arruinar ninguna cosa de dentro, dejando que el filo quedara dentro y el mango por fuera. De ese modo, dejo la mochila abierta, pero cubierta con la parte superior de la mochila.

Tomo el talismán, observando como el diseño de este se volvía completamente negro. Como un extraño "apagado" que se acciono al tomarlo. Quizá la energía se le agoto.

Sin darle más importancia lo metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Cargo a Izuku junto la mochila y sin más que perder, salió de la habitación donde estaban.

* * *

Apenas salir, un pasillo largo y con varias puertas de madera distribuidas les recibió. Con un piso de concreto y paredes del mismo material. En el techo, justamente a la mitad, estaba una larga luz de neón roja.

Dando a todo el ambiente ese color rojo.

Un detalle, curioso, era que el cuerpo de Bakugō estaba sudando. Podía sentir las gotas del líquido recorrer su cuello, su frente y sus clavículas. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su cuerpo reaccionaba a este clima, él sentía un terrible frío por todo el cuerpo.

Muy contrario a lo que su cuerpo decía.

Añadiendo a eso, la mezcla que había por el aire: Azufre y nitroglicerina. No eran aromas lo suficientemente fuertes para que se oliesen en todo el sitio, sino que había ciertas partes donde se olían ambos.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, revisando puertas al azar. Era ciertamente un reto en tener que abrir las puertas debido a que sostenía a Izuku. Así que, para abrirlas, se inclinaba un poco hacía al frente para sostener el cuerpo del chico y estiraba uno de sus brazos para abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, estaban siendo meras pérdidas de tiempo que las abriera, puesto que solamente encontraba en su interior más oscuridad y una pared de espejos que quedaba justamente al fondo de cada habitación, que, por la luz solamente reflejaban su silueta y la de Izuku.

Varias puertas eran así.

Oscuridad, espejos, y más oscuridad.

O al menos era así hasta la sexta puerta.

Justamente al abrirla en busca de una salida, noto que solamente su silueta se reflejaba. Sorprendido por la falta de la sombra de Izuku, hace algo de presión en su agarre, sintiendo que Midoriya seguía en su espalda, incluso el chico de cabello verde había movido su cabeza un poco, dejando que su respiración pudiera sentirse sobre la piel desnuda del hombro de Katsuki.

Aquello basto para tranquilizarle de nuevo y hacerlo mentalizarse en que no estaba solo, y que aquel pueblo estaba buscando hacerlo enloquecer.

Cerró la puerta usando su pie y siguió buscando.

Pero entre más puertas abría, las siluetas de su sombra cambiaba. Esta vez, además de no estar el reflejo de Midoriya, notaba que su silueta usaba otra ropa.

Unas veces se veía con toda su ropa puesta, con chaquetas, con pantalones anchos… A veces el cabello se veía más largo y otras veces más corto.

Y de repente, al abrir otra puerta más, su silueta cambio completamente a aquella de cuando era niño. Una sombra pequeña, que dejaba ver que sostenía un juguete en sus pequeños brazos.

Las siguientes puertas seguían mostrando a ese niño pequeño.

Hasta la veinteava puerta, que todo cambio. Apenas abrirla, la sombra del pequeño estaba completamente arrodillada, y por el pequeño movimiento que hacía el resto de su cuerpo, sabía que estaba llorando. Se quedó mirando la sombra, viendo como lloraba y lloraba. Casi podría escuchar sus propios sollozos.

Unas manos aparecieron. Las sombras de las manos que se acercaban al pequeño. Manos grandes, y robustas, sucias y degeneradas. A las sombras de las manos, más sombras de hombres se le fueron, todos con sonrisas inhumanas que iban de extremo a extremo de sus rostros.

Observo como las manos sostuvieron al pequeño, tirando de sus pequeños brazos y tirando de sus cabellos. Lastimaban al pequeño sin importarles nada, desprendiéndolo de sus ropas para golpearlo y seguir tirando de él, como si buscaran romperlo.

Bakugō azoto la puerta, sin poder resistir ver más, puesto que entre más seguía mirando, él mismo podía sentir aquellas manos fantasma acariciando sus brazos y piernas. Él sabía lo que le seguiría pasando a ese pequeño.

 _Nunca lo olvidaría._

Avanzo, asqueado y con la respiración entrecortada. Odiando mucho más con cada segundo que pasaba ahí. No debía dejar que su pasado le continuara afectando.

Ya había marcado un final a ese pasado que arrastraba. Y nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

Lo enterraría en lo profundo de su cabeza, como todos los recuerdos que tuvo de pequeño. Se forzaría en olvidar si era necesario, incluso si debía olvidar a sus Padres…

Ignoro todas las puertas que le quedaban de camino, avanzando por los pasillos largos sin saber a dónde estaba yendo realmente. Empezaba a desesperarse por no conseguir salir de ese lugar y sentir que no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas.

Sin embargo, cuando se detuvo a maldecir de nuevo, una puerta cercana a él se agito con fuerza llamando su atención.

Al verla, la puerta se movió de nuevo.

Ni en sueños abriría la puerta. Nada bueno ha salido de ellas cuando se mueven de esa manera. Así que decide ignorarla y seguir caminando.

Y así pasa otros minutos, deambulando de nuevo por los pasillos en búsqueda de alguna señal que lo ayudara a salir de ese laberinto.

 _Y otra puerta se sacude._

—No pienso abrir ninguna maldita puerta otra vez. —Gruñe, ignorando la puerta de nuevo.

Y sí él no quería abrir la puerta, Silent Hill la abriría para él.

La puerta da un chirrido para llamar su atención, mientras se va abriendo completamente, invitándolo a mirar su interior.

Katsuki siente aquella alerta en su cabeza, que grita que no se acerque. Pero no puede evitarlo. La puerta se abrió sola después de que dijera aquello, y si eso no era una señal de que debía ver, no sabría qué otra cosa sería.

Era mejor hacer caso a tentar más a la suerte que no tenía.

Se acerca y ve en su interior. Un espejo como todos los demás, pero ahora no hay ni una sombra reflejada en él.

No hay reflejo de nada.

Confundido, cierra la puerta con el pie como lo ha hecho antes y se aleja. No sabe qué clase de planes tiene el pueblo, y no piensa quedarse en averiguarlo. La última vez, por poco no la libraban contra el Guardia. Pero de nuevo, tras otros pocos minutos de camino, otra puerta se abre.

Mira de nuevo en su interior, y esta vez, esta una sombra que deja ver el cabello terriblemente despeinado y esponjado, un cuchillo en su mano derecha y un arma en la mano izquierda.

Katsuki reconoce la sombra.

Aquella sombra era la misma que veía de sí mismo cada que usaba aquel traje de _oni azul_. Observa que la sombra respira a un ritmo acelerado y casi antinatural.

La sombra del cuchillo deja salir gotas de sangre, y la mano que sostiene el arma tiembla sin control.

Retrocede cuando el miedo comienza a burbujearle en el interior, y antes si quiera cerrar la puerta la sombra corre hacia su dirección. Lo toma desprevenido, que sabe que no tendrá tiempo de tomar la escopeta y defenderse. Se resigna a tomar el golpe.

 _Pero el golpe nunca llego._

En su lugar, el sonido del espejo crujiendo al ser roto fue lo que inundo el pasillo. Bakugō observa como el espejo se quiebra. Los pedazos caen después, y una puerta se ve detrás.

Lo pensó.

¿Seguir vagando sin rumbo por aquel laberinto o tomar una puerta que lo llevaría un sitio desconocido? Pero si quiera pensarlo más, al momento de mirar su entorno, había paredes rodeándolo.

Tal y como si el pueblo leyera su mente y su deseo de ignorar de nuevo las puertas, le habían encerrado. Sin más escape, se adentró en la habitación. Manteniendo sus sentidos en constante alerta por lo que pudiera salir de ahí.

La oscuridad le recibió de nuevo, y el constante malestar de peligro seguía resonando dentro de su cuerpo.

A medida que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, dicha puerta se fue abriendo completamente. En un chirrido que le hizo detenerse. Era una mala idea, y aun sabiendo que era una mala idea, no tenía más alternativa que seguir lo que aquel lugar le decía.

Odiaba eso.

Paso por los pedazos de vidrio, escuchando como se rompían de nuevo bajo sus botas. Todo parecía tan real e irreal a la vez, que era completamente abrumador.

Al pasar por la puerta, esta se cerró completamente a sus espaldas. Gruño, pero al menos ya estaba en otra sección y en esta al menos le daría la sensación de estar avanzando más.

* * *

El nuevo ambiente que les había recibido, tenía una iluminación vaga en colores azul. Había maquinas, tuberías, rejillas y todo reinado por el metal. Muy similar al de una fábrica de fundición.

El fuerte calor golpeo por primera vez su cuerpo, y en esta ocasión, podía sentirlo. A diferencia de antes que parecía al revés. El aroma pesado y toxico de una fábrica, así como el calor y el constante aroma a nitroglicerina y azufre.

Bakugō podía escuchar a las maquinas funcionando a la distancia, como los enormes moldes se movían por el techo. Al mirar abajo, podía ver el resto de máquinas funcionando completamente solas.

Miraba los moldes llenos con el metal líquido siendo vaciado y trabajado por nadie. Había cintas que llevaban distintos materiales que en su experiencia, llevaban hacia donde eran fundidos. Pero, a pesar de todo, su ambiente siempre se mantuvo en aquel color azul pálido y gris.

A pesar de lo _maravilloso_ que era mirar una Fábrica como esas siendo operada por nadie, debía enfocarse en seguir caminando y en encontrar una salida.

Minutos más tarde de caminata casi sin sentido, ya que por más que caminaba no parecía avanzar, Katsuki suspiro, cansado, hastiado y molesto por todo.

—A buena hora te venías a desmayar, nerd… —Gruñe. _—No tienes idea de cómo me estás haciendo falta… —_ Piensa y sincera consigo.

Ahora entendía cómo es que Midoriya se había sentido cuando él quedo inconsciente antes. Y de nuevo se culpó.

— _Nunca he sido tan fuerte para proteger a los que me importan…—_ Piensa de nuevo, y aquel pensamiento lo hace detenerse de manera abrupta. ¿Él pensando en esas cosas? ¿En que nunca fue _suficiente_ para proteger? Sacudió la cabeza en negación, bastante inquieto por aquel pensamiento.

No, simplemente no debía dejar que aquellas inseguridades le dominaran. Él era fuerte. Ya no era aquel niño pequeño que no pudo salvar a su Madre y Padre…

 _Ya no era ese niño débil._

Se muerde los labios con fuerza, queriendo provocarse dolor para que su cabeza deje de pensar en esas cosas tan raras. No debía dejar que nada de eso quebrara su perfecta armadura.

Al enfocar su atención al camino de nuevo, vio a dos cosas salir de un pasillo. Al verlas, se detuvo de nuevo.

Las _cosas_ aún no habían notado su presencia, y para él eso era mejor.

Aquellas cosas, parecían ser como simios de pie. Pero con pieles perfectamente negras, tanto, que ni la poca luz que había se reflejaba sobre sus pieles. Lo destacable de ellos, eran dos cosas; los rostros en azul y los brazos. Los rostros, estaban cubiertos con máscaras azules, muy similares a la suya de _oni azul_ , pero terriblemente desfiguradas y que hasta cierto punto no parecían ser mascaras tal cual. El cabello negro que sobresalía de ellas y que se mezclaba con todo el tono de los cuerpos, hacia lucir que todo el cuerpo y cabello salía directamente de la máscara.

Los brazos, a partir del codo, estaban el muñón de carne cortada y con un cuchillo que sobresalía del muñón. Atado al hueso sobresaliente con una especie de hilo negro. Los cuchillos largos y llenos de sangre seca.

Las criaturas respiraban de maneras irregulares, pero no estaban atacando a nadie. Solo se habían detenido a mitad del camino.

Katsuki maldijo su suerte. Se inclinó tanto como pudo para bajar a Izuku de su espalda. Sabía que no podía pelear con él si lo llevaba a cuestas, y peor aún, podía sufrir algún daño, cosa que no se perdonaría de nuevo. Tomaría toda la ventaja de su factor sorpresa para atacarlos, eliminarlos y mantener a Midoriya a salvo.

Tras dejar Izuku con cuidado sobre el piso, pensó en tomar el hacha. Pero al ver aquellas cosas y sus cuchillos, no parecía ser lo mejor. Más aparte que no sabía exactamente como atacaban aquellas cosas. ¿Eran rápidas como los enfermeros? ¿O lentas como los seres de manos?

Tuvo la idea de averiguarlo, sin embargo, con Izuku inconsciente, no podía darse el lujo de alejarse demasiado y desprotegerlo. Sacaría toda la información que pudiera de ellos en ese enfrentamiento.

Izuku no era el único que tenía ese lado _analítico._

Aseguro que la escopeta estaba cargada y lista, y con una nueva mirada seria en su rostro, corrió hacia aquellas criaturas, procurando así que él fuera su único centro de atención.

En cuanto sus pasos fueron escuchados por los monstruitos, estos reaccionaron y corrieron contra él de igual forma. Se movían rápido para lo cortos de sus piernas, pero ni con eso intimidaron completamente a Bakugō.

Se arriesgó demasiado al dejar que se acercaran completamente a él, sin embargo solo así podía garantizar que el ataque de la escopeta los acabaría.

Siguió la regla de los zombis; disparar a la cabeza.

Al primero logro destrozar completamente su máscara con el disparo, pero con el segundo que tuvo que esquivar el cuchillo, solo alcanzo a darle en uno de sus brazos.

El monstruo azul perdió su brazo, aunque, como un buen monstruo, termino por regenerar aquella extremidad.

Katsuki fue esquivando sus ataques que constaban de movimientos horizontales y verticales de maneras erráticas y veloces; teniendo en cuenta cuanto era el límite que podía retroceder sin poner a Izuku en peligro. Puesto que los erráticos ataques de la criatura no le dejaban fácil la tarea de dispararle, y él no iba a disparar de manera indiscriminada. Cada bala era costosa, y más sí venía de escopeta.

Usaba la culata del arma para bloquear los ataques que pudiera o para tratar de golpearle y desorientarle lo suficiente para poder disparar.

No pudo librarse completamente cuando se obligó a detenerse ya que estaba cerca de Midoriya, y termino por recibir un corte en el costado de su vientre. Gracias a alguna entidad que lo estaba cuidando, no fue profundo.

No obstante, aquello le sirvió para disparar justamente a la máscara. Ya que aquella criatura se quedó completamente quieta cuando le vio sangrar y su arma estaba manchada con lo poco de la sangre roja y caliente.

Tomo aquello para disparar sin miramientos contra la cara.

Apenas ese característico sonido de cerámica rompiéndose se escuchó, Bakugō pudo respirar con libertad.

Observo los restos de ambas mascaras sobre el suelo, y sin pensarlo más los pateo fuera de su camino hacia el vació de las máquinas de abajo.

Se lleva una mano hacía la herida antes de seguir moviéndose. No era profunda y aunque dolía, era completamente soportable. Resistiría una herida así.

—Porquerías. —Dice, y regresa hasta por Izuku.

Al cargarlo de nuevo sobre su espalda, sintió otra presencia con ellos. De inmediato giro, listo para recibir el ataque si era un monstruo… y lo era, pero no uno como tal.

—Katsuki. —Hablo, aquel hombre de rubios cabellos. Perfectamente peinados y con un modelo de ropa elegante y a la moda como siempre. Si no fuera por el azufre, Bakugō podría decir que percibía aquel perfume que tanto usaba aquel hombre.

Al no sentirlo como una amenaza tal cual, simplemente chasqueo y comenzó a alejarse de él.

—Sabes que no puedes ni debes ignorarme, mocoso. —Continuo hablando aquel hombre mientras le seguía el paso también.

—Aléjate de mí. —Fue lo único que dijo sin detenerse.

—Es curioso que ahora estés protegiendo a ese chico. Cuando antes no movías ni un solo musculo para ayudar a nadie.

—No sé por qué mierdas estas aquí.

—Soy un intento por salvarte. Soy la única autoridad que respetaste después de los de tus Padres. —Habla de nuevo y Katsuki odia con todo su ser darle la razón. — Ya tienes el talismán en tu poder, ¿por qué continuas con él? Déjalo aquí, a su suerte.

—No.

—Él te conducirá a tu muerte.

Bakugō ni siquiera quiso responder a eso. Solo siguió caminando. No quería que aquel hombre le hiciera cuestionarse más cosas de las que ya tenía en mente. Ciertamente, Tsunagu había sido la última autoridad que había respetado en su vida.

Pero eso solamente fue por un contrato entre ellos.

—Ya no puedes seguir dándome órdenes. —Ni siquiera entendía porque continuaba hablando con él. Aquello era una manifestación más del pueblo que solamente buscaba hacer lo que dijo ese otro viejo rubio. Pero él no permitiría que le plantara más dudas.

Silent Hill fue muy hábil al usar a Tsunagu Hakamata, su padre adoptivo, como un fantasma que buscara hacerlo alejarse de Izuku. Como antes se dijo, él fue la última autoridad que respeto y la única persona a la que llego a obedecer.

Pero eso fue de muchos años antes, y ahora, ya no tenía el mismo poder sobre él. O al menos él esperaba que no lo tuviera…

—Tienes el talismán, Katsuki… Puedes usarlo para salir de este mundo. Solo usa la energía de aquel chico para hacerlo. Serás libre. —Insistió el hombre sin dejar de seguirlo. Bakugō había girado por un pasillo de máquinas, que lo llevaba a otra parte de la Fábrica, pero que en resumidas cuentas seguía haciendo que diera vuelta por todo el sitio.

—Ese chico ofreció su vida a tus manos. ¿Recuerdas?—Aquellas palabras bastaron para hacer a Bakugō detenerse.

No pudo evitar que su mente enfocara el recuerdo de Midoriya y su mirada desesperada para que lo matara. Recordó la piel bajo sus palmas. La sensación de la vida de Izuku en su total poder, incluso fue capaz de recordar el pulso acelerado del chico de ojos jade. Aquella sensación de la sangre fluyendo con tanta fuerza por las venas de su cuello, era algo que pocas veces experimento.

—Puedes cumplirle su deseo de matarlo. —Hablo de nuevo Hakamata. —Puedes terminar con su miserable existencia… a fin de cuentas, él no sirve. —

Las ideas estaban llenando la cabeza de Katsuki en aquel momento. El pensamiento de huir, de ser libre lo estaban abrumando. Por alguna razón, aquellas palabras que decía Hakamata parecían tener un efecto en su persona. No podía ignorarlas como con la mayoría de veces.

Parecían ser órdenes que su cabeza estaba poniendo en prioridad sin que él mismo pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

—A él no le molestara… está a tu total merced. Puedes hacer con él lo que te plazca, Katsuki. —Tsunagu logro pasarlo y colocarse delante de él.

—A menos que quieras sucumbir a esto junto con él. —El tono tan suave con el que se lo había dicho le causo escalofríos a Bakugō. Sus brazos se afianzaron sobre las piernas de Izuku, incapaz de querer soltarlo.

Puesto que el pensamiento de abandonarlo, le fue inevitable.

Pero, su cuerpo era más sincero que su propia cabeza.

—Suéltalo Bakugō… Deja que caiga y carga el talismán con su vida. Hazlo. Katsuki. —Las manos de Tsunagu se posaron sobre sus hombros y fueron bajando por sus brazos. Queriendo hacerlo ceder de su agarre.

Katsuki estaba paralizado, con su mente queriendo trabajar tanto como le era posible para encontrar la razón y negarse a todos los pensamientos que le estaban llegando.

Pero aquel lugar no se caracterizaba por dejarles _la razón_ a sus víctimas.

No quería dejar a Izuku ahí después de todo lo que hizo por él. No quería dejarlo a su suerte. No quería. Pero una muy pequeña parte dentro de él, _quería_ hacerlo. El sentimiento egoísta de dejarlo, de salvarse a sí mismo ahora que tenía el medallón y un sacrificio que ofrecer para salir por fin de ese asqueroso lugar estaban siendo demasiado tentadoras.

Él era un monstruo. Egoísta y sin compasión que solo pensaba en su bienestar y en su objetivo de vida. Nunca pensaba en nadie que no era él.

— _Soy hombre de palabra. —_ Susurra, queriendo explotar la burbuja de pensamientos en su cabeza. Sus brazos siguen con la orden de no soltar a Izuku, y en ese momento no sabe sí lo agradece o lo aborrece. — _Soy hombre de palabra… —_ Se insiste, queriendo que aquellos pensamientos por fin se alejen o dejen de ahogarlo.

 _¿De verdad era un monstruo egoísta que dejaría morir a la única persona que le demostró que no todos los humanos son iguales? ¿Sería capaz de por fin liberarse de la poca empatía que le quedaba para ser de verdad aquella abominación?_

—Kat… chan… —Escucho la voz de Izuku, tan cansada y ronca sobre su hombro. — Deja… lo… —

El brazo de Izuku se movió, tratando de apartar a aquel hombre rubio, pero la fuerza y la consciencia del chico de pecas pendían de hilos que se rompían con cada segundo que estaba "despierto". Su movimiento para apartarlo fue lento y flojo.

—Moribundo maldito. —Hakamata levanto su brazo para golpear a Izuku, pero fue ahí cuando Bakugō reacciono.

Pateo a su Padre adoptivo con todas sus fuerzas, y después corrió. Corrió sin rumbo fijo y con el objetivo de imponer toda la distancia que pudiera entre ambos.

—Espero que con esto sepas, que has sellado tú maldito destino… —Dijo, aquella manifestación antes de desaparecer completamente.

* * *

Una vez lejos, Bakugō trato de hablar con Izuku de nuevo, pero el mencionado había caído nuevamente al sueño. Haciendo que Katsuki gruñera de nuevo, pero que de igual manera volvía a tener que agradecerle a Izuku que lo salvara.

O mejor dicho, que se salvara a sí mismo de él.

No sabía que habría pasado si continuaba escuchando a Tsunagu.

Mientras continuaba caminando, comenzó a percatarse de su entorno. Ahora parecía que las paredes estaban hechas con tuberías tan entrelazadas como enredaderas. El ambiente se siguió poniendo más pesado, así como la constante sensación de ser observado.

Escuchaba sonidos que provenían de las "paredes", y aunque trataba de ver entre los huecos de las tuberías, no podía ver absolutamente nada. Solo oscuridad.

Estaba frustrado por aquella situación.

Y más por el simple hecho de que estaba pasando tiempo consigo mismo, cosa que en momentos así no era lo más recomendable. Su cabeza parecía querer darle vueltas al asunto del por qué estaba siendo tan influenciable por su pasado. Primero había sido aquel cuchillo, después lo de Toga y finalmente estaba Hakamata.

Antes de llegar a Silent Hill, aquellas cosas nunca le habían pasado. Siempre se mantuvo firme y fuerte contra sus demonios y los gritos de su pasado que cada tantas noches llegaban a él en pesadillas, buscando hacerle sentir culpa. Pero a pesar de eso nunca se sintió tan vulnerable como en aquel sitio.

Sentía que todo lo que aparecía tenía un efecto mucho más poderoso de lo que podía controlar. Un efecto tan fuerte que penetraba y destrozaba aquella casi perfecta armadura que se construyó a lo largo de su vida.

Y lo odiaba.

Odiaba sentirse así. Vulnerable y frágil a tal extremo, que sin la intervención de Midoriya muy probablemente ya habría terminado muerto a causa de sus propios demonios.

No le daría tantas vueltas al asunto y lo eliminaría de su sistema. Ponerse a sobre meditar las cosas no traería nada bueno, y menos a él mientras estuviera solo de ese modo.

Mientras seguía caminando y luchando por no sumirse más en sí mismo, no presto atención a la monstruosidad que lo seguía desde el techo.

Llego a una intersección de tres caminos. Derecha, izquierda y de frente. Y mientras pensaba cual tomar, el monstruo hizo su ataque.

Los largos brazos de la criatura, en completo silencio se fueron acercando hasta ellos. Lentamente listos para cumplir su desconocido propósito. Sin embargo, por más silencioso que fuera una criatura, aquella sensación de peligro y amenaza continuaría sintiéndose.

Y Bakugō sintió aquella amenaza.

Se giró rápidamente y retrocedió al ver a la cosa sobre el techo.

Una especie de gusano, regordete y deforme, con una piel hecha a base de únicamente de bocas que se movían y soltaban murmureos incomprensibles. Algunos ni siquiera hablaban el mismo idioma. En lugar de llevar patas como un gusano más, este usaba largos brazos huesudos que parecían ser casi imposibles que pudieran sostener el cuerpo de aquella cosa.

Sus manos eran grandes y pequeñas, con uñas largas que se dividían en ser largas y cortas, limpias y sucias.

Pero lo que pudo atemorizar a Bakugō, fue el "rostro" de aquella cosa.

El "gusano" tenía una especie de cuello que sobresalía del robusto y deforme cuerpo, con una cabeza ovalada y conformada con una enorme boca que tenía muchos pares de dientes distintos y una lengua larga. Por encima de aquella boca, había un par de ojos vendados, pero que incluso con la venda, se podía distinguir el movimiento de las pupilas.

Katsuki retrocedió, y sin pensarlo más corrió, tomando el camino de frente.

La criatura rugió, para seguido perseguirle por el techo. Era capaz de meterse por los huecos de las tuberías que conformaban aquel entorno para moverse más rápido, y tratar de atrapar a Bakugō entre los huecos con sus largos brazos. Sin embargo, en medio de la carrera que estaba librando el hombre de cenizo cabello, noto que no era exactamente él a quien la criatura buscaba atrapar.

Lo noto sobre todo cuando sus huesudos brazos atacaban únicamente la parte superior de su cuerpo. Específicamente donde Izuku estaba.

No podía defenderse, y mientras su mente trataba de maquinar alguna manera de enfrentar a aquella cosa o de poder ganar tiempo, no logro fijarse por los caminos que tomaba.

Y en un momento al doblar por la derecha, algo atrapo sus pies haciendo que se detuviera de golpe y debiera maniobrar para evitar caer.

Sus piernas cayeron en un charco completamente negro, del cual salían más brazos que le sujetaron de las piernas.

La criatura lo encontró y cumplió con su propósito. Lanzando sus brazos atrapo a Izuku y comenzó a jalar de él para quitárselo a Bakugō.

Katsuki giro cuando sintió la fuerza del monstruo jalando a Midoriya, y moviendo sus piernas tratando de zafarse del agarre de los brazos, se aferró a Izuku tanto como le fue posible, pero más brazos de aquella cosa se lanzaron contra él. Uno de ellos le apretó con fuerza en la herida de su costado y aunque gruño por el dolor, ni con ello permitía que su fuerza menguara para soltarlo.

No dejaría que se llevara a Izuku.

Sin embargo, las cosas empeoraron más de ser posibles.

Dos criaturas con las máscaras de oni salieron de los extremos de los pasillos, lanzando extraños gritos de batalla. Bakugō los vio, y su vista se enfocó en Izuku de nuevo.

Debía tomar la decisión rápido. No quería soltar a Izuku, pero sino lo hacía aquellas cosas lo matarían. Y morir ahí no estaba dentro de sus planes. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no queriendo aceptar su propia decisión.

Pero debía hacerlo. Se prometió y se juró que lo encontraría. Que no importaría a donde se lo quisiera llevar aquella cosa, él lo encontraría y saldrían de aquel lugar juntos como lo habían prometido.

—Te encontraré, Izuku. —Fue lo último que murmuro, mirando el rostro de Midoriya con el ceño fruncido. Molesto consigo mismo por no poder hacer más.

Y así fue que lo soltó. Dejando que aquella cosa se lo llevara y que las manos del piso que continuaban jalando de él, lo arrastraran a la oscuridad de dónde venían.

Lo último que vio fue a la monstruosidad llevarse a Izuku.

* * *

Midoriya despertó.

Estaba en una celda. Nada nuevo sí lo comparaba con las veces que había entrado al otro mundo. Pero a diferencia de las otras veces, esta vez estaba en su misma habitación del psiquiátrico, aunque con los detalles propios del _otro mundo._

Las paredes eran negras al igual que el piso. La cama donde despertó estaba completamente sucia y manchada de sangre. Sus dibujos tachados con tinta negra; sus crayones y lápices rotos y sin un color del cual alardear.

Y finalmente, la puerta era la de una reja de barrotes. Una iluminación blanca que constaba solamente de la luz del techo de su habitación y de las otras luces del pasillo.

— ¿Katsuki? — Habla mientras se pone de pie. No había notado que estaba abrazando su mochila con fuerza. Noto, no solo su mochila, sino el mango del hacha que sobresalía de ella también, lo cual era completamente extraño.

No tenía demasiados recuerdos de lo que había pasado. Lo más que su cabeza lograba mostrarle, fue cuando llego a rescatar a Bakugō y había usado el medallón para destruir a aquellas cosas. Fuera de eso, lo demás que percibió que paso, parece ser parte de sueños.

Se reincorpora sobre la cama, viendo su habitación y sintiendo como la nostalgia buscaba atraparlo en sus garras una vez más. Abrazo la mochila con fuerza de nuevo, queriendo darse consuelo.

— _Él te abandono…—_ Escucha que alguien dice. Un susurro gélido que le cala en los huesos. Con un tono de voz grave y que era llenado por muchos ecos distintos. _—Tenía el medallón y se fue. —_

Escucha que vuelven a decir, y su mente se niega en aceptarlo primero. No debía ser un genio para saber a quién se estaba refiriendo dicho susurro. Él sabía que hablaba de Bakugō.

 _—Tú no solo fuiste una herramienta para él. Le diste la llave para escapar, y él la uso… te ha abandonado al igual que el resto. —_ Insistía aquella voz, que ahora parecía sonar por todas partes de la habitación.

Izuku sentía la presión el pecho, las ganas de llorar y gritar de nuevo, puesto que la ausencia del otro, y peor aún, el ver el hacha dentro de su mochila, sabiendo que Katsuki no se apartaría de ella y que despertara en una habitación así, tal cual como antes de quedar inconsciente, hacía que las palabras de lo que sea que le estuviera hablando tuviera razón.

—No. Katsuki no haría eso… Él prometió que no me dejaría. —Se dice en voz alta, soltando la mochila en el acto para cubrir sus oídos. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, queriendo luchar e ignorar a aquella cosa que le habla. —Él no se iría sin mí.

— _Eso mismo dijo tú Padre… ¿Qué ocurrió después? Te abandono._

—Katsuki no es igual a él. Katsuki es diferente.

— _¿En serio lo crees? Bakugō Katsuki es un asesino… Destruyo a seis Familias sin importarle nada. Es un ser egoísta… ¿Por qué razón crees que no está aquí contigo?_

Midoriya presiono más las palmas contra sus oídos, deseando, suplicando, no escuchar nada de lo que aquella cosa le decía. Sin embargo, era difícil ignorarlo. Ya que todo apuntaba a que en efecto, Bakugō le había abandonado.

Le había dejado el hacha quizá para que se defendiera y no tuviera que gastar en balas.

—Yo… yo tampoco estoy libre de pecados. — Sincera en voz alta para él. Haciendo memoria de que tampoco era una ovejita blanca. Él también tenía una lista de pecados, pero mayormente de culpas y dolor.

— _Es por eso que debes tomar esa hacha, Izuku, y por fin quitarte la vida que tanto desprecias. ¿No era aquel tú mayor anhelo? Morir. —_ Los ojos de Midoriya se abre, y de inmediato levanta la mirada.

En el centro de la habitación puede verse a sí mismo hace tantos años, como un fantasma. Observa al Doctor NightEye y al enfermero Mirio y Kirishima queriendo sacarlo de la habitación, mientras que él protestaba entre gritos y llantos que no quería ir.

Los fantasmas cambian, mostrando ahora a un Izuku dibujando en el piso. Puede ver las vendas en sus brazos y piernas, así como un parche en su mejilla. Seguido de ello, entra Kirishima, con su radiante sonrisa, y se sienta junto con él. Los ve hablando y al pelirrojo ser tan cariñoso y amable con él.

La escena cambia de nuevo, mostrando a Uraraka dándole una cajita de colores nueva y un blog de hojas blancas para dibujo. Después aparece nuevamente Eijirō, con un pequeño pastelito de chocolate y una vela blanca, los ve cantarle _Feliz Cumpleaños,_ y a sí mismo llorando de alegría.

Cada escena es diferente, pero Izuku sabe que todas y cada una de ellas son las más representativas de su vida. Hay momentos buenos y malos en ese lugar, pero, todos sí las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, él no estaría en Silent Hill.

Los recuerdos llegan a la cama donde está, y el miedo y el horro lo hacen levantarse y tropezar con la mochila, pero no le presta atención al enredo que tiene en sus piernas, cuando escucha con una escalofriante claridad sus propios gemidos.

En la cama se ve con Kirishima, teniendo sexo.

Sus ojos se cristalizan, dejando que el nudo en su garganta queme como un infierno. Puesto que después de esa vez, Eijirō lo fue tomando más y más veces, con y sin su permiso.

Pero Eijirō no fue el único. Mirio lo hizo una vez a la fuerza. Overhaul también.

— _Date prisa Kaminari, se supone que no debes estar aquí…—_ Escucha la voz de Uraraka que viene desde la puerta.

— _Sigue vigilando. Si Kirishima se entera que me cogí a Deku, me matara._

— _¡Ni siquiera sé por qué les gusta tanto!_

Midoriya observa la cama, viéndose a sí mismo de nuevo con una mordaza y las muñecas atadas mientras Kaminari lo lubricaba para adentrarse en su cuerpo. Veía sus ojos llorosos que suplicaban que no lo hiciera, escuchaba sus suplicas aplacadas por la mordaza y los pocos movimientos que trata de hacer son frenados por el rubio a base de jalones y amenazas.

— _Tengo una idea… ¿Por qué no cierras bien la puerta y te unes? Estoy seguro que te encantará, Eijirō siempre dice que Midoriya hace las caras más bonitas cuando tiene un orgasmo._

Las miradas de los dos enfermeros se encuentran, y la chica sonríe. La puerta se atasca como solo los enfermeros saben y después se dirige a la cama junto con ellos.

Izuku observa aquella escena que se fue repitiendo varias veces. Veces que incluían a Eijirō, a Mirio, al Doctor Overhaul, y a esos dos. No puede apartar la vista de lo que le hacen, puesto que cada musculo de su cuerpo esta tan tenso como un cable, que le resulta casi imposible moverse.

Incluso parpadear era una completa osadía.

No dejaba de llorar, de odiarse por no ser más fuerte, de no haberse dado cuenta que todos ellos fingieron quererlo antes de tomar todo de su ser y convertirlo en un muñeco roto y vacío.

— _Revela la verdad de tú corazón, y cumple con tú sincero deseo suicida. —_ Escucha la voz de aquella cosa de nuevo.

Las alucinaciones lo sueltan por fin, y sus brazos responden a buscar el arma o la navaja sin estar seguro del motivo por el cual la usara, pero cuando sus ojos bajan a sus piernas, ve que algo sobre sale de su mochila. Algo negro.

Extrañado, se acerca a ella y la abre.

La mochila de Bakugō estaba dentro de la suya. Tal y como la última vez. Retira la mochila negra, pensando en todas las posibilidades que pasaron para que Katsuki la dejara ahí.

Así como el hacha, tal vez le dejo la mochila para que tuviera más espacio a guardar sus cosas.

Se muerde el labio inferior, se prometió que no hurgaría entre las cosas de su compañero, se prometió que no abriría la mochila de Bakugō… pero en medio de la situación por querer aclarar lo que está pasando, decide abrirla.

En la mochila están las provisiones que consiguió, menos la botella de vino. De nuevo piensa que debió dejárselas para no sentirse tan culpable por dejarlo a su suerte y traicionarlo.

Revisa la mochila a profundidad, sin notar que los susurros se habían detenido.

Y ahí, justo al fondo estaba una especie de libreta o agenda en color negro también. Le resulta extraño, así que la toma y la revisa.

Es ahí, que entre sus hojas encuentra algo.

Una fotografía.

La foto, tiene sus extremos gastados y dañados por el tiempo que debe tener y por las condiciones poco agradables a las que debió estar sometida. Pero la imagen de dicha foto, es lo que llama su atención. Era la foto de una Familia feliz.

Katsuki se veía en el centro, a la izquierda de la foto estaba una mujer y al lado contrario un hombre. Evidentemente eran los Padres de Katsuki.

—Parece ser la viva imagen de su Madre… —Dijo Midoriya, recorriendo la imagen, sin evitar que una sonrisa se posara en sus labios. Él conservaba una fotografía similar de su propia Familia. Mejor dicho, conservaba una fotografía de su Madre y él. Después de lo ocurrido, ya no consideraba a su Padre para nada.

Está seguro que incluso alguien como Bakugō, aunque se viera tan agresivo y malhumorado todo el tiempo, que parece tan ajeno a querer el contacto o la interacción humana, valora mucho a su Familia. Aquella foto lo comprobaba perfectamente.

Guarda silencio unos minutos, y después vuelve a hablar:

—Él no me abandono…

Antes de que los susurros y la criatura quisieran atacarlo de nuevo, Izuku toma el hacha con una mano y sostiene la foto en la otra.

— ¡ÉL NO ME ABANDONO! —Grito, decidido y furioso a enfrentarse a lo que sea que estaba jugando con su cabeza. — ¡Katsuki no es como el idiota de mi Padre! ¡No es un enfermo que solo finge quererme! ¡Katsuki no es malo! —Insiste de nuevo, pese al miedo que comienza a sentir al no ver nada en su alrededor.

Y su mente por primera vez no sentía dudas. Estaba completamente seguro de que Bakugō no lo abandono a propósito, puesto que de haberlo hecho, ¿Por qué habría dejado algo tan valioso?

No tenía sentido.

Estaba dispuesto a defenderse, a luchar y por primera vez, enfrentar su pasado. Incluso con lágrimas en sus ojos, con el miedo bombeando y haciéndolo temblar, no se retractaría esta vez.

* * *

En otra parte, Katsuki estaba corriendo para salvarse.

Después de lo que paso con Izuku, aquel oscuro charco lo consumió hasta llevarlo a otra zona de la Fábrica. Más específicamente el primer piso.

Corría entre las maquinas, esquivando a los oni azules y a los monstruos de manos que lo perseguían, así como las apariciones de su Madre y Padre en aquellos estados deteriorados.

Llego a luchar contra un oni azul de nuevo, pero esta vez, con la idea de guardar balas, trato de romperle la máscara con la culata del arma. Lo cual fue infructífero.

Recibió un corte en el brazo izquierdo y por poco el otro cuchillo casi lo apuñala en las costillas. La suerte de sus reflejos fue su salvación.

Después de toda la carrerita que dio por el primer piso, pudo llegar a unas escaleras que lo ayudaron a subir al segundo piso y encontrar un hueco entre los pasillos y la maquinaria para ocultarse. Necesitaba respirar un poco, calmarse y pensar en donde estaría Izuku.

Recargo la cabeza contra el metal detrás. Suspiro y seguido bufo.

En aquel momento, donde sentía que podía estar en paz, fue capaz de notar los cambios de ese _otro mundo._ Aquel tono azul pálido que había estado dominando todo, por fin se extinguió y dejo pasó a los colores _reales_ , de una Fábrica. Luces amarillas y naranjas, y la oscuridad tratando de gobernar desde las sombras de las maquinas.

Un detalle a tener en cuenta.

Sinceramente no entendía como es que funcionaba aquel _otro mundo_ y casi podría añadir que no le importaba tampoco cómo funcionaba. Solo le importaba salir de aquel maldito lugar en cuanto pudiera.

Mientras medita mueve sus piernas para estirarlas un poco, sintiendo de inmediato algo redondo en su bolsillo.

—Casi me olvido de ti, porquería. — Dice, para acto seguido sacar el medallón de su bolsillo.

El medallón por el que entraron, resulto ser más inservible que un arma rota. Se quedó mirándolo, su diseño era bastante interesante, pero ni con ello lo estaba haciendo cambiar de opinión sobre su inutilidad.

Antes de volver a guardarlo, el sello había vuelto a _encenderse._ Los diseños se fueron volviendo rojos de nuevo y comenzaba a brillar.

Su brillo se encendió y después de varios minutos volvió a apagarse.

—Qué carajo… —Bakugō lo acerco más a su rostro, y escucho un susurro, tan suave que soplaba en su oreja que decía:

— _Confía en su poder, Katsuki. —_

La reacción de Bakugō fue saltar en su lugar, listo para golpear lo que estuviera a su lado, pero tal y como la mayoría de cosas que pasan en Silent Hill, aquel susurro fue hecho por _nadie_. Se quedó mirando a la nada, y después regreso la atención al medallón.

Este encendía de nuevo, y pasaban varios minutos antes de que volviera a encenderse.

Es bastante inteligente aunque no lo parezca a veces por su carácter tan arisco. Rememoro cuando Izuku quedo inconsciente y el talismán se "apago". Y ahora, de repente encendía. Su intuición decía que Midoriya debió despertar por fin… era eso o el talismán por fin lo aceptaba a él también.

Las palabras que dijo aquella manifestación, sobre confiar en el poder del medallón y que este podría cumplirles lo que deseaban, hizo eco en su cabeza.

Se quedó mirando, con el ceño fruncido al talismán de nuevo. Suspiro y después dijo:

—Confió en que me ayudaras a encontrar a Izuku.

Se sintió tan estúpido cuando lo dijo en voz alta, una parte suya confiaba en que serviría de algo y la otra contrariamente, pensaba que solamente era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero teniendo en cuenta como actuaba aquel lugar, no le sorprendería que funcionara.

Opto por ponerse de pie, y tras asegurarse de que no había nada a sus alrededores, comenzó a trotar. No había guardado el talismán en ese proceso, ya que, debía mantener su _fe_ activa para ver qué cosas pasaban.

Procuraba no pensar en que Izuku la estaría pasando mal. Ambos la pasaban mal cuando se separaban, y lo único que deseaba era que se mantuviera con vida y lo menos herido que lograra.

Mientras seguía su camino que nuevamente se dividía en tres caminos diferentes, decidió seguir recto, ya que el derecho lo llevaba por un puente de metal al lado opuesto de donde estaba y el izquierdo lo llevaba por un camino oscuro, sin embargo el brazo que sostenía el medallón repentinamente no pudo pasar junto con el resto de su cuerpo.

Como si hubiera una pared invisible que le impedía el paso.

— ¿Hah? —Observa el medallón. El intermitente brillo deja de tener pausas tan largas. El detalle curioso, hace que Bakugō lo mueve hacia el camino recto y nota como una muralla roja le rodea, limitando su paso.

Hace lo mismo con el camino de la derecha y obtiene el mismo resultado. Pero al hacerlo con la izquierda, no hay reacción. Las piezas encajan solas dentro de su cabeza.

—Parece que no eres tan inútil como pensaba… —Sonríe el hombre, tomando el camino izquierdo sin pensarlo mucho. Bien podría estarlo guiando a una trampa, pero, todo Silent Hill es una trampa realmente.

* * *

Cuando aquel gusano hecho de bocas apareció delante de los ojos de Izuku, este no dudo nada en atacarlo, incluso si desconocía sus puntos débiles.

A principio recibió golpes cuando el gusano lo apartaba violentamente de su cuerpo, y después recibió un rasguño en el cuello y mejilla derecha por parte de las uñas de la criatura. Y sin embargo se negó a darse por vencido.

Se resistiría y lucharía hasta el final como siempre trato de hacerlo y fallaba. Pero esta vez, el fallar significaría morir y no una paliza con drogas como otras veces.

Esta vez, estaba apostando su vida y no la perdería. Por primera vez, desde su Madre, tenía una razón para seguir vivo. Una razón que había hecho con cierto hombre de cenizo cabello.

 _Salir de Silent Hill._

Había guardado la fotografía de nuevo en la mochila de Katsuki, y con el hacha en ambas manos, se enfrentó al gusano.

Atacaba a las bocas que conformaban el cuerpo de la criatura, tan al azar y rápido que no le daba el tiempo suficiente para analizar sí había algo que pudiera usar a su favor. Trataba de esquivar todos los ataques que le lanzaba, aunque recibiera golpes y rasguños, ya que sus reflejos, aunque buenos, en ese momento estaban siendo demasiado lentos por sus heridas previas. Sobre todo la de su pierna que generaba retroceso en su actuar.

Puesto que la criatura continuaba atacando de las dos maneras que sabía. Mental y físicamente. Así que esta continuaba hablándole de su pasado, conjurando las voces de los fantasmas que perseguían a Izuku. Le mostraba manifestaciones que el chico de ojos jade cortaba con el hacha, luchando por no darles más atención.

Entre ataque y ataque, logro analizar que los brazos de aquel gusano, al ser tan delgados, podían ser cortados con facilidad.

El mango del hacha le comenzaba a lastimar las palmas, pero en ese momento, no importaba nada para él. Obtendría su victoria, costara lo que costara. Con todo y sus miedos, sus dudas y el dolor, seguiría luchando.

Demostraba su enfado y sufrimiento entre gritos de batalla cada que atacaba o cortaba los huesudos brazos del gusano.

Así peleo, durante varios minutos, cortando brazos y cortando a su pasado, entre gritos y maldiciones. Entre lágrimas y miedo.

Sin embargo, aquel monstruo uso la única carta que Izuku no podía ignorar ni atacar.

— _Izuku… cariño. —_ La aparición de su Madre, con aquella sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes. Con sus preciosos ojos verdes, brillantes y llenos de vida. Ella le estaba extendiendo aquel pijama de héroes que tanto quería. _—Te compre la pijama que querías cariño. Con ella, no habrá pesadilla que te intimide… —_

En ese instante, el hacha titubeo en sus manos. Dejándole la brecha libre a la criatura para que atacara. Los brazos restantes empujaron a Izuku contra la pared más cercana, desarmándolo y sujetando todas sus extremidades.

El _rostro_ del gusano se acercó al suyo. Su boca se abrió, mostrando las hileras de dientes y un pútrido olor que provenía de su interior.

Midoriya cerró los ojos con fuerza, dispuesto en aceptar lo que sea que fuera sucederle. Había fallado de nuevo en defenderse y superar los obstáculos. Había fallado a su Madre, a sí mismo y a Bakugō.

Recordar al hombre de cenizo cabello y todo lo que él representaba para su persona en tan poco tiempo, le hizo sentirse culpable. Rompería aquel acuerdo de apoyarse y lo dejaría solo en Silent Hill…

—Perdón… perdón… —Comenzó a decir en forma de susurros. Con las calientes lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas incluso con sus ojos cerrados, espero a que lo peor llegara.

— ¡IZUKU! —Escucho la voz de Bakugō, gritando desde la puerta que fue abierta de una patada por el hombre. Katsuki disparo los últimos tres tiros de la escopeta sobre la criatura que retrocedió, sobre todo cuando vio el talismán brillando con tanta fuerza.

Midoriya cae y respira con desesperación, ya que no estaba siendo consciente de que él mismo estaba dejando de respirar.

El gusano sigue soltando más voces, pero, al estar los dos juntos no puede invocar palabras concisas. Dos psiques que aunque fueron traídas a Silent Hill para ser castigadas, seguían siendo completamente diferentes, y las criaturas, al menos como aquel gusano, no estaban preparadas para manejar las dos juntas.

Los mundos de cada uno no debían mezclarse.

La propia locura del gusano para tratar de atacarlos lo hizo colapsar, enrollándose a sí mismo ante la desesperación.

Izuku tomo la mochila y el hacha, Bakugō le sujeto del brazo y ambos salieron corriendo de la celda donde estaba el pecoso.

— ¡¿Para dónde vamos?!— Pregunta Izuku en medio de la carrera.

— ¡Solo avanza!— Grita en respuesta Katsuki.

Los dos ni siquiera se detienen en averiguar sí es que aquella cosa los persigue o no. Solo se enfocan en correr por los pasillos.

Durante la carrera, Izuku nota el resto de celdas que ha visto desde que se ha adentrado al _otro mundo_ , sin embargo, a diferencia de otras veces, había una luz de neón en el techo en color rojo, no había susurros tan claros ni paranoias de persecución.

El ambiente hace a su cuerpo sentir cosas completamente distintas. Su cuerpo suda pero él siente frío. Además de aquel dulzón olor a la nitroglicerina lista para explotar.

Su cabeza dolió un poco cuando pasaron por una puerta que Bakugō pateo sin compasión.

— ¡Usemos ya el talismán! —Grita el cenizo a un confundido Izuku que, tratando de aceptar todo lo que estaba pasando, simplemente afirmo.

Estando en aquel lugar, Bakugō le paso el talismán. Midoriya lo observa y busca la navaja, pero, antes siquiera realizar un corte como la vez pasada, las sirenas comienzan a escucharse por todos lados.

Las sirenas que anunciaban la tragedia, suenan de nuevo para eliminarla.

Ambos adultos jóvenes se acercan el uno al otro, mirando _maravillados_ como es que Silent Hill regresa a ser su versión de niebla una vez más. Las paredes vuelven a llenarse de aquella pintura descarapelada del Hospital Alchemilla.

Los objetos de la sala donde están aparecen tal cual, y la luz del exterior se filtran por las ventanas. El silencio se apodera del lugar, la _tranquilidad_ aparece, y el ambiente _cómodo_ les da la bienvenida otra vez.

— ¿Qué? —Siendo aquella la segunda vez de Bakugō contra aquel _otro mundo._ No había sido testigo del momento en que terminaba, lo que le generaba mucha más confusión y dolor de cabeza. — ¿Qué putadas acaba de pasar? —

—El fin _momentáneo_ del otro mundo. —Responde Izuku. —E-Es mejor movernos y encontrar otro refugio para descansar antes de que comience a llover.

Katsuki quisiera alegar, preguntar y aclarar tantas dudas y lagunas que aquel lugar le estaba dejando. Sí antes no estaba loco, seguramente aquel sitio lo desquiciaría.

— ¡Katsuki! ¡Dios mío, ¿Cómo te hiciste esas heridas?! —Señala el chico de pecas ante los cortes.

Bakugō suspira.

—Del mismo modo que tú te lastimaste. —Dice Katsuki, arrebatando el hacha de las manos del otro y comenzando a caminar para salir por fin de aquel asqueroso Hospital.

Izuku, se queda mirándolo caminar. Sin quejarse por las heridas y sobreponiéndose al dolor que seguramente debería estarlo envolviendo. La poca y tenue luz del exterior del lugar, le dan una extraña aura de fuerza y _distinción._

Algo en su corazón se derrite, y le hace sentir cálido.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer~~**_

 _ **D'Sae**_ ****


	9. Chapter 9

Izuku esperaba fuera del Hospital, ya que Bakugō estaba buscando algunas vendas y cosas que pudieran ayudarles con sus heridas. Y si bien el chico de verdoso cabello quería ayudarle con la búsqueda, lo mejor era que esperara fuera por si _algo_ sucedía.

Y de ser así, Midoriya entraría y usaría el talismán. Ya que al parecer, este solamente se activaba cuando lo usaba él. En manos de Katsuki se volvía una baratija casi inútil. Cosa que dejo pensando al chico de ojos jade, pero no era lo único que estaba ocupando su cabeza. Había muchas cosas que le estaban dejando dudas.

Desde la reacción con el gusano y su extraño colapso ante la llegada de Bakugō, hasta aquel cambio que experimentaron antes de que el _otro mundo_ se desvaneciera. Tantos misterios que envolvían al pueblo, que cuando él pensaba que los entendía, siempre salían muchos más para abofetear su rostro y burlarse de él. Era como la famosa _Hidra de Lena,_ que al entender un misterio, dos nuevos tomaban su lugar.

Observo su entorno mientras esperaba y su mente continuaba analizando las cosas. La neblina, la soledad y el silencio de aquel sitio, eran sumamente inquietantes. Pensaba que cualquier ser humano que pasara mucho tiempo solo en aquel sitio, sin duda se volvería loco.

Más si experimentaba aquellos momentos donde sus pasados atacaban. ¿Cómo es que se podría lidiar con algo así? Porque no había peor miedo que ser atormentado por el pasado del que tanto se huía. Recordar siempre los errores que has cometido, el dolor que has sufrido, las perdidas, la soledad y el vacío existencial.

A esas alturas, Midoriya pensaba que el suicidio ya no sonaba tan mal. Que la idea de arrebatarse la vida, al menos bajo esas circunstancias no sería tomado como de cobardes. Sino como de almas desesperadas por una salvación que nunca llegaría si estaban en ese sitio. La muerte sonaba incluso tan piadosa.

Se preguntaba si más personas habían llegado a Silent Hill. ¿Habrían escapado? ¿Lograron oponerse al poder del pueblo? ¿Superaron el pasado? ¿O sucumbieron a la locura para morir?

¿Algunos de ellos se aliaron con otros seres humanos que encontraron dentro del pueblo como Bakugō y él? ¿O terminaron por volverse locos y matarse entre ellos? ¿O habría más personas por el pueblo?

Aquella última pregunta que se hizo, causo que un metafórico balde de agua helada le cayera encima.

No había pensado en dicha posibilidad. Silent Hill no los mantendría separados, tal y como a Katsuki y él, podría haber más personas por ahí. Atraídas por su poder. Puesto que ellos no podían ser los únicos pecadores en kilómetros a la redonda. Debía haber más personas vagando por sus solitarias calles, perdidos, molestos, confusos, locos…

— _Podría… No, no solamente personas nuevas, yo vi a ese hombre de cabello azul, llevaba más tiempo que yo. Eso… Eso podría significar que, ¿quizá haya más personas? ¿Personas que tengan más tiempo que yo? ¿Personas nuevas?... —_ Las dudas comenzaron en asaltarlo con mayor rapidez, haciendo que su ser entero comenzara a temblar.

Comenzó a mirar con más intensidad su entorno, queriendo cerciorarse de que estaban solos. Que no había nadie más ellos en ese momento, y de ser así, tener mucho más cuidado en cada movimiento.

Bien podrían encontrarse a otro loco por ahí.

Sentía la cabeza más pesada, el corazón latiendo tan dolorosamente contra su pecho, el miedo queriendo estrangularlo. No sería capaz de matar a otra persona, no de nuevo. Pero la duda más importante de todas que no tardo demasiado en salir a flote dentro del caos mental que ya llevaba era: _¿Katsuki y él lograrían escapar?_

Ahora que poseían el talismán parecía que sí lograrían salir. Ya que con el cumplirían su objetivo y si aquella manifestación/ fantasma/ alma en pena, tenía razón, colapsar al _otro mundo_ para poder salir de Silent Hill.

— _No puede ser tan fácil. Digo, todo esto ha sido demasiado fácil. Soy medianamente consciente de que mis miedos no solamente son dentro del Hospital. De que no le temo solo a los enfermeros… Sé… sé que hay más cosas dentro de mí. Cosas con las que no me ha atacado. Tratar de colapsar el otro mundo sería como burlarnos de su poder en la cara… Además, fue muy fácil conseguir el talismán. Se supone que es un arma poderosa contra el poder de este sitio, ¿Por qué no habernos puesto pruebas más difíciles para evitar que lo tomásemos con tanta facilidad? ¿Qué es lo que este lugar está planeando? ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos? ¿Algo saldrá mal? ¿Nos atacara con mucha más fuerza ahora? ¿Era eso lo que quería? ¿Quería que le diéramos motivos más fuertes para atacarnos sin piedad? No, no puede ser eso… ¿O sí? ¿Acaso este lugar tiene consciencia propia para no medir su fuerza?_

—Oye idiota, ¿ya terminaste de murmurar?— La voz de Bakugō siempre llegaba al momento justo para sacarlo de sus trances. Incluso el cenizo le había pinchado la mejilla con fuerza. Izuku se queja y se lleva una mano a la mejilla atacada.

Izuku le observo con un puchero y el ceño fruncido, pero apenas verse a los ojos, donde el rojo y el verde se unían de una manera que no podía ser explicada aún, aquella sensación cálida inundo el pecho del chico de pecas. Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo, para seguido eludir la mirada del otro.

— ¿Y ahora hacia donde, _Señor guía?_ — Pregunta Bakugō, acomodando bien su mochila.

—D-Debemos buscar un lugar para descansar y refugiarnos de la lluvia. —Responde Izuku, mirando el cielo, aunque no podía decirse demasiado del clima. Siempre estaba nublado.

—Bien. Busquemos algún sitio, quiero dormir y hacer del baño. — Katsuki comienza a caminar, y sin otra palabra que añadir, se adentran a las solitarias calles.

Midoriya observa a su acompañante, quien parecía tener una estabilidad emocional de hierro, ya que no lo notaba tan afectado como él. Quizá sea por la diferencia de tiempos. Él llevaba una ventaja sobre Bakugō de cinco días atrapado en aquel sitio.

— _¿Podre enloquecer aquí?—_ Piensa, pero de inmediato se responde. Sí no enloqueció antes en el psiquiátrico, no enloquecería en aquel lugar. La sanidad mental estaba sobrevalorada.

* * *

La iglesia sería el último lugar donde a Bakugō le gustaría refugiarse. Quizás porque no era un hombre de fé como tal, tal vez eran aquellas hermosas pinturas que le recordaban un pasado terrible, incluso podría decir que el olor común a incienso de la iglesia le mareaba, o había algo más oculto dentro de sí que lo hacía repudiar aquel lugar con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero teniendo en cuenta como es Silent Hill, preocuparse por estar en una iglesia debía ser el menor de sus problemas.

A Izuku de su parte, uno de los muchos jóvenes que desde pequeño siempre le enseñaron que _Dios_ estaría con él para protegerlo y que nunca le dejaría solo, hacía que un sentimiento amargo se instalara en su pecho, ya que a muy corta edad le enseñaron que no había una religión en la cual creer. Que lo único en lo que debía creer era en la ciencia, los sacrificios y en que el hombre de la bata blanca siempre tenía la razón.

No era un sitio agradable para ninguno. Sin embargo era entrar o seguir deambulando la bajo la lluvia y enfrentarse a lo desconocido. Esta vez no contaban con una zona de residencias que les diera alojo en sus vacías casas, ni tampoco contaban con entrar a un departamento. Antes de llegar habían encontrado un departamento por el cual colarse gracias a las escaleras de emergencia, sin embargo, apenas tratar de allanarlo, notaron las manchas de sangre por las paredes y un esqueleto en el piso con ropas que aparentemente eran de una mujer.

Hubo un silenció que se fue rompiendo con las risas de niños en la habitación contigua y con ello simplemente salieron y se alejaron por completo de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás.

Dejando que la iglesia les diera el alojo que necesitaban.

El amplio lugar hecho de concreto, con sus hermosos y grandes ventanales ilustrados con bellos dibujos de ángeles. Algunos que llevaban a los famosos _Santos_ y a _Dios_ en ellos. Representando algunas partes de la Biblia.

Las bancas de madera estaban esparcidas a los lados, perfectamente acomodadas, limpias y sin una sola pizca del azote del tiempo. Parecía haber quedado atrapado en el tiempo. Había columnas que formaban preciosos arcos que le daban un toque más elegante al lugar.

Justo al fondo, detrás del altar con su impecable mantel blanco, estaba una cruz de madera y tres ventanales más con más dibujos. En el del centro estaba _Dios_ y en los otros estaban dos ángeles.

Después de cerrar las puertas principales por donde entraron, caminaron y recorrieron aquel sitio. Cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, mirando el sitio y sintiendo que no encajaban en ese lugar.

Era demasiado incómodo. Escuchando sus pisadas y la lluvia que caía con fuerza por fuera, junto a los rayos y truenos que hacían retumbar las ventanas.

Sin darse cuenta de su camino, terminaron por detenerse en el altar. Los dos miran el impecable mantel blanco que tiene un símbolo en rojo en el centro. Un circulo con otros tres círculos dentro, con un intrigado y complejo diseño.

— ¿Qué significa eso?— Habla Bakugō por primera vez desde que han entrado. Observa el símbolo, y trata de deducir que es exactamente.

—Es el _Halo del Sol._ Es el símbolo que representaba a la Orden de Silent Hill. —Responde Izuku, recordando sus notas.

—Luce demasiado satánico para mi gusto. — Añade y comienza a caminar por detrás del altar, investigando sí hay algo más.

—Para ellos era algo bendito. — Dice Izuku, caminando hasta la banca de madera del frente y sentándose. Pasa su mochila a sus brazos y la abraza, recargando su peso sobre ella un poco. Se siente demasiado cansado, necesita darle un descanso a su cerebro después de tanto pensar en cómo escapar de Silent Hill.

Su mirada va a enfocarse en el símbolo de nuevo, admirando su complejo diseño, su color rojo y tratando de adivinar qué es lo que significaría cada cosa que lo conformaba.

—Tú… ¿tú _crees_ en la religión, Katsuki?— Ante la pregunta de Izuku, Bakugō se detiene de lo que hace para mirarlo. Un rayo y un trueno se juntan en ese momento, donde sus miradas se encuentran por un par de segundos.

—No. —Responde, como si fuera demasiado sencillo. — ¿Y tú?

—Es difícil decirlo…

—Yo no puedo creer en una religión, ni en un _Dios_ , ni en nada que no sea en mí. —Añade Katsuki, mientras vuelve a buscar algo que pueda serles útil entre las cosas que hay detrás del altar.

—Eso suena muy egocéntrico de tu parte. —Responde Midoriya, sin haber apartado su mirada del otro.

—Mira, me _alegro_ por ti si es que crees en algo todopoderoso, pero yo no creeré en esas tonterías.—Gruñe, queriendo dejar el tema por finalizado, pero su propia lengua le traiciona.—No puedo creer en alguien que teniendo tanto poder no puede ayudar a los que lo necesitan…

Izuku deja de verlo, y se dedica a mirar una de las ventanas. Mirando aquel ángel que descendía de las nubes con su armadura y espada para enfrentarse al _mal._

—Mi Madre solía decir que _Dios_ nos envía ángeles a cuidarnos. Que a veces no podemos verlos, pero que siempre están ahí velando por nosotros, luchando para evitar que el mal nos seduzca y nos guíe a una vida de vicios y pecados. Decía que era una forma en la que _Dios_ nos mostraba su amor y preocupación. — Dice Izuku.

—Mi Madre decía lo mismo… _Hasta que se cortó las venas._ —Pensó lo último, y su quijada se contrajo de rabia por el recuerdo.

—Yo siempre he creído que la religión puede ser algo complicada; que depende mucho del enfoque con el que la veas… —Añade el pecoso. —Hay quienes creen en ella ciegamente, otros que no les importa y otros más que la ven como el placebo para un pueblo. Porque creer en algo más que rige nuestras vidas nos resta responsabilidades sí lo pensamos bien. Creeremos que la mayoría de cosas pasan por algo, que todo tiene una respuesta, que todo puede explicarse y…

— ¿Por qué carajo estamos hablando de esto? — Bakugō lo interrumpe cuando nota que comienza a balbucear de más.

—Este lugar quedo maldito por la _adoración a su Dios._ ¿No te interesa su manera de pensar?

—Me interesa una mierda. Lo único que me importa es salir de aquí.

Izuku vuelve a ver a Bakugō. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni él estaba seguro de por qué salió aquel tema. Quizá solamente porque quería hablar de algo con Katsuki, y teniendo en cuenta que estaban en una iglesia y que todo Silent Hill estaba maldito por la extrema adoración a las Deidades, pareció ser un buen tema de conversación. Quiso quedarse callado, pero de nuevo fue traicionado por sí mismo.

— ¿De verdad odias tanto la religión?—Dice Midoriya, esperando que Bakugō le vea a los ojos. Cosa que sucede. Rojo contra verde de nuevo, e Izuku percibe algo en aquella mirada que le hace pasar saliva.

Katsuki comienza a enfurecer por la insistencia del otro en querer hablar de un tema que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Su paciencia que siempre ha sido poca, mezcladas con el cansancio y dolor, encendieron más la chispa de su ira.

—Ya te dije, no puedo creer en nada que no sea en mí mismo. — Responde, molesto y elevando cada vez más la voz cada que seguía hablando. —Yo mismo me he sacado adelante, yo mismo he peleado mis batallas, yo mismo he luchado contra mis demonios, ¡YO MISMO ME HE SACADO DEL ABISMO DONDE ESTABA! ¡Y LO HICE TODO SIN LA MALDITA AYUDA DIVINA DE UN "DIOS"!— Grito con mucha más furia al final, incluso su respiración se aceleró.

Midoriya guardo silencio, sin dejar de verlo bastante sorprendido por su grito y aquella _declaración._ El silencio les envuelve, dejando que la llovizna y los truenos sean lo único que suena de fondo.

—Lo s-. —Y antes de que Izuku pidiera disculpas por insistir en un tema que a su compañero no le gustaba, Katsuki se aclara la garganta para interrumpirlo.

—Dejemos este estúpido tema y vayamos a buscar un baño o algún otro lugar. No pienso dormir aquí. —Ordena el hombre de cenizo cabello, con un ceño mucho más fruncido. Izuku casi juraría que aquellos ojos rojos se volvieron mucho más oscuros que antes.

—S-Sí, está bien. —Responde el otro, poniéndose de pie para seguirlo hacía la puerta ubicada al fondo a la izquierda que seguramente conduciría a la parte trasera de la iglesia. —Katsuki… lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte, maldición. Es molesto.

—No quería incomodarte con eso… solo quería hablar contigo.

—Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea esto. ¿Qué no sabes socializar?—Casi al soltar el regaño, Bakugō sintió sus dientes rozando su lengua peligrosamente para morderla.

—B-Bueno, la-las personas hablan de religión y esas cosas…

—Lo que sea. No vuelvas a hablar sobre eso. —Katsuki bufa, aunque notoriamente menos molesto que antes.

—E-Esta bien… —Ese gesto aligera las cosas para Izuku, quien con un poco más de ánimos sigue caminando, sin embargo a Midoriya se le ocurre abrir la boca otra vez. — ¿T-Tienes alguna pre-preferencia de género?

Bakugō suspira.

—No fuerces las conversaciones. Hablaremos lo que quieras después de que pueda orinar.

Aquella respuesta fue demasiada información que coloro a Izuku.

* * *

Si Midoriya mal lo recordaba, en sus caminatas de días anteriores había visto otro pequeño edificio ubicado detrás de la Iglesia. Quizá la casa donde el Cura debía quedarse o alguno de los cuidadores.

Sin embargo, no había exactamente una casa. Justamente al salir por aquella puerta de madera, había un pequeño camino marcado que los guiaba detrás de la Iglesia, de ahí partía a tres caminos diferentes. Dos de ellos guiaban a dos pequeñas chozas de madera, y el tercero guiaba directo a lo que suponían era otra parte del panteón. Aunque ese último detalle no podía ser aclarado debido a la niebla y lluvia que limitaba mucho el campo de visión.

Tomaron la pequeña choza de madera de la izquierda, donde al parecer guardaban los utensilios de limpieza, artefactos que usaban para las misas, velas, y otro montón más de cosas. Pero por primera vez en horas, la suerte les _sonreía,_ al mostrarles al fondo de la choza una pequeña cama con un colchón de 1 ½ plazas sobre una base de metal. Al lado estaba una _cocina_ o lo más parecido a una, con una estufa de leña y una pequeña tetera sobre ella.

Seguido de la improvisada cocina, estaba una puerta que guiaba al pequeño baño mugriento. Todo estaba en malas condiciones, pero no podían ponerse de quisquillosos con pedir más.

Después de todo habían tenido _suerte._

Al entrar completamente, se encerraron, y usaron el palo de una de las escobas para atrancar la puerta.

—Solo nos queda una sopa instantánea y el empaque de fideos. —Habla Bakugō revisando su mochila mientras sacaba su escasa comida.

— ¿Será suficiente?

—Por ahora. Apenas deje de llover y recuperemos fuerza debemos seguir moviéndonos y encontrar más comida. —Responde Katsuki, sacando el bote de fideos, la pasta y la botella de agua. Tras la _demostración_ del poder del talismán, ambos sabían que necesitarían más tiempo para sanar sus heridas antes de adentrarse al _otro mundo_ para colapsarle. No obstante, mientras sacaba todo, noto que la fotografía de su Familia estaba fuera de su agenda. Estaba incluso un poco más arrugada.

—Quien sea que viviera debía de tener más cosas aquí, podemos buscar sí tenía algo de comida o algo… Podríamos usar las velas para alumbrar cuando se ponga más oscuro también. —Hablaba Izuku, quien tras dejar su mochila sobre la cama, prosigue a buscar y tomar algunas de las velas.

El silencio de Bakugō le alerta de algo. Se queda mirándolo, totalmente quieto.

— ¿Katsuki? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Revisaste mis cosas, ¿no es así?

Midoriya siente que el corazón se le detiene. Cuando guardo la fotografía, no pudo meterla de nuevo dentro de las hojas y eso evidentemente le delataba a que alguien debió tomarlo. Muerde su labio inferior. Sí algo ha aprendido en su vida y que _All Might_ le enseño, es que siempre se debe tratar de ser honesto. Las mentiras harán feliz un rato a las personas, pero aquello solamente provocara que cuando la verdad sea dicha, el dolor sea mucho más fuerte.

—Sí. —Ante su respuesta, teme todo lo que vaya a pasar. Piensa e imagina casi un sinfín de cosas que sucederían. Se molestara y ahora de verdad le abandonara; lo golpeara de nuevo, discutirán. — ¡Pero no fue por ser un entrometido! Yo… ese maldito gusano… ¡Él dijo que me habías abandonado! ¡Todo apuntaba a que era verdad y yo solo quería aclarar esas dudas!

Bakugō estaba muy enfadado por su violada privacidad, llegaba al grado de sentir una palpitante vena en su cuello que amenazaba con explotar, aunque cuando Izuku dijo/añadió lo demás, su enfado menguo.

Ahora entendía el propósito del gusano. O parte del propósito. Apartarlo de Midoriya y llenarle la cabeza con ideas de que lo abandono a su suerte, que le robo el talismán y que le dejaba morir en ese lugar, no estaba muy alejado de una media verdad si lo pensaba bien.

Porqué él sí pensó en dejarlo.

Él si pensó en abandonarlo.

 _Él sí pensó en matarlo para salvarse._

—Quería asegurarme de que no era verdad que me abandonaste… y revise tus cosas cuando las vi en mi mochila. Solo encontré esa fotografía, no mire más. — Finaliza Midoriya, apretando un poco las velas que llevaba en sus brazos. No quería que lo abandonara, ni que se enfadara más con él. Aceptaría los golpes sí eso saciaba la furia del otro o los emparejaba. Incluso llego a la conclusión de que estaba dispuesto a dejarle revisar sus cosas para estar a mano.

 _Estaba dispuesto a contarle su pasado si eso garantizaba que no se iría de su lado._

Aquel silencio por parte de Bakugō continuaba y eso ponía más tenso al otro. Provocando que su cabeza maquinara toda clase de cosas que podrían pasar en ese momento. Su corazón explotaba, sus miedos se disparaban y sentía los nudos en su garganta quemando.

— ¿K-Katsuki?

—Deja de pensar en que voy a abandonarte. Sí antes no lo hice, no pienso hacerlo ahora. —Siente el sabor de la amarga mentira en su boca, o de la mentira a medias que acaba de decirle. Mentir no era una parte habitual de su repertorio de comportamiento, sí algo le molestaba decía la verdad, cruda y sin censura como debía ser.

Pero en esta ocasión, la verdad sería demasiado con que lidiar. Y ya suficientes problemas han tenido.

—L-Lo siento… —Suelta Izuku.— Creo que tengo ese trauma de abandono a raíz de mi Padre… —Y siguió soltando más, pero apenas escucharse a sí mismo, frunció los labios.

¿Cómo es que algo así salió de él de esa forma tan natural?

—Debió ser un idiota cobarde. —Responde Bakugō, sin darle más importancia, aunque no iba negar que fue interesante escuchar esa pequeña parte del pasado de Midoriya.

Más cosas comenzaban a encajar ahora que lo pensaba.

* * *

Después de usar el baño, seguía el tema de encender algo de fuego. Si bien la suerte les guio a ese lugar, Silent Hill les recodaba donde estaban y que las cosas no serían tan fáciles.

La madera que estaba recolectada dentro de la choza estaba húmeda.

— ¿Qué haremos entonces?—Pregunto Izuku a Katsuki quien había dado el veredicto de la madera.

—La cortare a la mitad, sí tenemos suerte, el interior del tronco debería estar seco y nos ayudara a generar fuego. — Decía Bakugō, tomando uno de los troncos y colocándolo delante de él. Usando el hacha, lo partió a la mitad de un solo golpe.

— ¡Increíble Katsuki! —Celebro Izuku, maravillado de la fuerza del otro.

—No es nada del otro mundo. —Responde, dejando lucir su ego inflado por el halago.

Partió varios troncos, exponiendo la mitad de estos que estaban secos. Izuku fue metiendo los pedazos secos que Bakugō le daba, mismos que fueron encendiendo usando el encendedor.

Usaron algunas hojas limpias de la libreta de Izuku para ayudar con el fuego, y después dejaron el resto de troncos cerca para que estos se fueran secando con el calor. Colocaron la tetera con agua de la botella sobre la estufa y esperaron a que esta hirviera.

Mientras eso pasaba, tomaron ese tiempo para curar sus heridas.

— ¿Necesitas que te ayude con tu pierna?—Hablo Bakugō, mirando al chico de ojos jade meditar. Como si quisiera cambiar sus vendas sin quitarse el pantalón de alguna mágica forma.

—Oh. Ahm… N-No es necesario.

—Cuando te ofrecen ayuda debes aceptarla tarado. —Y sin importar la opinión del otro, Katsuki lo empuja sobre la cama. Maniobra con un Midoriya quien sigue negándose a que lo ayude, pero que al final termina cediendo.

Tras desabrochar el pantalón y bajarlo hasta los tobillos, Bakugō le retira las vendas sucias y llenas de sangre. Esparce algo de la crema con propiedades medicinales para aliviar un poco el dolor y la hinchazón, para después usar las vendas y cubrirle de nuevo.

—No creí que fueras tan increíble… sabes hacer muchas cosas. —Halaga de nuevo el joven de pecas.

—Tomar cursos no te hace increíble. —Responde Katsuki, siente que podría acostumbrarse a que Izuku lo halague. —Espero que aprendieras rápido, me harás lo mismo.

Bakugō se pone de pie y se saca la playera ante la mirada del sonrojado chico de ojos verde que mal pensó aquel comentario dicho por él.

La mirada de Izuku le recorre el cuerpo. Desde la cadera, la cintura, el pecho y la ancha espalda. Bakugō tiene un cuerpo ejercitado, cuyos músculos parecen haber sido tejidos con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación. Su piel se ve suave, y es bastante pálida. Deduce de inmediato que quizá no le guste mucho estar fuera y permitir que el sol le dé algo de _color._

Casi sin poder evitarlo, Midoriya encuentra algunas cicatrices por el cuerpo del otro. Más en especial en el abdomen, donde está la cicatriz de un corte. Uno que debió ser profundo. Las preguntas lo asaltaron al mirarla, puesto que aunque quisiera fingir que no sentía curiosidad por el pasado del otro, la verdad era que sí quería saber.

Quería saber cómo fue que termino en Silent Hill, que cosas cometió para ser atrapado por el pueblo y cuáles son sus miedos y más profundos sentimientos para que los monstruos que lo persiguen tengan la forma que tienen y lo ataquen de esa manera.

Sentir curiosidad es lo más humano que siempre ha llegado a experimentar desde que recuerda. Y Bakugō era esa caja de pandora que, por más saber le generara caos si la abre, él quiere saber. Le interesaba saber. Así como le interesaba Katsuki.

No era un adolecente que confundía sentimientos inmaduros, era un adulto hecho y derecho que sabía lo que quería. Sentía un apego por el hombre que estaba con él. Un apego peligroso que se mezclaba con el sentimiento de necesidad y protección que Bakugō le daba cuando estaban en peligro.

Y él sabe que esos sentimientos y pensamientos que tiene hacia su compañero de aventura, son muy peligrosos si vienen de él. Ya que si se aferraba a Bakugō, haría todo lo posible porque se quedara a su lado. Como un alma necesitada de amor y afecto, que con la más mínima muestra de atención y preocupación, este se sentirá tan lleno de dicha y cálido, que haría lo que fuera para que no le dejara. Rogar, humillarse, cometer estupideces,… hacer todo lo que pueda para que no le deje. E Izuku es consciente de su _necesidad_ y complejo de alma vacía en busca del amor y cariño que le fueron negados y arrebatados.

Era la razón por la cual era tan peligroso enamorarse. Incluso si era consciente de ello, no podría evitarlo… porque fue uno de los muchos complejos que le forzaron a vivir en el Psiquiátrico. Tal cual como el mal habito que te haces y no puedes dejarlo por más mal que te cause.

Por si fuera poco, el ambiente que les estaba rodeando no ayudaba a que sus pensamientos estuvieran en orden. El sonido de la lluvia, la intimidad de la luz de las velas y de la estufa, así como aquel agradable calor que comenzaba llenar la pequeña choza.

Se sentía tan mágico e irreal, tener un momento como ese de tranquilo y agradable dentro de lo que era Silent Hill. Le recordó a las palabras; "dentro del ojo del huracán"

Y no se equivocaba.

Katsuki se sentó cerca de él, levantando el brazo y dejo que Izuku le curara.

Las manos de Midoriya se movían con cierta timidez y temblaban un poco. Durante esos momentos, el hombre de ojos rojos le miraba atento a lo que hacía. Miraba aquellos gestos de concentración que eran rodeados por el sonrojo de sus mejillas esponjosas.

Observaba como mordisqueaba su labio inferior, dándole la impresión de que se repetía algo dentro de su cabeza.

Ver a Izuku, su comportamiento, su carácter, sus manías y las pocas cosas que ha ido conociendo de él, le llenan la cabeza de dudas, de ideas e imaginaciones. Y peligrosamente también, de sentimientos que le alborotaban el corazón.

Ambos se conocieron bajo uno de los peores momentos. Han seguido juntos, cuidándose mutuamente dentro de aquel entorno hostil siendo completos desconocidos. Pero por alguna razón, estando en aquel lugar, le daba la extraña sensación de confianza plena y conocimiento mutuo.

Como si conocerse en aquel sitio, que estaba exponiendo no solo lo peor de ellos, sino también su _verdadero_ yo, les diera un plus ultra a esa extraña relación que estaban iniciando y llevando. Puesto que, estando en un sitio que exponía todo sobre ti, sin filtros y mentiras blancas, sin secretos o alteraciones al pasado, mostrando un alma y ser desnudo ante otra persona que en lugar de tener miedo o juzgarte, te acepta y te ayuda a enfrentarte a esos miedos… era sin duda el mejor cimiento para cualquier relación.

Claro, estaba aquella _promesa_ que se hicieron de ayudarse mientras estuvieran en Silent Hill, pero aquello no limitaba a los sentimientos que no distinguían cuando se trataba de un acuerdo solamente.

Las emociones son irracionales y no comprenden los límites.

Realmente ya ansiaba poder salir de aquel sitio, e invitarle unos merecidos tragos de alcohol a Izuku. Y quizá después…

—Listo. Ya quedo. —El joven Midoriya observa su trabajo y el parche que Katsuki le dio para ponerlo sobre la cortada que llevaba de costado. Estaba orgulloso de haber imitado casi a perfección el trabajo de Bakugō.

Los dos se quedan callados después de eso. Un silencio que hace que sus miradas choquen varias veces, incapaces de poder mover los labios para hablarse. No es que tuvieran muchos temas de los cuales hablar realmente.

— ¿C-Cómo sabías sobre la madera?— Midoriya es el primero en romper el silencio. Había tomado en cuenta aquel consejo que le dio Katsuki sobre no forzar las conversaciones, pero igual seguía siendo difícil no querer iniciarlas cuando su inocente curiosidad aparecía.

—Me gusta el montañismo. Acampar, escalar, la naturaleza… Esa clase de cosas las aprendes. — Ante su respuesta, Izuku se sorprende. La verdad no esperaba que alguien como Bakugō tuviera una clase de pasatiempo como ese. —Solía ir de acampada con mis Padres… —Añade y su mirada se queda perdida en la nada por unos minutos.

Midoriya hace memoria, y lo más cerca que estuvo de la naturaleza fue ir a los parques cercanos a su hogar cuando era pequeño.

—Suena genial ir de montañismo. —Y tal y como antes, Izuku elude el tema del pasado de Bakugō. —Q-Quizá cu-cuando escapemos de aquí… ohm…

— ¿Quieres que vayamos?

— ¡B-Bueno, so-solo si quieres! A-Aun somos desconocidos y eh…

—Más te vale no ponerte de quejica, que escalar es bastante pesado y dormir en la intemperie no es muy cómodo. Así que no quiero nada de quejas, ¿entiendes nerd?

— ¡Claro que sí!

Al final de aquello, ambos se miran. El rojo y el verde, encontrándose de nuevo como muchas otras veces. Con un Izuku que acompaña su expresión con una sonrisa sin mostrar sus dientes, que hace lucir sus mejillas tan suaves y esponjosas. Era difícil no sentirse enternecido por mirarlo sonreír así.

Katsuki de su parte, solamente se quedaba mirando aquella sonrisa. Sin comprender exactamente cómo es que una sonrisa así de simple, hecha por la persona más sencilla que ha conocido en su vida, sea tan cautivadora. Incluso estando en aquellas deplorables y malditas circunstancias, aquella sonrisa no podía ser opacada. Le recordaba a esos cristales de luz de los juegos y libros de magia, que brillaban en la oscuridad de las cuevas cuando ninguna otra fuente de iluminación estaba a su alcance. Un brillo singular y mágico.

De ser así, Izuku sería el cliché poético de la luz que siempre brilla, incluso en la oscuridad más profunda de todas. Una luz incapaz de ser devorada por la devastación de las sombras.

 _Era una luz que estaba brillando para él sin que lo supiera._ Ya que las sonrisas que ha visto de Midoriya, siempre han sido hacía su persona. Desde que se conocieron en el panteón, le ha dedicado sonrisas.

Sonrisas que sin saber perforaron su perfecta armadura, permitiendo que el _enemigo_ Izuku entrara a hacer estragos que ahora le estaban volviendo loco. No se animaría a decir que amaba a Izuku, pero no se negaría que sentía una atracción por él. Una atracción tan extraña que sigue sin saber correctamente cuando fue que surgió.

— _No me sonrías así… maldita sea. —_ Piensa Katsuki, sabiendo que aquellas sonrisas han sido el factor clave para que él comenzara a caer por Izuku. Antes de que su propio cuerpo y su corazón que latía de manera acelerada e irracional, hicieran hábiles movimientos.

Puesto que, en algún momento los dos se van acercando. Sin saberlo y sin ser plenamente conscientes de ello, tal y como imanes.

Nadie podría culparles. Estaban en un ambiente seguro, cálido e íntimo teniendo en cuenta lo que les rodeaba, y no conforme con ello, uno estaba sin playera y el otro con los pantalones hasta los tobillos. Que aunque no fuera la gran cosa, seguía siendo un factor para su ambiente.

Un beso no mataba a nadie. Una caricia no lastimaba. _Solo un pequeño acto de afecto…_

Katsuki llevo sus manos hacía las mejillas de Izuku, mismo que se recargo sobre ellas y después se froto como un gatito, puesto que solo le falta ronronear. Bakugō sintió aquella suavidad de la piel de su rostro, lo rellenas de aquellas mejillas. Fue tan glorioso sentirlo.

Terminaron por acercarse y besarse. Así de simple y sencillo. Un beso lento, calmado, cuyo único propósito era sentirse. Apreciar los labios el uno del otro.

Izuku sentía su corazón estallando, sus mejillas rojas y con el único miedo de ser pésimo besando. Tanto que sus labios se cerraban o se sentía forzado en corresponder por miedo.

—Solo déjate llevar por mí. — Fueron las palabras que jadeo Bakugō contra sus labios, con un tono de voz grave que le causo escalofríos. —Déjame dominarte. — Insistió, antes de volver a besarlo plenamente en silencio.

Sus palabras quedarían marcadas en ese momento en la mente del chico de cabello verde, tan marcadas a fuego, que provocaba que Izuku soltara alguno que otro sonidito de placer entre los besos.

Las palabras pueden marcar mucho más de lo que podemos creer, porque llegan mucho más profundo que cualquier herida física. Llegan hasta ese punto incierto en el alma, en el corazón, en el sector de recuerdos del cerebro, que impide que puedan olvidarse con facilidad, pero no conforme con eso, también guarda a fuego a la persona y su voz. Los guarda en el alma y el corazón para mantenerlas con el mismo sentimiento que provoco.

Es por esa razón que un _Te amo,_ siempre suena tan hermoso a nuestros oídos y sentidos cuando viene de la persona querida, porque hemos guardado la palabra con el sentimiento más bello y doloroso que el ser humano es capaz de sentir. El sentimiento que puede llevarnos al cielo o al infierno.

Quizás pudieron seguir así, hasta que las cosas se calentaran al extremo de terminar en algo más, pero en justo momento, la tetera anuncio que el agua estaba lista.

Ambos se apartan lentamente, y sin dejar de verse a los ojos, simplemente se sonríen de nuevo.

Esta vez, Bakugō sonríe para él, e Izuku siente el corazón latir mucho más a prisa. Sí antes pensaba que Katsuki ya era suficientemente atractivo, verle sonreír lo hacía infinitamente más atractivo.

* * *

Prepararon la sopa y los fideos dentro de la tetera que se desbordaba por todo el contenido que llevaba dentro, no habían encontrado otra cosa donde pudieran poner todo a cocer, así que se conformaron con ello.

Mezclaron las especias de la sopa instantánea, así como sus verduras junto al medio empaque de pasta. No era la comida más deliciosa del planeta, pero para ellos sabia como un completo y delicioso manjar.

Comieron su mezcla extraña usando las manos, lo cual era divertido ya que se retaron para saber quién aguantaría más metiendo la mano. Era divertido y estúpido, pero de igual modo un método efectivo de pasar el rato relajándose, fingiendo que no estaban en un pueblo maldito.

La lluvia se intensifico más después de la comida, así que decidieron dormir. Apagaron todas las velas, y dejaron los pocos troncos dentro de la estufa a que se consumieran para que continuara dando aquel ambiente cálido.

No sería la primera vez que compartirían una cama, pero sí sería la primera vez que estarían muy juntos. Sin embargo, después de aquel beso, la cercanía de sus cuerpos no parecía ser un problema.

En lugar de ser espalda con espalda como la vez pasada, ahora se vieron de frente. Con las piernas entrelazadas, y un Izuku acurrucado en el pecho de Katsuki, siendo un contento prisionero de los brazos del otro. Compartiendo algo más que un simple calor mutuo en ese momento.

—Buenas noches, Katsuki.

—Sí, sí… —La respuesta de Bakugō fue acompañada con un pequeño aumento de fuerza en el abrazo que llevaba con Izuku. Lo que provoco una sonrisa bastante amplia en el mencionado.

Y así durmieron. Sin pesadillas, sin miedos, casi olvidando donde es que estaban. Tomando el merecido descanso que necesitaban.

Izuku fue el primero en despertar debido a las ganas de ir al baño que presionaban su vejiga. Al removerse, despertó un poco a Bakugō.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Tengo que ir al baño. — Con aquella respuesta, un gruñido escapo de los labios del somnoliento hombre de cenizo cabello. Pero aun así le soltó de sus brazos.

—No tardes.

—No lo haré. —Un osado Izuku tomo su lugar por cinco segundos de valor, mismos que provocaron que se acercara a Bakugō y le diera un corto beso en la mejilla. Katsuki simplemente se quedó quieto y sorprendido por aquel inocente pero tierno acto de afecto.

Ahí estaba otro saltito más alegre en su corazón.

* * *

Midoriya fue entonces al baño, y después de usarlo, escucho sonidos extraños fuera de la pequeña cabaña donde estaban. Aunque los sonidos cesaron demasiado rápido, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a tratar de averiguar qué fue lo que los provoco.

Pensó que podía pasarlos por alto al no considerarlos como una amenaza tal cual. Pero en Silent Hill cualquier sonido era la alerta de un posible peligro.

* * *

—Creo que es mejor que lleves tú el talismán. —Habla Izuku. Después de unas horas más durmiendo, despertaron cuando la lluvia por fin había cedido.

Mientras guardaban sus cosas e Izuku revisaba su mapa buscando algún nuevo lugar donde pasar la siguiente _noche,_ y donde podrían encontrar algo más de comida, la idea de Midoriya fue cuando menos sorpresiva para Bakugō.

—Esa cosa no funciona conmigo. —Responde, cerrando su mochila para acto seguido ponérsela.

—Lo sé, pero… —E Izuku no estaba del todo tranquilo. Tenía un extraño sexto sentido que le alertaba del peligro, aunque este no supiera realmente de qué clase de peligro era. —Creo que si lo llevas tú, es mejor. En caso de que volvamos a separarnos.

Katsuki quiere golpearle la cabeza de nuevo, esperando que con ese gesto por fin aquella idea saliera de su cabeza saturada de risos verdes.

—Deja de repetir eso o pasara como en la Biblioteca.

—Pero Katsuki…

—¡Dije que te calles!— Bakugō golpea lo más cercano a él, que es la pared de la cabaña.—No vamos a separarnos de nuevo, ¿escuchaste?—Como si su tono de voz brusco y grave no fuera suficiente amenaza, se acerca hasta Izuku para sujetarle de los brazos.

—E-Esta bien. —Pero Izuku no iba a ignorar aquella alerta en su cabeza. Sabía que algo malo les estaba esperando y, confiando más en la fuerza de Bakugō que en la suya, aprovecha la cercanía de ambos apara abrazar completamente a Katsuki.

Pasa el talismán al hombre de cenizo cabello, dejándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón una vez más. Camuflaje su acto como una caricia.

— ¿Dónde crees que estas tocando?

— ¡A-AH, A ninguna parte!—Comienza a reírse de manera nerviosa. —T-Tú su-cuerpo es muy cálido y me-me gusta. —Murmura lo último, hundiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Bakugō.

Por su parte, Bakugō no era específicamente tonto. Era hábil, observador y supo exactamente que Izuku le puso el talismán en el bolsillo. No iba a renegarle, no al menos por ese momento.

Porque, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, él también sentía esa extraña sensación de que algo malo pasaría. Sí se separaban, por alguna u otra razón, usaría el talismán de nuevo para localizar a Izuku una vez más.

Al salir, ambos volvieron a entrar a la iglesia a petición de Midoriya. Quien al parecer quería hacer algo con lo que Bakugō no estaba del total acuerdo.

—Carajo, olvide el hacha en la cabaña. —Habla Bakugō cuando ambos estaban ya delante del altar.

— ¿Quieres que…?

—Iré por ella rápido. — Y sin más que decir, Katsuki vuelve a salir.

Midoriya se queda mirando hacía el altar, y aprovechando que Bakugō no estaba, se pone de rodillas con algo de dificultad por sus heridas. Una vez que logra estar en la posición que deseaba, junta sus manos y entrelaza sus propios dedos. Mira al frente, donde esta aquella cruz de madera.

— _Dios,_ sé qué hace mucho tiempo no he vuelto a rezar por ti. Aunque sabes exactamente porque no lo he vuelto hacer. Durante muchos años pedí y te suplique ayuda. Te suplique que me dieras la fuerza suficiente para soportar los días en el psiquiátrico. Te pedí ayuda para escapar, te suplique que cuidaras de mí y evitaras que me siguieran lastimando. Pedí que cuidarás a mi Madre… pero nunca obtuve respuesta tuya. — La voz de Izuku comenzó a quebrarse un poco al recordar los acontecimientos de su vida y como cada vez que rezaba, lloraba incontrolablemente. — Y esta vez no es muy diferente a las demás veces que he rezado. Te pido que nos ayudes… por favor. Te pido que nos guíes y nos des la fuerza suficiente para luchar contra esta maldición, _que no nos abandones. —_

Sin poder evitarlo, algunas pequeñas lágrimas caen.

—Y… y si no puedes sacarnos a los dos… quiero que ayudes a Katsuki. Sé que él no confía en ti, que ni siquiera puede creer o tener fe, no sé qué es lo que debió pasar para ser como es, pero por favor, te pido que no lo abandones por eso. Por favor no lo abandones más. — Continua. — Ambos queremos salir de este lugar, y solo te pido que nos brindes tu fuerza para seguir adelante. Solo eso pido, _Dios mío. —_

Midoriya ve una vez más el ventanal con las deidades adornándolo, observa la cruz de madera de nuevo y procede después a _persignarse._

Se levanta de nuevo con algo de dolor, y una vez que está completamente de pie, algo le sujeta por el cuello, empujándolo contra el altar. Una mano fría y grande.

—No hagas ni un solo ruido, o te vuelo los sesos. —El cañón del arma pegado al lado de su cabeza no se hizo esperar, la mano sobre su cuello que presionaba con una tétrica suavidad. —Tú tienes algo que yo quiero, así que llegaremos a un acuerdo. Solo tú y yo. — La voz del desconocido se sintió tan rancia sobre su oído que le causaba nauseas e ira.

Su mente comenzó a maquinar a toda velocidad, tratando de descubrir sí podía enfrentar a su captor, pero para su mala suerte, no era ninguna alucinación, ya que no olvidaría a una persona que tuviera una voz así. Y eso sin duda era una enorme desventaja y un peligro que bien podría compararlo a enfrentarse a los propios monstruos que lo perseguían.

—Camina. —Ordeno de nuevo.

Izuku observa hacia la puerta que conectaba a la parte trasera de la Iglesia, esperando que Bakugō apareciera.

—No te preocupes por tu amigo, ya nos hemos ocupado de eso. — Hablo una vez más aquel desconocido, en justo momento cuando otro hombre entraba por la misma puerta con la escopeta que ellos llevaban en sus manos. A juego de ello, estaba la mochila de Bakugō en sus manos también.

Un chillido escapo de sus labios al verlo. No, no y simplemente no. Se negó a creer que algo malo le paso, se negó a creer la posibilidad más amarga que su mente dejo ir.

— _Lo mataron. —_ El simple pensamiento dicho por su voz interior le destrozaba completamente por dentro. Le hirió más de lo que pensaba. No, Bakugō no podía haber muerto tan fácil… Él no. Sus emociones se volvieron inestables, pasando de la tristeza a la más caótica y destructiva rabia que fue recorriendo sus venas como si formase parte de su sangre. Tan veloz, tan llena de vida. Se removió con brusquedad para zafarse de su captor. Lo logro y sin pensarlo más, se lanzó contra el hombre rapado dispuesto a matarlo con sus propias manos, pero el otro hombre no se tentó el corazón para dispararle justamente al hombro y derribarlo.

Su captor se lanzó sobre él inmediatamente después del disparo. Lo inmovilizo y lo golpeo hasta que lo noqueo.

—Fue más fácil de lo que creí, ¿no lo crees _Shindou_?— Habla el cómplice que llevaba las cosas de Bakugō. Un hombre alto, rapado y con una espeluznante sonrisa de demente. — ¿Oh? ¿Quieres llevártelo?— Pregunta el hombre, a su compañero quien comenzaba a cargar el cuerpo de Midoriya.

—Lo he seguido casi desde que entró. Es un chico listo, él nos ayudara. —El hombre carga el cuerpo del inconsciente Izuku y lo lanza sobre su hombro como un costal. Piensa en llevarse la mochila amarrilla con él, pero odiaba ese color y a donde se llevaría a Izuku, no la necesitaría. —Hay que darnos prisa en llegar a nuestro refugio para que _Camie_ le trate su herida. —

Ambos hombres se encaminan a la salida de la Iglesia.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con el otro, _Inasa_?

—Lo deje inconsciente. Matarlo sería demasiado piadoso, y es mejor ver como enloquecen, ¿no lo crees?— Le responde el Inasa con aquella sonrisa perturbadora que mostraba la dentadura perfecta de su dueño.

—Sí… en eso tienes razón. —Shindou le responde el gesto con una sonrisa igual.

Silent Hill es peligrosa por muchas razones, pero sin duda, una de sus mayores amenazas siempre serán las otras almas pecadoras que vagan por sus calles.

* * *

 _ **Pueden tomar esto como un especial romántico por toda la miel que tiene, pero, el final nos baja de la nube a recordarnos donde es que siguen estos dos~ Perdón por eso u u**_

 _ **También aprovecho para disculparme por si incomode un poco con tocar el tema de la religión. En Silent Hill siempre han tocado esta clase de temas, y sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que abordar este tema también. Perdón si incomode con esto ;;**_

 _ **Para finalizar y ya no sigan leyendo más, por favor pasen a la pagina de Rashiywea en Facebook. Ha seguido haciendo muchos dibujos hermosos del fic y siento que merece mucho más apoyo ;v; 💚💚**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, por tener paciencia y por apoyar este fic. ¡Y también agradezco mucho los reviews que dejan! Lamento no poder responderlos, la verdad es que no sé como hacerlo. ¿Les molestaría un mensaje directo para responderles? ;;**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos después!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Notas:**_ _ **Es de las pocas veces que he hecho notas a principio. No se asusten, es corto (?) Solo como advertencia. Este capítulo ha terminado por ser un poco más largo (más de lo normal) esto lo digo para que tengan sus precauciones (?) . Es largo, debido a que quise que fuera un regalo por apoyar este fic y no dejar que muera tan fácil.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por pasar a leerlo ;v;**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten mucho la lectura. ^^**_

* * *

"̴̻͈̝͎̙̬ͅL͎̲̖̥̪o̧̹̬̼ͅ ̬͔̘n̷i͓̪͠e̢ga̢̫s̖̱̭̟̘͕ͅ,̤͎̘ ̙t̷͍̭̻̲͎͖̳e̖̫͘ s̸͙̼̲o̴̬̦ṃ͎͉̺̠͞ͅͅe̠̹̻͙̺̘̳t̯͎͙̩͎e.̯̪̩̹̼͇̙͡.̳͚̠̪͈.̻̦̼ ̛̥͈̫͖̜̬͙"̰̦̝

Para el momento en que Bakugō despertó, la llamada noche de Silent Hill había llegado de nuevo. Pero esta vez, estaba siendo mucho más implacable que nunca. La lluvia caía con fuerza, el viento soplaba con tanta violencia que hacia retumbar todo lo de cristal, y ni se diga de los truenos y los rayos que seguían a esta orquesta de caos natural.

Katsuki recobro la consciencia cuando un trueno le hizo despertar.

Espero a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad, y con la cabeza zumbando por el golpe que lo dejo inconsciente, salió trastabillando de la pequeña cabaña.

Llevaba el hacha en la mano derecha, a la cual apretaba con demasiada fuerza. En un intento casi inútil de calmarse. Bajo la guardia, pagando un precio tan alto que le llenaba el cuerpo entero de rabia y enojo.

Quería e iba a desquitarse del maldito que lo ataco y le despojo de sus cosas.

— ¡Izuku! ¡IZUKU! —Grito una vez que estuvo dentro de la Iglesia de nuevo. Recordaba vagamente que Midoriya le contó sobre que podría haber otras personas por Silent Hill, evidentemente personas malas. Por lo tanto, pensaba que quizá aquellos que los atacaron, fue solamente para robarles lo poco que tenían y que encontraría a su compañero igual de noqueado en medio de la Iglesia donde creía estaría.

— ¿Dónde mierda te has metido? ¡IZUKU, RESPONDE MALDITA SEA! —Grito de nuevo, dejando que su voz hiciera eco por todo el sitio. Cabe decir, que la Iglesia se veía algo _tétrica._ No había luces, y lo oscuro de las nubes de fuera no ayudaban a darle un mejor ambiente.

Antes de que gritara de nuevo, un trueno y un rayo aparecieron y con ello, el veloz destello de luz que le mostro a Bakugō la escena de aquel lugar.

Un pequeño charco de sangre con algunas gotas que indicaban un camino a seguir, y la abandonada mochila amarilla de Izuku. Todas las piezas encajaron en su cabeza.

— ¡NO PUTAS PUEDE SER! —Y de nuevo grito con coraje. Corriendo hacia la escena. La mancha de sangre le guiaba vagamente hacia la salida/entrada de la Iglesia, y la mochila de Izuku tirada y con algunas cosas esparcidas.

Se habían llevado a Midoriya.

Sí antes tenía motivos para desquitarse a golpes, ahora sin duda alguna, tenía motivos para matar a quienes los atacaron. Sobre todo sí le hicieron daño a su compañero.

No iba a perdonarles.

Guardo las cosas de Izuku en la mochila, se la coloco sobre los hombros y con el nuevo propósito de encontrar a su compañero ardiendo cual fuego del infierno en su interior, salió de la Iglesia como una fiera hambrienta.

Sin embargo, antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento, palpo el bolsillo de su pantalón, notando el bulto redondo. Saco el talismán de su bolsillo y lo observo. Espero alguna reacción, pero en esta no había nada. Su complejo diseño no brillaba y eso le inquieto.

No quería pensar lo peor. No iba a aceptarlo.

—La última vez me ayudaste a encontrar a Izuku, así que esta vez lo harás también.— Le habla al objeto, ya que decirlo en voz alta siente que le ayuda más que solo pensarlo, puesto que continuaba con sus dudas sobre si aquella cosa de verdad funcionaría.

Espero, debajo del marco de la puerta de la Iglesia, mirando la lluvia caer y el viento moviendo las gotas de agua de modo que dichas gotas quedaran en un plano inclinado. Con la lluvia y la niebla, la oscuridad más notoria y el cielo con sus nubes de aquel gris oscuro, su campo de visión era muy limitado. Apenas podía distinguirse las figuras de los edificios.

Pero no iba a esperar más en moverse. No esperaría a que la lluvia se calmara, o que el clima mejorara un poco.

De nuevo miro el talismán, y este, extrañamente se encendió una sola vez. Su diseño brillando duro aproximadamente veinte segundos en los que Bakugō esperaba alguna señal que lo guiara a su desconocido destino.

Sin embargo, después de los segundos, el talismán volvió a apagarse y la rabia que llevaba el hombre de ceniza cabellera le tentó peligrosamente en arrojarlo. Al menos así estaba pensando hasta que vio una sombra pequeña a lo lejos. Justo a mitad de la calle que caminaba hacia donde estaba él.

Era una sombra pequeña que parecía ser completamente ajena al clima que caía con furia sobre el pueblo. Cierto que la sombra lucía afectada por la lluvia, pero aun así no se mostraba temeroso del clima.

Trato de enfocar y vislumbrar a la sombra pequeña, misma que le saludo a la distancia. Fue ahí que Katsuki noto que no solamente se trata de una sombra pequeña.

— ¿Izuku? —Sí, sin duda reconocería aquella cabellera desordenada, verde y rizada de su compañero en cualquier parte. Pero, no solamente fue eso. Poco a poco, entre más se acercaba la pequeña sombra con él, observo perplejo que se trataba de una versión infantil de Midoriya.

Le calculaba sí acaso unos seis años.

El ahora _pequeño Izuku,_ le saludo de nuevo cuando estuvo más cerca. Con aquella melosa y dulce sonrisa que remarcaba ahora mucho más las abultadas mejillas infantiles. Bakugō dudo. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía una versión así de Midoriya? ¿Por qué apareció? ¿Y qué es lo que quería de él?

Y aunque pudo seguir preguntándose muchas más cosas, el pequeño Izuku comenzó a correr hacia la derecha de la calle.

Katsuki pensó, que sí ya había seguido algo extraño antes, ¿Por qué no seguirlo ahora también?

* * *

Despertar fue doloroso. Sus músculos dolían, su cuerpo se quejaba por el mal trato y se sentía ligeramente mareado y débil.

Su último recuerdo fue aquella emoción salvaje y destructiva dentro de él, que quería acabar con dos hombres. Tras ello, no recordaba nada.

El hombro le dolía, más que nada porque sus brazos estaban en una posición para nada favorecedora y que solamente acrecentaban el dolor del hombro. No conforme con eso, sentía sobre sus muñecas algo que las ataba, pero no sabía exactamente qué era lo que las ataba.

No era una soga, ni cinta. Era un material extraño de plástico. Sin embargo, no era la única cosa extraña que tuvo al despertar. No llevaba su playera y sobre su hombro estaba un parche y unas vendas por encima. Alguien trato su herida. Y no había sido alguien que se intuía bien como lo hizo él o lo hacía Bakugō. Aquel trabajo estaba hecho por manos de alguien que sí sabía tratar bien las heridas.

Su cabeza, incluso con dolor, busco maquinar todas las posibilidades que pudiera, pero ese hecho quedo en segundo plano, cuando tres figuras entraron a la habitación donde estaba. Alumbrando con linternas potentes que le cegaron por unos segundos cuando su luz le dio por completo en la cara.

— ¡Yo te conozco!— Dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos y rubios. De gruesos labios y cuerpo escultural. Misma que sostenía un estuche medico improvisado. — ¡Tú eres el conejito! ¡ **Deku** el conejito!—

Apenas escucho su _apodo,_ el peso del mundo cayendo sobre su cuerpo se hizo más presente. Sus orbes verdes trataron de enfocar a la mujer que le había hablado, y maldita sea su suerte, la reconoció.

Camie Utsushimi, era –o fue mejor dicho— una de las enfermeras transferidas a su Hospital cuando el cumplió los dieciocho años. No supo que fue de ella, ya que un año más tarde fue regresada al otro Hospital.

Pero un año era suficiente para conocer muchos de los rumores de donde él estaba.

—Oh. El mundo sí que es un lugar pequeño. —Dijo de nuevo la chica. — ¿Sabes? Sigues siendo tan lindo como la última vez que te vi. —

Las manos de la chica no dudaron nada en acariciar sus mejillas, pellizcarlas y tirar un poco de sus cabellos verdes. Dejando como resultado que ella estuviera muy encima de él.

Esa era una de las cosas que más recordaba Midoriya de ella. Camie no conocía lo que era el llamado espacio personal.

—No sabía que se conocían. —Hablo el hombre de cabello negro, el mismo que le apunto con su arma en la cabeza.

— ¡Claro que lo conozco! ¿Recuerdan que les dije que era una enfermera antes? ¡Pues él es el conejito favorito del Hospital Psiquiátrico a donde me trasladaron antes del escándalo…—Responde Camie. Mientras abría el pequeño estuche médico y comenzaba a revisar la herida. Ya casi todo comenzaba a encajar.

—Eso sí que es interesante. —Añade Shindō, quien junto a Inasa dejan las linternas un poco lejos para alumbrar la habitación. —Bien, escucha con mucha atención… tú…

— ¡ **Dile Deku!** Es su apodo favorito. —Interrumpe la rubia. Haciendo que a Izuku casi le diera un tics en el ojo ante los comentarios de la mujer.

—Bien, **Deku**. —Dice Shindō de nuevo. —Te he estado siguiendo casi desde que entraste, aunque debo admitir que te has escondido bien de mi algunas veces, pero siempre te he encontrado.— Dijo. E Izuku se quedó mirando al hombre, tratando de mantener su mirada con toda la inexpresión que pudiera. —He notado que eres muy inteligente y bastante intuitivo. Así que creo firmemente que sabes cómo escapar de aquí.

Las miradas de los tres presentes se quedan sobre Midoriya, pero este se niega en decir una sola palabra. Mantiene su rostro calmado y procurando no mostrar ninguna expresión.

—Pareces ser rudo, eh…— Dice Shindō, frotando su cuello con cierto gesto cansado. Para seguido soltarle un fuerte puñetazo que hace que incluso el rostro de Izuku quede ladeado y este deba escupir. Sigue sin decir nada, e incluso mantiene su rostro hacia ese lado. Shindō de nuevo gruñe. — ¿Quieres seguir jugando así?

Los puños del hombre se presionaron con fuerza, clavando sus uñas en la piel de su palma. Estaba listo para darle otro golpe cuando Camie interrumpió.

—A la fuerza no vas a sacarle nada. Fue el conejito favorito de Overhaul y de Sir NightEye, sabe lo que es soportar el dolor… Antes te cansaras tú que él. —Fue la primera vez que la chica no hablaba con aquel tono juguetón y alegre. Era un tono más serio, e incluso el ceño levemente fruncido delataban la gravedad de la situación.

— ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?

—Podemos pensar en cómo sacarle información si sigue de necio. —Habla Inasa. —Después de todo, no habrá nadie que lo busque. — Aquel comentario lo suelta con toda la malicia que pueda, esperando ver una reacción en el atado chico, pero este sigue sin hacer o emitir un solo sonido.

Los tres se miran de nuevo entre ellos.

—Te dejaremos pensando un rato más, si sigues sin querer cooperar, te mataremos. —Advierte Shindō, mientras que los tres toman sus cosas y salen de la habitación, dejando que Midoriya se funda de nuevo en la oscuridad.

La lluvia sonando, los truenos y rayos acompañando a la lluvia, ocultan los sollozos de Izuku cuando se encuentra solo de nuevo. Su corazón se sentía desolado, pesado, y su mente solamente enfocaba aquel recuerdo de Katsuki y la única sonrisa que le dio. Un recuerdo que ahora atesoraba en su cabeza con tanto cariño que provoca que las demás emociones negativas se vuelvan más fuertes ante la teoría que vagaba por su cabeza.

 _¿Realmente Katsuki estaba muerto? ¿Realmente ya no quedaba nadie que lo buscaría?_

Se negaba en creer que había muerto. Y no lo creería. Llego al grado de decirse que no lo aceptaría hasta que viese el cuerpo del cenizo sin pulso, tieso y completamente frío en sus brazos.

Pero sí algo le había parecido difícil durante toda su vida, era conservar la esperanza en casos graves.

* * *

Bakugō continuaba corriendo por las calles. Mojado hasta el alma y con nuevas heridas que presumir. Durante su camino siguiendo a la sombra del pequeño Izuku, fue atacado por dos monstruos oni que salieron casi de la mismísima nada. Uno de ellos le dejo un corte en la mejilla y el pecho, y el otro logro enterrar su cuchillo en el hombro izquierdo. Gracias a sus reflejos la profundidad de la herida no es grave.

De alguna manera se las arregló para pelear y ganar.

Ahora entendía excelentemente por qué Izuku no quería salir cuando llovía por Silent Hill. El ambiente era incluso más frío, más peligroso y la sensación del miedo era casi palpable. Pero incluso así, él estaba dispuesto a seguir fuera en búsqueda de su compañero.

Katsuki sentía miedo e impotencia. A pesar de no querer pensarlo, de querer solamente enfocar su atención en seguir moviéndose, en perseguir a la sombra del pequeño y tratar de mantener sus sentidos alerta, el pensamiento de que a Izuku le podrían estar haciendo daño no abandonaba su cabeza.

Pensaba en que quizás estaba siendo golpeado, torturado, violado. Y sí algo le había pasado, o sí aquellos idiotas lo lastimaban así, él cobraría venganza. Mataría de nuevo y se sumergiría de nuevo en la pútrida oscuridad donde ha vivido desde los quince años.

Puesto que si había algo que Katsuki odiaba con toda la fuerza de su alma, era a los abusivos. Odiaba a esos sujetos con tanta violencia, que recordó aquella vez en su trabajo de mecánico, cuando una joven llego y dos de sus compañeros se volvieron insoportables.

Llegando al grado en el que Bakugō les amenazo con una llave de cruz, diciendo que se las metería por el ano y le daría tantas vueltas que cambiaría sus entrañas de lugar y defecarían por la boca. Sí, había sido muy gráfico y explicito con su amenaza, pero solo así esos dos imbéciles se comportaron con la dama y con el resto de mujeres que llegaron a ir.

En momentos así, se preguntaba sí el ser humano estaba hecho para aprender por _las malas_. Ya que no ha visto a nadie que no aprenda la lección después de un muy mal momento.

En su caso, él aprendió muchas cosas a la fuerza y por _las malas_.

Aprendió que la justicia solo existe sí decidimos tomarla con nuestras propias manos; que no se puede confiar en – casi— nadie, y que en lo único que debes creer es en ti y en nadie más. Esas eran las verdades universales que aprendió y que jamás ha olvidado.

Ya que no puedes olvidar algo que has aprendido por las _malas._

 _—No quiero que lastimen más a mi Mami. Por favor. —_ Su carrera y su momento de reflexión se ven interrumpidos cuando escucho aquella chillona voz. Mejor dicho, _su voz de pequeño._

Se detuvo en medio de la calle, mirando a su alrededor, esperando ver algo. Y para su mala suerte, lo vio.

Un poco alejado de él, mientras la lluvia se aligeraba un poco y la densa neblina se suavizaba, vio cuatro masas negras que estaban adoptando poco a poco distintas formas. Una de ellas tomaba _su forma_ de niño y las otras tomaban las formas de adultos. Su cuerpo quedo petrificado con la escena que estaban haciendo aquellas masas.

Su _yo_ pequeño estaba de rodillas, mientras que uno de los hombres tenía su mano sobre sus cabellos y tiraba de ellos. Mientras que _él_ seguía pidiendo que no lastimaran a su Madre.

 _— ¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres igual a tu Madre?—_ La voz de aquel desgraciado sonó con burla.

 _—Estoy seguro que será igual de rico que su Madre. —_ Otra voz de esos desgraciados se escuchó. Y después vinieron las risas y los fuertes sollozos.

Las risas parecían resonar de todas partes del pueblo, al igual que sus propios sollozos y la voz de su Madre gritando que no le hicieran daño.

Soltó el hacha, y llevo sus manos a sus oídos, tratando de no escuchar nada. La risas sonaban más y más fuertes, las suplicas de su Madre también y sus propios sollozos. Sus piernas fallaron, haciendo que cayera de rodillas. Una extraña sensación de debilidad lleno hasta la última de sus células provocando que su cuerpo temblara sin control alguno. Sus ojos lagrimearon y casi podría decir que sus oídos sangraban. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras continuaba aferrando sus manos a su cabeza.

El pecho le dolía, el cuerpo le dolía y ese sentimiento de fragilidad extrema lo tenían como un hilo. Pocas veces experimento un momento llamado "ataque de pánico", y a juzgar por cómo se sentía, estaba seguro que caería en uno de nuevo.

—Ya basta… —Pide, aferrando sus manos a sus oídos. —Basta… —

 _— ¡No toquen a mi hijo por favor! ¡Lo que quieran hacerle háganmelo a mí! —_ Esa frase de su Madre resalto, y el corazón de Bakugō se comprimió más. Ya que los recuerdos amenazaban con ser revividos y atormentar mucho más su cabeza.

 _—Es muy tentador, señora Bakugō. —_ La voz masculina que respondió a la súplica de Mitsuki se escuchó distorsionada, siendo un tono de voz más grave y con extraños ecos que le acompañaron. Parecida a la voz de un _demonio_.

— _¡Kacchan! —_ El pequeño Izuku grito, como una señal de alerta que Bakugō escucho con tanta claridad que abrió los ojos y vio de nuevo su entorno, esta vez, para ver a una masa negra, que oscilaba en una forma humanoide y babosa, de largos brazos y manos grandes. Sin ojos, y con una redonda boca de la que salía una lengua larga que le llegaba casi hasta el pecho.

Sus piernas no podían notarse debido a todo el líquido del que estaba hecho. Su _piel_ se reflejaba rostros de agonía que sobresalían y añadían a la orquesta de gruñidos raros de la criatura, sus propios sollozos.

Katsuki tomo el hacha y corto con suma facilidad a aquella cosa. Su respiración estaba acelerada, sus ojos llorosos y el miedo ahogado en su garganta. Sintió dos manitas pequeñas jalarlo de su playera, y de inmediato vio al pequeño Izuku con su rostro pálido y asustado.

Observo de nuevo hacia donde estaba aquel charco de la asquerosidad negra, mismo que burbujeaba cual alquitrán.

—Es mejor irnos. —Bakugō ni siquiera lo pensó más y tomo al pequeño de la mano para llevárselo corriendo una vez más por las calles de Silent Hill.

* * *

Si las cosas antes estaban mal, fueron empeorando con la salida y aparición de aquellos nuevos monstruos que lo perseguían por las calles. Cada uno con forma humanoide y que representaba a una distinta persona de su pasado.

Lo "bueno", era que estos monstruos eran eliminados con suma facilidad, pero el lago negativo que siempre hay en estos lugares, era que, una vez eliminados los monstruos, quedaban charcos negros y burbujeantes. Aquellos charcos se quedaban ahí, sin la intención de evaporarse o desaparecer como lo hacían los otros monstruos.

El pequeño Izuku que buscaba cruzar para seguir guiando a Bakugō, paso por un charco que en el acto le atrapo con todas las manos que salían de él. Aquellas manos grandes que lastimaban al pequeño, rasguñando, golpeando y tirando de su cabello y ropas.

Katsuki cortó las manos apenas las vio. Cortando tan fácil como si fueran flores de un jardín.

Esto ocasiono que en cierto punto, fuera imposible avanzar por la calle llena de charcos. Cargo al pequeño en sus brazos, y comenzó a buscar otro callejón por el cual pasar. Ya que sí algo ha aprendido de Silent Hill, es que la mayoría de sus callejones conectan siempre con otras calles y caminos principales. Claro, se rodeaba más, pero en esas alturas era mejor tardar un poco más en llegar que ser atrapados y herirse más.

—Por ese callejón. —Señala el pequeño, justo a un camino que estaba a la izquierda. Bakugō se maniobra por los charcos hasta llegar al callejón y seguir avanzando con el pequeño en sus brazos quien se aferraba a su cuello.

Podía sentir como ese _Izuku_ temblaba en sus brazos. No podía ofrecerle algo para cubrirlo del frío o de la lluvia, misma que ya estaba desapareciendo de los cielos. Igual no era que marcara una diferencia después de todo el tiempo que paso bajo la torrencial lluvia de antes.

Avanzaron con calma por el callejón, y unos cinco minutos después, Izuku pidió que lo bajara.

— ¿Y ahora hacia dónde?—Pregunta Bakugō ante la nueva intersección que se han encontrado. Pero, esta vez, Izuku le pide que entren a un edificio. — ¿Qué? ¿Es ahí donde estás?

—No.

— ¿Y por qué putas debería entrar?

—Tú debes entrar.

La respuesta del pequeño, quien seguía manteniendo su inocente y dulce mirada sobre él, deja a Bakugō inquieto y mirando con mucha desconfianza la puerta trasera de ese edificio.

— ¿Se trata de una trampa?

—No. —Dice el pequeño. — _Él*_ no dejara que te acerques a Izuku tan fácil. Debes darle lo que quiere y te permitirá reunirte con Izuku de nuevo. —

Bakugō de nuevo se extraña. Confundido mira al pequeño, pero este sigue reflejando tanta inocencia y que se muestra tan ajeno al posible peligro que hay detrás de esa puerta, que Katsuki de verdad no sabe cómo más reaccionar.

Se queda pensando en ese tal " _él_ " que menciono el niño. ¿Es acaso _el poder del pueblo_ al que se está refiriendo? ¿O se trata de otra cosa?

— ¿Así que debo entrar para poder hacer algo?

—H-Honestamente no estoy muy seguro. —Sincera el niño. — Solo sé que debes entrar y pasar ese edificio para llegar a Izuku. —

— ¿Y qué si quiero rodearlo?

—A-Así no funcionan las cosas. —El pequeño infla sus mejillas y encoge sus hombros. —Dentro encontraras algo que te ayudara. Eso dijo _él._

—Tenemos el puto talismán, ¿qué otra estupidez necesito?

—Pero el talismán no funciona contigo como si lo tuviera yo.

Bakugō se queda callado.

—S-Sí pasas el edificio, podrás usarlo.

—Espera… —Dijo Katsuki mientras frotaba sus cienes, sintiéndose mucho más hastiado por la situación. — Tú has aparecido aquí después de que _pedí_ ayuda al talismán para encontrarte, ¿eso no significa que el talismán me reconoce como un usuario igual de bueno que Izuku?

— _Nop_. —Y antes de que el hombre hablara de nuevo, el pequeño se adelanta. — La razón de que estoy aquí, es por Izuku. Él te necesita. Y el talismán reconoce a Izuku como su poseedor. Así que usa el deseo y su fuerte creencia, para llevarte con él incluso sin tener el talismán consigo.

Los carmesís ojos del otro se enfocan en el pequeño y la manera tan clara con la que explico su aparición. Sinceramente pensaba que aquel pequeño Izuku no sería _tan_ consciente de que estaba haciendo ahí. Pensaba incluso que aquel niño creería que estaba en algún sueño. Pero no, estaba hablando y expresándose sobre sí mismo como una _alucinación_.

El niño se mostraba con una madurez impresionante ante los ojos de Katsuki.

—Eres algo así como… _Nacido del deseo_ de Izuku para que yo este con él. ¿O me equivoco?

—Sí, algo así.

Sí ya las cosas estaban extrañas antes, ahora Katsuki sentía una terrible jaqueca por todo el lio mental que estaba envolviéndolo. Sabía que Silent Hill usaba trucos mentales para hacerlo caer, pero no espero que el talismán hiciera lo mismo y de un modo bastante peculiar.

Una parte suena bastante hermosa y romántica si lo piensa. Izuku _desea_ y quiere que este con él. Algo que agradece y le avergüenza. Porque él _también_ quiere estar con Izuku. Claro, Midoriya es un poco más sincero que él. Sin embargo, eso no explicaba por qué había una manifestación de Midoriya a esa edad tan pequeña, pudiendo mandar a un Izuku de la edad que lo conoce.

Katsuki suspira una vez más, mirando la fachada trasera del edificio. Una puerta en color azul que estaba entre abierta, con paredes de ladrillo desgastados por el tiempo y un par de ventanas con cortinas sucias y rotas desde los extremos. No se podía ver más, puesto que dentro del lugar se notaba la aplastante oscuridad de la que nadie era fan.

Observo al pequeño Izuku de nuevo.

— ¿Entraras conmigo?

— ¡Claro que sí! Debo cuidarte. —La sonrisa que dedica el pequeño, amplia, que mostraba sus dientes con un pequeño vació donde faltaba un diente y que resaltaba sus mejillas abultadas. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente para el pobre corazón de Katsuki, un pequeño rojo se instaló en las mejillas del menor.

Era demasiada ternura para el mayor.

De verdad que no quería entrar. Pero sí con eso lograba llegar a Midoriya y que el jodido talismán lo reconociera como un poseedor también, lo haría.

—No te apartes de mí, niño. —Advierte Katsuki. Sujeta el hacha con firmeza de nuevo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

El pequeño se sujeta de la playera de Bakugō, y después de que el adulto suelta todo el aire que tomo, avanza para entrar al misterioso edificio.

* * *

Midoriya había dejado de llorar en algún momento. Aunque no sabría decir cual exactamente, ya que se había quedado dormido. A esas alturas el clima de fuera estaba mortalmente tranquilo, que significaba que la _noche_ de Silent Hill había llegado a su final.

Durante su _sueño._ Tuvo una pesadilla o un extraño sueño que parecía ser profético.

 _Soñó con Katsuki._

 _En su sueño, Bakugō estaba sobre el piso, desangrándose por una herida en el cuello. Él tenía sus manos sobre la herida en un inútil intento por salvarlo. Veía a sus tres captores con el talismán y escuchaba sus risas, burlándose de él. Vio la vida escapar de los ojos rojos de Katsuki y como una fuerza animal y salvaje lo atrapaba a él._

 _Convirtiéndose en un auténtico monstruo que termino por matar a los otros tres y al final… Con su arma en su boca, se dio un tiro._

Despertó sobre saltado y jadeando. Con todo su cuerpo adolorido y la incómoda posición en que durmió. La oscuridad que lo rodeaba, lo hizo alucinar que veía algo en ella. Una sombra que lo observaba con aquellos ojos amarillos brillosos.

—Nunca me canso de verte sometido de esa manera, **Deku.**

La voz del Sir Nighteye, siempre le causaba escalofríos. Y su figura saliendo de las sombras como el fantasma en turno, lo empeoro más. Aquel hombre que llevaba su impecable bata blanca, sus finos y siempre limpios lentes, así como el último de sus cabellos controlados hacía su aparición especial.

Se fue acercando a él, con calma y un peculiar deleite.

—Las cadenas siempre te han pertenecido, Midoriya. —Habla de nuevo, mientras se pone de cuclillas para sujetar a Izuku por el mentón. —Eras un conejillo hermoso.

Izuku cerró los ojos con fuerza, luchando contra sí mismo para calmarse y no agitarse. No iba a dejarse intimidar, no por un _fantasma_ como lo era aquel hombre. Ya no tenía control sobre él.

—No sé qué es lo que siempre te está impulsando a seguir viviendo. Antes creía que se trataba por tu Familia… pero al ver que te abandonaron como un perro a nuestro cuidado, me dejo claro que no era por ellos. Entonces me pregunte: ¿Qué es lo que nos mantiene con vida _realmente_ a los humanos?— Dijo el Sir. — ¿Nuestras creencias? ¿Las absurdas ideas sobre que nacimos para algo en especial? ¿Nuestros deseos? ¿Las metas? ¿La ciencia? ¿Las promesas vacías? ¿Aquel llamado _destino_?

El impecable hombre que resaltaba dentro del ambiente de la habitación, comenzó a dar vueltas, dándole a Midoriya un sentimiento de nostalgia tan puro que hacía que su cuerpo entero temblara y quisiera _romperse_ ante lo que sabía que siempre venía después de su monologo de ideas y reflexiones dignas de los villanos o los desquiciados científicos que buscaban respuesta a todo.

—No… Debía haber algo más que nos _mantuviera_ con vida. Y sí lo encontraba, podría arrebatarlo de su usuario y convertirlo en una marioneta perfecta. Una marioneta viva, pero muerta al mismo tiempo. Digo, la vida es un caos con dramas innecesarios, sentimientos, pensamientos y con gente que desperdicia sus neuronas y su fuerza en cosas banales y estúpidas que nunca harán bien. Porque esta llamada _vida,_ fue hecha solamente para los que deseamos conocer más allá de nuestra propia existencia. Y yo, mi querido conejito verde, he encontrado él por qué estoy aquí. Gracias a ti y al resto de los locos de este lugar. — El Sir se acerca de nuevo, con aquella sonrisa tan extraña para su rostro estoico. Le sujeta por las mejillas, presionando hasta lastimarlo. — Yo estoy aquí, _vivo,_ para arrebatar esa _vida_ a las personas sin matarlas y usar sus cuerpos útiles para mis avances científicos. Un cuerpo así no da problemas. No piensa, no razona, no habla y no tiene su estúpida fuerza de voluntad. Esa era mi misión… Pero tú… Tú mi querido conejito, nunca te rendiste.

El agarre en las mejillas del pecoso aumento y un pequeño quejido escapo de sus labios.

—Tú destruiste mi teoría. Mis notas. Tú y tu estúpida voluntad lo arruinaron todo. _No pude matarte._ —El hombre pareció triste por un segundo. — No solo destruiste mi carrera y mis notas, también me arrebataste todo.

—Es una pena que nunca te arrebate _la vida._ —Habla Midoriya por primera vez, atreviendo no solo a contestar, sino también en ver a los ojos a su verdugo. El verde contra el dorado en una fiera batalla de miradas.

Incluso si Izuku sentía que el cuerpo entero se quebraba por la presión y el miedo, se negó a sí mismo a rehuir de la mirada del Sir. Nunca pudo enfrentarlo de esa manera, pero en ese momento, donde su dolor mostraba ser más grande que su miedo, pudo hacerlo. Pudo enfrentarse a su castigador.

Poco antes de que el Sir dijera algo de nuevo, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, mostrando a una encantadora y sonriente Camie que llevaba unas galletas y una botella de agua.

La manifestación del Sir desapareció y Midoriya pudo respirar por fin. La chica de inmediato percibió no solamente un ambiente frío y pesado, sino también cierto aroma a desinfectante.

Hizo una mueca ante el olor, y trato de buscar sutilmente de donde venía aquello, pero nunca encontró su origen.

—Anda, debes comer algo sí quieres recuperar energía. —Decía la mujer con las galletas en su mano. Tomo un lugar delante de Izuku, sentándose en posición de loto. —Shindō no te hará más daño por ahora, pero, creo que deberías pensar seriamente en ayudarnos.

El silencio de Midoriya era inquietante para alguien como lo era la chica. Quizá ella tampoco era muy parlanchina, pero le gustaba tener una buena plática de vez en cuando.

—Sé que el Sir y Overhaul no fueron buenos contigo. Bueno, nadie lo era dentro del psiquiátrico… Pero nosotros somos buenas personas y no te haremos daño si cooperas. — Continuaba hablando Camie mientras le ayudaba a comer la galleta.

Izuku mastica la galleta, rindiéndose al hambre que tenía. La mastica en silencio, antes de ver a la rubia mujer de nuevo.

—Nadie que esté en Silent Hill es buena persona. —Habla por fin Izuku. —Sí estamos aquí, es para ser castigados. Es imposible salir. —

Un intercambio de miradas se permite entre la joven mujer y él. Aquellos ojos tan vacíos que Camie vio muchas veces en Izuku aparecieron y le llenaron de escalofríos. Siempre había sentido aquellos ojos como los de un muerto.

—Eres algo pesimista, ¿no lo crees?—Camie sonríe.

—Soy realista.

Ambos se miran de nuevo, en pleno silencio. La mujer rubia no sabe que más decir y solamente se limita en darle agua antes de salir de la alcoba de nuevo. Ya que, aunque ella misma no quisiera admitirlo, esa forma en la que Izuku le respondió, tan sincera y convincente, de verdad que la dejo inquieta.

Camie llega de nuevo hasta la sala donde estaban sus dos compañeros revisando un desgastado y roto mapa.

— ¿Te dijo algo?—Pregunta Shindō.

—Que es un realista que sabe que no escaparemos de aquí. —Responde ella soltando un largo suspiro. — ¿De verdad no creen poder resolver esto solos?

— ¿Crees que de verdad no podemos sacarle nada de información a la fuerza?—Contra pregunta Inasa. — Shindō y yo podemos ser muy imaginativos para las torturas.

—No. Ese chico estuvo en el infierno de lo que fue el Psiquiátrico Primer Precepto. —Responde Camie, dejándose caer sobre el sofá. Mirando a sus compañeros que no habían entendido porque tanta importancia al nombre. — Ese era parte de otros ocho hospitales que dirigía el Dr. Overhaul. Pero fue cerrado después de un incendio y las investigaciones que se hicieron. Era un lugar horrible para cualquiera que fuera un paciente. Abusos, drogas, torturas, violaciones, experimentación. Era un infierno.

Los otros dos varones se miran y una extraña idea surge de ambos. Sobre todo cuando la sonrisa de Yo se amplia y muestra sus dientes blancos.

—Creo que sé cómo podemos hacerlo hablar entonces. —Sonríe, mirando a Camie y después a Inasa. —Comeremos algo y después le refrescaremos la memoria al pequeño **Deku**.

No había que ser un genio para saber qué era lo que Shindō estaba planeando para hacer hablar a Midoriya.

* * *

No le tenemos miedo a la oscuridad realmente. Le tenemos miedo a lo que hay dentro de ella.

Nos asusta lo que pueda salir de la esquina oscura de la habitación, lo que hay dentro de un armario oscuro, lo que se oculta bajo la cama, lo que hay al final de un pasillo o lo que pueda estar dentro de una habitación.

No nos asusta la oscuridad como tal. Nos asusta no saber qué es lo que se oculta dentro de ella.

Ya que nuestra imaginación es la que se encarga de hacer todo el trabajo por nosotros. Nos asume que debe haber algo dentro de aquella habitación, esperando por nosotros. Un monstruo, un asesino, un fantasma o lo que sea que nos cause miedo.

Katsuki descubrió esa misma verdad a una edad tan corta e inocente. Descubrió que la oscuridad no le asustaba, sin embargo a él le asustaba lo que pasaba dentro de ella.

En sus pesadillas, siempre escuchaba gritos, sollozos y suplicas. Siempre escuchaba una voz rota por el llanto, que rezaba y decía que todo estaría bien. En eso se resumían sus pesadillas.

Y esta vez, no era muy diferente a esas pesadillas. Solo que no escuchaba nada. No había gritos, no había sollozos, ni suplicas. Y sinceramente no sabía que era lo que más le asustaba.

Justo cuando se internó dentro de aquel edificio, la aplastante oscuridad lo gobernó todo por algunos momentos antes de que sus ojos se adaptaran a ella. Tuvo una pequeña muestra de luz natural que se filtraba por algunas ventanas, pero no era suficiente. La oscuridad era tan espesa, que parecía tragarse la luz y mantenía todo en oscuridad.

El silencio dentro era agobiante. Sus pasos sonando, su respiración y la pequeña compañía que llevaba con él, si bien calmaba un poco su estrés, la latente sensación de amenaza seguía presente conforme pasaba el tiempo.

El hacha en sus manos le lastimaba por la fuerza con la que la estaba sosteniendo.

—Debemos subir. —Dijo el pequeño Izuku. —Usa el elevador.

— ¿Qué? Es más seguro usar las escaleras.

—No. Debe ser el elevador. —Insistió el pequeño, jalando a Katsuki por la playera para llevarlo hasta donde decía.

Bakugō gruñe, y antes de tratar de hablar para oponerse de nuevo. Sus ojos miran hacia el elevador. El tintineo de sus puertas abriéndose, la luz por dentro y un sentimiento hipnótico que lo llama, provocan que sus piernas se muevan solas.

No puede controlarlo, y aunque lucha contra aquella sensación, entre más resistencia pone, más atrapado se siente. Cual arenas movedizas que lo han atrapado y no piensan dejarlo ir hasta ahogarlo.

Ambos suben al elevador, y una vez dentro, Izuku presiona un botón. El elevador sube y baja, se atasca y finalmente lo que debía ocurrir, ocurre. Algo sale mal y el elevador se agita y estremece con violencia. Bakugō por fin sale del ensueño donde estaba y abraza al pequeño para protegerle.

La luz del interior se va. El tintineo y algo rompiéndose, así como un estruendo que ensordece sus oídos y apresa su cuerpo en la oscuridad, dejando que sea la pequeña melena verde lo último que Bakugō vea antes de desmayarse… o morir.

* * *

Bakugō despertó. Esta vez estaba en cierto lugar, demasiado conocido para él.

Una habitación pequeña, con muchos juguetes y posters pegados a las paredes. Con papel tapiz de color crema y piso de madera. Las sabanas de su cama tenían estampados de súper héroes y a su lado estaba un peluche de un dragón rojo que usaba para dormir. Las ventanas de su habitación filtraban algo de luz y una suave y fresca brisa movía las cortinas blancas. Incluso escuchaba algunos pajarillos cantar.

 _Estaba en su habitación._

— ¡Katsuki, a desayunar! —Esa voz tan conocida para él, le llamo y a su vez, un exquisito aroma de huevos con tocino le inundo provocando que su estómago rugiera de hambre.

Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces cuando salto de la cama y corrió fuera de su habitación, bajando las escaleras, todo para llegar hasta la cocina donde su Padre estaba sirviendo algo de café y su Madre terminaba de poner los platos con la comida.

—Al fin despiertas dormilón. —Dice Mitsuki. — ¡Te dije que no te desvelaras jugando!

— ¿Quieres jugo o prefieres leche con chocolate para el desayuno, hijo?—Dijo Masaru.

Katsuki sentía aquella escena tan irreal de sus Padres. Verlos felices, tranquilos y tan cotidianos.

—Es un hermoso recuerdo, Bakugō. —Y era cierto. Aquello tan irreal y uno de sus mejores sueños, realmente lo era y fue roto por la voz de Tsunagu. Quien sentado en su sillón pequeño y giratorio, atrajo la atención de Katsuki.

Bakugō giro a él y repentinamente su entorno cambio. No había más casa, ni Familia feliz, solo una habitación sin chiste, con un sofá amplio, una alfombra y una mesita auxiliar al lado de Hakamata. Las ventanas estaban selladas con tablones de madera, las paredes de aquel tono oscuro color azul y el piso de madera. Había libreros detrás de Hakamata, así como un enorme espejo y una lámpara de techo con su impecable tono blanco.

—Has llegado temprano a tu cita. ¿Quieres comenzar?

"҉͎̣̳ͅL̷̤̠̞̼̯o͢ ̧͚̠̹̫q̨̹u̧e̕ ̵͍̘̖̖a̧̦̤͉̺c̖̩̻̪̹e̻̺͔̟p͓̱͈̣͡t̬̤͍͡ͅa̙̗͡s̭,̭̼͔͝ ̻̬̩̟̭͝ͅt͓͚̰̦̘e͇͚͇̟̫ ͍̪̳͚ṯ̮̲̭r̞̜̘̗̮̩a͙͍̫̭n̶͍s̴͈̙̟̩ͅf̫̭̹̫̖̝o̯̯͕r̖͓͙̻͖̟ͅm̺a͟.̸̫"̬

Tsunagu Hakamata era un psicólogo. Muchas personas siempre hablaban bien de él y su excelente trabajo que garantizaba resultados maravillosos.

Amado por muchos y odiado por una sola persona.

Bakugō Katsuki. Su hijo adoptivo.

La historia entre estos dos era corta. Hakamata buscaba a un hijo que pudiera hacer feliz a su esposa, y Katsuki fue el niño _ideal,_ para ese trabajo. Era un niño encantador, educado y reservado que ocultaba mucho detrás de esa faceta silenciosa y sumisa que mostraba casi siempre en casa.

Huérfano de una Madre suicida y un Padre que parecía ir por el mismo camino que su esposa, pero que al final falleció por un accidente donde solamente Katsuki sobrevivió. Sin embargo, aún quedaba mucho por descubrir de aquel hermoso jovencito de piel clara y ojos rojos que cuando Tsunagu descubrió la verdad, supo que había encontrado no solo al hijo _perfecto,_ sino también a un arma ideal.

—Tú no puedes darme terapia. —Responde Bakugō, mirando al hombre con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Y eso sería…?

—No puedes tratar a tu Familia.

—Tú y yo no somos familia, Bakugō. Tú y yo éramos extraños habitando una casa y después fuimos dos socios. Tú me dabas lo que quería, y yo te cumplía tus deseos. —Dijo el rubio hombre. —Vamos, toma asiento.

Pero Katsuki odiaba que le dieran órdenes. Lo mando al diablo como siempre, y trato de salir por la única puerta que había, pero esta nunca se abrió. Y aunque su experiencia con puertas era que podía echarlas abajo, esta sin embargo no podía. No llevaba un hacha, ni la mochila de Midoriya y el material de dicha puerta no parecían ser la convencional madera aunque esta luciera exactamente como madera. Ni siquiera había notado que no llevaba sus cosas ahora que lo pensaba con más calma.

— ¿Dónde carajo están mis putas cosas?—Gira hacia el hombre, quien pacientemente suspira.

—Esta inconsciente ahora mismo, por eso no tienes tus cosas. —Responde Tsunagu. — ¿Recuerdas el elevador? Caíste y has quedado inconsciente. Atrapado bajo madera, metal y alguna otra cosa. No estás muerto, pero tienes algunos hematomas.

Katsuki hace memoria, y hasta donde el recordaba, en efecto algo había pasado. Pero no recordaba el qué exactamente paso.

—Sí estas preocupado por tu pequeño y adorable compañero, está aquí, jugando. —Hakamata señala con su bolígrafo hacia su derecha, justo al lado del sofá donde el pequeño Izuku jugaba alegremente con unos muñecos de acción.

Bakugō ve a Midoriya, y este le regresa la mirada. Le sonríe. De nuevo la mirada de Katsuki se va hacia Hakamata, quien de nuevo señala el sofá delante de él.

Derrotado, confundido y sin más opciones que dar, acepta sentarse.

Se deja caer sobre el sofá, permitiendo a su cuerpo descansar en un cómodo lugar. Se regocija un poco y después ve al rubio hombre quien al parecer no había despegado su vista de él.

— ¿Qué? —Habla Katsuki ante el repentino silencio que hay entre ellos.

—Esto es una terapia, Bakugō. ¿No hay nada de lo que quieras hablar?

—No contigo.

— ¿Hablarías conmigo si fuera otra persona?

—No.

El silencio regresa a la estancia, y este es roto muy sutilmente por los soniditos del niño jugando con las figuras. Bakugō le presta atención, y su corazón se retuerce en adoración. Esa dulce y tierna inocencia que rodea al pequeño Izuku le hace extrañamente feliz.

— ¿Por qué buscas tanto a este chico? Aún conservas el talismán. Puedes usarlo para salir y- —Sin embargo, los comentarios del hombre rubio son frenados por el gruñido de Bakugō.

—No pienso abandonarlo.

— ¿Te interesa el muchacho?

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Desde aquella vez que te conocí, nunca vi que mostraras un interés genuino en otras personas. Siempre estabas _fingiendo._ —Justamente, mientras Tsunagu terminaba de hablar, en el espejo que estaba detrás de él, que ocupaba una gran parte de la pared, mostro a Bakugō parte de sus recuerdos.

Pudo verse de pequeño, sonriendo con tanta falsedad que se dio asco a sí mismo.

—Siempre estuviste detrás de tus propios intereses. —insistió en seguir hablando el rubio hombre, mientras más recuerdos de Katsuki seguían apareciendo en el espejo.

Bakugō gruñe y evita mirar el espejo, concentrando su atención a sus manos y sus pies.

—Nunca vi que quisieras usar a las personas.

— ¡¿HAH?! ¡JAMÁS HE USADO A LAS PERSONAS! ¡Usarlas es lo mismo que abusar de ellas y yo odio a los putos abusadores!— Aquello sin duda le hizo reaccionar de manera violenta, gritando e incluso poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Por qué estás con este chico entonces? ¿Acaso no lo estas usando para escapar de este lugar?

— ¡Eso jamás! ¡Izuku y yo firmamos un contrato donde ambos trabajamos juntos para salir!

— ¿Pero hay más interés de por medio, no es cierto?—Era la primera vez que le veía sonreír. Y justo en el espejo, se mostró aquel recuadro romántico donde Katsuki e Izuku se besaron en aquella cabaña. —Lo buscas porque realmente te interesa, ¿no es cierto?

—Y que sí así fuera… —Gruñe el cenizo, sentándose de nuevo, rendido.

—La sinceridad es vital en estas sesiones, Bakugō. — El silencio regresa de nuevo, antes de que las miradas de ambos se volvieran a encontrar. — Quiero que seas sincero en esta sesión, y te permitiré salir.

En ese único instante, Katsuki fue capaz de saber, que no era realmente una sesión con Hakamata, sino, _una sesión con él mismo la que lo mantendría atrapado._

* * *

Izuku no sabía a donde es que se lo estaban llevando ahora. Venía sobre el hombro del _gigante_ Inasa, quien seguía a Camie y Shindō. Él solo estaba enfocando su vista al concreto de la calle, y cuantas grietas iba contando.

Sus manos seguían atadas con lo que supo se trataba de un cable. Ahora se explicaba porque era tan malditamente molesto.

No estaba prestando atención hacia donde iban ni de donde habían salido realmente. Pero pronto descubrió que de saber a dónde iban, se habría opuesto con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

—Puedes bajar a nuestro amigo aquí, Inasa, estoy seguro que le gustara ver a donde lo hemos traído. —La sonrisa y alegre voz de Shindō hizo que por fin Midoriya prestara atención a su entorno.

Y la sorpresa hizo que sus ojos se abrieran del horror una vez más.

Estaban delante del _Hospital Alchemilla_ de nuevo.

— ¡Sabia que te gustaría venir aquí otra vez!—Le habla Shindō, con esa sonrisa que le pareció tan perturbadora y macabra que lo hizo retroceder un paso. —Pensaba que si continuabas negándote en ayudarnos… tal vez debíamos de darte una buena lección.

—No… No pueden… por favor… No. —Izuku comenzó a temblar de miedo, a negar con la cabeza y a respirar con dificultad. —No quiero… No…

— ¡Será divertido! — Insistió el joven de negruzco cabello.

Inasa volvió a cargarlo, pero esta vez Midoriya sí que comenzó a luchar. Pataleaba y gritaba con tanta fuerza que seguramente por el silencio de Silent Hill se escucharía por todo el pequeño pueblo.

Se removía, se agitaba, hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para que lo soltaran. Pero Inasa estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo en sostenerlo y evitar que se cayera.

Camie le veía con curiosidad y sorpresa, ya que no había visto ese lado tan desesperado del pequeño conejito. Sin duda se notaba muy trastornado por entrar a esos lugares. Shindō de su parte, estaba contento y orgulloso de que su plan estuviera funcionando, estaba seguro que un poco más de presión sobre Midoriya y lo rompería para que hablara con ellos y les dijera como salir.

Su plan era perfecto y sin fallos. E incluso se tomó el tiempo que tardaron en subir hasta el cuarto piso, para planear que otras cosas podría usar para torturar un poquito más al chico de verdoso cabello.

—Camie, busca un carrito de esos de instrumental y trae consigo cualquier cosa que gustes y que creas nos ayudara. —Ordena Shindō una vez que han llegado hasta el último piso.

— ¡A la orden!—La chica sonríe y alegremente se va a explorar los pasillos.

— ¿Para dónde vamos nosotros?—Habla Inasa.

—A una habitación especial para nuestro querido amigo. —Shindō le sonríe a su alto amigo, quien responde al gesto para moverse de nuevo con Izuku quien retorciéndose entre gritos y pataleos.

* * *

—Háblame sobre el suicidio de tu Madre. ¿Cómo es que lo manejaste?—Cuestiona Tsunagu.

—Mal. —Es lo único que responde Katsuki. Mientras su mirada sigue observando los movimientos de Izuku al jugar.

— ¿Sabes que debes ser más sincero, cierto?

— ¿Qué acaso decir que la pase mal no es suficiente?

—Deberías ser un poquito más específico.

Bakugō gruñe, y su gruñido atrae la atención del pequeño quien lo mira bastante curioso. Katsuki deja de verlo y enfoca su vista a la alfombra que hay entre Hakamata y él. Aquella alfombra con diseños abstractos y hechos de distintos tonos de rojo.

—Puedes ser tan sincero como gustes Katsuki… nada de lo que digas va a salir de aquí-

—Sí, sí. Nada de lo que diga sale de aquí. Conozco esas palabras. Siempre las dices.

— ¿Y por qué sigues con miedo?

Aquella pregunta sin duda hace que Bakugō de nuevo se ponga de pie y grite:

— ¡YO NO TENGO PUTO MIEDO!

— ¿Y por qué no eres sincero? ¿Le temes a la sinceridad?

— ¡CLARO QUE NO! —Bakugō bufa, queriendo darse calma, pero no lo consigue. — ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué no me mato ver a mi propia Madre en el piso del baño con las muñecas cortadas? ¿Qué no he llorado suficiente por ella o por mi Padre?

—Sí eso es lo que sientes. Debes sacarlo.

—Llorar a los muertos no sirve de nada. — Se deja caer de nuevo en el sofá. Recargando toda su espalda contra el respaldo y echando la cabeza hacía atrás para mirar el techo. —De nada sirve llorar.

—Llorar libera nuestras emociones. —Dice Tsunagu. — ¿Aun llorarías por ellos sí pudieras?

—No.

La respuesta de Katsuki titubea en su mente, a pesar de que la ha soltado con tanta naturalidad y una falsa sinceridad, sabe que no ha llorado suficiente por ellos. Porque se prohibió a si mismo llorar.

Desde aquella vez en el funeral de su Padre, se prohibió llorar. Se negó a los sentimientos que lo agobiaban y se formó aquella perfecta armadura en la cual se ha protegido todos esos años. Usando su objetivo de vida como motor para seguir vivo.

—Las sesiones no pueden avanzar si no estás dispuesto a cooperar. —Advierte el rubio hombre. Bakugō lo ignora, como todas las últimas veces, centrando su atención en el pequeño niño que sigue jugando, muy ajeno a toda la plática entre ellos.

Hakamata lo nota, y decide usar su última carta con la esperanza de hacerle hablar. Se arriesga a que pasen dos cosas: la primera sería que Bakugō se niegue mucho más en hablar y trate desesperadamente de romperse la cabeza para huir, o la segunda y menos probable, que decida hablar.

Da un chasquido que hace que Katsuki lo vea de nuevo, sin embargo, no es él a quien ve, sino a la imagen que se presenta en el espejo. En ella, se ve a Midoriya siendo cargado por un enorme hombre. Pero no solamente un hombre cualquiera, sino aquel que había dejado a Bakugō inconsciente.

— ¿Qué? —Aquella pregunta que sale de Bakugō, lo deja ver tan frágil que Tsunagu casi se sentía culpable.

—Es tu amigo. Mientras tú estás "descansando" aquí, él está siendo llevado a quien sabe dónde. —Dice Hakamata. — No sé qué vayan a hacerle, pero no creo que sea algo bueno.

La mirada rojiza de Bakugō se concentra en él. Aquellos ojos que brillaban inyectados en sangre. Su rabia era casi palpable.

—La única manera en la que saldrás de aquí, es sí yo te doy el alta. Así que, o hablas y respondes todo lo que te pida, o sigues perdiendo el tiempo y dejando que tú amigo sufra en manos de esos tres. Tú elijes, Bakugō. —Finaliza Tsunagu, permitiendo una fiera batalla de miradas con quien fue su hijo. Sabe que presionar a Katsuki nunca es bueno, ya que este siempre tiende a volverse mucho más agresivo.

El silencio se esparce en ambos lados. Bakugō se lleva ambas manos a la frente, las pasa por su cabello y bufa tan frustrado consigo mismo, que después gruñe y maldice.

Se deja caer sobre el sofá de nuevo, ocultando su rostro con ambas manos.

—Pregunta. —Gruñe Katsuki, notando el poderoso nudo en su garganta que lo quema.

— ¿Cómo fue la relación con tu Padre después de lo que paso?

Bakugō medita lo que va a decir. Algo que pocas veces hacía.

—Distante. —Responde. — Él trabajaba y yo me quedaba en casa fingiendo que nada malo pasaba. Fingía que no me rompía por dentro…

— ¿Lo odiabas?

—Nunca podría odiarlo. Ambos luchábamos con el hecho de que ella ya no estaba. Él me ayudaba y lucho mucho por darme una vida normal… pero ya no podía ser normal. Nunca más.

Tsunagu hace algunas anotaciones en su libreta antes de seguir.

— ¿Hablaron de eso?

—Lo intentamos, pero al final yo… —Katsuki siente una mezcla extraña dentro de su pecho. Siente vergüenza, enfado y aquella profunda tristeza que siempre buscaba comérselo y arrastrarlo a la depresión de la cual le costó salir antes. —Yo termine llorando hasta dormir esa vez…

—No deberías avergonzarte por llorar. — El comentario de Hakamata hace que Bakugō se quede callado y gruña de nuevo. —Llorar ayuda a liberar la presión que nos agobia. Sí no lo haces, esa presión se queda atascada o se convierte en una bomba de tiempo que poco después estalla.

Katsuki se mantiene callado de nuevo, mirando de nuevo a donde está el pequeño que sigue jugando. Tsunagu toma aquello como una manera de continuar con su sesión.

— ¿Llegaste a tenerle miedo a tu Padre?

—No.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque era mi Padre. Era el hombre más amable y cariñoso que conocía. Era el hombre más fuerte por cargar con un hijo depresivo y el suicidio de una esposa, y que sin importar lo difícil que fueran las cosas él siempre estuvo dispuesto a pelear. Era un hombre maravilloso que no merecería morir así…

El silencio vuelve a expandirse. Hakamata le estaba dando tiempo antes de que continuara hablando y Bakugō estaba procesando lo que dijo. Aquellas palabras que salieron tan naturales de él, lo dejaban confuso. Aquellos pensamientos que llevaba de su Padre, siempre fueron un tesoro tan preciado en su corazón, tan oculto y bien guardado, y que terminaran por salir tan fácil de él fue algo que lo descoloco.

—Háblame de tú Madre.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Cómo era para ti?

—Una bruja.

Tsunagu deja escapar una pequeña risa ante tal respuesta. Bakugō no lo nota, pero él también sonríe un poco al recordar aquel nombre con el que siempre le llamaba a su Madre y las broncas en las que siempre terminaba por meterse. Los pleitos que al final terminaban siendo detenidos por su Padre.

—Mi Madre era… una guerrera. —Define Katsuki antes de seguir añadiendo. — Era hermosa. Era valiente y muy inteligente. Talentosa en su trabajo y siempre conseguía lo que quería… Incluso hacerme comer mis malditas verduras. —De nuevo, otra sonrisa aflora en sus labios al recordarla. — Siempre sabía cómo afrontar una situación…

—Supongo que debió ser difícil verla derrotada…

—Lo fue.

— ¿Tu perspectiva cambio tras su suicidio?

—No. —Pero la respuesta titubea en sus labios. — No lo sé.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tuve… —Aclara su garganta antes de seguir. — Sentí un resentimiento hacía ella. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado… ella… ella opto por la salida fácil y me obligo a pelear cuando yo…

—También pensaste en eso, ¿verdad?

— ¿En qué?

—En _suicidarte._

La charla se ve interrumpida cuando el pequeño Izuku deja caer al muñeco de acción que termina por romperse su brazo. Se escucha al niño suspirar y tratar de arreglarlo por su cuenta.

—Lo _pensé._ —Responde Bakugō sin despegar su atención de lo que hacía Izuku. — Pero no quería hacerle eso a mi Padre…

Katsuki se pone de pie y va hacia donde está el niño. Midoriya lo observa y Bakugō le tiende la mano para que le dé el muñeco. Izuku se lo da y mantiene su curiosa mirada sobre él.

—Pero cuando tú Padre murió, pudiste hacerlo. —Habla Tsunagu. —Cuando viviste con mi esposa y conmigo como nuestro _hijo,_ recuerdo que robaste un cuchillo de la cocina y te atrape haciendo unos cortes en tus brazos.

Bakugō no responde, puesto que sigue ocupado arreglando el brazo del muñeco.

—Pasaste un tiempo deprimido y fingiendo que eras feliz. Hasta cierto día en el centro comercial, aquella vez que te perdiste.

—Ya está mocoso. —Responde Bakugō entregando el juguete al Izuku que le dedica una sonrisa amplia y un tierno " _Gracias"._ Katsuki regresa al sofá y vuelve a ver a su _psicólogo._

—Llegaste esa vez, diciendo que querías aprender artes marciales. Tiempo después pediste libros extraños, entrar a cursos y por primera vez desde que te conocí, ese niño deprimido se había ido. Dejando al embrión del monstruo en el que te convertirías años después. —Tsunagu busca alguna reacción en Bakugō, algo que le indique que se arrepiente de todas las atrocidad de las que fue capaz. Busca remordimiento en su mirada al ser comparado con un monstruo.

 _Pero no hay nada en esos ojos._ Katsuki no siente remordimientos de lo que hizo, y hasta cierto punto le resulta admirable su convicción.

Bakugō aceptaba y _quería_ de cierta manera ese lado casi inhumano que lo adopto cuando era solo un chico de 14 años[MD1] .

—Esa vez definí mi meta de vida. —La pesada mirada de Bakugō se fijó en Hakamata, quien ante ese gesto se reacomodo sobre su asiento luciendo incómodo. — ¿Por qué no me preguntas sobre eso? Sobre mi meta y como la cumplí.

—Esta sesión es para hablar de lo que más te pesa en tú vida, Bakugō. Tus Padres. —El rubio hombre cierra su libreta. — Puedes hablar de tus asesinatos sin cargos de consciencia. No temes darme detalles sobre ellos y aceptar casi de manera enferma, tú orgullo por lo que has hecho. Y ese no es el punto de este lugar…

—Habría sido más divertido hablar de eso que de mis Padres.

—Por esa razón no hablamos de ello. —Tsunagu observa la hora en su reloj de muñeca. —Nuestra sesión está casi por terminar. Haz dado un gran avance hablando de ellos, y te felicito por eso.

Katsuki se sintió ansioso de poder despertar o salir de donde quiera que estaba apenas termino de escuchar esas palabras. Un segundo más hablando de sus Padres, abriendo esas profundas heridas y estaba seguro que estallaría.

Realmente Bakugō no estaba seguro de porque estando en ese lugar no sentía aquel desolador vació y profunda tristeza que siempre lo envolvía cada que pensaba en sus Padres. Extrañamente se sintió tranquilo, cómodo. Cómo sí todos esos sentimientos se deslizaran de él.

—Siento que es una lástima que no hablaras más sobre tu pasado conmigo. Espero que _él,_ valga la pena para que le cuentes todo. _Aún les queda un poco más por recorrer…_

— ¿ _Él? —_ Bakugō encarna una ceja, sin entender. Espera que Tsunagu le aclare la duda, pero este continúa hablando de otra cosa.

—Antes de que esto termine… Quiero que hagas una última cosa. —El silencio que responde Bakugō permite proseguir al rubio hombre. —Quiero que seas honesto contigo mismo, y que con esa honestidad respondas. —Hubo una pausa. — Sí pudieras decirle algo a tus Padres, ¿Qué sería?

Una pregunta que Bakugō no se esperó, es capaz de romperlo. Porque ahora sí que sentía todos los sentimientos que antes no. Tal cual como si la barrera que antes lo protegía lo dejara a total merced de los atacantes. Tal y como un golpe al pecho que incluso lo hace sentirse sofocado. Siente el pesado nudo en su garganta que le quema. Tanto pesar en su corazón que le es difícil responder. Un pesar que Hakamata predijo. Una bomba de tiempo dentro de su corazón que lo rompe en ese mismo momento. Siendo la gota que rebasaba sus límites.

Era una caja de pandora. Toda su mente y su corazón. Que apenas abrir un poco esta estallaría como la bomba que era y lo derrumbaría a niveles que la fragilidad de su cuerpo se vuelve peor que un delgado vidrio.

Hay silencio que se expande por varios minutos. Un silencio tan espeso y ambiente que hace que el pequeño Izuku deje de jugar y vea a Katsuki.

¿Decirles? Jamás pensó en esa clase de cosas. Jamás pensaba en sus Padres más que en momentos donde su insomnio se convertía en recuerdos dolorosos que buscaban atormentarlo. No puede pensar, no puede analizar, no puede formular nada en su cabeza.

Todo es tan… doloroso. ¿Qué es lo que podría decirles? ¿Pedirles perdón por ser un monstruo? ¿Por no ser el hijo que ellos esperaban que fuera? ¿Qué se volviera todo aquello que la sociedad odia y teme? Pero al final, lo único que nunca en su vida llego a imaginar decir en voz alta, sale. Escapa de sus labios como un suspiro puro. 

—Que los extraño. —Dijo.

— ¿Sólo eso?

Antes de que Bakugō dijera algo más, siente dos pesos sobre sus hombros. Al girar un poco la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba, ve a su Padre sentado a su izquierda y a su Madre a la derecha. Verlos como él los recordaba, como en su fantasía antes de su terapia, es que termina por romperse un poco más.

Ver la sonrisa alegre y carismática de su Madre; la sonrisa tranquila y amable de su Padre. Sentirlos ahí, con él, en ese momento es capaz de llora. Llora de nuevo sin evitarlo.

—Les diría que… los amo. Que me hacen falta… que los necesito mucho. —Oculta su rostro con ambas manos, incapaz de poder reconoce todo lo que salía de sus labios. Incapaz de reconocerse a sí mismo y ese peso en su corazón que amenaza con sofocarlo sí se prohíbe llorar.

No puede conocer a esa persona que está sentada. Comienza a dar hipitos por el llanto. A gimotear y negar con la cabeza.

Odiando de nuevo a ese ser tan débil que era. Porque él mismo se percibía tan débil, tan frágil. Y ahí estaba esa prueba. Un llorón y cobarde que no pudo proteger a nadie.

El odio comenzó a crecer dentro de él, queriendo estallar a la par que su dolor y sus lágrimas, volviéndose de nuevo otra bomba de emociones que estallarían sin control alguno dentro de él.

—No quiero esto… No más. —Pide, sujetando su cabeza. Negando y jalando su cabello. Se hiperventilaba y seguía sin parar de llorar. Podía sentir latido a latido como todas sus emociones subían por su garganta, desde el estómago y la cabeza. Como un vomito verbal que quemaba y ardía como el mismísimo infierno.

No podía controlarlo, no podía retenerlo. _No podía más._

Y de repente, hubo silencio. Fue sentir al vacío atraparlo en sus brazos, acentuando más toda la presión que llevaba en el pecho.

Se mordió el labio inferior, queriendo controlar lo que estaba por salir de su boca. Creía que era vómito, y por esa razón trato de controlarlo, pero, su cuerpo simplemente no obedeció y lo que termino por salir de sus labios fue un grito.

Un grito tan fuerte, tan alto. Que bien estaba seguro que se lastimaría la garganta. Grito hasta quedar afónico, hasta que dolió y sus pulmones así como su cuerpo, se sintieran satisfechos.

Y de repente, un sonido ensordecedor, un agudo sonido que perforo sus oídos y que finalmente le hizo despertar.

Estaba fuera del edificio. Acostado en la banqueta. El cielo gris de Silent Hill lo recibió. No conforme, por unos instantes donde las nubes se aligeraron y se movieron, pudo ver y sentir poco de la luz del sol.

Era la primera vez desde hacía _días,_ que sentía aquel ligero calor que golpeaba su rostro. Se sintió tan bien, tan placentero que sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse una vez más. Estaba agotado, mental y emocionalmente desgastado, que lo que más deseaba en ese momento fue simplemente dormir.

—" _Lo que niegas te somete, Katsuki. Lo que aceptamos te transforma. Una persona puede cambiar por muchas cuestiones. A los que el amor les ha lastimado y su dolor los convierte en seres desconfiados que no pueden amar con tanta facilidad de nuevo. A los que los traicionan y su confianza llega a ser casi imposible de ganarse, y terminan por privarse de cualquier amistad. Y después están los seres como tú. Seres tan terriblemente dañados, tan rotos, que una vez que aceptan lo que les ha pasado, se transforman. Pero, hay dos versiones de esta transformación. Una es que usan ese pesar y trauma para seguir adelante y ayudar a otros… Y la otra, es que se convierten en seres mucho peores para castigar. Elijas el camino que elijas, espero que te la paz que tanto estás desesperado por recuperar. "_

Bakugō recuerda esas últimas palabras que le dijo Hakamata poco antes de que este se fuera de casa. Y así como ha terminado de recordar, aquel calor que golpeaba su rostro se fue extinguiendo y de nuevo el clima frio de Silent Hill, así como algunas gotas de lluvia, le recordaron justamente donde es que estaba.

Se sentó y abrió los ojos de golpe, palpando cada parte de él en busca de alguna herida, pero no había nada. Ni siquiera le dolía el cuerpo. No más de lo normal con sus antiguas heridas. El hacha estaba a su costado junto a la mochila amarrilla de Izuku. El talismán continuaba en su bolsillo y él estaba completamente intacto salvo por una cosa.

Sus mejillas estaban empapadas.

Al llevar ambas manos para limpiar y tallar un poco sus ojos, percibió los restos de las lágrimas que quedaban ahí. Sus manos se detuvieron, y su mirada quedo perdida por algunos segundos en el concreto de la banqueta.

Se percibía como un fantasma. No podía procesar todo lo que le había pasado. ¿Qué fue realmente lo que ocurrió? Sabía que Silent Hill hacía cosas extrañas, y si bien lo que vivió no fue quizá lo más _bizarro_ que ha visto, sin duda ha sido lo más fuerte emocionalmente que le ha pasado. A un grado tan elevado, que comienza a dejar de sentirse capaz de identificar cuando es realidad o un sueño.

Sus Padres… ¿Habían estado con él? La respuesta fue un No, claramente. Pero en ese momento, en aquel momento donde los vio, donde los sintió con él, fue tan real que su cabeza continuaba dando vueltas a ello. Tal y como una droga que no ha terminado de abandonar su sistema e insiste en seguir presente para causarle estragos por todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Es difícil, no?— Escucho una voz, de inmediato se puso en guardia, pero simplemente se encontró con aquel vagabundo rubio de la vez pasada.

— ¿De nuevo usted?— Contra pregunta Katsuki. Pero no puede si quiera ponerse en guardia. Sabe que no le hará daño, -o él espera que no lo haga-, ya que por el momento se sigue sintiendo tan malditamente débil que ni siquiera puede hilar los pensamientos correctos. Cubre su rostro de nuevo. Se permite suspirar y gruñir. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro ahora de que era real y que estaba siendo una simple ilusión? Antes sabía que estaba siendo real cuando Izuku estaba con él. Pero ahora que no estaba… ¿Qué le aseguraba que todo lo que estaba viviendo no era un simple sueño bien hecho?

Llegando a más extremos, que tal sí todo lo que estaba viviendo era el purgatorio que debía cruzar antes de morir completamente. La posibilidad lo asalto y se sintió mucho más vulnerable que antes.

 _¿Qué tal sí había muerto y no lo sabía?_

—Sí estas buscando a tu amigo, está en el Hospital Alchemilla. —Habla de nuevo el hombre de rubia cabellera. — Sí hay alguien que puede ponerte los pies sobre la tierra, es él.

Katsuki descubre su rostro para ver al hombre de nuevo. Le observa directamente a sus hundidos ojos azules, pero su mente sigue sin ser capaz de procesar algo. Como si las palabras del vagabundo entraran por uno de sus oídos y saliera por el otro.

—Encuentra a tu compañero, Bakugō Katsuki. —La voz del vagabundo se hizo mucho más grave, haciendo que de nuevo toda la atención de Katsuki regresara a él de nuevo.

El encuentro entre las miradas azul y roja permitió a Bakugō una especie de respiro o descompresión emocional.

—Respira. — Dijo Yagi, y Bakugō obedeció. Dando una respiración profunda que lleno a tope sus pulmones. —Ahora deja salir ese aire.

Bakugō soltó el aire, y por primera vez desde que despertó, sintió que por fin podía _pensar._ Tal cual como un reinicio o una bofetada que tranquilizaba a aquellas almas alteradas.

—Encuentra a Midoriya Izuku… y salgan de aquí. — Fue quizá lo último que iba a decir Toshinori antes de _irse_ como antes.

— ¿Por qué nos ayuda?—Cuestiona Katsuki sin verlo directamente.

—No son los únicos que han tratado de escapar de Silent Hill. —Responde y sin más comienza a caminar. —Procura no separarte de él de nuevo, delo contrario ahora si morirán. Les deseo suerte, mis niños.

Los pasos de Toshinori se fueron perdiendo en el silencio del pueblo, dejando a un hombre de ceniza cabellera sobre la acera.

Katsuki continúo meditando un poco más, mirando las palmas de sus manos dañadas por el sostener rudo del hacha antes. Por algunos segundos, fue capaz de verlas llenas de sangre. ¿De verdad no sentía culpa por lo que había hecho? ¿No sentía culpa por sus asesinatos?

El silencio en su mente, sin ninguna voz de conciencia le hizo entender varias cosas de sí mismo.

No. No sentía remordimientos por lo que había hecho. _Estaba orgulloso de ello. ¿Y eso estaba mal?_ No lo sabía y muy seguramente no aceptaría nunca que aquello que cometió estaba mal.

 _Jamás._

—Sí así vas a atacarme, pueblo de mierda… ¡VOY A DISFRUTAR CUANDO ROMPA TU MALDITA MALDICION! —Grito a los cuatro vientos a la par que terminaba de ponerse de pie. Es bien sabido que no debemos tentar más a la suerte que llevamos encima. Retar al destino o en este caso a Silent Hill, no traería nada bueno.

Pero Bakugō había _superado_ a media una de sus pruebas. Así que sentía que podía darse ese lujo de gritar a lo que sea que habitaba el pueblo.

Sin más y ahora con la adrenalina comenzando a gotear en su sistema, busco entre las cosas de Izuku el improvisado mapa que este había hecho. Tras ubicarse y memorizar el camino más pronto al Hospital, Bakugō se puso en marcha a rescatar a su compañero.

Continuaba sintiendo aquella fragilidad en su cuerpo, aquel vacío que seguía dando vueltas por su cabeza y la continua inseguridad, pero no dejaría que aquellos sentimientos lo doblegaran más. Se opondría a ellos tal y como antes.

Sin importar nada, seguiría adelante.

* * *

Sentado, en medio de la semi oscuridad de aquella habitación, Izuku esperaba. No sabía realmente que estaba esperando. Esperaba la muerte, una salvación, una brecha para escapar… No lo sabía. Después de que estuvo luchando y retorciéndose como gusano para que Inasa lo soltara, le dejaron en esa habitación.

Lo encerraron y casi de inmediato se pudo de pie para golpear la puerta y suplicar salir. Pero no importaba que tanto alboroto estuviera haciendo, solo escuchaba las risas de los otros tres, alejándose de donde estaba él.

Pidió y suplico que lo sacaran. Pidió y golpeo la puerta con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Y sin embargo, al final se cansó y termino por irse al fondo de la alcoba.

Creía que Bakugō llegaría como todas las otras veces a salvarlo. Que aparecería con aquella hacha en sus manos, blandiendo la misma como si fuera una espada que se aseguraría que mataría a todos sus captores. Pero… Nada. No quería sonar tan depresivo consigo, pero aquella pequeña esperanza que luchaba por mantener con vida se estaba muriendo dentro de él.

Tal vez… ¿Mal interpreto a Bakugō? Quizá este no sentía algo por él, tal vez no estaba interesado en él como persona. Incluso tal vez pudo haber estado jugando con él todo ese tiempo, esperando a que encontraran el talismán para por fin abandonarlo a su suerte.

Tal vez…

Negó lentamente con el movimiento de su cabeza. No, simplemente no podía ser cierto. Katsuki no le dejaría como lo hizo el resto. Bakugō no era igual a ninguno de esos asquerosos tipos.

Él era diferente, ¿cierto?

— _Él no me dejaría… ¿o sí? —_ Piensa Izuku, mordisqueando su labio inferior. —Pero pensé eso mismo de mi Padre… de mi Madre, de los que considere amigos… todos… todos ellos me abandonaron. ¿Katsuki también?

Su corazón peso en ese momento. ¿De verdad era tan desechable? ¿Tan fácil de olvidar? ¿De verdad no le importaba a nadie?

La oscuridad era agobiante y se convertía en el peor enemigo de las almas solitarias como lo era la suya. Ya que su imaginación cobraba una inusual vida que lo hacía alucinar con sobras que se movían de un lado a otro.

Gracias a las heridas y los dolores de su cuerpo, eran suficientes para mantener su mente ocupada. Cada que su cabeza empezaba a desviarse o a escuchar las voces de su propio infierno gritando y tratando de hacerlo regresar al abismo, presionaba las heridas de su pierna, presionaba las heridas de su hombro, y comenzaba a repetirse mentalmente toda la información consumida de Silent Hill.

—Los 21 Sacramentos para el Descenso de la Madre Sagrada… —Decía en voz alta para sí mismo, mientras presionaba las heridas de su pierna. — Es un ritual enseñado por la Orden, en concreto en la secta de la Madre Sagrada. Este ritual requiere realizar 21 sacrificios específicos que el culto cree que crearían un "paraíso"…

Cualquiera que lo viera en ese momento, inmediatamente pensaría que está delirando. Y él también pensaba que deliraba. Al menos el dolor le recordaba que todo eso era real, que él no estaba muerto… no al menos aún.

—Te ves patético. —Una voz, proveniente de la cama de la habitación llamo su atención. Pero Izuku se negó en verlo y mantener su atención en lo que hacía. — ¿Por qué me ignoras a mí? Fui tu único y maldito amigo en ese lugar… bueno, yo y la mujer esa de cola de caballo…

—No es muy respetuoso de tu parte referirte a mí de esa manera, _Dabi. —_ Regaña otra voz que hay en la habitación, pero de igual modo Izuku se niega en verlos.

—Oh, disculpe usted. No me gusta recordar los nombres de todos ustedes, abusivos de mierda. —Dice. —Bueno, quizá tú no eras mierda, pero eras una enfermera.

—Jamás trate mal a nadie.

—Sólo seguías sus estúpidas reglas, y eso igual te hace una persona de mierda.

— ¡Ya basta los dos!—Eleva la voz Izuku, dejando por fin de jugar con sus heridas. Su vista primero se enfoca en aquel hombre que está sentado en la cama, mirándole desde lejos. Aquellos ojos azul turquesa que parecían brillar. Lo observo ponerse de pie y caminar hasta ponerse de pie cerca de él. Mostrando todas las quemaduras que portaba, y esa extraña sonrisa maliciosa que siempre le hace pensar que está tramando hacer algo.

Después, observa hacia el lado contrario de la cama, ahí de pie y recargada contra la pared estaba Yaoyorozu, una de las enfermeras del Psiquiátrico. La mujer se acercó a la par que él otro hombre, mirando con aquella dulzura hacía él.

Midoriya los observa, saltando su mirada de uno a otro.

—No deberías evitar vernos. —Habla Dabi.

—Concuerdo con él. Nosotros jamás te hicimos daño, Midoriya. —Apoya Momo. — ¿Por qué nos evitas?

Izuku no quería verlos por distintas razones. Pero la más importante de ellas era que no quería verlos por la simple razón de que no quería que lo vieran así. No quería que vieran aquel estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba.

Un estado en el que debía de recordarse lo adolorido de su cuerpo y recitar cual mantra información que había memorizado.

Dabi y Yaoyorozu le enseñaron en cierta parte de su vida que no todas las personas son malas. Que en la vida hay razones para vivir. Ellos fueron cadenas importantes en su vida para mantenerse cuerdo y resistir las torturas de sus supuestos _Doctores_ y los abusos de los _enfermeros._

Permitir que lo vean tan derrotado… No era algo que deseaba. Incluso si sabía que ellos no eran reales.

Izuku se abraza o intenta abrazarse a sí mismo pese a sus heridas, ignorando de nuevo a aquellos dos que seguían mirándolo.

Se negó a confrontarlos y continúo repitiendo toda la información del ritual de la Madre Sagrada. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, y simplemente se dejó arrullar por su propia voz y la oscuridad.

—No vamos a irnos a ningún lado, Midoriya. —Habla Dabi. —Ellos no vendrán aquí en un rato, deben conseguir todos sus materiales para hacerte hablar.

—Midoriya, por favor, habla con nosotros. —Dijo Momo.

—Deja de actuar como un maldito debilucho. —Refunfuña Dabi de nuevo.

—Te dijimos que no te haremos daño. Deja de ignorarnos por favor. —Habla Momo una vez más.

Ante el silencio del chico de verdosa cabellera, _los otros dos_ proceden a sentarse delante de él. Esperando a que se resignara en hablarles.

Minutos pasan, y el silencio roto brevemente por las palabras que reza Izuku, se van haciendo cada vez más y más pesados. A tal grado que debe abrir los ojos para cerciorarse de que ellos ya no están más, pero lo están. Siguen y continúan ahí, mirándolo.

— ¿Por qué están aquí?—Murmura Izuku, casi rindiéndose ante la presencia de los otros dos.

—Tú debes saberlo. ¿No?—Contra argumenta Dabi. — Has estudiado mucho este sitio y el poder que maneja. Debes saber que se supone que hacemos contigo.

— ¿No van a castigarme?

 _Dabi y Yaoyorozu niegan._

—Somos parte de tu pasado, Izuku. —Habla Momo, colocando una mano sobre el hombro sano de Midoriya. Le sonríe. — Recuerdo que días antes de que me despidieran, me dijiste que veías en mí una especie de soporte. ¿Era cierto?

—Y a mí me dijiste que yo era esa bofetada que te calmaba cuando te alterabas. —Añade Dabi.

Midoriya los observa, saltando su mirada de uno a otro. Toma una bocanada de aire profunda, y poco después deja salir ese aire. No quiere recordar más sus días del psiquiátrico. No quiere hundirse de nuevo en la podredumbre de su pasado.

—Deben estar aquí para… —Izuku piensa antes de continuar hablando. —No lo sé. —Sincera, ya que su mente no es capaz de hilar las cosas correctamente.

No sabe si se debe a la pérdida de sangre y lo poco que ha comido para recuperar energía; si se deba a la presión, la ansiedad y ese vacío terrible de abandono que lo estaba devorando, o sí es una mezcla de todo lo que provoca que se sienta tan desorientado y que si único método para evitar caer a la locura de un ataque, era recordarse que sigue vivo mediante el dolor de sus heridas.

Estaba cansado de luchar. De querer mantenerse con vida si siempre terminaría sufriendo. Sí terminaría siempre por ser desechado, ¿Qué caso tenía vivir?

—Quiero morir. —Dijo con sentimiento. Sus ojos verdes se perdieron por un momento en los ojos de Yaoyorozu. Perdiéndose en el negro y queriendo que por fin la muerte lo consumiera y dejara de jugar con las falsas esperanzas de vida que le dan.

— ¿De verdad quieres morir?—Habla Dabi. — ¿Quieres ser un maldito cobarde? ¡¿Quieres lanzar a la mierda todo lo que hicimos por ti?! ¡¿Eso quieres maldito malagradecido de mierda?!

— ¡Dabi! —Regaña Momo.

— ¡¿Quieres morir?! ¡MUERE ENTONCES! —El hombre de azabache cabello se lanzó sobre él, apretando su cuello con fuerza. Privando poco a poco su oxígeno para arrebatarle la vida.

Yaoyorozu quiere detenerlo, pero no puede hacer mucho.

Izuku ni siquiera se esfuerza en detener el ataque del otro. Simplemente deja que sus ojos se claven en el azul del otro. Esperando que los fríos brazos de la muerte por fin le arropen.

No emite sonidos, no mueve sus brazos. Solo se queda así, mirando a Dabi asfixiarlo.

Sus ojos se cierran y se abren de manera lenta. Como si tuviera la eternidad para parpadear. La imagen de Dabi pasa a ser la de su Madre. Otro parpadeo, la imagen ahora era de su Padre. Otro parpadeo, la imagen ahora era de Kirishima. Otro parpadeo, y fue de Uraraka la imagen. Otro parpadeo, fue Kaminari la imagen. Otro parpadeo, fue Overhaul. Otro parpadeo más, fue el Sir y finalmente, el último parpadeo que pensaba daría, mostro a Katsuki.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poquito más ante la imagen de aquel hombre, por primera vez su brazo fue capaz de moverse. Simplemente con la idea de tocarlo una vez más. Sí iba a morir, quería cuan menos llevarse aquella sensación de la piel del otro en sus manos.

Pero su brazo no llego hasta Bakugō, y este simplemente cayo como peso muerto. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando y mientras el último respiro salía de su cuerpo, las manos que aprensaban su garganta se detuvieron.

Se golpeó contra la pared de su espalda, lastimando su hombro y provocando que respirara a largas bocanadas de aire e incluso tosiera para tratar de regular su respiración.

— ¿No creíste que morir sería tan fácil, o sí? —Hablo el Sir, mirándolo con asco desde su lugar. —Solo eres un patético vertedero de semen y un conejo de pruebas. Ni siquiera la muerte te querría.

El Sir se alejó hacía la oscuridad, dejando a Midoriya ahí. Respirando desesperado y con un nudo en su garganta que se fue haciendo cada vez más y más grande que le hizo llorar.

Con una mano en su garganta que buscaba aliviar el dolor, comenzó a llorar de nuevo. ¿De verdad no podía ni siquiera morir? ¿No podía Silent Hill dejarlo morir por fin? ¿Qué tanto más sufrimiento necesitaba darle para por fin matarlo?

No lo sabía.

— ¿Por qué no solo me matas? —Pidió en voz baja. — ¿Qué más necesitas de mí? Soy una basura y un miserable… ¿Qué más quieres torturarme?— Pregunta a la nada, mientras sigue llorando y dando incluso pequeños hipitos.

Estaba cansado. Estaba harto.

 _Y solo deseaba morir sino tenía nada más por que luchar._

* * *

Minutos después, Shindō, Camie e Inasa entraron a la habitación.

Shindō fue el primero en acercarse y hablar con él, pero como siempre, Izuku respondía con silencio y una mirada perdida.

—Tu comportamiento está comenzando a impacientarme. —Amenaza. — ¿Sabes? Hemos estado pensando mucho en cómo podemos hacerte hablar. Pensamos en la tortura… pero Camie dice que te han torturado bastante antes y que no conseguiremos nada. —Shindō comienza a dar vueltas por la habitación. —Pensé en violarte… —Añade y observa hacia donde esta Izuku, pero este sigue sin mostrar una sola expresión o reacción a lo que dice. —He pensado en amputarte alguna extremidad, pero eso podría matarte y la muerte es demasiado misericordiosa.

Shindō se detiene, se acerca de nuevo a Izuku y le sujeta por las mejillas, pero la mirada perdida del otro hace enfurecer más al hombre de negruzco cabello, quien presiona las mejillas esperando verle reaccionar al dolor, pero nada.

—Así que vamos a atacarte con todo lo que pensamos. Pero, principalmente te atacare con algo de lo que me siento deseoso. —Se intercambia una mirada con Inasa, mismo que se acerca hasta ellos y levanta a Izuku del piso con brusquedad, para acto seguido arrojarlo sobre la cama. —Vamos a divertirnos con tu cuerpecito primero y después empezara la tortura. De esa manera, sino vas a ayudarnos a salir, al menos nos aseguraremos de que nos ayudes en otra cosa.

Midoriya puede escuchar el rechinido de la cama. El sonido de una bragueta bajándose y la puerta de aquella habitación siendo cerrada. Sus ojos perciben a Camie quien cierra la puerta con ella fuera de la alcoba, dejando a Inasa y a Shindō con él.

Su mente se desconectó de su cuerpo. Y simplemente los sonidos inundaron todo lo que quedaba de aquella habitación.

Dejando a su cuerpo convertirse en una muñeca para dar placer una vez más.


	11. Chapter 11

Nuestra mente es tan increíble, que es capaz de diseñar desde los más complejos a los más sencillos métodos que nos ayudan a sobrellevar las crisis.

Izuku había desarrollado con mucho dolor esa habilidad, a un nivel que comparaba con el estado profundo de sueño, pero sin dormirse realmente.

Su mente simplemente se _desconectaba,_ del resto de su cuerpo. Y viajaba a sus momentos más alegres para evitarse colapsar por lo que sucedía en su entorno. Aquel método, se convirtió en su defensa máxima. Pero en ese momento, su mente no enfocaba ningún recuerdo alegre.

Había quedado atrapado en un bucle.

Repitiendo una y otra vez, todos los maltratos que había sufrido en el psiquiátrico. Todas las golpizas, los experimentos, las torturas, las violaciones y los abusos. Todo se repetía una y otra vez, que sí pudiera elegir, preferiría conectarse con el resto de su cuerpo y sentir la violación en ese momento que seguir atrapado en aquellos lugares de su mente.

Pero esa vez no podía salir. Tal y como antes, siendo un sistema de defensa, no podía salir de él con tanta facilidad. Ya que nunca se preocupó de hacerlo. Siempre había alguien que lo traía de regreso de aquel efecto, pero esta vez… No había nadie.

Sus ojos dejaban escapar lágrimas y alguno que otro pequeño quejido escapaba de sus labios por los bruscos tratos que Shindō e Inasa le daban a su cuerpo. Aunque las lágrimas hacían reír a Shindō y lo llenaban de orgullo por verlo "sufrir".

—Me encantaría escuchar que gimieras. —Decía Shindō en medio de las embestidas y los besos que le repartía a Midoriya por el cuello.

—Pero eso no me dejaría meterle mi pene en su boca. —Se quejó Inasa.

—Oh, es cierto. —Río en respuesta el otro. — De cualquier manera no gime, así que adelante.

Y la orden se cumplió. La boca de Izuku se abrió y recibió al grandulón.

Todo ello se convertía en una escena detestable y abominable. Una escena que Camie miraba desde la puerta con una sonrisa.

Se había acostumbrado a ver esa clase de cosas durante toda su carrera como enfermera en los hospitales psiquiátricos. Los abusos y violaciones que se convertían en el pan de cada día para alguien, y en espectáculos para personas como ella.

Lo único que parecía no encajar en la escena era el cuerpo de Izuku, que no se movía ni peleaba. Que estaba como una muñeca de trapo. Ni siquiera se quejaba. Casi llego a la conclusión de que podría gustarle al chico de rizado cabello que lo trataran así.

Las cicatrices de su cuerpo indicaban que era un completo masoquista. Y el hecho de dejarse hacer apoyaba su extraña teoría.

—Iré a fuera de nuevo, avísenme sí puedo hacer algo. —Dijo la rubia mujer saliendo de la habitación y dejando la puerta entre abierta.

— ¿No quieres unirte?—Pregunta Shindō. —Esto se siente muy bien.

—No. Me gustan más cuando pelean. —Sincero con todo y una sonrisa amplia.

Y con esas últimas palabras la mujer rubia salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del cuarto piso. Habían pasado varios minutos en los que no había visto a sus monstruos por un tiempo, y eso le alegraba bastante. Tanto que se permitió silbar y tararear con alegría. Ignorando el hecho de que sus compañeros estaban violando a un chico en una habitación.

Claro que para ella y sus amigos eso era un obstáculo. Ya que sin la cooperación del conejito verde, seguirían atrapados más días. A pesar de que encontraran algo de información y el lugar donde se realizó el ritual que maldijo a todo Silent Hill, no fueron capaces de unir todas las piezas que los guiaran al talismán o a una respuesta clara sobre que tenían que hacer para salir.

Continúo caminando un poco más en medio de sus pensamientos hasta que un sonido la alerto. Fue un sonido que vino desde la recepción. Un sonido de algo metálico cayendo al piso.

Con arma en mano se encamino hasta ese lugar, pero una vez llego, no encontró absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera estaba aquel fierro u objeto metálico que debió causar el ruido. Todo seguía tal cual y como ellos lo dejaron cuando llegaron.

Sin embargo, noto algo en el piso. Una mochila amarilla y mojada.

—Qué extraño… —Dijo en voz baja. Se acercó hasta la mochila para revisarla, ya que no recordaba que alguno de ellos la tuviera. Poco antes de que pudiera abrirla, algo la atrapo por la espalda. Una mano cubrió su boca y antes de que pudiera gritar, pelear u oponerse a su atacante, un filo helado le rodeo el cuello, causando un corte de extremo a extremo.

Una cascada de sangre comenzó a correr y las fuerzas de inmediato comenzaron a abandonar su cuerpo. Quien sea que la tenía tan bien sujeta, se estaba asegurando de que saboreara la muerte en sus brazos. Comenzó a sentir frío y como poco a poco su consciencia se iba perdiendo en la oscuridad de la muerte junto a la sangre que salía desde su garganta.

Nunca imagino que la muerte se sentiría tan veloz, tan fría, tan oscura.

* * *

Estaba temblando. Temblando completamente por la rabia que se iba expandiendo y subiendo por su garganta. Queriendo vomitarla cual bilis. La presión en su pecho que amenazaba con explotarle y destrozarle las costillas.

¿Era humanamente posible? No lo sabía y ni siquiera lo averiguaría. Iba a desatar toda esa rabia en esos dos. Porque en su mente se enfocaba no solamente lo que suponía le estarían haciendo a Izuku, sino porque los recuerdos de todas sus víctimas y de su pasado se empezaba a mezclar en su cabeza.

Cada sentimiento que estaba controlando hasta la última de sus fibras musculares, era invocado y dejado salir para que hiciera los estragos necesarios por el resto de su sistema.

Había llegado al Hospital con la respiración acelerada, y el pulso elevado. La adrenalina le seguía goteando y aumentando exponencialmente, mezclándose con la rabia para generar una mezcla terriblemente destructiva.

Podía sentir el cuerpo tan liviano y su consciencia nublándose por cortos momentos de tiempo, que cuando menos lo sintió, ya estaba en el cuarto piso del Hospital.

Se ocultó, e hizo lo que pudo para mantener la cabeza fría. Debía pensar con calma. Debía mantener sus sentidos en alerta y no permitir que sus sentimientos lo consuman al grado de hacer que cometiera un error.

Se mentalizo. Iba a ejecutar a cada uno de esos dos, tal y como lo fue con sus víctimas antes. Lo tomaría con calma y saborearía cada momento.

Dejo la mochila de Izuku oculta cerca de la recepción, y camino por los pasillos con el hacha en manos. Los espantosos sonidos inundaron y congelaron su sistema obligándolo a clavarse en el piso con la mirada perdida. Los recuerdos asaltando su mente y amenazando muy severamente en nublar su juicio.

— _Están violando a Izuku. —_ Pensó velozmente y el hacha en sus manos fue apretada de nueva cuenta con mucha más fuerza. Su quijada dolió por presionarla y la rabia inhumana le bombeaba el corazón. Casi se hiperventila.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a tratar de mentalizarse. Lanzarse como un salvaje no haría nada sí eran dos contra uno. Si bien contaba con toda la ira que un ser humano es capaz de aguantar, su experiencia como asesino le sugirió formular algo antes. Algo que pudiera ayudarle no solamente a matarlos, sino a gozar de la muerte de esos dos.

Sin embargo, una tercera voz femenina que decía que no quería participar en aquello lo atrajo de sus planes y le hizo ocultarse rápidamente en una habitación cercana.

No eran solamente los dos bastardos, también había una mujer con ellos que era parte del problema. Quizá ella no les había hecho nada, pero estaba con ellos, ayudándoles. Y eso la hacía parte de los planes de Bakugō.

Tal vez si iba a tener un poco de misericordia con alguien.

Observo a la mujer desde las sombras, a quien decidió ejecutar con cautela y suavidad.

La atrajo a la recepción con el sonido de su hacha al caer y dejando la mochila de Izuku para darle tiempo a escabullirse por detrás y matarla. Como esperaba, la mujer rubia llego y sin tentar su corazón le sujeto por la espalda y le corto el cuello.

Katsuki observo entonces el cuerpo de la mujer que dejo sobre el piso con todo el silencio del mundo. La observo desangrarse y como sus ojos se _apagaban a la vida._ Se sintió muy misericordioso por haberla matado con tanta suavidad. De una manera en la que apenas debió sentir que moriría.

Dejando el cuerpo de Camie ahí a desangrarse, avanzo por el pasillo con el hacha en manos y entre más se iba a acercando, más escuchaba aquellos espantosos sonidos de nuevo. El húmedo chocar de los cuerpos, el rechinido de la cama y los jadeos de los dos bastardos que estaban dentro.

Su cabeza se sintió pesada y la rabia que inundaba todo su sistema amenazaba con nublar su juicio una vez más y hacer que se lanzara a lo bestia contra los dos. Y sinceramente deseaba hacerlo. Pero, se recordó que era una batalla injusta de dos contra uno y que él deseaba y anhelaba vengarse por lo que hacían.

Y sí algo había aprendido en su vida, era a mantener la cabeza fría en momentos así. Los haría salir y uno a uno los mataría. Aunque no con la misma _suavidad_ con la que mato a la mujer. Oh no, él les haría sufrir antes de matarlos.

Era una de sus especialidades después de todo.

* * *

Inasa termino por llenar todo el rostro de Izuku dos veces antes de acomodarse los pantalones.

—Creo que iré por algo de comer. —Dice como si nada el grandulón.

—P-Preparen algo para… ah, comer. —Responde Shindō, saliendo de Izuku para cambiarlo de posición. Antes lo tenía en la vulgar posición de _cuatro_ para que Inasa pudiera disfrutarle mejor. Lo gira de nuevo y abriendo sus piernas, sin importarle lastimarlo, lo embiste de nuevo para hundirse en él.

Yoarashi le sonríe y le levanta un pulgar.

— ¡A la orden!— Con ello, procede a salir de la habitación, dejando a Shindō seguir disfrutando de lo que hacía.

Deja la puerta entre abierta tal y como Camie, y camina cómodamente hasta la recepción. Apenas llegar se detiene de manera abrupta. Hay un camino de sangre que va por el pasillo de la izquierda. El reconocía bien cómo es que esos caminos se marcaban.

 _Arrastraron un cuerpo._

— ¿Camie? ¿Camie, donde estás?—Pregunta, a la par que busca su arma de su cinturón. La sujeta con ambas manos, y comienza a caminar, siguiendo el rastro de sangre que lo conduce por un pasillo y después por otro.

El camino se va haciendo cada vez menos notorio, la sangre de lo que sea que estaba siendo arrastrado se iba agotando.

— ¿Camie? —Pregunta de nuevo al adentrarse por el primer pasillo a la izquierda de nuevo. El camino termina en la primera puerta que hay. —Camie, sabes que estas bromas no son divertidas… —Habla una vez más.

Evidentemente se detiene y piensa por algunos segundos, sí se trata de _lo que le pasa a él_ en el Silent Hill. Con esa idea en mente, se decide por entrar salvajemente a la habitación, dando un portazo donde lo primero que logra visualizar es el cuerpo de su amiga en el piso.

Esta acostada boca arriba, con ambas manos sobre su pecho y una marca de la cascada de sangre de su garganta.

— ¿Ca…Camie?— Sus labios tiemblan al verla y su voz sale con un hilito.

Su dolor por verla muerta se expande por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que sus ojos lagrimearan y el arma en sus manos titubeara.

Esos sentimientos son suficientes para distraerlo de la amenazante aura asesina que va avanzando detrás de él. No es sino, hasta que Katsuki blande el hacha en su dirección que Yoarashi reacciona. Pero su reacción es demasiado tarde y Bakugō da justamente donde quería.

El hacha impacta debajo del área lumbar, justo al final de la espalda y el inicio del culo. Inasa cae, e incluso con su enemigo en el piso, Katsuki siguió golpeando. Golpeo con el hacha veloz más no profundo, no una, ni dos, sino múltiples veces a distintas partes de la espalda y las piernas. _Como si tratara de cortar un árbol en pedazos._

Lo golpeo hasta que se cansó. Sabía que no se movería después de los ataques, así que se tomó su tiempo para admirar todos y cada uno de los cortes que le hizo a lo largo y ancho de la espalda y las piernas. Veía la sangre brotando de cada corte, pero en especial veía aquel primer ataque del que brotaba la mayor cantidad de aquel carmín líquido. Se sentía orgulloso de ver lo que había hecho. Lástima que no podía guardar evidencias de lo que hizo. Coloco el hacha sobre su hombro para caminar hasta donde los ojos del grandulón lo vieran.

—Tú… mal… dito… —Jadeo Inasa, viendo a Katsuki y esa sonrisa de triunfador que se estaba cargando en los labios. Esa sonrisa desquiciada que resaltaba la demencia de Bakugō.

—Debiste matarme. —Responde Katsuki, poniéndose encuclillas para verse más directamente. —Debería matarte por haber tocado a _mí Izuku._ Pero la muerte es benevolente… Esas heridas te mataran en un rato. O puedes probar a ponerte de pie. Oh, lo olvidaba, he roto la conexión de tu cabeza con tu asqueroso culo y piernas. Igual puedes intentarlo. — Le sonríe, y aprovecha para tomar el arma que había caído de manos de Yoarashi. Saca el cartucho de balas para guardarlo en su bolsillo.

Escucha que Inasa lo maldice, que le grita y le escucha tratar de moverse, _pero sabe que no podrá hacerlo_.

Sabe que esos gritos son una última manera de advertir al otro. Pero aquello no importaba, porque Katsuki tenía planeado lo mejor para Shindō. Y lo ejecutaría pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

Shindō había terminado por correrse dentro de Izuku dos veces y una más fuera de él, dejando salir todo su semen en el rostro del pecoso, e iba a luchar por una cuarta sí podía. Ya que Izuku tenía un culo bastante bonito y que le había estado apretando muy exquisitamente durante cada uno de sus movimientos. Incluso antes de metérsela, había visto ese ano muy _peculiar._ Se burló incluso de que se trataba del ano de una prostituta. Sin embargo, tal y como el resto del tiempo, Midoriya jamás le respondió a sus insultos y palabrerías. Y aquello que de verdad le colmaba mucho la paciencia.

Se vistió por su lado, dejando a Midoriya desnudo sobre la cama, ya que el hambre estaba haciéndose más presente.

—Es una pena que no gimieras. Me habría encantado escucharte. De seguro que tienes una voz melodiosa para eso. —Hablaba el hombre de negruzco cabello con una sonrisa amplia. — Después de comer vendremos por otra ronda, así que no cierres tus piernas, putita.

Shindō camino y quedo a medio de la habitación antes de girarse una vez a ver a Midoriya. Estaba harto del chico que no reaccionaba. Y si quiera pensar en otra cosa, escucho los gritos de Inasa. Gritos fuertes y maldiciones.

— ¡Carajo! —Maldijo él, y sin pensarlo corrió en ayuda de su amigo.

La puerta quedo abierta. Midoriya fue capaz de salir o tratar de salir a medias de su sistema de defensa, reconectando su cuerpo a su mente, y los primeros síntomas se hicieron presentes en su cuerpo. El dolor y lo pegajoso de su trasero, así como aquel líquido viscoso que se deslizaba dese su orificio. La sensación asquerosa en su rostro deslizándose por sus mejillas y sus labios.

Lloro de nuevo. En silencio y comenzando a temblar.

Se sentía tan patético y usado. ¿Esos serían sus últimos días? ¿Así es como iba a morir? A manos de viles personajes que lo usaran hasta que se vuelvan locos.

Cerca de la rendición y aceptación de las palabras que dijo el Sir en su última aparición, escucho golpes y el peso de algo al caer. Su borrosa vista se enfoca entonces en la entrada de la habitación, donde el cuerpo de Shindō cae de espaldas y comienza a retroceder usando las manos.

— ¡¿TE CREES DIFERENTE?!—Grito el hombre de negruzco cabello a la figura que Midoriya no podía enfocar bien. — ¡TÚ Y ÉL MORIRAN AQUÍ TAMBIÉN! ¡NO SON DIFERENTES DE MIS AMIGOS Y YO, BASTARDO INFELIZ!

Shindō se puso de pie, y comenzó a pelear contra la figura que poco antes de comenzar la batalla, había soltado algo que hizo eco. Algo pesado y metálico.

Pelearon a golpes, puñetazos y patadas. Los vio pelear ferozmente. Entre gruñidos, gritos, maldiciones y quejidos. Una batalla que lo único que opacaba sus voces maldiciéndose eran los fuertes puñetazos y patadas al atacar. Midoriya sentía que cada golpe que se daban retumbaba en sus oídos.

Pelearon hasta que uno de ellos cayó y el otro sostuvo un _hacha_ en sus manos. Observo a la figura levantar el hacha, aprovechando la confusión del otro hombre por los golpes a su rostro, y después blandió de manera vertical con tanta fuerza y rapidez que fue capaz de escuchar como el aire se partía.

Y con ello, un grito demasiado fuerte. Tal alto que perforaba los oídos y fue capaz de hacerlo despertar un poquito más. Cerró los ojos cuando vio aquella sombra moverse hacia él después de que ataco al otro. Creía que lo atacaría igual, y sin ser capaz de reaccionar, fue lo único que hizo. Cerrar los ojos esperando solamente lo peor. Esperando la muerte piadosa en manos de aquella figura.

—Izuku. — Dijo aquella voz grave y ronca. Y su sola voz basto para hacer que abriera los ojos, incapaz de poder creer a sus oídos.

 _Y ahí lo vio._

—Katsuki… —Hablo con la voz ronca. —Katsuki… eres… —Las manos de Midoriya se mueven a la par que las lágrimas vuelven a brotar de sus ojos. No puede creerlo, simplemente no logra hacerlo. No puede creer en sus ojos que lo miran, en sus oídos que lo escuchan. Necesita tocarlo, sentirlo ahí de verdad para que las dudas y el miedo de que se trate de su última visión o de una alucinación antes de morir desaparezca de su corazón.

Bakugō sujeta la mano que va a medio camino y en medio de temblores, la sujeta entre su mano para guiarla hasta su rostro y besar la palma de Izuku.

Provoca que Midoriya se rompa una vez más a llorar, al poder _sentir_ a Katsuki con él de verdad. De acariciar su mejilla, de verlo a sus preciados ojos rojos y der ver esa sonrisa que se ha posado sobre los labios de Bakugō.

Llora de nuevo, llora con fuerza.

Katsuki casi siente las ganas de llorar también. Por ver lo roto que estaba Izuku.

* * *

Bakugō le limpio el rostro con un pedazo de tela de la cama, lo ayudo a vestirse y antes de marcharse, lo vio acercarse hasta Shindō quien seguía agonizando.

Una vez que logro recuperarse de su estado, Izuku había visto como Shindō trataba en vano de sacarse el hacha que seguía enterrada en cierta parte de su cuerpo. El hacha estaba sobre toda su entrepierna, tan bien clavada que no podía sacarla por su cuenta, lo que dejaba que sintiera un dolor de los mil demonios y que se desangrara sin poder evitarlo. El que Katsuki le dejara el hacha lo hacía verse todavía más y más impotente por su lucha al tratar de sacarla.

 _Como una violación._

En algunos minutos Katsuki volvió. Con la mochila amarilla de Izuku luciendo un poco más rellena y pesada. Paso por donde Shindō y por fin le saco el hacha de la entrepierna. Lo escucho maldecirlo a él y a Izuku.

—Jamás… jamás sal—saldrán de aquí… bastardos… —Dijo en medio de jadeos.

—Esto dice otra cosa. —Le responde Bakugō mostrando el talismán.

— ¿Qué se… se supone que es esa… cosa?—Habla entrecortado.

—Es la llave para salir de aquí. El famoso talismán de metatron.

Los ojos de Shindō se abren de rabia y sorpresa, ya que si bien habían leído esa mención las notas que encontraron, no creyó que ellos pudieran encontrarlo y tenerlo en sus manos. Y con mayores ganas continúa gritando y maldiciendo. Pero Bakugō lo ignora. Katsuki procede a darle el hacha a Midoriya antes de hablar.

—Vámonos. —Dijo Katsuki, y sin pedir permiso cargo a Izuku en sus brazos al estilo princesa.

— ¡Nunca saldrán de aquí! —Grito Shindō de nuevo. — ¡JAMÁS SALDRÁN!

Pero la parejita lo ignora, saliendo por la puerta que después Bakugō cierra usando su pie. Siguen escuchando los gritos, pero de igual modo los vuelven a ignorar una y otra vez. Permitiendo que estos caigan en el olvido del cuarto piso.

Izuku sostiene el hacha en sus manos, y permite que Katsuki lo lleve así. Se recarga contra el hombro de Bakugō, y cierra los ojos por un momento. Siente su genuino calor y eso lo incita a dormir.

 _Pero no puede._

Aunque tampoco es algo que le moleste, por él está mejor así. Disfruta de Bakugō y se permite sentir a salvo y _feliz_ , en sus brazos.

* * *

Bakugō caminaba por las calles solitarias de Silent Hill con un Midoriya en sus brazos, y aunque Izuku le dijo que podía caminar, Bakugō se negó en soltarlo.

No quería que se apartara de él por el miedo de perderlo una vez más.

Y si bien a Bakugō ya le dolían los brazos y la espalda, no se permitió mostrarlo a Izuku. Se mantuvo fuerte hasta que encontrar un sitio donde descansar.

Midoriya lo fue guiando, hasta que llegaron justamente a cierto lugar muy conocido para los dos. Llegaron de nuevo a aquel apartamento donde estuvieron juntos por primera vez. Y había llegado justo a tiempo, ya que el clima había empeorado de nuevo, siendo ahora no solamente una lluvia como las otras. Esta vez era una tormenta eléctrica bastante fuerte.

Subieron al apartamento como la última vez.

—Quédate aquí. —Ordeno Bakugō, dejando a Midoriya sobre el sofá. Por su parte él dejo la mochila cerca de Izuku, para acto seguido moverse hacía las ventanas y asegurarlas bien. Cerró las cortinas, coloco los seguros de las ventanas y seguido de ello reviso todo el pequeño lugar.

Una vez que termino de hacerlo, volvió con el joven de verdosa cabellera que tenía la mirada perdida sobre el hacha y las manchas de sangre.

La lluvia cubrió todo silencio dentro de la estancia, así como los rayos que iluminaban cada tantos minutos.

—Lo… Lo siento. —Habla Katsuki, sentándose al lado de Izuku.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. —Le responde Midoriya, dedicando una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes. Una sonrisa tan llena de alegría que Bakugō simplemente no podía entender. Acaban de violarlo y él estaba como si nada. —Yo debería disculparme…

—Ni siquiera lo pienses.

— ¡V-Volviste por mi e hiciste tantas cosas…!— Dijo Izuku antes de sentir los labios de Katsuki sobre los suyos. No fue un beso profundo, la unión de sus labios fue más que suficiente para silenciarle de esa manera tan cliché.

—Te dije que no iba abandonarte. —Repitió seguro Katsuki, sujetando las mejillas del otro, y limpiando las lágrimas traviesas que se escapaban de los ojos de Midoriya. Era un momento casi perfecto de no ser por las claras circunstancias que los rodeaban. Aunque con todo y eso, Bakugō dejó escapar dos palabras que venía guardándose desde que estaban en la cabaña. — Te quiero, Izuku.

Midoriya sintió algo en su corazón estallando por la calidez de las palabras de Bakugō. Ese sentimiento que no solamente había dicho, sino que también podía sentirlo.

Era capaz de sentir ese cariño que Bakugō le profesaba, no solo con escucharlo, ya que en aquellos ojos rojos como la misma sangre, como rubís, como joyas, como cualquier comparación que se le ocurriera, sentía ese cariño. Cada parte de Katsuki, cada mirada, cada detalle, habían comenzado a decirle lo mucho que lo quería.

Pero sin lugar a dudas, lo que más fuerza daba a las palabras de Katsuki, era sin duda su mirada. Aquella frase; "una mirada que vale más que mil palabras", le quedaba perfecta a Katsuki en ese momento y la intensidad con la que le miraba. No solamente diciendo, sino gritando que le quería. No llegaba al grado de ser un "te amo" tal cual, pero para Izuku era más que suficiente.

—También te quiero, Katsuki. —Correspondió Izuku. Las palabras jamás se habían sentido tan hermosas en sus labios como en ese momento. Amando cada letra.

Quizás continuaba con dudas, pero en ese momento, de debilidad emocional y donde se estaba aferrando a Bakugō, opto por ignorarlas y dejarse consentir una vez más por el momento que compartía con él.

* * *

Ambos comieron de las latas que Bakugō había robado de las cosas de los otros tres. Al parecer ellos habían encontrado más comida, un par de latas con sopa de tomate, de atún y de verduras. Había de otras sopas incluso, pero por el momento se conformaron con comer la sopa de tomate y una lata de atún cada uno.

Katsuki fue el primero en terminar de comer. Apenas lo hizo, se levantó hacía el baño, del cual se comenzó a escuchar un chorro fuerte de agua. Izuku pensó en que quizá no cerró la puerta, pero aquello no sonaba que fuera producto de un ser humano.

Y sus pensamientos fueron ciertos, ya que vio a Katsuki regresar a la cocina y tomar la tetera para regresar el baño. Después regreso y coloco la tetera sobre la estufa que encendió. Lo vio hacer eso un par de veces, aunque tardo en entender por qué. Pero todo cobro sentido cuando Bakugō le dijo que fueran al baño.

Izuku había terminado de comer cuando fue llamado y una vez en el baño, entendió todo lo que hizo Katsuki.

Las cosas iban a ponerse un poco incomodas.

—Te ayudare a limpiarte. —Hablo Katsuki. Acto seguido empezó a quitarse la ropa. Lo que dejaba a Izuku, quien con la cara roja, también se desnudó.

Sin embargo cuando regreso o trato mejor dicho, de regresa la mirada a donde estaba Bakugō, se topó con que este solamente se había quitado el pantalón y la playera. Quedando en bóxer y él _desnudo._

Iba a cubrirse, pero Katsuki le tomo de la muñeca para acercarlo a él. Su plan fue expuesto, diciéndole que se limpiarían el cabello en el lavamanos y dejarían el agua tibia para limpiar sus cuerpos.

Usando una botella de jabón líquido que Bakugō tomo de las cosas ajenas, tallaron y limpiaron sus cabezas.

Una vez que terminaron por limpiar su cabello y lavarlo dentro de la pequeña tarja con el agua fría. Que si bien las gotas de esa agua resbalaban de sus mechones de cabello hacía su espalda y hombros, el agua tibia de la bañera les hizo sentir mucho mejor.

En ese momento se habían quitado las vendas de sus heridas, los parches y demás para mojarse y limpiar un poco con la botellita de jabón que Bakugō _tomo de nueva cuenta_. Pero ahora sí habían entrado desnudos a la tina.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiarte?—Hablo Katsuki de repente. E Izuku se sintió incómodo. No quería pedirlo, o mejor dicho, no quería ni recordar aquella sustancia viscosa que seguía dentro de él. —Sí prefieres puedo dejarte solo… —Se corrigió.

—No, no… Ah… Está bien. —Responde Midoriya con la voz temblorosa.

Iba a darse la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a Bakugō, pero este cambio sus planes.

—Acércate y sostente de mí. —Ordena Katsuki. E Izuku enrojece pero de igual modo acepta la orden y se acomoda como Bakugō pidió.

Las manos de Katsuki se van directamente a su trasero. Usa el agua y el jabón para comenzar a limpiarle.

—Voy a meter mis dedos, ¿está bien?—Habla Katsuki, y la respuesta que da Izuku es simplemente moviendo su cabeza.

Con ello, los dedos entran y se mueven. La sensación es extraña y hasta cierta parte le resulta incómoda a Midoriya. Valoraba y apreciaba las atenciones, pero que lo tocaran de esa manera era algo que su mente seguía sin poder consentir del todo.

Se obligó a no pensar. En mantener su mente en blanco si podía u ocupada en otra cosa. Los dedos se movían y la sensación se volvía extraña. Más extraña cuando por _accidente_ el dedo corazón de Katsuki le toco ese punto tan sensible.

Un chillido escapo de los labios de Izuku y su reacción fue apartarse de Katsuki. Con la respiración acelerada y rostro pálido, se apartó tanto como la tina les permitió.

El silencio reino en el baño. Dejando que ambas miradas se encontraran por algunos segundos. Bakugō pensó que vería ese sonrojo en las pecosas mejillas, pero lo único que vio fue como Izuku estaba completamente blanco del miedo.

Se sintió culpable. Porque aquello no fue un _accidente_ tal cual. ¿Qué podía decir? Tenía a Midoriya sobre él, desnudo y con sus dedos dentro de su culo. La tentación de tocar y verle reaccionar fueron demasiado para su autocontrol, que termino pagando un precio muy alto. No quería presionar las cosas entre ellos, pero supuso que con la declaración de cariño mutuo podía hacer algo… Suspiro.

No dijo nada, y salió en toda su gloriosa desnudez hacía la habitación en busca de algo con que secarse y algo que llevarle a Izuku para que se secara también. Dejando al chico de verdosa cabellera solo en el baño por unos minutos.

Minutos después, Bakugō regreso con una toalla que dejo sin mediar más palabra con Midoriya. Quien, apenas escucho que la puerta era cerrada se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

Quería mucho a Katsuki. Demasiado. Y pensó que no importaría que lo tocara, pero sus traumas estaban ahí para recordarle que no. Nadie podía tocarlo sin que él se echara a llorar hecho ovillo en un rincón.

Había dejado que tomaran su cuerpo antes, creyendo que esa era su única escapatoria. Creyendo que estaba solo ya que Bakugō no llegaba y que su mente, que caía en la desesperación, le hizo creer que era mejor.

Y ahora que estaban juntos de nuevo, que se declararon amor mutuo, no podía dejar que tocara su cuerpo.

—Tienes que entregarte a él, Midoriya. —Hablo de manera suave, mientras sentía las manos sobre su cabello. Un tacto calmado, pero frío. —Deja que él te tome como suyo… así serás capaz de olvidarlo todo.

Izuku levanta su mirada de cachorro triste hacia Momo, quien respondiéndole con una sonrisa, continua limpiando su cabello.

— ¿Tú crees que esa es la solución?—Pregunta, apartando las manos de la mujer.

—Es una manera de superarlo. —Dice. — Dejas que marque tu cuerpo, que lo haga suyo. Que quite las marcas de todos los que tan tomado antes. _Deja que él te limpie de tu dolor._

Mientras finalizaba sus palabras, Yaoyorozu le sujeto la mejilla para acariciarla con sumo cuidado.

— ¿Lo quieres?—Pregunta Momo.

—Mucho. Muchísimo.

—Entonces… —Hace una pequeña pausa para pedirle que salga de la tina y se siente la tapa de la taza de baño. Midoriya obedece, tomando la toalla para envolverla en su cintura. Yaoyorozu saca de algún lado un estuche para colocar los parches en el hombro dañado. —Sí de verdad lo quieres tanto, debes ser capaz de oponerte a tus miedos y superarlos por él.

—Es más fácil decirlo. —Aclara Izuku, evitando mirarla y centrando su atención a sus pies. Siente el frío tacto de Yaoyorozu sobre su piel mientras trata de curarlo.

—Yo sé que suena más fácil decirlo. Pero también sé que eres un chico muy listo y muy fuerte.

Izuku se queda callado.

—Sabes que sigue existiendo la posibilidad de que mueran aquí. —La voz de la mujer resuena en la cabeza de Midoriya. Sabe que tiene razón. Así como hay una posibilidad que puede sacarlos del pueblo maldito, también está la otra de que sigan atrapados y se vuelvan locos. O se maten o mueran. —Sí no puedes abrirte como persona hacía Katsuki… no podrás hacerlo con nadie más. Sí de verdad lo quieres tanto, debes hacerlo. Sé qué harás lo mejor para ti, Midoriya.

Unos minutos más en silencio. Momo termina de colocarle el parche y las vendas nuevas a Izuku. Le besa la mejilla y con tono suave se despide de él.

—Buena suerte. —Dijo, e Izuku la observo salir del baño.

—Gracias. —Dijo Midoriya, antes de que la mujer abriera la puerta. Ella le observa por encima de su hombro, le sonríe y después se marcha.

Dejándole a él pensando y meditando. La puerta se abre de nuevo, mostrando esta vez a Katsuki.

— ¿Con quién hablabas?—Cuestiona mientras entra completamente. Él llevaba ya sus heridas cubiertas con vendas y parches. Y por lo que sostenía en sus manos, iba con la misma intención de curar las heridas de Izuku.

— ¡A-Ah! C-Con nadie… bu-bueno, conmigo mismo… —Responde Midoriya, desviando su vista a otra parte.

— ¿Quién curo tus heridas?—De inmediato Katsuki se acerca con él, revisando los parches y vendas. Los ojos rojos le estudian buscando algún indicio que pudiera responder que ha pasado.

Midoriya solamente ríe de manera nerviosa como su única respuesta.

* * *

Un rato más tarde ambos estaban en la cama. Mirándose de frente a frente como la última vez. Bakugō quiso darle la espalda para no incomodarlo, pero Izuku de inmediato se acurruco contra él. No podían conciliar tan fácil el sueño. Cada uno por un motivo distinto.

Izuku se acurruco de nuevo en los brazos de Bakugō, quien le recibió en ellos con gusto. Pero ni sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, la protección de su persona y la calma que gozaban en compañía de la lluvia de fuera, podía dormir.

En el silencio, mientras Katsuki pensaba en el siguiente movimiento que darían o que es lo que seguiría ahora, escucho una propuesta de Izuku que le helo y calentó la sangre de maneras que no podría explicar.

—Tómame. —Pidió Izuku, sin mirarlo y ocultando su rostro en el pecho del otro.

— ¿Qué?

—Ten sexo conmigo. —Dijo una vez más.

— ¿A qué viene esa propuesta nerd?—Responde Bakugō, notando como Midoriya se aparta de él para sentarse sobre la cama. Lo observa y siente como es que Izuku le empuja por los hombros para que se acueste boca arriba y acto seguido se le _monta_. — ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Ante el regaño, un sollozo escapa de Izuku, y Katsuki guarda silencio, esperando que el rostro de su compañero se levante y le confronte.

Midoriya levanta su rostro para ver directamente a los ojos del otro. Verde y Rojo una vez más, mirándose sin miedos. Pero, esta vez Katsuki ve aquellos ojos verdes inundados en lágrimas gruesas que van descendiendo por las mejillas. Un rayo hizo acto de presencia, alumbrando la habitación completa, dejando ver el rostro de Izuku.

—Toda mi vida… toda mi maldita vida personas que jamás he querido me han tomado.—Habla Izuku con la voz rota, con la garganta doliendo por el nudo de su llanto.— Personas que odiaba me han tomado y usado mi cuerpo sin que yo pueda hacer algo… y… y… —Sin poder contenerlo más comienza a llorar.

Da golpes leves al pecho de Bakugō, sin parar de llorar e incluso gimoteando por el llanto.

—E-Eres la primera persona que quiero de esta manera… y yo… y yo sé qué soy un cualquiera. Tantas manos me han tocado, tantas me han usado... y tú no mereces un desperdicio como yo… pero… —Decía Izuku entre sus lágrimas, entre los hipitos que daba y el dolor de su corazón al abrirse ante Katsuki de esa manera. ¿Qué tal si este ya no le quería por qué no tenía nada que darle? —Perdóname por no… por no ser lo que mereces. Perdón por estar más usado que una prostituta… yo… yo te quiero mucho y por primera vez… por primera vez quiero que… quiero hacerlo con alguien a quien quiero tanto. Quiero… pero… sé que te dará asco y lo si—

Bakugō se levantó y le beso de nuevo. Una vez más callándolo con un beso. Le sujeto por las mejillas, mientras lo besaba y tras algunos segundos, se aparta para pegar su frente con la de Izuku. Siente como Midoriya tiembla y como trata de llorar en silencio, le escucha sorber por la nariz y como sus manos se colocan encima de las suyas.

—Te dije que dejaras de disculparte, es malditamente molesto. Y es más molesto que quieras disculparte por eso. —Regaña, pellizcando la mejilla derecha del chico. No de manera brusca para lastimarle, pero sí con fuerza para llamar su atención y sus miradas se encuentren de nuevo. — Te quiero. Y voy a marcar todo tu cuerpo como mío. Haré que olvides todo lo que te hicieron y que solamente me sientas a mí. —Durante algunos segundos las palabras de Katsuki sonaron con violencia, con una rabia contenida. Incluso sino lo está demostrando, saber que habían abusado de Izuku muchas veces, le llenaba de rabia, de enojo. Cuanto quisiera vengarse, desquitarse de todos esos malditos por lastimarlo de esa manera.

Lastimarlo y traumarlo a tal punto, de que pensara que él no le querría. De que se degradara tanto como persona.

Al observar aquel rojo en los ojos de Bakugō, Midoriya no podía creerlo. No creía en sus palabras, ni siquiera podía procesarlas. Pero no era necesario que las procesara, porque Katsuki se las iba a demostrar con hechos.

Volvió a besarle, llevando el ritmo principalmente lento. Un ritmo tal que sus lenguas no entraban en la ecuación aún. El contacto de sus labios estaba siendo suficiente para ir iniciando.

Usando el beso, Bakugō recostó a Izuku sobre la cama para después apartarse y desnudarse mutuamente.

Otro beso regresa, acompañado de las manos de Katsuki que van moviéndose por su cadera y tomando un camino ascendente que va recorriendo su piel, acariciando y gozando cada pliegue, cada centímetro de él.

Recuerda cuando lo conoció con aquellas prendas flojas que opacaban el cuerpo que poseía.

Recuerda cuando lo desnudo en aquella cama para curar sus heridas, apreciando cada detalle de su cuerpo. Cada musculo estaba magníficamente esculpido, que si bien no era como su cuerpo que estaba casi hecho como un tanque, el cuerpo de Izuku era jodidamente perfecto. Era perfecto con toda la mezcla que era Midoriya. Desde las cicatrices que contaban la triste historia de su poseedor, hasta las pecas que adornaban esporádicamente su dermis.

Sí tuviera la eternidad, marcaria cada centímetro con sus labios, con sus dientes y sus manos. Tatuaría su esencia y su marca sobre cada pedazo de Izuku. Pero por el momento se conformaría con hacer lo que pudiera y teniendo cuidado con las heridas, a las cuales apenas si sus yemas las tocan.

Midoriya siente miedo que demuestra cada pocos segundos. Sus ojos son incapaces de mantenerse abiertos, ya que siempre que algo así comenzaba en su cuerpo, su sistema mejor dicho, se ejercía y él se desconectaba. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión estuvo luchando por no hacerlo. Oponiéndose a su propia defensa.

Se repetía una y otra vez que era Bakugō quien lo estaba tocando, que era él quien lo hacía y nadie más. Pero era difícil y su incomodidad se notaba al tratar de cerrar sus piernas o mantener sus brazos en el pecho del otro en un intento por mantener distancias.

Katsuki dejo sus labios, y comenzó a besarle las mejillas. Sus manos se quedaron sobre la cadera de Izuku, listas para seguir acariciando las piernas en cuanto la orden fuera dada.

Midoriya ahogo un chillido cuando los labios de Katsuki tocaron su cuello, ya que los recuerdos, tan necios como una mula, se negaban en abandonar su cabeza y lo obligaban a recordar a Kirishima, a Mirio o a Kaminari, quienes eran los que más le besaban en el cuello.

—No cierres los ojos. —Hablo de manera ronca el hombre de ceniza cabellera. — No apartes tú mirada de mí. —Ordena, y aunque Midoriya piensa que quizá lo incomodaría que lo observara todo el tiempo, lo obedece.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, golpeaba los ventanales junto a los truenos y los rayos que seguían a la orquesta. Dando un ambiente extrañamente salvaje a la situación, un aire incluso irreal.

Mantiene toda su atención en lo que hace. Le observa ir bajando por su pecho en medio de besos, lamiendo y mordisqueando sus pezones cuando llega a ellos.

Sus ojos quieren cerrarse de nuevo, pero Bakugō le muerde con un poco más de fuerza y el dolor le regresa a la realidad para verlo de nuevo. Sus miradas se conectan una vez más, y aprovechando ese momento, Bakugō le succiona el pezón derecho. Lo escucha y lo ve succionarlo, con fuerza y hambre, como si esperara que saliera algo de ahí.

Sus mejillas se encienden, y sí quiera pensar en apartar su mirada, Katsuki le pellizca el pezón izquierdo para mantener su atención.

—Ka-ahh-tsuki…—Habla o trata de hacerlo. Pero lo único que consigue es escuchar como aquel hombre hace sonidos más altos de succión. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Con algunos minutos repitiendo aquella acción, Bakugō regresa a su camino de seguir besando toda la piel que tiene de camino a su objetivo principal. Sin embargo, como otro objetivo, pasa por donde Shindō le había dejado una marca, y con fuertes gruñidos, sobreponía una marca suya. Aunque era un poco más salvaje, ya que Bakugō mordía hasta hacerle sangrar.

Continúo viéndolo bajar, pasando por su vientre donde beso las heridas de esa parte. Y siguió bajando hasta que llego a esa _zona._

—N-No es ne-necesario que… —Dijo Izuku queriendo sentarse y frenarlo. —Katsuki no es-¡Ahh!—Otro pequeño chillido escapo de sus labios cuando Katsuki le dio toda una lamida a su pene. Desde la base hasta la punta, con la lentitud y sin despegar sus ojos de los verde de Midoriya.

—Tú no me dices como te voy a coger o que te voy o no a hacer. Cállate. —Le responde, para seguido darle otra larga lamida. Su pene se va poniendo duro a medida que Bakugō le dedica esas atenciones. Lamiendo, y usando su diestra para masajear sus testículos.

Izuku comenzaba a gemir, con un extraño deje de miedo que ponía mal a Bakugō. Entendía que debía ser por sus traumas, y eso le molestaba demasiado. Sin embargo no iba a rendirse.

Tomo toda la hombría de Izuku en su boca, sacando ahora sí un gemido un poco más alto que antes. Comenzó a chuparlo, haciendo los sonidos más sucios que podía. Asegurándose de que Midoriya lo escuchara. Que supiera lo mucho que gozaba de hacerlo.

Sus manos se movían por las piernas de Izuku, acariciando sus muslos que separa con cuidado debido a la pierna lastimada.

No paso mucho para que Midoriya terminara por correrse dentro de la boca de Bakugō. Era demasiado sensible en esas zonas. Siempre usaban su cuerpo para deleites propios, pero jamás para darle placer a él. Dejando que su cuerpo sea sensible para las caricias ajenas. No emitió ningún sonido cuando el orgasmo le alcanzo, sus labios se habían presionado para no emitir sonido alguno.

Su cuerpo quedo como un muñeco de trapo. Respirando de manera irregular. Con las mejillas rojas y la mirada desorbitada. Pocas veces había experimentado un placer así. Un orgasmo tan bueno, tan relajante, que seguía sintiendo como la onda de placer cálido continuaba inundando su sistema nervioso.

—Terminaste más pronto de lo que esperaba. — Dijo Bakugō, limpiando sus labios del semen de Izuku.

—Nu-Nunca he… Nunca he recibido algo así. —Jadeo Izuku, queriendo recuperarse de la corrida y el pequeño, pero devastador orgasmo.

—Todavía falta lo mejor. —Sonríe Bakugō, quien se acerca a besar a Midoriya a profundidad, mezclando los restos del semen y la saliva. Un beso sucio que hizo jadear a Izuku.

Mientras Izuku se recuperaba, Katsuki tomo ese tiempo para preparar la entrada del otro. Coloco una almohada debajo de la cadera contraria para darse una mejor vista y mejor accesibilidad a esa parte.

Ya antes la había tocado cuando le estaba ayudando a limpiarse, pero verla era diferente. No esperaba que fuera así de pequeña, o que tuviera un color tan peculiar en _rosa._ Se veía tan _bonito y estético._ Casi imposible de parecer que aquello era de un cual lo hizo pensar en una posibilidad que Midoriya aclaro ante su silencio y su expresión confundida al verlo.

—E-Ellos… e-él mejor dicho… —Hablo Izuku, atrapando la atención de Bakugō una vez más. El cenizo levanta su mirada para ver al otro, pero la mirada verde le rehúye de nuevo. —A-Adecuo mi cuerpo… para… esos… usos. — Dijo de modo pausado.

Sintió apretones en sus piernas, más en específico en la parte trasera de sus muslos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?—Se atreve a preguntar Katsuki, sabiendo que la rabia volvía a subirle por la garganta, ignorando y dejando de lado su excitación.

Pero Izuku no quiso responder. Su silencio hace que Bakugō gruña, y que reciba una mordida un tanto salvaje en la pierna derecha.

—Deja de pensar en esos bastardos sí estás conmigo. —Regaña una vez más el hombre de cenizo cabello después de la mordida. —Tienes prohibido pensar en otra cosa que no sea yo follando tu trasero.

Midoriya no iba a negar que sintió algo de miedo, pero que de igual manera la produjo una descarga nueva de placer. Katsuki era tan dominante que su parte sumisa lo amaba y le deseaba como una perra en celo.

Se besan una vez más. Pero ahora el beso es mucho más demandante que antes. Sus lenguas ahora entran a su ritmo, siendo Katsuki quien controlaba y mandaba. Izuku se mostraba más tímido, y algo asustado, ya que en un beso es de ley cerrar los ojos.

Y cuando el cerro los ojos, los distintos rostros de sus demonios se hacían presentes y su cuerpo entero temblaba. Sus manos buscaron apartar a Bakugō, con el miedo en su pecho y las ganas de llorar una vez más.

Katsuki se aparta, y nota de inmediato los ojos cerrados de Izuku. Aquello provoca que le dé una mordida en el cuello y otra más por el hombro para hacerlo reaccionar.

—No pienses en ellos… —Dice Katsuki contra su hombro, lamiendo justamente donde mordió. —No lo hagas.

—No puedo evitarlo…—Solloza Izuku. —Ellos están muy dentro de mi cabeza… yo no…

—Solo mírame. —Responde Katsuki, sujetando las mejillas del pecoso para verse directamente a los ojos de nuevo. —Eres capaz de memorizar todo un mapa en tu cabeza. De luchar contra aberraciones… No me vengas con idioteces de que no puedes concentrar tu atención solamente en mí.

—Katsuki no… Yo…

—Mírame y grábate todo lo que haga. Graba mis caricias, mis manos, mis labios y mi verga dentro de ti. Sólo eso. —Ordena con voz grave y aquella profunda mirada roja.

Atrapado, cautivado y drogado, podría describir que fue como se sintió Izuku en ese momento al mirar sus ojos. Porque si algo ha aprendido de Bakugō, es que no siempre es bueno con las palabras. A veces dice cosas que no siente o las cosas que siente no las dice. Y ese momento era un buen y claro ejemplo.

Porque Katsuki parecía pedirle que le diera esa oportunidad. Que se esforzara por él. Y eso es lo que haría. Ha peleado tanto y tantas veces en su vida, y aunque puede que pocas consiguieran ganar, sí Bakugō era su recompensa… Podría intentarlo de nuevo.

Izuku lo besa, y de inmediato el nivel del mismo se va haciendo más y más alto. Permite que Bakugō entre en su boca, que conozca y explore todo a su antojo. Que saboree y muerda su labio inferior, que acaricie su lengua y se divierta con ella.

Las memorias regresan, pero él de nuevo se grita que esta con Katsuki. Se obliga a mover sus manos para tocar a Bakugō, para recorrer ese cuerpo tan bien formado. Acaricia sus hombros anchos, sus brazos y su pecho. Memorizando casi de manera enferma cada parte de Katsuki.

Poco antes de que su mente quiera regresar a su pasado, sus dedos dan con las cicatrices que lleva aquel hombre por su cuerpo.

Aunque sonara triste, aquellas marcas estaban siendo suficientes para recordarle que estaba con Bakugō y no con alguien de su pasado. Las cicatrices de Bakugō lo traían al presente y su mente podía tranquilizarse.

El escucharle gruñir y dar esos soniditos de placer contra sus labios, lo ayudan todavía más. E incluso le sirven para por fin sentir excitación que pone de nueva cuenta su pene erecto.

Al dejar de besarse para continuar, Izuku sigue mirando todo lo que hace Bakugō. Ve sus manos moverse por sus piernas una vez más, ve aquellas manos que tocan todo su cuerpo con suavidad y su mente por alguna razón no evita pensar el contraste que hay ahí. Ha visto a Bakugō usar un hacha con tanta violencia, ser tan agresivo y violento, que al momento de verlo así, siendo tan suave con su cuerpo le genera escalofríos.

Ve las marcas de mordidas y las marcas violetas que le ha dejado por el cuerpo. Y desea que deje más. Quiere que deje más evidencia de él sobre su cuerpo. Que lo llene de su esencia y su ser, que lo marque hasta el cansancio como de su propiedad. _Lo desea tanto._

Katsuki se mueve de nuevo y se acomoda entre sus piernas. Besa y le da leves mordidas por el interior del muslo, aunque algunas sean un poco más fuertes y dejen marca. Le ve lamer su pene de nuevo, y como después de algunas chupadas fuertes que incluye para ponerle duro de nuevo, desciende a su entrada a la cual da una larga lamida.

Su cuerpo entero se contrae y tiembla. Busca cerrar sus piernas, pero lo único que consigue es más contacto con él. Atrapando la cabeza del otro que le permite sentir esos cabellos cenizos frotarse con la piel de sus piernas. Y eso le encanto.

Bakugō sigue comiendo su entrada, forzando su lengua dentro del rosado y pequeño ano. De las pocas veces que Bakugō había estado con hombres, nunca le toco ver una entrada así. Ni siquiera con aquellos que se dedicaban a un 100% a mantener esa zona en excelentes condiciones. La de Izuku no tenía igual. Ciertamente no podía sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que aquellos monstruos fueran los responsables.

Su mente busco bloquear aquel pensamiento, de lo contrario, terminaría enfurecido y eso no era lo que quería en ese momento. Quería disfrutar de Izuku. E Izuku quería seguir disfrutando de él y todo el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Se aparta una vez que cree ha dejado lleno de saliva. Paso sus dedos por todo el anillo de carne, observando como _palpitaba_ ante su tacto. Escucho un suspiro de Midoriya y al observar su rostro, lo vio completamente rojo.

—Sí que eres sensible, Izuku. —Sonríe Bakugō, usando el índice para presionar su entrada.

Midoriya no responde. Ya que un corto gemido se le escapaba en el momento en que los dedos del otro vuelven a presionarlo. Siente uno de los dedos entrando por fin. La extraña sensación regresa, pero no es tan mala como la primera vez.

Sus labios se fruncen, sus manos se aferran a la sabana y sus ojos buscan cerrarse para no mirar, pero de hacerlo, los recuerdos regresaran y no podía permitir eso. Lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para oponerse a sus demonios y ofrecerse a Bakugō.

Se quedó mirando a Katsuki prepararlo. Se intercambiaban miradas y se besaban entre los transcursos y eso ayudaba enormemente a Izuku. Un segundo dedo entro después con un movimiento de tijeras, y poco más un tercero lo hizo, simulando embestidas. Moviéndose dentro, y expandiéndose para prepararle.

Estaba listo para recibir a Katsuki.

Bakugō entonces se acomodó y acomodo la punta de su verga contra la entrada del mencionado. Antes de hacer algo de fuerza para entrar, se inclina de nuevo para besar al pecoso.

— ¿Estás listo?—Pregunto, mirando profundamente en los ojos verdes del otro.

—S-Sí… ha-hazlo. —Responde con una seguridad dudosa. Sus pupilas tiemblan y sus ojos se cristalizan, su cuerpo entero se vuelve de gelatina y sus piernas por unos momentos amenazan con cerrarse. Cada alerta de su cabeza suena advirtiendo del peligro, pero se niega en ceder al miedo y el pánico que bombea su corazón.

Las caderas entonces empujan. Lento, con calma. Buscando no solamente el placer propio, sino el ajeno también. A mitad del camino de su pene en el ano de Izuku, los ojos de Katsuki aprecian cada detalle que le brinda el cuerpo ajeno. Sus espasmos, sus temblores y las agitaciones que se mezclan convierten a Izuku en un mar de movimientos involuntarios. Los gestos que va haciendo, el rojo en sus mejillas que casi podría brillar pasaban a ser obras que Bakugō apreciaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Aquellos ojos verdes dejan escapar muchas lágrimas, y se obligan a sí mismos a no cerrarse por nada del mundo, mirando como centímetro a centímetro Bakugō entra. Sin embargo, también era un punto a favor, ya que podía ver como reaccionaba Katsuki.

Le veía mordisquear sensualmente su labio inferior, fruncir el ceño y ver esos gestos de _placer_ que su cuerpo le estaba proporcionando. Veía un sonrojo en sus mejillas incluso.

En un momento, ambos se miran de nuevo a los ojos. El rojo empotrando al verde, y sin contenerlo más se besan. Y se besan una y otra y otra vez. Se abrazan y las caderas de Katsuki se juntan contra las contrarias. Un gemido mezclado con un pequeño grito es opacado por el beso. Bakugō comienza a moverse después de que se ha quedado quieto unos instantes para gozar y dejar que Izuku se acostumbre a su intromisión. Van a ese compas lento y tranquilo. Esperando a la indicación de Midoriya para que aumentara la velocidad.

Las manos de Izuku se pasean y aferran a la espalda de Katsuki, mientras que el otro mueve sus brazos para colocarlos a cada lado de Izuku y tener de donde sujetarse para seguir arremetiendo. Quiere cambiar la pose y sujetar las caderas del otro, pero no puede hacerlo debido a las heridas. Podría aplastar a Izuku y lastimar su cuerpo.

—Ka… _Kahh… Ahh_ … —Midoriya buscaba hablar, pero entre la mezcla de placer y miedo, no podía completar las palabras adecuadas.

Tomando aquellos tiernos balbuceos como una señal, Bakugō mueve sus caderas con más rapidez. Entrando y saliendo hasta la mitad para arremeter con fuerza una vez más. Gozando con la estreches, con lo caliente de su interior que presiona cada vez que está completamente dentro de él.

Es entonces cuando Katsuki se apoya sobre sus codos para acercarse lo suficiente y besar a Midoriya con hambre y necesidad. Le gime en la boca, le deja salivando, le muerde el labio y sus ojos pueden encontrarse de nuevo. Amando cada segundo que puede ver aquellas esmeraldas bañadas en lágrimas.

Las manos de Izuku siguen sobre su espalda, arañando superficialmente su piel. Si pudiera mover mejor sus piernas, estaba casi seguro que Midoriya las enrollaría en su cadera.

Sus embestidas fueron más rudas, más veloces, más profundas, embistiendo vulgarmente dicho como un animal. Realmente quería ir lento por las heridas y no ser una autentica bestia con Midoriya, pero era imposible. Amaba estar dentro, ama a Izuku quien gemía y soltaba algunos gritos cada que todo su falo le pasaba por la próstata, presionando y torturándola con su rudo mover.

La superficialidad de los rasguños desapareció y ahora sí que comenzaba a dejarle las marcas rojizas. Añadiendo un placer bestial a Katsuki, quien gruñendo y jadeando contra el rostro del joven de pecas, demostraba su placer.

Se besaban o lo intentaban debido a los movimientos y a las ganas de dejar salir cada sonido de sus bocas. Cada jadeo y respiración acelerada. Cada gruñido y gemido. Cada formulación distorsionada de sus nombres y los sutiles: " _Más, Katsuki"_ que daba Izuku entre sus gemidos.

En un momento, Katsuki pasó sus brazos por debajo de la cintura de Izuku para levantarlo y sentarlo sobre sus piernas. A la mierda el dolor de su magullado cuerpo, él quería llegar más adentro de Midoriya.

Quería tocarlo, llenarlo. Dejar una marca que Izuku jamás olvidara.

Izuku solamente se aferraba a él, arañando, presionando y tocando lo que tuviera y pudiera dé la espalda de Katsuki. Su pierna sana rodeo como pudo la cadera del otro para mantenerse cerca y tener el equilibrio suficiente para sentirse seguro. Si bien los fuertes brazos de Bakugō lo sostenían, él quería _más._

Bakugō golpeaba tan duro, tan profundo, que la sinfonía de graves gemidos que provenían de él, como del sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, fue terriblemente placentera para Midoriya, quien no conforme con el ataque a su próstata, su pene se frotaba entre sus cuerpos, y eso estaba bastando para hacerlo olvidarse casi completamente de todo. Ya que jamás había sentido tanto placer en su vida.

Pudo olvidar que estaban en un pueblo maldito alejado de la mano de Dios. En un lugar que los atormentaba constantemente con sus peores traumas.

Olvidar que lo violaron hace poco. Olvidar que su cuerpo le perteneció a otras personas antes.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, fue capaz de olvidar quien era. Que fue lo que le paso y se permitió disfrutar. Se permitió ser feliz y gozar de un placer tan mundano pero tan terriblemente delicioso.

Su mente estaba nublada por el humo _Bakugō,_ y su cuerpo no daba abasto a todo el placer.

 _Fue libre de sus demonios en ese momento._

Y no solamente él, Bakugō estaba igual. Sintiendo la libertad de sus demonios, de su pasado. Katsuki gozaba, olvidando toda su vida, olvidando sus miedos, sus traumas, olvidando y simplemente disfrutando.

Aunque fuera un momento que no duraría por siempre, fue suficiente para hacerlos sentirse _reales._ Para recordarse que no eran muertos vagando por la tierra, que no eran almas desesperadas ni solitarias. Que no eran asesinos o dementes.

No, en ese momento ambos eran solo dos amantes que se entregaban en el fulgor del pasional amor. Eran dos almas que se encontraron en la peor de las oscuridades posibles, que se encontraron en el infierno y que ahora simplemente se entregaban en aquel acto de amor desmedido, como la muestra de su vínculo y unión.

En ese momento, donde se vieron una vez más a los ojos, donde la velocidad de las embestidas fue reducida, se besaron. Se besaron de una manera tan profunda y llena de amor. Era un beso tan genuino que marcaba el antes y un después. _Un beso que pareció regresarles la vida y llenar aquel vació de sus almas._

Sabiendo que estaban cerca del final de su _baile erótico,_ Katsuki fue más rudo.

Las ásperas pero calientes manos de Katsuki descendieron al trasero de Izuku, apretando, masajeando y pellizcando sus nalgas. Sus labios presionaban contra su cuello que estaba seguro quedaría marcadísimo por Bakugō.

Era demasiado para Izuku. Demasiado para ser la primera vez que se atrevía a estar conectado con su cuerpo de esa manera.

Pronto su cuerpo llego al límite. Alcanzando un orgasmo más fuerte que el primero. Tan fuerte que golpeo todo su sistema nervioso como un shock eléctrico. Que produjo una ola de placer nacida de su vientre, que fue arrasando con todo su cuerpo, dejando una sensación cálida y llena de éxtasis.

Sintió su semen expulsarse y manchar su pecho y el pecho de Katsuki, quien tras varias embestidas más termino por estallar tan dentro de él. Provocando pequeños estallidos de placer y sobre estimulación.

Se dejaron caer, Bakugō primero para que Izuku quedara sobre él. Con las respiraciones agitadas, los cuerpos sudando, y el calor que había empañado los vidrios de la habitación, terminaron por caer dormidos con la lluvia de fondo.

Ignorando al mundo que les rodeaba, una vez más.

* * *

 _ **Quien diga que no se puede añadir sexo en Silent Hill, tiene razón, no se puede jsfdslk**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer y perdón por no actualizar! ;;**_

 _ **Les recomiendo que escuchen una canción llamada**_ ** _Beautiful Crime- Tamer, que ha sido la inspiración para este capítulo~~_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Todo lo que conocemos; historias, leyendas, tradiciones, rituales, los héroes, los villanos e incluso los monstruos de aquellos cuentos que nos contaban de pequeños, tienen un origen. Todos tienen algo que los ha convertido en lo que son ahora. Ya sea una tragedia o un don, una maldición o un sueño. Todo tiene un origen._

 _La historia de dos almas rotas, que se conocen en la oscuridad del infierno, saldrá a la luz. Esperando la aceptación mutua o el terrible rechazo._

 _Puesto que incluso, entre los monstruos existen las clases. Y entre ellos mismos, existe el miedo a los de su especie._

* * *

Izuku había descubierto su segundo lugar favorito en el mundo. Y ese era el pecho de Katsuki. Era cálido, su respiración era lenta y los latidos de su corazón eran tan rítmicos, que bien podría quedarse ahí toda su vida siendo arrullado y consentido.

Después de entregarse en cuerpo y alma para Bakugō, y dormir otro rato, al despertar tomaron una ducha con agua fría para limpiarse y volver a la cama sin incomodidades. Se abrazaron. Ajenos a la situación donde estaban.

Midoriya sabía que de seguir así, Silent Hill les enviaría algo para hacerlos salir, pero en ese momento no podría importarle menos. Sentía que podría enfrentarse a cualquier mal mientras Bakugō estuviera a su lado. Permitió a su mente estar tranquila y en blanco, con el único pensamiento de hacer círculos sobre la piel de Katsuki.

Jamás en su vida pensó que existiría un momento de auténtica paz, de auténtica felicidad como en ese momento, donde nada más importaba. Y con ese hilo de pensamientos, fue que llego a una conclusión que estaba pensando desde hacía un rato.

Algo que tenía y sentía ganas de decirle a Bakugō; contarle su vida.

Sí algo entendió cuando Momo y lo que paso con Shindō y los otros dos, es que nada en Silent Hill es seguro. Podrían encontrarse otras personas más peligrosas que los maten de verdad, porque la debilidad de Shindō y sus amigos fue subestimarlos y confiarse demasiado.

¿Y si las otras personas no lo hacían? ¿Y si esas personas los mataban en el acto? Podría pasar cualquier cosa. O bien, podría aparecer un monstruo mucho peor que los matara. Podrían volverse locos en Silent Hill o alejarse de nuevo por alguna razón.

Y jamás podría decirle a Bakugō su vida, jamás podría sentirse completo y amado.

Izuku pensó, medito y por fin después de algunos minutos en silencio, decidió que era momento de hablar con Bakugō. Quería que supiera su historia, que lo conociera completamente y estar seguro que a pesar de todo lo que iba a contarle, este siguiera a su lado.

Que no lo viera como un muerto, o un desecho. Quería estar completamente seguro que Katsuki lo _amaba_ tanto como él.

Se apartó de los brazos de Bakugō, quien confundido pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito hablar contigo de algo.

Katsuki le imito, y así como Izuku, se sentaron sobre la cama, apartados por la decisión del chico de verdoso cabello.

Midoriya junto su pierna derecha a su pecho y se apoyó sobre ella. Suspiro y después hablo.

—Quiero contarte mi vida… —Dijo y observo por breves instantes a Katsuki.

—Sabes que no es necesario.

—Pero quiero hacerlo. S-Sí vas a estar conmigo… —Hizo una pausa antes de volver a suspirar por los nervios. — Sí vas a quedarte conmigo, quiero que sepas todo.

Bakugō frunció los labios, sinceramente no le importaba el pasado de Izuku, pero no iba a negarse a la curiosidad y a que por fin las piezas en su cabeza se unieran.

Ante su silencio, Midoriya comenzó a narrar.

" _Mi vida fue bastante normal durante mis primeros años de vida. Mi Madre se quedaba en casa a cuidarme, y mi Padre trabajaba._

 _Iba al jardín de niños. Salíamos los fines de semana al parque e íbamos de vacaciones a la Playa. Todo fue normal hasta mis ocho años. Cuando a Mamá la internaron en el Hospital Psiquiátrico después del último ataque que tuvo ese año donde nos golpeó a mi Padre y a mí. Ella padecía de Esquizofrenia catatónica. Si bien no era la primera vez que nos atacaba, fue la primera en la que uso un cuchillo._

 _Sus episodios donde perdía el control y se desligaba de la realidad, la volvieron un peligro. Así que mi Padre le interno._

 _Mi constante apego hacia mi Madre, me provoco que cuando ella se marchó, me volviera un niño más tímido y antisocial._

 _Yo sentía que no encajaba con los niños de mi edad, así que me hice de un amigo imaginario llamado All Might. Quien era todo lo que yo quería ser._

 _Él era valiente, alegre, divertido, fuerte, sin miedos y que siempre lograría salvar a todos con una sonrisa. Era un Héroe en toda la extensión de la palabra._

 _No sabía que ese sueño, ese amigo imaginario tan inocente me llevaría al infierno donde habitaría._

 _Mi Padre estaba preocupado de que la enfermedad de mi Madre se presentara en mí, así que me llevo a examinar. El Doctor Chisaki Kai, mejor conocido después como el Doc. Overhaul, engaño a mi Padre diciendo que yo padecía otro tipo de esquizofrenia._

 _Le dijo incluso que si no me trataban, me volvería un peligro para todos. Así mi Padre opto por la salida fácil, abandonar a su hijo a los once años en un Hospital Psiquiátrico junto a una generosa donación. Creyendo que hacía un bien._

 _Yo luche por que no me dejara ahí, lloré tanto por él, le rogué tantas veces que no era como Mamá, pero jamás me escucho. Me dijo, mirándome a los ojos, que estaría a salvo en ese lugar, que esas personas me cuidarían, que esas personas me ayudarían con mi enfermedad._

 _Él me prometió que no me dejaría. Incluso lo juro._

 _Dijo que todo lo hacía por mi bien y que siempre iría a verme. Incluso dijo que, si él no veía resultados, me sacaría. Pero como todo, fue una vil mentira._

 _Cumplió con ir a visitarme, pero sus visitas pasaron de ser cada semana a cada mes, y cada mes a cada tres meses, y cada tres meses a cada seis hasta que dejo de hacerlo._

 _Durante los primeros años que estuve ahí, no me llevaba con nadie. Veía al resto de personas con mucho miedo, pero ninguno de esos enfermos me hizo tanto daño como los Doctores o los enfermeros. Es bastante curioso pensarlo de esa manera._

 _Los propios enfermos no atacaban a los suyos. En lugar de eso, muchos de ellos se apoyaban y cuidaban. Contrabandeaban medicamentos o comida, o cosas del exterior._

 _Tuve a alguien que fue como una especie de ángel que cuido de mí durante esos primeros años. Alguien que me enseñó cómo funcionaba ese lugar. Me enseño incluso como esconder la medicina que nos daban para cambiarla por algo mejor. Nunca descubrí su nombre, solamente sabía que le decían "Dabi" y que padecía de Demencia y piromanía._

 _Aunque, después descubres que la mayoría de los pacientes de ese Hospital fueron engañados y tratados para enfermedades falsas. Dabi y yo éramos de esos casos. Personas que eran tratadas, pero que jamás estuvieron enfermas realmente._

 _Bueno, Dabi aceptaba que sí era un pirómano, pero no que estaba demente._

 _Admito que los primeros tres años no fueron tan malos. No a comparación de que lo que vino después._

 _A los quince años, me cambiaron al cuarto piso del Hospital. Aquel donde trataban a los inestables, a los verdaderos enfermos y los dementes, pero así como la mayoría de los que estaban ahí, solo eran personas que fueron abandonadas a sufrir en manos de locos que solamente buscaban descubrimientos que los lanzaran a la fama o que solamente buscaban una manera de saciar sus deseos más egoísta a coste de la vida humana._

 _En esa edad comenzaron los experimentos, que más que eso eran torturas con otro nombre. Nos dejaban días enteros sin comer y simplemente dándonos agua para no morir._

 _Terapias de electroshock que alternaban los voltajes para conocer hasta que alcance tenía nuestra resistencia a la electricidad. Llevándonos a voltajes que hacían que perdiéramos el control de nuestro cuerpo y extremidades._

 _Muchas veces incluso mi mente quedaba en blanco y era incapaz de recordar muchas cosas de mi pasado. O las cosas que acaba de hacer en esos días._

 _Nos privaban del sueño a tal punto que muchos de los chicos que conocía murieron en ese experimento. Yo por suerte era salvado._

 _Nos aislaban durante días, con una sola interacción al día que nos llevaba de comer. Sin saber absolutamente nada, más que estabas encerrado, consumido en la oscuridad, en el silencio. A merced de tus propios pensamientos donde eras capaz de escuchar a las voces de tu cabeza hablando y respondiéndose dentro de ti. A merced de tu pasado, de tus ideas, a merced de la soledad que deseaba tragarte para volverte loco._

 _En momentos así, yo estaba feliz de tener a All Might de mi lado y hablar con él. Sé que era un amigo imaginario y que a esa edad yo ya debería de haber dejado de hablarle o dejar de "imaginarlo", pero por más vergonzoso que suene, él era uno de mis fuertes pilares para no desmoronarme dentro de ese lugar. Hablar con él, verlo y hasta sentirlo al grado de la paranoia de esa habitación me ayudaron a sobre llevar esa tortura._

 _Nos sometían constantemente a ver nuestros cuerpos hechos trizas para sus morbosos estudios. Probaban medicamentos experimentales, y terapias extrañas que nos destrozaban y que a muchos de los que estábamos ahí, morían a causa de ellos._

 _Ni siquiera podría decir cuántas personas fallecieron en ese Hospital. Personas que conocía, desconocidos con quienes cruce una mirada, y personas a las que solo vi de lejos. Morían a manos de nuestros malevos Doctores._

 _Después vinieron las torturas psicológicas, ergo, una de las peores torturas, fue una que constaba de amarnos y después castigarnos. Tal y como si fuéramos perros._

 _Esas torturas fueron a base del cariño que les teníamos a los enfermeros. Quienes pasaron dos años siendo amables y cariñosos con nosotros. Siendo nuestros "amigos", para después apartarnos y demostrar que solo eran demonios con pieles falsas de un ángel._

 _Mis enfermeros, Kirishima Eijirō y Uraraka Ochaco, fueron mis verdugos. Ellos fueron amables conmigo esos años, siendo mis amigos, mis confidentes. Incluso Uraraka me puso el apodo de "_ _ **Deku"**_ _diciendo que significaba alguien que "podía lograr lo que sea", ya que siempre llegaba a sus brazos, llorando por el dolor de mis heridas._

 _Yo confíe en ella. Yo la quería tanto como podía querérsele a una amiga. Creía que lo que decía era verdad. Puesto que solía observar las relaciones que tenían entre los enfermeros, quienes se hablaban entre apodos amistosos y cariñosos, y pensé: Uraraka me puso ese apodo porque me quiere, ¿verdad?_

 _Pero todo fue una mentira de nuevo._

 _Después, cuando comenzaban a mostrarse como verdaderamente eran, la escuche hablar de eso con otros de sus compañeros quienes le preguntaban sobre mi apodo y sobre sí era verdad lo que significaba. Ella se burló, diciendo que realmente era otro modo de leer mi nombre y que significaba que era un inútil. Resalto que era un inútil y un patético desperdicio de ser humano que ella no entendía porque el resto me quería tanto._

 _A principio creí que era una broma, pero, dejo de serlo cuando ella me lo grito cuando yo trate de confrontarla por eso._

"— _¡_ _ **Deku**_ _significa inútil! ¡Y tú eres un inútil paciente que no entiendo porque no se muere!—"Me grito con tanta rabia y coraje resentido. Incluso me dio un puñetazo y me empujo, me aparto tan bruscamente de ella, que en ese momento solo pude llorar y correr a brazos de Eijirō, esperando que me diera consuelo._

 _Mi corazón en ese momento se había agrietado, ya que todavía conservaba a Kirishima y su amistad, supuse que no todo estaba perdido y que Uraraka solamente me molestaba por algo que quizá hice mal. Yo creía que Kirishima era diferente… o eso pensaba cuando una noche entro a mi habitación y me violo durante toda la madrugada, diciendo que me amaba, pero… ¡¿Quién lastima a quien ama?! Hasta yo y cualquiera de los enfermos en ese lugar, podíamos distinguir lo que era el amor y una obsesión toxica. Puesto que eso era lo que Kirishima sentía por mí. Una obsesión._

 _Desgraciadamente no fue el único que abuso de mi de esa manera._

 _El enfermero Mirio lo hizo también en una tarde cuando estaba en las duchas; el enfermero Kaminari entro a mi habitación junto a Uraraka; y los Doctores Overhaul y Sir lo hicieron de igual modo en sus Oficinas y entrando a mi habitación, donde fuera mejor para ellos._

 _No era el único a quien violaban, había muchos más. Incluso escuche de una chica a la que uno de los enfermeros la embarazo. Nunca volví a saber de ella._

 _Muchos de los pacientes que estábamos en ese piso bajo ese tratamiento por parte del otro demonio del Hospital, el Doctor NightEye, alías: El Sir. Quien buscaba convertirnos en muñecos sin voluntad y después vendernos al mejor postor. Ya que vendernos, les dejaba más dinero que las generosas "donaciones" de las Familias._

 _Varios fueron vendidos, otros fueron asesinados, pero sin duda alguna, la mayor parte se suicidaba._

 _Aquellos que sobrevivimos a sus retorcidos métodos, nos sometió a cosas mucho peores con el afán de rompernos. Torturas tan retorcidas, que una de ellas era alimentarnos vía rectal; daños psicológicos más irreversibles que dejaban marcas en los pacientes. Marcas tan graves, que muchos de nosotros, solo con escuchar los nombres de los Doctores, nos orinábamos encima._

 _Sin embargo, a diferencia de todos, tuve ayuda para esos momentos tan crueles._

 _Ayuda llamada Yaoyorozu Momo, Dabi y mi Mamá. Ellos fueron los pilares que me ayudaron a mantener mi cordura. Momo cuidándome tanto como podía, a Dabi recordándome que la vida no era tan negra como parecía, y la voluntad de ver a mi Mamá una vez más._

 _Los golpes que me daban algunas veces, los abusos y las violaciones que sufría, me destruían una y otra vez pese al apoyo de mis ángeles. Pero jamás enloquecí como los Doctores querían._

 _Quería luchar por mi Madre. Quería ir con ella, salvarla y cuidarla. Me aferre tanto como me fue posible a esa idea. Me aferre con toda la fuerza de mi alma._

 _Así que luche y diseñe métodos que pudieran protegerme. Me antepuse a todo con todas las fuerzas que pude. Aprendí de mis villanos, y aprendía a usar su "gusto" por mí y mi cuerpo para conseguir cosas. No estoy orgulloso de eso, pero fue un método que me consiguió más de lo que pensé._

 _Aprendí a saltar las torturas, aunque después debiera enfrentar las golpizas. Ya que los golpes duelen menos y sanan más pronto, que una tortura a manos de esos tipos. Mi resistencia al dolor fue mucho más alta gracias a eso._

 _Incluso llegue al punto en que estaba diseñando un plan para huir._

 _Pero mis planes se vieron detenidos cuando me enteré de la muerte de mi Madre. Mi Padre había ido a verme en esos días. Se hizo incluso de una nueva Familia y tenía inclusive un hijo de cinco años. Ese día llego, con su esposa e Hijo, diciéndome que mi Madre había muerto._

 _Según decía, ella murió por un accidente en su habitación, ya que en un momento de total raciocinio, se ahorco. Harta de la vida que tenía._

 _Mi Padre se despidió de mí como nunca lo hizo antes, deseándome suerte y "disculpándose" por abandonarme en ese lugar. Se desligo de mí y de mi Madre, y solamente se fue._

 _Quise morir con tanta fuerza, que provoque al Doctor Overhaul y al Sir para que me mataran, pero no lo hicieron. Solo me torturaron, me violaron y me dejaron en mi habitación a pudrirme como siempre._

 _Las cosas fueron de mal en peor, cuando Momo me contó que se iba. Dijo que me amaba y que debía luchar para salir de ese lugar, que confiaba en que Dabi y yo lograríamos salir._

 _No sabía los motivos de su huida hasta que Dabi me dijo. Resulto ser que Yaoyorozu había grabado muchas de las cosas que nos hacían, y envió esos videos a la prensa y a las autoridades, quienes no tardaron mucho en comenzar con sus investigaciones._

 _Ese día las torturas fueron más rudas, más crueles. Como si desearan matarnos con ellas y yo deseaba que en verdad me mataran. Ya que no podía más con esa vida. Ya no había nada ni nadie para mí en ese momento._

 _Mi Madre muerta, mi Padre que me abandono. No tenía nada porque seguir viviendo. Recuerdo incluso en ese momento, que vi la ventana del cuarto piso, y desee arrojarme al vació. Pero no tuve valor para hacerlo._

 _Nunca tuve valor para quitarme la vida._

 _No conforme con todo lo que había pasado, ese mismo día en las duchas varios de mis enfermeros me violaron brutalmente en el baño._

 _Dabi llego en ese momento, y con un cepillo de dientes bastante afilado, asesino a uno de ellos. Se lio a golpes con todos para protegerme. Y lo consiguió, aunque la muerte del enfermero le condenaría, sin embargo, esa condena jamás sería cumplida._

 _Ya que, con ayuda de otros internos que estaban tan sanos mentalmente como él, consiguieron un motín contra el Hospital._

 _Ese día, se desato un infierno. Personas huyendo, siendo golpeadas, asesinadas, violadas, quemadas y toda clase de aberraciones, todo por la venganza de nuestros verdugos y todos los años de tortura que vivimos._

 _Ese día mate al Doctor Overhaul y a los enfermeros Mirio y Tokoyami, con un bisturí cuando descubrí la verdad tras la muerte de mi Madre. Ellos la habían planeado para romperme por fin. No sé qué obsesión tenían conmigo y en convertirme en un maldito muñeco. Solo sabía que era su favorito, siempre me lo decían._

" _Conejito verde", decía el Sir y Overhaul cada que me tenían en sus brazos y a su completa merced._

 _Sabían que yo luchaba por ella, por reunirme con ella y estar juntos. Así que decidieron matarla para por fin destruirme y venderme como el muñeco sin vida que estaba destinado a ser. O el que ellos deseaban tener._

 _Lograron romperme y corromperme a tal punto, que mi mente en quiebra se cegó y fui capaz de matar a sangre fría a esos tres. Mi mente rota, fue capaz de disfrutar de la muerte, de asesinarlos. Me convertí en lo que ellos querían._

 _Robe mis archivos y hui mientras Dabi incendiaba todo el lugar con ayuda de otros enfermos. Recuerdo ver ese lugar quemándose, el humo del fuego creando una nube tan negra y toxica como todo lo que existía en ese lugar._

 _Muchos murieron en aquel lugar, entre ellos el Doctor Sir, quien quedo aplastado en los escombros._

 _Viví un tiempo con Dabi y un amigo suyo hasta que descubrí donde vivía mi Padre. Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ciertas cosas que lo relacionaban a él. Y pensé: él me arrebato la vida, ¿por qué no regresarle el favor?_

 _Así que viaje hasta su hogar en la moto prestada del amigo de Dabi, y lo asesine. Lo ahorque con mis manos. Disfrute verlo morir. Ver como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones y como la vida se apagaba en él._

 _Ame verlo morir en mis manos._

 _Quise suicidarme después de eso al verme convertido en un monstruo. Yo no era así. Yo quería a mis Padres, yo los amaba. Jamás quise hacerle daño pero… yo estaba tan mal. Tan roto._

 _Recuerdo que subí al techo de los apartamentos donde vivía para matarme tal y como otras muchas veces, pero igual que muchas otras veces, no tuve el valor de hacerlo._

 _Al final, mientras conducía de regreso a Casa con Dabi y su amigo, fue que llegue a Silent Hill."_

Izuku había soltado toda su historia, omitiendo cosas y las torturas especificas a las que le habían sometido. Se abrazó a sí mismo, pese al dolor de su pierna, esperando la respuesta de Katsuki. A pesar de los sentimientos que profesaba por el otro, y que sabía que este no le juzgaría, el miedo seguía en su corazón.

Sin embargo, también estaban esos sentimientos que habían venido con toda la historia que contó. Porque recordar, implica más que solo repetir los sucesos, es recordar los sentimientos, los pensamientos y todo lo que el recuerdo tiene que dar. Recordar en sumergirse en el pasado, repitiendo todo lo malo que paso. Es sumergirse en el lado más oscuro de su mente.

No conforme con toda la historia que acaba de contar, Izuku se puso de pie para tomar su mochila y sacar algunas de las cosas que guardaba en ella. Entre ellas estaba una libreta de portada blanca y azul, algo chamuscada de las orillas.

—E-Esta es mi libreta de cuando estaba en ese lugar. —Dice Izuku. Abre la libreta y comienza a mostrarle a Bakugō todo lo que había en ella. Dibujos, apuntes, y algunas notas hechas con posticks de colores. —Ellos son Dabi y Momo… —Señalo los dos dibujos que tenía de ellos.

En la parte superior estaba la mujer. Cabello largo y negro, sujeto en una coleta alta. De facciones finas y delicadas; con una sonrisa que no mostraba sus dientes. La parte contraria estaba un hombre, cabello negro y varias cicatrices y tatuajes en su rostro y cuello. Con ojeras y una mirada de "vete al diablo".

Midoriya le fue mostrando más dibujos, incluyendo algunos dibujos de quienes fueron sus abusadores, y parte de su vida que vivía en las hojas de aquel cuaderno. Una cosa que noto de inmediato, fueron los uniformes de los enfermeros. Eran los mismos que usaban las pesadillas de Izuku.

Katsuki de su parte, no había dicho nada todavía. Toda su atención estaba en Izuku desde que comenzó a hablar, pero no solamente prestaba atención a sus palabras, también a sus gestos, a los movimientos que hacía a como sus músculos se tensaban. Presto atención a la voz rota, a las pequeñas lagrimas que se escapaban, y a como en todo momento evito verlo directamente. Observo con suma atención también el cuaderno, y todo su contenido.

Los dibujos, las notas, los planes que había hecho Izuku para saltarse horarios que venían ahí.

Detalles así, hacían que Bakugō entendiera mucho mejor todo lo que Izuku le dijo. Que pudiera hacerse una idea mucho más clara de lo que estaba significando para él abrirse de esa manera. Sintió su corazón oprimirse muchas veces dentro de su pecho cuando escuchaba sobre las torturas y su cabeza dolía cuando escuchaba de las violaciones.

Veía a ese pobre conejito herido, al que deseaba proteger con todas sus fuerzas ahora que lo conocía. Porque Midoriya no era como el resto de personas que conocía. Era sincero, era cariñoso pese a todo lo malo que sufrió y que poseía un alma tan pura, a tal punto de salvarlo a él siendo un completo desconocido. Que no le importo que lastimaran su cuerpo para protegerlo a él.

Veía un alma tan noble y bella, que con todos sus miedos y traumas de por medio, fue capaz de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a él.

Katsuki sintió aquella bondad en Izuku, abrazándolo cuando hacían el amor. Una vez que lo escucho gemir, que lo vio disfrutar, que lo vio siendo libre en sus brazos, termino por caer perdidamente en su amor.

Lo amo ver ser libre. Sentirlo, amarlo y quererlo sin restricciones ni miedos. Lo amo.

Podía incluso decir que se sentía lleno de ese cariño, de ese amor. De esa confianza tan ciega.

Bakugō le rodeo con un brazo para apegarlo a él. Midoriya no dudo nada en acurrucarse en sus brazos y llorar silenciosamente contra su cuello. Le permitió estar así todo el tiempo que deseo.

No considero apropiado hablar hasta pasados varios minutos en los que Izuku se calmó.

—Ahora entiendo mejor las cosas… —Habla Katsuki. —También, creo que ese apodo… **Deku** , significa inútil. —Sus solas palabras hicieron que el otro se apartara rápido de él. Que sus grandes y verdes ojos se posaran sobre él.

Parecía que iba a llorar de nuevo o a decir algo, pero Bakugō se adelanta.

— **De** ku significa inútil. Significa un inútil que sabe memorizar un mapa completo en su cabeza. Un inútil que se enfrenta a aberraciones pese al miedo. Un inútil que ha sobrevivido en este asqueroso lugar solo durante cinco días. —Dijo, mirando con calma hacia Midoriya. —Un inútil muy valiente y fuerte que me ha salvado muchas veces. Un inútil que nunca se dio por vencido… sí, eso significa Deku.

Izuku, _Deku_ , se quedó mirando a los ojos de Bakugō, ese rojo intenso y esa mirada cargada de cariño, esa sonrisa que le dedico, esa caricia a su mejilla que llego después, le hicieron llorar. Por primera vez, desde que fue bautizado con ese apodo, pudo dejar de sentirlo como una maldición.

Dejo de tener ese significado tan pesado, tan dañino y tan cruel puesto por sus captores. Ese apodo por fin sonaba distinto. Por fin se _sentía_ distinto.

—Deku que te queda bien… Pero sí quieres que te siga diciendo Izuku, no tengo problema. —Habla Bakugō volviendo a atrapar al mencionado en sus brazos.

— ¿D-De verdad crees que eso significa? —Habla Izuku.

—Claro que sí, Deku.

Su apodo jamás sonó tan dulce en los labios de una persona.

* * *

Un rato después que usaron para comer en la cama y continuando con su desnudez, se acurrucaron juntos. Izuku jugaba con la mano de Bakugō, diciendo que era más grande que la suya y que tenía muchos callos.

Katsuki le seguía el juego, mientras pensaba en que era su turno de hablar. Izuku le había contado todo, e incluso le dejo llamarlo por su apodo. Sentía que era su deber hablar con él, contarle su vida, y lo que lo llevo a Silent Hill.

Había mucha inseguridad dentro de él, no por miedo, no por no querer ser honesto con quien era su "pareja" ahora, sino, porque simplemente no quería recordar nada. O al menos no quería recordar ese porqué estaba siendo castigado ahora. Recordar y hablar del pasado, implica mucho más de lo que parece.

Izuku merecía saber la verdad… Pero, ¿Qué tal si lo veía como un monstruo? No soportaría perderlo o que lo abandonara. No quería que le tuviera miedo. No quería nada malo en su vida de nuevo.

Midoriya merecía la verdad.

— ¿Katsuki? ¿Estás bien?— Bakugō observa hacia donde esta Izuku cuando le llama directamente, se queda mirando aquellos ojos verdes y grandes. Frunce los labios y después le besa en la frente.

—Creo que debo hablar también yo, ¿no lo crees, Deku?

— ¿Hablar? —Izuku no cae en cuenta de lo que dice Katsuki hasta que ambos se reacomodan un poco sobre la cama, sentándose pero manteniéndose juntos. —N-No es necesario que hables… Yo lo hice por qué…

—Lo hiciste porque me quieres. Y yo te quiero igual. —Dice con confianza Katsuki. —Es justo que te cuente todo también.

Midoriya quería alegar un poquito más sobre que no era necesario. Pero, no fue así. Su curiosidad lo aprisiono, y ante su mutismo y un suspiro por parte de Bakugō, comenzó su narración.

" _Mi vida era completamente normal. Mis Padres y yo vivíamos en un vecindario tranquilo. Yo iba al jardín de niños, y siempre tuve el carácter de líder._

 _Siempre dirigiendo a mis compañeros y amigos. Demostrando mi valor y mi fuerza con ellos. Mis Padres trabajaban en la industria del diseño, y querían poner su propia Boutique cerca de casa. Vivía mis días con felicidad y diversión._

 _Hasta los cinco años que todo se me fue arrebatado._

 _Ese día, un día de primavera, mi Padre fue al local de la Boutique para recibir ciertas cosas. Mamá y yo nos quedamos a terminar de organizar las cosas para ir de acampada a las montañas ese fin de semana._

 _Unos hombres entraron a la fuerza a la casa y nos secuestraron a mi Madre y a mí. Creímos que buscaban dinero, pero no pude estar más equivocado._

 _Nos llevaron a un lugar abandonado, y nos mantuvieron encerrados varios días. Mi Madre les decía que me dejaran ir a mí, que ella se quedaría, pero que me dejaran ir a mí ya que no les serviría de nada. Siempre les decía que mi Padre les daría todo el dinero que pidieran._

 _Solo pedía que no nos lastimaran._

 _Es claro que jamás la escucharon._

 _Los días pasaban y se volvían semanas y meses. Durante todo ese tiempo que nos mantuvieron secuestrados, nos torturaban._

 _Golpeaban, humillaban y violaban a mi Madre. Cada maldito día._

 _A mí me golpeaban igual, me humillaban. No me violaron tal cual, pero siempre me obligaban a estar de rodillas y usar mi boca. Me obligaban a vestirme como niña y se masturbaban delante de mí, llenándome con su asqueroso semen._

 _Me obligaban a participar en las atrocidades que le hacían a mi Madre. Incluso la obligaron a prostituirse y siempre me obligaban a ver. Siempre…_

 _Pasaron tres años. Y después de ese tiempo, pidieron dinero por nosotros. Mi Padre lo pago, dio todo el dinero de las cuentas, y por fin, nos dejaron._

 _Pero claro que esos bastardos se asegurarían de darnos un último trato. Violaron a mi Madre con tanta bestialidad, la golpearon, la humillaron por última vez y a mí me hicieron casi lo mismo. Nunca me violaron directamente, porque decían que eso los haría gay._

 _Solo los golpes, la humillación y usar mi boca. Y con ello, nos dejaron en una zanja moribundos._

 _Mi Padre llego y completamente destrozado en lágrimas, nos llevó al Hospital._

 _Pusimos demandas, denuncias. Todo lo que pudo hacer falta por todo lo que nos hicieron pasar, pero la justicia nunca llego a nosotros. Sus abogados fueron hábiles, y sus Familias coludidas los apoyaron._

 _No pudimos hacer mucho y solamente quedamos como victimas expuestas._

 _Los siguientes años, mi Madre tenía ataques de pánico por las noches, gritando que no nos lastimaran. Yo no estaba muy diferente. Cada que salía y veía a un hombre pasar cerca de mí, temblaba y lloraba del miedo. Incluso llegué al punto de tenerle miedo a mi propio Padre, pensando que me haría daño también._

 _Papá gasto cada centavo de su trabajo en terapias para nosotros. En medicamentos y en abogados que pudieran hacer algo contra esos bastardos. Mi Padre fue tan fuerte por nosotros, pero… Después de tanta tortura, no se puede regresar a la normalidad._

 _A principio mi psicólogo decía que se podía, que debía de hacer amigos y hacerme de un círculo de personas de mi confianza para hablar de las cosas. Y yo tenía un amigo. A quien le confié todo._

 _Todoroki Shōto._

 _Él era mi mejor amigo. Mi persona de confianza que, término por fallarme al abandonarme en un momento de crisis como esa._

 _Claro que las noticias de lo que nos pasó estaban por todos lados, y muchas personas buscaban herirme o burlarse, o tenerme lastima. Pero Shōto y su Familia no querían tener nada que ver con nosotros y se mudaron lejos._

 _Volvía a la escuela después, y pase por muchas fases. Fui una burla un tiempo, siendo agredido por mis compañeros al verme más débil; fui la víctima de un caso perdido y un posible mentiroso. Pase a ser igual una causa de caridad. Fui tanto en ese tiempo, que mi carácter era inestable. Tal y como un sube y baja, siendo agresivo y sumiso._

 _Pero cada día, me derrumbaba más y más. Mi abismo me tragaba._

 _Todo empeoro cuando un día, llegando de clases, encontré a mi Madre en el baño con las muñecas cortadas y un charco de sangre. Escribió una nota que Papá encontró cuando llego, donde nos pedía perdón, pero que no podía más. Recuerdo partes de la nota, donde ella decía que se culpaba por no ser una mejor Madre, por no ser tan fuerte y por permitir que cayera en un trauma como ese._

 _Se culpaba por todo. Y yo la odie._

 _La odie mucho. Porque ella me dejo solo, cuando me juro que siempre saldríamos delante de todo. Que ella era una guerrera y yo, al ser su hijo, era un guerrero también. Creí en todo lo que ella dijo. Y al final, fue ella quien huyo. Quien nos dejó solos._

 _Tras su muerte, mi Padre y yo nos mudamos a un departamento más pequeño y lejos de donde vivíamos._

 _Yo quería morir como mi Madre. No quería vivir con miedo, con mis traumas. No quería vivir así._

 _Pero al ver a mi Padre cada día, con una sonrisa cansada por su exceso de trabajo y con todos sus esfuerzos en verme mejor, me impedían hacerlo. No quería verlo triste ni dejarlo solo después de todo lo que había hecho. Él no merecía más dolor._

 _Nuestra relación fue difícil. Distante y fría. Con monosílabos para hablarnos. Al menos de mi parte, ya que él quería acercarse a mí y cuidarme, pero yo no podía. Era muy difícil para mí. Tenía tantos sentimientos dentro, que no podía liberarlos. No podía ser ese niño tan travieso y feliz que era antes._

 _Verme al espejo, era ver a un completo desconocido. Un joven que deseaba morir cada noche, que deseaba no despertar jamás. Mi Padre me quería pese a todo, y siempre buscaba hacerme feliz, alegrarme y cuidarme todo el tiempo. Me procuro siempre. Y yo nunca pude agradecerle todo lo que hacía._

 _Un día, en otoño, me llevo de montañismo. Alejados, solos. Disfrutando de la naturaleza y la vida. Del clima fresco y vientos agradables en la cima. Noches hermosas mirando las estrellas en medio de la intemperie._

 _Bombones quemados, fogatas y la desafinada voz de mi Padre al cantar. Me hizo sentir vivo una vez más. Pude ver por fin, la luz en medio de toda la oscuridad que me estaba ahogando. Sentí la esperanza de volver ser yo… o tratar de ser yo._

 _Sin embargo, la vida se empeñó en hacerme miserable de nuevo._

 _Esa vez, de regreso a casa, tuvimos un accidente. Un ebrio choco contra nosotros, descarrilando el carro en el que íbamos. Mi Padre murió en el acto, y yo sobreviví._

 _Sin Padres ni Familia, me quede en un orfanato hasta que una pareja me adopto. Tsunagu Hakamata, un reconocido Psicólogo fue quien me adopto para ser su hijo perfecto._

 _Sinceramente, sin mi Padre y mi Madre, creí que era un buen momento para suicidarme al no tener nada más. No tenía motivos para luchar. Me autolesionaba constantemente, esperando a ese destello de valor para cortarme las venas, pero jamás pude hacerlo. Siempre terminaba llorando, y pidiendo perdón o rogando por una salvación._

 _Al borde de hundirme por completo en mi dolor, tuve un encuentro con uno de esos bastardos que me lo arrebataron todo. Ese día habíamos salido al centro comercial. La esposa de Hakamata quería comprarme ropa nueva, y yo pensaba en huir para ir arrojarme de un puente o lo que sea que pudiera matarme, pero me encontré con ese tipo._

 _Lo vi, al imbécil con su asquerosa Familia. Disfrutando de lo que a mí me habían quitado._

 _El bastardo me vio, se acercó. Coloco una mano sobre mi hombro y me susurro que era bellísimo y que esperaba verme de nuevo. Ya que al parecer me "extrañaba". Dijo que me iría a visitar pronto, y esta vez no me dejaría ir como la vez pasada._

 _Y en ese momento, algo se quebró._

 _Lo sentí en mi pecho, estallando como una bomba. Si antes no estaba roto, ese bastardo lo había destruido._

 _Al volver a casa con Hakamata le ofrecí un trato. Él me daría todo lo que yo le pidiera, y yo le sería el hijo perfecto que su esposa y él buscaban de mí._

 _Acepto._

 _Tome cursos y lecciones. Clases de defensa personal, de artes marciales. Me llevo incluso de casería una vez para enseñarme a manejar un arma de manera "legal"._

 _Aprendí todo lo que necesitaba y quería. Fui el hijo perfecto hasta la muerte de mi Madrastra donde Tsunagu y yo tomamos caminos diferentes. Claro que en esos años, él me tomo cariño y me siguió ayudando tanto como le era posible._

 _Trace un plan perfecto. Pero todavía necesitaba los archivos de mi caso. Me habría grabado cada detalle de esos hombres, cada arruga y cana, pero de cualquier manera necesitaba los archivos. Así que entré a buscarlos a la Jefatura usando un disfraz, donde me encontré a Todoroki._

 _Él me reconoció. Y pese a eso, me ayudo a buscar esos archivos, incluso me dio información extra. Sé que lo hacía por la culpa de haberme dejado. Y aunque se ofreció en ayudarme, yo lo rechace. No quería ayuda, porque esa arrebatada justicia que había planeado era solamente mía._

 _Una vez con la información, mi perfecto plan se puso en marcha._

 _Uno a uno, los fui cazando y asesinando con métodos distintos, con torturas diferentes. Los hice sentir el infierno en la piel. Pero no solo a ellos, también a sus Familias. Los hice ver como torturaba a sus Familias, los hice rogar, suplicar e implorar por perdón._

 _Torture a todos y cada uno de ellos hasta saciar mi alma y sentir la justicia por fin. Me convertí en un monstruo sediento que incluso ataco a sus compañeros de escuela cuando se burlaban de mí._

 _En algún momento, en medio de mi plan, llegue a pensar que quizá no hacía lo correcto. Que llenarme de odio y ser un arma contra esos tipos no me haría mejor que ellos y que mis Padres estarían decepcionados de mí._

 _Deje mi plan a la mitad por un tiempo, para descansar y "vivir" algo. Me uní a una pandilla de maleantes, tuve una novia. Tuve y pude hacer muchas cosas, pero al final, las pesadillas no se iban y mi alma no estaba quieta ni tranquila._

 _Mi líder de la pandilla, Tomura Shigaraki, me dijo que quizá debería terminar con lo que inicie, y así y solo así podría ser libre de mis pesadillas. Al parecer, él tuvo una experiencia similar con personas así. Con personas que le arrebataron todo y que al final busco justicia por mano propia._

 _Tome su palabra y retome el plan, que se complicó debido a los casos de las masacres que realice que fueron transmitidas a muchas partes._

 _Fui conocido como "El Onii azul", un asesino despiadado._

 _Mis otras víctimas buscaron huir y aunque se ocultaron bien, el mundo no era suficiente para que desaparecieran de mí por completo. Los encontré y los mate._

 _Mi última víctima la arroje por un barranco, a unas horas de aquí."_

Al momento de finalizar, se quedó mirando las reacciones de Izuku. Este parecía estar terminando de procesar todo lo que le había dicho. Mientras eso pasaba, Bakugō se puso de pie para buscar entre sus cosas la fotografía de su Familia.

—Ya sé que la has visto. —Dice cuando regresa a la cama. Con la foto en sus manos, se queda mirándola por unos segundos.

—Eres muy igual a tu Madre. —Comenta Izuku, pero de inmediato frunce los labios. Temiendo haber dicho algo que no debía.

—Mi Padre siempre lo decía. Incluso herede su carácter.

Izuku se recreó una escena de la Familia Bakugō, y no evito sonreír por ello. Sonaban a una Familia feliz.

—Cuando has mencionado Familias… ¿Te refieres a que fue por igual con mujeres y niños?—Pregunta Izuku ante los pensamientos que había tenido, mira a Katsuki, quien mantiene su mirada sobre sus ojos y después la aparta. Cierra los ojos y afirma con el movimiento de su cabeza. Le ve observar la fotografía de nuevo.

Midoriya se sorprende por algunos segundos, pero de inmediato dicha sorpresa pasa. Mentiría si dijera que no le había asustado un poco. Alguien que era capaz de matar a sangre fría a Familias enteras. A niños y mujeres, era un monstruo al cual temer.

Y sin embargo, Izuku no podía dejar de quererlo. Claro, sintió miedo cuando Bakugō le conto sobre las muertes, y que mientras contaba su historia, no parecía tener remordimientos por lo que había hecho. Se sintió algo incómodo cuando noto que no le importaba en lo absoluto. No le importaba sí Katsuki había asesinado incluso a alguien que le mirara feo. No le importaba si se volvía un monstruo delante de sus ojos, él siempre vería el lado bueno para amarlo sin límites.

La incomodidad paso rápido, tan rápido como un parpadeo. En su corazón no había dudas por lo que sentía. No había miedos, no había nada que no fuera un amor incondicional. Su mente sabía exactamente por qué no sentía miedos, o por qué no huía de él. Pero se reservó y encerró cualquier mal pensamiento hacía Katsuki. Lo amaba, lo necesitaba, lo quería. Y nada que hiciera le haría cambiar de opinión con respecto a lo que sentía.

Podría ser un enfermo por amar a alguien así. Pero… ¿Por qué habría de importarle la opinión ajena? Sí Bakugō lo quería, él le querría de igual modo. Y ese era el punto final.

Se acurruca contra Bakugō, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su hombro y cuello.

—Debió ser muy difícil para ti realizar todo. —Habla Izuku. —Envidio esa fuerza que tienes. Esa valentía y ese coraje que usaste para salir de tu abismo. Yo me habría hundido…

Bakugō no responde nada y solamente le rodea con un brazo. Oculta su rostro en el cabello del otro, para seguido dejar la fotografía en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama.

—No sé por qué Silent Hill te trajo aquí. No hiciste nada malo. —Insiste Midoriya. — Buscar la justicia que se te negó, no debería ser condenado en esto. Aquellos bastardos son los que deberían estar atrapados y siendo castigados. No tú. Tú solo buscabas justicia.

Katsuki nunca había pensado en que hacía justicia realmente, y aquella palabra quedo vagando por su cabeza. Ya que lo él siempre busco, fue venganza. Él quería vengarse por todo el daño que le hicieron y por arrebatarle a su Familia

Quizá era justamente por esa razón que estaba ahí.

—Tal vez estoy aquí por ti. —Dice Bakugō.

— ¿Por mí?

—Sí. Sin mi estarías muerto. —Juega antes de picar las costillas del otro y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas. — Quizá por eso estoy aquí. Para salvarte.

Izuku entre risas, trataba de apartar las manos de Bakugō. Pero termino por recostarse sobre la cama de nuevo, con Katsuki sobre él.

Las cosquillas se detienen, y ambos se miran a los ojos antes de besarse. Un beso lento y tranquilo. Al apartarse, Midoriya sujeta el rostro de Bakugō, mirándole tan profundamente a los ojos, que se perdía en el rojo y en esa mirada llena de cariño.

— _Eres mi héroe, Katsuki. —_ Dice Izuku. — _Mi héroe N°1._

— ¿Eso fue un "te amo"?

Las mejillas, así como todo el rostro de Midoriya, ardieron en rojo. Comenzó a tartamudear y ponerse nervioso. Queriendo ocultarse con ambos brazos su rostro y la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento. Ni siquiera él sabía que decir.

Katsuki rodo los ojos, y se inclinó de nuevo a besarlo. Lento y con calma. Quería gozar de ese momento, exprimir cada segundo y milisegundo que fuera posible.

Había encontrado a alguien que lo aceptaba tal y como era. Alguien que lo quería sin restricciones y sin límites. Y no había mayor placer para eso. Cualquiera huiría de sus brazos al saber que es un asesino, pero Izuku no.

Su alma no pudo sentirse más en paz que en ese momento. Al igual que el alma de Izuku, quien por fin había encontrado a la persona ideal de su vida.

 _Era un amor perfecto para ellos._

* * *

 _ **Este ha sido sin duda un capítulo bastante corto a comparación de los demás que he subido jdfks**_

 _ **Ahora que hemos visto sus pasados, sabemos lo que viene ahora. Tal y como en libros o películas, cuando la historia se expone y ellos se aceptan mutuamente, viene la batalla final. La batalla final contra el pueblo maldito.**_

 _ **Tengo una duda para ustedes que lo han leído hasta aquí: Tomando en cuenta todo lo que les ha pasado, y lo que han visto que han hecho en Silent Hill... ¿Creen que ellos merecen el perdón y ser libres? ¿O aún les queda una deuda por saldar? Sean honestos, los leo -eyes.-**_

 _ **Honestamente me gusto cambiar las cosas con el apodo de "Deku". Siempre es Uraraka quien ve el lado bueno, y quien le dice a Izuku que lo acepte y tal. Me gusto cambiar eso. Y poner a Bakugo viendo el lado bueno ( a su manera claro xD ), del tan famoso apodo. -inserte kokoro.-**_

 _ **De nuevo perdón sino respondo los reviews, siento que mandar MP para responderles sería molesto ;; Pero quiero que sepan que los apreció y agradezco de todo corazón.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Las calles solitarias de Silent Hill. Con la niebla hasta por encima de los pocos edificios altos. El clima frío, y la terrible soledad pura tragando cada centímetro del pavimento de sus calles.

Todo en ese lugar representaba los sentimientos de soledad, de vació y desesperanza. No existía nada que no fuera un constante recordatorio sobre lo que era la vida de aquellas almas ahogadas en pecados, en errores, en culpas.

Un recordatorio de que estarían solos por el resto de sus vidas. Condenados a vagar por el limbo, esperando un castigo o la absolución.

* * *

Caminaban como siempre por las calles de Silent Hill. Intercambiando miradas entre ellos, gestos y sonrisas para hacer de su entorno algo más amigable. Aunque, tal y como en un principio, dudaban enormemente que alguna vez la palabra "amigable", tuviera su lugar en ese lugar.

Izuku no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en esos días. Que más que días, han parecido meses, incluso años si quería exagerarlo. En ese tiempo conoció a quien ahora podría decir sin miedos que amaba. Conoció a su perfecto _soulmate,_ que le acompañaba en ese infierno al que habían llegado. Y no podía sentirse más agradecido por eso.

Incluso en medio de aquel lugar, algo bueno había salido. Por fin algo _bueno_ sucedía en su vida. Sentía que, por primera vez, podría aferrarse a la esperanza sin salir herido. Una esperanza llamada _Katsuki._

Su corazón latía a un ritmo tan agradable, y dejaba sentir ese cálido sentimiento a todo su cuerpo. Dándole la vida que tanto había deseado. Pero los sentimientos amargos siempre saldrían a recordarle que su vida no podía ser buena por mucho tiempo.

Ya que, mientras estuvieran atrapados en Silent Hill, todo lo bueno que juntaron o sintieron, se evaporaría.

Una vez que abandonaron el apartamento que fue testigo de su amor, de su íntima conexión y que escucho sus pecados, tomaron de vuelta el camino a su siguiente destino. Pero aquel camino los llevo a pasar por la Biblioteca.

Midoriya observo la fachada del edificio y lo difícil que fue salir de ahí. Recordó su linterna incluso.

Bakugō por otro lado, no pudo evitar gruñir al momento en que vio aquel edificio. Maldito sea, pensó para sí antes de jalar a Midoriya para que siguiera avanzando. Nada bueno venía de recordar el pasado.

Sus pasos continuaron por varias calles. Por varios minutos. Pero lo más extraño de todo, era que no habían aparecido monstruos en todo el camino. Nada de enfermeros o seres de manos. Nada de sombras extrañas asomándose por los rincones oscuros de las calles, ni masas negras que quisieran retenerlos, ni más locos.

No había nada.

Solo ellos dos caminando.

Bakugō prestaba atención constantemente a su entorno. Alerta en todo momento por si algo llegaba a suceder de nuevo. Sin embargo, Midoriya era quien venía más metido dentro de su mente. Después de todo, el siguiente lugar al que irían, podría ser el último lugar al que llegarían.

 _La última batalla contra Silent Hill_

Y no estaba seguro de lo que sucedería. ¿De verdad saldrían vivos? ¿O morirían en el intento?

Por primera vez en toda su vida, quería vivir. Quería salir de ese lugar, tener una vida a lado de Katsuki, y disfrutar de lo que les quedaba juntos. Quería despertar todas las mañanas con él. Bañarse juntos, dormir juntos, jugar juntos. Quería hacer muchas cosas junto con él.

 _Quería vivir,_ como nunca antes lo deseo.

Pero incluso él estaba consciente de que había un porcentaje muy alto de que no lograran salir. Porque sabía que, aunque contara su historia y se sincerara con Bakugō, no significaba que aceptaba su pasado ni lo que había hecho. No significaba que él se perdonara por sus errores. Contarlo y ser aceptado por quien amaba, eran pasos diferentes al perdón y redención que su alma buscaba.

Alguno de los dos podría morir o ambos podrían morir. Nada sería tan fácil, e incluso tenía una especie de sexto sentido que no dejaba de gritarle sobre el peligro inminente.

Un peligro que incluso lo sintió tan palpable cuando miraron el último lugar al que entrarían.

— _Jefatura de Policía de Silent Hill. —_

Se leía en las letras de fuera, junto con un escudo que hacía honor a su nombre. Un edificio de dos pisos, con un tono gris y marcos de ventanas blancos. Algunas ventanas tenían vidrios y otros no. Había vallas de concreto rodeando todo el lugar que le correspondía con alambres de púas.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el lugar desde fuera. Tal y como las dos veces pasadas que habían presenciado un lugar.

Pero, a diferencia de las dos veces pasadas, ahora existía una pequeña chispa de valentía. Una esperanza tan pequeña a la cual aferrarse.

Observo a Katsuki, quien miraba el lugar con calma. Parecía reflexionar algo. Y él entendía casi perfectamente porque lo veía así.

—¿Estaremos bien? —Habla Izuku, queriendo sonar valiente ante lo que se venía. Queriendo callar aquel sexto sentido que no dejaba de gritar que no debían entrar.

—Lo estaremos, Deku. —Responde Katsuki. Incluso sino lo mostraba con tanta facilidad, él estaba igual de preocupado por lo que se venía encima. Él también tenía aquel sexto sentido que no dejaba de gritarle que no debían entrar a ese lugar. Pero era la única manera de conjurar al _otro mundo_ , para colapsarlo y por fin huir de ese espantoso sitio.

Sus manos se unieron, entrelazando sus dedos. Dándose fuerza, aliento, esperanza y valentía para moverse y avanzar dentro del lugar.

La puerta fue abierta de par en par. Escuchando el chillido de las bisagras quejándose por su uso. Tal y como el resto de los lugares de Silent Hill, este se encontraba abandonado. Había alguna que otra luz que permanecía encendida, pero aquello solamente daba un ambiente mucho más lúgubre. Sin embargo, apenas ellos entraron y las puertas a sus espaldas se cerraron, las luces se apagaron completamente, sumiendo el sitio en oscuridad.

Midoriya sentía el mal augurio dentro de aquellas paredes.

Paredes despintadas, manchadas con sangre o con pequeños huecos y manchas que indicaban la fuerza armada de las que fueron testigos. Papeles tirados por varias partes, sangre y basura por los pasillos y los pisos.

Midoriya observa el mapa que hay antes de finalizar el pasillo, alumbrando con la linterna robada de las cosas de Shindō. Memorizaba tan rápido como podía, marcando las zonas donde suponía podría surgir la activación al _otro mundo._

Tenía una teoría un tanto extraña, pero que después de la segunda vez cobro bastante sentido. _El otro mundo_ de Silent Hill no aparecía solo por qué sí. Ni tampoco aparecía cada tantas horas. Ese _otro mundo,_ aparecía cuando alguno de ellos tocaba las fibras sensibles de sí mismos.

Como Bakugō en la Biblioteca y su intento de suicidio con el cuchillo. O él mismo cuando asesino al Doctor Chisaki y uso el talismán. Justo en ese momento, cuando escarbaban en sus pasados, cuando algo salía a flote dentro de sus mentes, algo tan fuerte, era que el _otro mundo_ aparecía.

Siendo que ambos se sinceraron el uno con el otro, Midoriya planeo el último lugar al que irían y que, con suerte, lograrían cumplir con sus objetivos. Quizá tuvo dudas con haber elegido la Jefatura, pero ahora que estaban dentro, no quedaba ninguna.

Bakugō se paseó un poco por los pasillos y recepción. Alumbrando con la otra linterna robada.

El sitio era horrible. No solamente por el aspecto abandonado y escalofriante que sus paredes transpiraban, sino por el hecho de estar ambos ahí. Esa clase de lugares son de los que personas como ellos llegan y se van con una condena perpetua sin libertad condicional o algo mucho peor. Al menos para él quien sabía exactamente cuantos años le darían por sus víctimas.

Justo en el medio estaba una recepción con su amplio escritorio de madera y la insignia de la Policía de Silent Hill en el centro. Detrás no había nada más que una silla y varios papeles más.

Había dos pasillos, derecha e izquierda, completamente oscuros pero en las mismas condiciones que lo demás en cuanto a suciedad y basura. Con algunas puertas al fondo que apenas podían verse gracias a la luz. No tenían nombres o alguna señal que indicase lo que había dentro de ellas.

—¿Estas completamente seguro de este asqueroso lugar? —Dice Katsuki, girando para llegar hasta donde esta Izuku. Le observa mover los labios y usar su mano libre de la linterna para tironear de su labio inferior mientras sigue murmurando.

Se queda mirándolo por al menos cinco minutos más.

—Creo… creo que podemos ir primero a investigar la oficina de administración. —Habla Izuku, señalando con la luz de la linterna los lugares e ignorando la pregunta pasada. Sinceramente no quería responder y por alguna razón Bakugō estaba de acuerdo en no escuchar su respuesta. —De ahí podemos obtener información y podríamos ver donde guardaban sus armas. Nos serían útiles.

—Mi hacha es suficiente. —Responde Katsuki levantándola con orgullo.

—Yo sé que lo es. Pero necesitamos algo más con que defendernos. —La respuesta de Izuku va acompañada con una sonrisa. Misma que hace a Bakugō bufar.

—Movámonos entonces.

Toman el camino a la derecha y después giran por la única vía que hay que es a la izquierda al final del pasillo. Internándose más en la oscuridad de aquel edificio.

Al momento de llegar a la puerta de Administración, esta se encontraba convenientemente cerrada. Pero no había nada que un hacha y varias patadas no rompieran la seguridad de la manija y les diera el acceso.

Una vez entraron, Izuku comenzó a revisar los papeles, como un ratón de biblioteca hambriento de conocimiento. Sostenía la linterna colocándola entre su hombro y cuello para usar ambas manos.

Katsuki de su parte se paseó mirando los cuadros que había ahí. Alguno de los dos debía estar atento a su entorno y a lo que pasara. Confiaba en Izuku y en que sacaría o encontraría la información necesaria para seguir avanzando.

De igual modo que Izuku confiaba en Bakugō para cuidarlo mientras él se sumía en las hojas.

La Administración tenía varios escritorios, con y sin sillas en sus lugares. Con basura, sangre y pintura adornando cada parte de dicho lugar. Había estanterías con libros, libretas y carpetas con más información. Incluso había cajas con más papeles encima.

Pero lo que llamo la atención de Katsuki, fueron algunos cuadros colgados. Uno de ellos tenía a quien suponía era el Capitán de la fuerza Policial de Silent Hill, pero su rostro estaba tachado con tinta negra, dejando ver solamente desde el cuello para abajo.

Otro cuadro era del famoso _Lago Toluca_ , una de las atracciones del pueblo. El cuadro se veía muy _gris,_ pero suponía que debía ser por el paso del tiempo. Otros más tenían a otros oficiales que al parecer eran reconocidos.

Al pasearse a verlos, Bakugō reconoció a uno de ellos en particular. Uno de los cuadros, estaba nada más ni nada menos que Todoroki. Lo veía en aquella fotografía con su traje de gala de la policía. Aquel rostro serio que siempre había mostrado, le hacía pensar en sí en algún momento, Shōto le ayudo.

Sabía que Todoroki llegó a trabajar en algunos de los casos que lo involucraban a él. Se sintió mal por algunos segundos, cuando pensó en la posibilidad de su ayuda y en la encrucijada moral a la que debió someterlo.

— _Tal vez no eras tan mala persona…_ —Medita para sí en voz baja. Lo había ayudado antes, cuando entro en la Jefatura. ¿Por qué no haberlo ayudado después?

No era tiempo de ponerse sentimental ni de reflexionar más. Después se encargaría de agradecerle adecuadamente sí es que le había ayudado o se encargaría de resolver las cosas. Así que decidió alejarse del cuadro y seguir mirando. No obstante, hubo que casi dejaba la sangre de Katsuki helada. Era el cuadro del Detective que estuvo a cargo de su caso. Un hombre de mediana edad con el cabello canoso y gordo. Una maldición surgió de sus labios al recordar el mediocre trabajo que había hecho.

Ese hombre no había hecho bien su trabajo y por su culpa fue más fácil que sus captores salieran libres. _Cómo lo odiaba._

Sin embargo, disfruto mucho cuando lo asesino. Era cierto, no fue del todo sincero con Izuku. No le conto que había matado a ese hombre, no le dijo que fue su primera víctima. De hecho, pensándolo mejor, él sabía que le había hecho un favor al mundo al matar a un hombre mediocre que llego a donde estaba pisoteando gente, porque estaba casi un 90% seguro de que no había más explicación para que fuera un Detective.

Ese bastardo incluso se atrevió a coquetear con su Madre y peor aún, la hizo narrarle todas las atrocidades muchas veces. Su sangre hirvió ante los recuerdos.

Se quedo mirándolo unos minutos más, esperando la ebullición de su rabia. Y después, levanto el hacha para destrozar el cuadro y el retrato de aquel bastardo. Esperaba que ardiera en el peor de los infiernos posibles.

Su escandalo no pudo ser pasado por alto por Izuku, quien simplemente se dedicó a mirar desde lejos como es que había hecho pedazos un cuadro gris.

—E-Encontré algo, Katsuki. —Llama su atención. Bakugō observa los destrozos que hizo, y sencillamente se aleja de ahí.

—¿Qué encontraste nerd? —Habla una vez que está cerca del otro.

—Las armas están al lado contrario a donde estamos, pero más al fondo. Sí tenemos suerte no tendrán candado, en cuyo caso de que si lo tenga usaremos-

—Mi hacha.

—Sí.

—¿Qué más encontraste? —Katsuki observa las hojas que Izuku le va pasando, para que de igual forma las lea. Entre las hojas que le pasa, hay una fotografía de un edificio. Dicho edificio con tres pisos de alto. De color cobre y un paisaje detrás en la característica niebla de Silent Hill.

—Existe o existió, la verdad no estoy tan seguro, una prisión en Silent Hill. Pero no hay mucha información sobre ella. No aparecía en los mapas turísticos ni en ninguna otra parte que he revisado. Aquí la mencionan como una prisión que se usó para encerrar a los prisioneros de la Guerra Civil. Anteriormente era conocida como un campo de prisioneros, pero en 1866 se convirtió en una prisión tal cual. Pero no hay más datos al respecto. — Una vez que Izuku termino de contar sobre la Prisión, Bakugō observo las hojas donde venía la misma información. Sin embargo, el lugar donde debería estar marcada su ubicación estaba tachada de nuevo con tinta.

Durante algunos segundos su mente se perdió en lo irónico que estaba siendo la situación donde estaban.

—¿Piensas que la Prisión tiene algo que ver con nosotros? —Ante la pregunta, Izuku tuerce un poco los labios. No es que piense que hay algo, sino que hay muchas cosas que tienen que ver con ellos y una prisión.

Abrió sus labios dispuesto a responder la pregunta de Katsuki, pero apenas hacerlo, varios ruidos se escucharon de fuera. Justo por el pasillo por donde ellos habían llegado.

Bakugō sujeto el hacha con ambas manos, listo para pelear. Midoriya de su lado, saco la navaja de su bolsillo, siendo su única arma de defensa. Tras el incidente con Shindō y los otros dos, habían perdido la escopeta y las armas de fuego.

Katsuki avanzo primero, abrió la puerta, pero lo único que le recibió fuera de esta era la oscuridad del lugar. Uso la linterna para apuntar, mirando el techo y el piso, a los lados y al fondo, hasta donde la luz podía llegar.

Y no había nada.

El sonido se repitió de nuevo. Un sonido de algo siendo arrastrado por los demás pasillos.

—¿Deberíamos…? —Pregunta Izuku, mirando por encima del hombro de Katsuki.

—Claro, suena bien seguir ruidos extraños en un puto pueblo maldito. —Le gruñe Bakugō con sarcasmo.

—A-Aunque no queramos, debemos ir a su dirección. Es allá donde está la armería. —Vuelve a hablar Izuku, encogiéndose de hombros. Pese a saber que no es buena idea seguir ruidos extraños en Silent Hill, debía recordar que era justo para ese rumbo a donde deberían ir.

A él tampoco le gustaba la idea de seguir _algo_ o _alguien_ que hiciera esos ruidos extraños. Pero no les quedaba más opción.

Bakugō suspira de forma pesada, dejando notar su frustración. Aun así, decide avanzar primero. Izuku le sigue de cerca, ambos con sus linternas y sus armas listas en todo momento, preparados para cualquier cosa que decidiera atacarlos.

Los ruidos se van haciendo más y más fuertes a medida que avanzan por el pasillo hacia el lado contrario a donde estaban. Justo al momento de doblar por la esquina hacia la derecha, es donde los sonidos provienen.

—Voy a guardar la linterna y tú serás quien me dé luz, ¿entendido Deku? —Susurra Katsuki, a lo que Izuku afirma con el movimiento de su cabeza.

El hombre de ojos rubís cuenta hasta llegar a tres, y una vez en el número se mueve con hacha en manos listo para atacar a lo que sea que estaba haciendo ese ruido. El otro le sigue apuntando con la linterna y con su navaja lista.

Pero no hay nada de nuevo. El pasillo está completamente solo y oscuro como el resto del edificio.

Ambos se intercambian miradas, confundidos. Estaban completamente seguros que los sonidos estaban siendo generados en ese lugar. Sin embargo, sus ojos no mentían. El pasillo estaba completamente solo y a oscuras.

Bakugō gira un poco para ver a Izuku, quien le regresa la mirada mientras mueve sus hombros, expresando sin palabras un: " _Ni idea."_

Midoriya sigue enfocando la luz de la linterna mientras Katsuki avanza por el pasillo con suma desconfianza. Mirando atentamente las paredes y las puertas en su camino por sí algo llegaba a suceder.

—No importa cuánto pase, no puedo acostumbrarme a estas mierdas. —Dijo Katsuki.

—Lo sé. —Apoyo Izuku, sin dejar de ser la luz que guiaba por ese pasillo.

Unos pocos pasos después, una de las puertas que recién acababan de pasar, comenzó a agitarse. Como sí alguien quisiera salir. Midoriya apunto la linterna y Bakugō de inmediato se colocó delante de él, ambos listos para atacar.

La puerta siguió estremeciéndose con fuerza. De igual modo, la perilla se sacudía bruscamente, queriendo abrir la puerta.

A esa puerta se le unió otra que se sacudía igual, y después siguió otra y otra hasta que todas las puertas estaban en las mismas condiciones. Siendo violentamente movidas por algo que buscaba salir o entrar. Los dos hombres se pegaron, espalda con espalda, listos para enfrentar lo que saliera de aquellas puertas, esperando únicamente lo peor.

Podrían salir monstruos en manadas listos para destrozarles hasta la última parte de sus extremidades. Podría salir cualquier cosa.

Izuku apuntaba la luz de la linterna en diferentes direcciones, esperando y rezando porque su reacción fuera lo suficientemente rápida sí es que alguna de las puertas se abría, lograra enfocarlo para que fuera más fácil atacarlo.

Repentinamente las puertas dejaron de moverse. Pero no se detuvieron lentamente como se podría esperar, las puertas simplemente dejaron de moverse de golpe.

Y ellos se quedaron mirando. A la espera de que algo saliera. De que algo les atacara ahora. Pero la espera duro minutos, y nada ocurrió. Dejaron escapar el aire que retuvieron durante esos segundos en forma de suspiros de alivio. La paz regreso y ambos pudieron respirar con libertad.

Lo único que Izuku noto, fue que de la primera puerta que se movió, comenzaba a salir sangre. Se escucho un golpe del que no supieron exactamente de donde vino o qué fue, y después, solo hubo silencio.

Incomodo y tenso silencio. Un silencio que parecía prometer algo malo a su final.

Midoriya ni siquiera quería respirar por la terrible sensación que le estaba trepando por las piernas, aprisionando y presionando su estómago y garganta, para finalmente dejarlo completamente clavado a su lugar. Bakugō por otra parte, tenía todos los músculos tensos por la presión y la adrenalina no liberada por una pelea que jamás llego.

Se quedaron quietos, esperando lo peor una vez más. _Pero nada paso._

* * *

Las cosas continuaron teñidas por la incertidumbre de que algo sucediera. Y sin embargo, por más que estaban alerta a que algo sucedería, nada había pasado. No había más monstruos ni ruidos extraños. No había más guiños o torturas por parte de su pasado.

No había nada más que ellos en aquel lugar, buscando cosas con las cuales defenderse.

Tras abrir la puerta que los llevaría a la armería, se encontraron con una habitación completamente diferente a lo que estaban esperando. No era la continuación ni otra parte de la Jefatura de Policía.

La habitación era una especie de rectángulo, con pintura que se descarapelaba. El piso de concreto desapareció y un piso de madera estaba ocupando su lugar. Con luces de techo amarillentas que parpadeaban, amenazando con fallar en cualquier momento y sumir aquel lugar en oscuridad.

Sin embargo, justamente en la pared de enfrente, justo en el centro, estaba una abertura en la pared. Una abertura destrozada y hecha como sí alguien entrara a la fuerza o como si algo hubiera estallado solo en esa parte. Midoriya sentía que podía inclinarse por la segunda opción.

Algo parecido a estallar ahí y dejar una marca que se veía demasiado macabra. Añadiendo todavía más unas escaleras que guiaban e invitaban a pasar a la más profunda de las oscuridades posibles.

—¿Qué carajo es este lugar? —Pregunto Bakugō, mirando las desnudas paredes con desconfianza.

—No lo sé. —Responde Izuku, caminando directamente hasta donde estaba aquella abertura en la pared. Una de sus manos recorre la madera que fue quemada, y no evita sentir escalofríos terribles por la columna. La sensación se intensifico todavía más cuando vio aquel _vacío_ de su interior.

Bakugō regreso a la puerta por donde habían entrado, y al ver que estaba cerrada, comenzó a talar la madera de la que estaba hecha. Pero lo único que consiguió, fue golpear concreto una vez que logro partir la puerta.

—Debe ser una puta broma. —Bramo. —¡Deku, no se puede salir de este puto lugar!

Midoriya se acerca hasta su compañero, observando lo que había detrás de la única puerta del lugar. De inmediato saca conclusiones.

—No va a dejarnos ir. Debemos ir por esa parte entonces. —Señala Izuku.

—Tiene que haber otra manera de salir.

—No. Debemos seguir a donde nos está llevando.

—Oh claro, siempre es una grandiosa idea seguir las pistas de este puto lugar. ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que ha pasado las ultimas veces que lo seguimos?— Katsuki podría nombrarle más de tres ejemplos en los que estaba comprobado que seguir lo que Silent Hill les decía siempre acaba con alguno de los dos cerca de la muerte o a punto de matarse entre ellos.

—No hay otra opción, Katsuki. —Midoriya coloca una mano sobre el hombro contrario, y trata de sonreír pese a que él tampoco esta seguro de querer avanzar. Y menos por esa abertura que lo único que promete es terror.

Bakugō le observa, bufa con molestia. Pero incluso él sabe que deben seguir por esa parte.

La mano de Izuku baja del hombro hasta tomar la mano contraria. Katsuki presiona en el agarre que tienen entre sus manos, como un signo de fuerza mutua. Una ultima mirada es lo que se dan antes de avanzar cuesta abajo por las escaleras que los llevarían a quien sabe dónde.

* * *

Han pasado varios minutos según piensa Katsuki, en los que continúan bajando. El pasillo era estrecho, pero suficiente para que ambos pudieran bajar lado a lado. La madera con la que estaban hechas las escaleras comienza a cambiar, poco a poco, como si el concreto al que se fueron encontrando, devorara la madera tal cual lo haría una enfermedad.

La pintura y las paredes de madera también fueron desapareciendo, dando paso a más concreto. Su única fuente de luz eran sus linternas, y estas apenas lograban iluminar algo del camino.

—Esto es demasiado inquietante. —Habla Izuku. —Esta oscuridad no se siente como las demás.

—Se siente más densa. —Añade Katsuki. —De no ser por las linternas, no veríamos nada.

Izuku afirmo sin palabras. Bien podría comparar aquel momento como querer bajar las escaleras con los ojos cerrados, pero con el factor miedo de saber, que tus ojos no estaban cerrados y que aquella oscuridad estaba envolviendo todo a tu alrededor, esperando hacer algo en tu contra.

Minutos más de bajada, por fin llegaron a una sencilla puerta de metal, en la cual, encima estaba una lampara de luz blanca que alejaba a todo el mal que parecía estar rodeando el sitio.

Ambos se intercambian una mirada, y tras una breve afirmación, Katsuki se acerca y abre la puerta con cuidado.

Tras abrirla, se encuentra un muy pequeño pasillo, donde al final, estaba nuevamente aquel símbolo que vieron en la iglesia. El símbolo de la religión de Silent Hill, estaba pintado en rojo en la pared. Brillando sobre la pared de aparente metal.

No fue lo único que había al final, también se encontraba una especie de circulo en el piso. Mismo que conducía a una caída libre a la nada misma. Este circulo estaba rodeado con otros diseños en rojo, los mismos que poseía el símbolo de la religión.

Aquello era el final de su camino, sin vuelta atrás.

—¿Qué? ¿Debemos saltar ahora? —Dice Bakugō.

—E-Eso creo.

—¡Ni en un puto millón de años! ¡Esto es una maldita locura! —Se suelta del agarre con Izuku, y da algunos puñetazos a la pared. No podía estarle pasando algo como eso. Querer saltara la nada por ser parte del siguiente punto a seguir.

—Katsuki, tenemos que seguir. ¡Y- ¡Yo tampoco quiero bajar, pero es lo que debemos hacer!

—¡¿Hah?! ¡¿Qué tal si se trata de una maldita trampa?! ¡¿Y sí ahí abajo hay picos o una muerte segura?!

—Silent Hill no nos mataría de una forma tan burda como esa…

—¡¿Y por qué estás tan seguro, Deku?!

—Ya nos habría matado entonces. —Midoriya se acerca de nuevo hasta Bakugō, le abraza con fuerza, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del otro. —Tampoco quiero bajar. No quiero seguir más con esto, pero es la única manera de poder activar el _otro mundo_ y salir de este lugar de una vez por todas.

Bakugō le rodea con ambos brazos, comprendiendo más que a perfección lo que Midoriya sentía. Él también quería salir de ese lugar. Huir lejos y olvidar que alguna vez estuvo en Silent Hill. Observa de nuevo el circulo del suelo, y la desconfianza, así como el miedo, buscan quebrarlo y someterlo bajo su total control.

Y él no permitiría que eso le derrumbara de nuevo. Ya habían avanzado mucho, llegado tan lejos, que sería imperdonable rendirse ahí.

Ambos sabían que huir de aquel lugar no sería tan fácil. Pero, así como no sería tan fácil huir, tampoco se dejarían vencer tan fácil.

—No vayas a separarte de mí o te mataré. —Sentencia Bakugō, quien busca usar aquellos pocos segundos de valor que junto para poder saltar.

Izuku obedece, y le mira sonriendo, para seguido decir:

—Tú tampoco te apartes de mí. —

Katsuki se inclina, y ambos se besan. Se besan una y otra vez. Puede que ambos mostraran una decisión clara de saltar, pero no estaban completamente seguros de lo que vendría después. Y ese miedo a la incertidumbre, les provoca besarse como si fuera _la última vez_ que lo harían.

Al apartarse un poco, pegan sus frentes, cerrando los ojos unos segundos y después abriéndolos para verse directamente.

—Te amo. —Suspiro Midoriya, con sentimiento.

—Lo sé. — Responde Bakugō, sonriendo sin dejar de ver los ojos de Izuku. —No te pongas sentimental, maldito nerd. No vamos a morir. —

Probablemente para cualquiera sonaría muy cursi, o muy pronto debido al tiempo que tenían conviviendo juntos. Sin embargo, ambos habían sido expuestos, sus almas mostradas con total desnudes al otro. Y pese a todos los errores, los conflictos internos, los miedos, las inseguridades y defectos, se habían aceptado. Encajado tan bien como las notas de una melodía, como piezas que formaban algo. No existía una mejor muestra de amor que eso.

—Quería que lo supieras. —Izuku muerde sus labios un poco, como un gesto de nervios.

—Sé que me amas. Tus ojos me lo gritan cada que los veo. —Responde Katsuki antes de apartase un poco más. Quería responder al sentimiento con un "Te amo" igual, pero simplemente no quería. Ya que decírselo, significaría que ese era el fin y no en el sentido de un final a esa pesadilla para salir, sino un final triste que culminaría con muerte. —Escucharás esa frase de mi cuando salgamos de aquí.

Izuku no evita sonreír amplia y casi tontamente ante las palabras de Katsuki. Conociéndolo como lo ha hecho, sabe que no dirá tan fácil algo así. Y le alegra que no lo haga. Porque eso le daba esperanza a que ambos lograrían salir. A que no dejarían que el pueblo les venciera tan fácil.

Ambos terminan por separase y caminar juntos hasta las orillas de aquel pozo de vacío.

Katsuki volvió a tomarse de las manos con Izuku, quien esta vez apretó con fuerza su agarre. Ninguno quería saltar a lo que parecía ser una muerte segura. Pero no había otro camino que seguir.

Se intercambian miradas antes, y tras darse afirmaciones con el movimiento de cabeza, dándose un último ánimo de fuerza, observan de nuevo el circulo que estaba delante de ellos.

Miran aquella oscuridad deseosa de tragarlos. Y sin más pensamiento, saltan.

Perdiéndose en la oscuridad de nuevo.

* * *

Izuku despertó. Mirando el techo de donde estaba en color blanco. Una luz que se cuela por la ventana rectangular y el olor a desinfectante y medicamentos llenando todo el aire.

Comienza a ver todo borroso por unos segundos, normales cuando recién se despierta. Lleva su zurda hacia su frente para restregarse contra la palma de su mano, tratando de espabilarse.

Escucha muchos sonidos fuera de donde esta. Sonidos lejanos, pero terriblemente conocidos para él.

Es ahí cuando se levanta de golpe de la cama, importándole poco si se mareaba. Una vez sentado sobre la cama, con los pies colgando por el costado, sabe dónde está.

 _Esta en su habitación del Psiquiátrico de nuevo._

Se pone de pie, tambaleándose un poco. Esa sensación, de mareos y que su equilibrio se pierde con cada respirar o parpadear, era justamente después de que le daban drogas fuertes. Nota que su vestimenta es otra, llevando un pantalón de tela azul cielo, suelto que le llega hasta los tobillos. En el pecho llevaba su camisa de fuerza blanca, misma que evidentemente no estaba atada.

No entendía que pasaba.

 _¿Todo había sido un sueño?_

Ante el pensamiento, recordó aquella vez en la Biblioteca y el vivido recuerdo que tuvo. Con ello en mente, camino hasta donde estaba la luz que se colaba por su ventana. Extendió la mano y noto _calor._

No era una luz del sol fría como la vez pasada o como muchas otras veces. _No._ Esta se sentía cálida a su tacto. Tal y como si sintiera un rayo del sol suave en la palma. Y eso lo desconcertó demasiado. Nunca había experimentado en sus alucinaciones un calor así, un realismo como ese.

 _¿Ya no estaba en Silent Hill?_

—Fue… fue… fue un… —Murmuro con la voz ronca. —¿O acaso fue un sueño premonitorio?

La cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y vueltas. Confundido y atontado. Tuvo que regresar a la cama incluso a sentarse. Tratando de entender que fue lo que había pasado. Se mordisqueo los labios, jugaba con las mangas largas de la camisa de fuerza y movía sus pies.

Maquino cada cosa en su cabeza, cada detalle y recuerdo que pudiera. Todo con el afán de encontrar o descubrir si lo que estaba ocurriendo fue realmente un sueño premonitorio o un efecto de las muchas drogas que le daban.

Se negaba en creer que todo lo que vivió fue un sueño. Simplemente no podía serlo. No podía haber soñado con años en pocas horas, no pudo soñar todas las sensaciones o dolores que sufrió.

Llevo sus manos a su cuerpo, en busca de sus heridas. Palpo su pecho y movió tanto como pudo la camisa de fuerza, pero no logro ver ni sentir nada. Tanteo su pierna, y el resultado fue el mismo. No había nada de heridas ahí. No había cortadas, ni disparos. No había vendas.

Su cuerpo estaba tan intacto como se podía estar. Salvo por los piquetes que sentía en el cuello. Los reconocía a perfección por ser ese lugar donde más veces lo inyectaban con los sueros extraños o las medicinas en fase de prueba.

 _¿Qué estaba pasando entonces?_

Mientras él estaba comiéndose el cerebro en busca de alguna respuesta o explicación lógica, alguien llamo a la puerta de su habitación.

—Deku, voy a pasar. —Escucho tan fuerte y claro, la voz de Kirishima al otro lado de la puerta. Así como también le escucho saludar a otro enfermero que iba pasando. Escucho la voz de la enfermera por los altos parlantes dando instrucciones y anuncios de ese día.

—Te traje tus medicamentos favoritos y algo de comida. El Sir dijo que dormirías toda la tarde y noche, así que no te traje de cenar. Pero hoy te traigo algo muy rico. —Decía Kirishima mientras se escuchaba el tintineo de las llaves y como las introducía en la cerradura.

Midoriya solo permaneció en silencio, mirando a la nada. Escuchando los sonidos de fuera y la voz de quien alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

Su mente no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pero las pruebas estaban ahí en su entorno. Todas estaban ahí, golpeando su cara y gritando que era la _realidad_ donde estaba. Gritando de igual modo que jamás estuvo en Silent Hill.

Levanto la mirada cuando escucho como el cerrojo se abría. La puerta fue empujada por el carrito de enfermeros que usaban ahí. Mismo que contenía las medicinas y llevaba las bandejas de comida, pero que también tenía sus compartimientos para otros instrumentos en caso de que se necesitaran. Un sonriente Kirishima entraba, con su pulcro y siempre perfecto uniforme blanco. Incluido su gafete y tarjeta de seguridad, al igual que un brillante y nuevo estetoscopio negro.

—Buenos días bello durmiente. —Saludo una vez que estuvo cerca. —¿Cómo te sientes?

Midoriya estaba en completo silencio mirándole. Analizando. Queriendo deducir sí lo que estaba viendo era real. Acaba de despertar del _sueño_ más extraño de toda su vida. En un momento estaba en Silent Hill, saltando con Bakugō hacia la oscuridad…

—Katsuki…—Susurra. Y la sola mención de su nombre le estremece. Recuerda a Bakugō a la perfección. Recuerda la forma de su rostro, sus ojos rojos, sus labios y nariz. Recuerda las cicatrices que tiene en cada parte del cuerpo. Esos recuerdos son tan vividos que no tienen la niebla del sueño que distorsiona y altera los detalles. Izuku los tenía tan presentes, tanto como se esperaba de alguien que los ha _vivido_ y no de alguien que simplemente los soñó.

Observa a Eijirō, quien le ve todavía más extrañado por su raro comportamiento.

—¿Katsuki? ¿Quién es Katsuki?—Pregunta, arqueando una ceja. Se reacomoda su estetoscopio antes de inclinarse un poco, colocando el dorso sobre la frente de Izuku. —¿Estas delirando de nuevo? ¿Es la fiebre otra vez? El Doctor Chisaki dijo que quizá habría uno o dos efectos secundarios al nuevo medicamento…

Las palabras de Kirishima buscan confundirlo más. Y él sabe que lo que ha pasado no pudo ser un sueño.

—No tienes fiebre… —Dijo Kirishima, moviendo su estetoscopio para usarlo, sin embargo, Izuku se levanta y aparta a Eijirō de él. —Oh, tranquilo, Deku. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—¡No me toques! —Le grito. —¡¿Dónde está?!

—¿Dónde está quién?

—¡¿Dónde está Katsuki?! ¡¿Dónde está Kacchan?!—Volvió a gritar, sin ser consciente de la manera en la que había dicho la segunda vez el nombre de Bakugō.

—Deku no sé de qué estás hablando. —Eijirō se movió hacia donde estaba Izuku. Usando aquellos gestos alegres y tranquilos para transmitir ese mismo sentimiento a su _paciente._ Ya que el comportamiento de Midoriya le estaba preocupando y era mejor calmarlo. —No sé quién es "Katsuki" o "Kacchan". Así que trata de calmarte, Deku-

—¡No me digas Deku, maldito! —Grito de nuevo, ya harto de lo que estaba pasando, y añadió mucho más enfadado que antes: —¡No soy más que un estúpido juguete para ti y el resto de ustedes, bastardos malditos! ¡Los odio!

Kirishima siempre fue caracterizado por tener una paciencia de oro y pese a que no era la primera vez que Deku le hablaba así, él no dejaba de sonreír. Muy en el fondo sabía que Deku lo amaba y que aquellas explosiones de rabia no eran más que un sinónimo de lo mucho que lo quería, pero de igual modo de lo mucho que le dolía que no estuvieran juntos.

—Calma mi amor, sabes que nunca te haría daño. —Dijo Eijirō, sonriendo y queriendo calmar al otro. —Yo te amo, y jamás te haría daño. Así que, por favor, ven aquí para que pueda examinarte bien.

Midoriya sintió los escalofríos que le subieron por la columna. Las palabras de Kirishima siempre le habían estado espantando. ¿Qué clase de definición de amor era la que poseía el pelirrojo? No lo sabía, pero sin duda, estaba seguro de que no era la correcta.

Fue apartándose y negando con la cabeza lentamente sin dejar de ver a Kirishima con sumo terror. Eijirō busco usar la fuerza para hacerle reaccionar, y trato de jalarlo para acercarlo a él, pero Midoriya le dio un manotazo apenas trato de tocarlo.

—Estás enfermo. —Dijo Izuku. —¡Eres un enfermo! ¡Maldito enfermo!

—Cariño…—Insistió de nuevo Kirishima, acercándose.

—¡Qué no me toques, maldito! —Esta vez no fue un manotazo como antes, sino que fue un golpe contra la mano contraria a puño cerrado.

Eso sin duda fue la ultima advertencia.

Cuando Izuku se ponía agresivo, era mejor frenarlo antes de que _se hiciera daño a sí mismo_. Por dicha razón, Kirishima retrocede entonces sin dejar de verlo. Mantenía su sonrisa mientras se continuaba alejando hasta llegar al carrito donde comienza a buscar al tanteo algo.

En pocos segundos, encontró la jeringa que buscaba. Una jeringa con un líquido transparente. Observo al chico de verdoso cabello, listo para saltarle encima y tranquilizarlo. Sin embargo, Midoriya conocía bien lo que planeaba, no por nada había pasado años viendo y aprendiendo.

Espero el momento justo cuando Eijirō se lanzó hacía él. Lo esquivo y corrió hasta el carrito para tomar la bandeja de metal. Tiro la comida en el acto, generando más escándalo del necesario, y golpeo con ella a Kirishima en la cara.

Sabía que no le noquearía por mucho tiempo, por lo tanto de nuevo miro en el carrito algo que pudiera sacar y usar como arma para defenderse al salir.

Si de verdad no estaba en Silent Hill, iba a salir de ese asqueroso sitio a como diera lugar o buscar la manera de revertir el lugar donde estaba, realmente no importaba en ese momento, ya llegaría a alguna respuesta cuando estuviera "a salvo", lo único que tenía en mente era encontrar a Katsuki. Si bien su mente quiso bloquearse con la idea de pensar en Bakugō y pensar sí estaba bien, se obligó a seguir con su tarea. Sabía que Katsuki era lo suficientemente fuerte para arreglárselas solo por un rato. Incluso con el miedo en su pecho por no saber nada de él, también debía enfocarse en su propias peleas.

Logro encontrar un bisturí después de mucho mover y sacar los cajones del carrito, pero si quiera antes de moverse, sintió dos brazos tomándolo por el cuello para someterlo.

Uso el bisturí sin pensarlo mucho para enterrarlo en la pierna, logrando así escuchar la queja de Kaminari ante el punzante dolor.

Quedo libre, pero su mano estaba llena de sangre al igual que parte de la camisa de fuerza. La sangre del rubio le quemaba de cierta manera al sentir ese líquido vital caliente en su mano. _¿De verdad estaba dañando personas? ¿De verdad estaba listo para cargar con la muerte de una persona otra vez?_ Se quedo mirando a los dos enfermeros que había atacado. Estaba aterrado.

Él no era un asesino. No tenía la _sangre fría_ para matar sin sentir el peso en su conciencia, torturándolo por el resto de sus noches. La mano que sostenía el bisturí titubeaba. Mordisqueo su labio inferior, con miedo y arrepentimiento. Porque pese a lo mal que lo han tratado, el odio no era un sentimiento que tuviera mucha cavidad dentro de él. Y sí lo era, el sentimiento no duraba demasiado.

—¡Oh, Dios santo! —Grito Ochaco al ver la escena. Siendo ella y otras enfermeras testigos de lo que Izuku estaba haciendo. — ¡Llamen a seguridad!—Volvió a gritar a otra enfermera que de inmediato se movió para cumplir su orden.

Midoriya en ese momento vio a la joven mujer de castaño cabello, viéndole aterrada y como si presenciara a una bestia. Miedo y asco, era lo que expresaban aquellos ojos color café.

—¡Midoriya, corre! —Apareció Momo, gritando y empujando al resto de sus compañeras, quienes, desprevenidas del ataque de la mujer de negruzco cabello, terminaron en el piso. —¡CORRE! —

Fue así que, con bisturí en mano y la bandeja de comida en la otra, salió corriendo de la habitación. Yaoyorozu le siguió de igual modo por los pasillos, recordándole a donde debía moverse para salir del cuarto piso.

—¡Debemos ir al segundo piso! ¡Dabi nos ayudara! —Dijo Yaoyorozu en medio de la huida que estaban ejecutando.

Izuku afirmo, tanto como le fue posible hacerlo sin despegar la vista del frente. Dos enfermeros aparecieron bloqueando su camino.

Momo se lanzo contra uno de ellos cuando le arrebato a Izuku la bandeja de comida que usaría para defenderse. Mientras que Midoriya se iba contra el otro atacando con rabia incluida en sus movimientos.

Recordó en ese momento a Katsuki, y la forma en la que atacaba con el hacha. Él solamente tenía un bisturí que era muy diferente, pero, no se enfocaba en el calibre del arma, sino en la agilidad con la que era capaz de moverla.

Logro enterrar el bisturí en la pierna, torciendo el arma para que la herida no cerrara. Una vez inmovilizado, Momo termino por noquear al otro con la bandeja.

Con respiraciones aceleradas, ambos se observan y se sonríen. Como si fuesen una pareja de criminales. Sin embargo, la _realidad_ les golpeo de nuevo para que volvieran a moverse, cuando escucharon las radios de los guardias y alerta que sonaba en el altoparlante.

Ambos regresaron a correr por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a las escaleras, ya que el ascensor no era completamente seguro.

Sin embargo, apenas cruzar la puerta a las escaleras, Uraraka apareció sujetando a Momo por el cuello y forcejeando con ella.

—¡Sabía que eras una traidora! ¡Lo sabía! ¡El Doctor Chisaki tenía razón! —Dijo Ochaco.

Izuku observo la pelea, tratando de salvar a quien sí era su amiga. Pero la manera en la que se movían no le dejaba el punto correcto para atacar. Sí fallaba por un milímetro le haría daño a Momo.

Yaoyorozu entonces mordió con fuerza el brazo de la mujer de castaño cabello, quien ante el ataque la soltó. Midoriya aprovecho entonces para acercarse y clavar el bisturí en el hueco del hombro y el cuello.

—Uraraka… —Jadeo Izuku, mirando como la sangre de Uraraka salía y como la mujer se llevaba una mano a su herida para contener su sangre. —No tienes cara para reprocharle a Momo que fue una traidora… ¡Cuando tu nos traicionaste primero, violadora maldita!

No conforme con atacarla con el bisturí, le golpeo en la mejilla tumbando a la mujer.

Las lagrimas pronto se asomaron por sus ojos. Él no era un monstruo, no lo era. Pero lo habían obligado a serlo para sobrevivir en aquel espantoso lugar. Y justamente lo estaba siendo ahora para poder salir.

—Vamos, Izuku. —Dijo Yaoyorozu, tirando de su brazo. —Debemos irnos.

—Lo siento. —Susurro. Viendo los ojos cafés de Ochaco que le miraban con furia.

Pero no importaba con cuanta rabia o rencor le mirara, Izuku no iba a renunciar. Huiría de ese lugar, encontraría a Bakugō y sería feliz. Porque ya era su maldito turno de ser feliz.

Saldría de ese lugar, encontraría a Bakugō o moriría en el intento.

* * *

—¡Recluso, despierta! —Grito un guardia, golpeando los barrotes de metal. —¡Ya es hora de levantarse!

Siguió golpeando las rejas con fuerza. No se detuvo de sus golpes hasta que Bakugō se levantó de la pequeña cama.

Katsuki termino por sentarse sobre la cama, aturdido y mareado. Llevo la diestra a su cabeza, tratando en vano de masajear la zona que le dolía. Era sentir al cerebro estallando en un terrible dolor. Sumando los golpes que estaba dando el guardia, su humor comenzaba a irse a la mismísima mierda.

Se puso de pie, de golpe y se acercó hasta la reja estirando el brazo para golpear al guardia, quien se apartó y se burló de él por aquel intento.

—¡¿Tratando de agredir a un guardia?! ¡¿Quieres volver a confinamiento solitario?!—Le grito el hombre, quien usando la cachiporra le golpeo el brazo y seguido en el estómago. —¡Puedo enviarte a confinamiento solitario todo el puto mes, Bakugō! ¡Compórtate antes de que me arrepienta! —Sentencio, antes de moverse para seguir despertando al resto de reclusos.

Bakugō ni siquiera había reaccionado a su entorno hasta que escucho los altos parlantes de prisión y el sonido de su celda abriéndose. Fue ahí que cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Analizo su entorno, viendo la pequeña habitación que tenía. Misma en la cual no había demasiado. Solo una mesita de madera enfrente de la cama, con una silla y algunos libros esparcidos sobre ella. También noto la fotografía de su Familia pegada a la pared. Había un baño al fondo, cubierto por una media pared para darle algo de _privacidad._

Su corazón latió lentamente mientras miraba su entorno y observaba al resto de los reclusos salir de sus celdas, hablando entre ellos y lanzándole miradas cada que pasaban cerca. Su cabeza quería estallar en ese momento.

Incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando.

Busco una respuesta a lo que ocurría. Acaso, _¿todo fue un sueño?_

No, no era posible. No podía estar soñando porque a él jamás le atraparon. Siempre hábil, cauteloso y sumamente cuidadoso cuando cumplía su venganza.

Jamás dejaba rastro, y sus coartadas eran perfectas y sin fallos. Entonces, ¿cómo lo atraparon sin que él se diera cuenta? Aquello no tenía sentido.

Sabía que Silent Hill hacía cosas extrañas. Pero su poder solamente se limitaba al pasado y a como atormentarlo con ello, no con un futuro incierto. Además de que todas aquellas personas que vio fuera de su celda y a quien trato de atacar, en su vida los había visto.

Salió de la celda cuando no quedaban más reclusos. Observo la prisión o el piso de la prisión donde estaba. Había otro piso de celdas arriba y abajo. Con tonos gris y concreto. Con ventanas hasta la cima, mismas que tenían rejas para evitar cualquier tentación al escape.

Todo era tan jodidamente real. Incapaz de ser un sueño.

Incapaz de… _¿Dónde estaba Deku?_

—Izuku…—Murmuro, buscando de inmediato con la mirada a aquel pecoso. —Deku… Te dije que no te apartaras de mí, maldito nerd. —Gruño, golpeando las barandillas de metal. No pudo ser un sueño, estaba seguro de que no lo era.

Debían seguir en Silent Hill, ¿no era cierto? Ya que nadie podía huir tan fácil y él jamás había tenido sueños tan lucidos. Además de que no recordaba haber tenido un juicio. No recordaba como es que llego a esa prisión, ni la vida que llevaba en ese momento.

No, nada de eso tenía sentido.

—Debo encontrar a Izuku… —Volvió a decirse. Al menos ese era su plan hasta cierta interrupción.

—¡Muévete recluso, a menos que quieras trabajo forzado extra! —Le grito un guardia. Y Bakugō observo al hombre, buscando reconocerlo. Buscando algún indicio que le dijera que era lo que estaba pasando exactamente.

Pero no había nada. El rostro de una persona cualquiera. Como el de un desconocido con quien cruzas una mirada.

El guardia le empujo y después le sujeto por el brazo para sacarlo de la zona de las celdas. Donde una vez fuera, comenzó a seguir al resto de reclusos. Hubo algunos reclusos que se fueron a las duchas, otros más que seguían recto hasta el comedor y otros más que simplemente salían al patio.

Todo estaba sintiéndose tan putamente irreal. Cómo sí pasara de un sueño a otro. Sin poder distinguir cuando estaba despierto. Era confuso y frustrante.

Y lo fue más cuando uno de los reclusos se acercó a él.

—Parece que no te fue muy bien en la zona de aislamiento, eh, Bakugō. —Dijo con su voz rasposa Shigaraki. Quien junto a su pequeña pandilla de maleantes, se iban juntando.

Katsuki lo observo, por más segundos de los que pareció.

—¿Qué tanto me miras? —Regaño el hombre.

—Nada. —Su respuesta, aunque fue sencilla, acallaba todas las demás dudas que guardaba y quería gritar. Incluso si estaba en la supuesta _realidad,_ no quería parecer un loco. Aprovecho el momento para ver al resto de personas que conocía de la pandilla de Tomura.

Twice iba hablando de algo con Kurogiri. Giran venía más atrás con _Spinner y Magne,_ al igual que con _._

Todos estaban en prisión, al menos todos los que él mayormente conocía.

La caminata por los pasillos de prisión hasta la cafetería fue silenciosa de parte de Katsuki hacía el resto de la pandilla. Hasta el momento donde la mirada rojiza de Bakugō capto algo que le helo la sangre una vez que entraron a la Cafetería.

En la fila, alegre y sonriente, estaba Shindō. Junto al grandulón de Inasa, con quien parecía hablar alegremente. Sin embargo, Inasa tenía un parche en la mejilla y había unas vendas que sobre salían del cuello de su uniforme. Shindō, por otra parte, tenía vendas por el cuello y un parche sobre la nariz.

—Sí que les dejaste mal…—Codeo Giran a Katsuki. —Espero que valiera la pena las dos semanas y media que te metieron en aislamiento por las golpizas a esos dos tipos.

Con los ojos tan abiertos del horror, Bakugō observo a Giran, y después regreso la mirada al frente para ver a esos dos que se seguían moviendo junto a la fila. Sintió un imaginario golpe, justo a la boca del estómago que lo sofoco.

— _¡¿Entonces todo fue un puto sueño?! —_ Se grito internamente, buscando el aire que no podía entrar. El pecho comenzó a dolerle, teniendo tanta presión. Tal cual y como si dos prensas hidráulicas le aplastaran el tórax.

No podía respirar y el mundo entero le dio vueltas. El control de sus extremidades se fue perdiendo y sus piernas pronto golpearon el piso. Respiro por la boca como un animal, sin poder entender que estaba pasando realmente.

—¡Qué se nos muere la bomba!—Llamo Twice, inclinándose hasta la altura de Katsuki, a quien trato de echarle aire con las manos. Kurogiri le siguió.

—Creo que está teniendo un ataque. —Dijo Kurogiri.

—¡Guardias! —Grito Magne a los dos uniformados que estaban fuera de la Cafetería.

Ambos hombres entraron y apartaron a los dos reclusos cerca de Bakugō.

Katsuki no respiraba bien y pronto, la oscuridad lo envolvió en su manto. Quedando inconsciente.

* * *

Despertó en la enfermería. La cabeza le seguía doliendo en punzadas que iban y venían. Se sentía mareado y terriblemente desorientado. Como sino fuera él realmente. Comenzó a levantarse, viendo todo borroso por el momento.

—No te levantes tan pronto. —Detuvo un enfermero. —Los medicamentos podrían causarte más nauseas, así que ve despacio.

Katsuki vio al enfermero por unos segundos, antes de sentir las arcadas y el vómito que le subía por la garganta. El enfermero entonces le acerco un recipiente para que vomitara y lo hizo.

Dejo escapar la nada de su estómago. Pero más que la nada del estómago, también había sangre en el vómito.

—Esto es malo. —Dijo el joven, al ver los labios rojos de Katsuki y como las gotas de sangre, mezcladas con saliva le colgaban hasta la barbilla.

Katsuki volvió a vomitar, esta vez siendo más sangre que otra cosa.

—Quédate aquí, ¿está bien? — Ordeno con voz nerviosa el joven. Y abandono la habitación antes de que Bakugō pudiera responderle algo por su estúpido comentario. ¿A dónde más iría sí estaba vomitando puta sangre?

Siguió vomitando un poco más hasta que sintió el estómago ligero y las arcadas se detuvieron. Dejo el recipiente sobre la mesita de noche cercana a su cama.

Su mirada entonces divago por la habitación, no viendo nada raro. Una habitación de enfermería de prisión común y corriente. La veía y la sentía tan real, que ahora comenzaba a creer que realmente todo lo que paso en Silent Hill fue un sueño bien hecho de su cabeza.

Quizá, sí lo atraparon. Quizá no fue tan hábil como pensaba. O probablemente lo atraparon por cosas diferentes, teniendo en cuenta que toda la Pandilla de Tomura estaba dentro, tal vez le atraparon por estar con ellos haciendo algún atraco o algo por ese estilo.

Pensando así, se sentía aliviado de no estar en Silent Hill. La prisión era mucho mejor que ese puto lugar del diablo. Pero, su mente de inmediato pensó en Izuku de nuevo.

El solo pensamiento de aquel hombre de verdoso cabello y pecas, le estremeció. ¿Dónde estaría Izuku en ese momento? Seguramente sufriendo solo en el psiquiátrico o viviendo con el vago que menciono.

Su corazón se oprimió. No quería ni imaginar que Midoriya estaba sufriendo en algún lugar y él no estaba ahí para salvarlo. Que no estaba a su lado, cuidándolo y protegiéndolo como dijo que lo haría. Maldijo con la voz rasposa por tanto vomitar, y no pudo evitar sentirse tan miserable.

¿Por qué las cosas debían complicarse tanto? Por una sola vez en su vida quería que algo fuera sencillo o que fuera tan fácil. Pero no. La vida estaba jodiendo de nuevo. Recordándole que jamás tendría paz, que jamás tendría aquello llamado _final feliz._

Observo sin querer hacerlo de verdad, el recipiente con toda la sangre. Lo primero que pensó era en lo oscura que se veía y lo segundo fue: _¿estaré enfermo?_

Pensó en que quizá sería cáncer. Y no evito soltar un suspiro. Lo único que le faltaba en esa vida tan asquerosa que estaba teniendo era que le diera algún tipo de cáncer o alguna enfermedad terminal. Pero al menos así moriría más pronto y por fin su martirio terminaría.

No creía justo pagar la deuda de una vida pasada, ya que aquel mal karma que se había aferrado a su persona no era normal, por lo tanto, pensar que quizá se trataba de pagar los errores de una vida pasada parecían lógicos, o algo así. Realmente a esas alturas ya no estaba pensando con mucha claridad ni con lógica aparente. Nada estaba teniendo realmente sentido a esas alturas.

Había estado en un pueblo maldito, reviviendo su pasado, y enamorándose de alguien a quien ya no sabía si vería de nuevo o no. Estaba casi seguro que lo que paso no fue solamente un sueño, porque todos los sentimientos que tiene por Izuku son reales. Todos y cada uno de los deseos, de los pensamientos que tienen el nombre de Midoriya, son reales. O al menos él los siente como reales. Maldijo una y otra vez, frustrado por no encontrar una respuesta a lo que estaba pasando.

Quería encontrar a Midoriya y asegurarse de que al menos uno de los dos no estaba sufriendo en caso de que todo hubiera sido un sueño. Pero… con todo lo que estaba pasando, con todo lo que le estaba rodeando. Sí realmente fue un sueño, ¿qué le aseguraba que Midoriya lo conocía? Y los pensamientos de nuevo se volvían un caos del que por primera vez en su vida no sabía como controlar o como darse respuestas satisfactorias.

Mientras maldecía a toda entidad, a toda vida pasada y futura, vio algo en el recipiente de sangre. Algo que estaba flotando.

Sintió asco primeramente, pero después de afilar la mirada en él, noto algo más. Algo redondo que estaba saliendo a flote.

Pero la sangre pareció coagularse de alguna manera encima y evitaba que viera qué era exactamente lo que estaba flotando. La curiosidad le estaba ganando, pero el asco también estaba siendo otro factor para no tocar eso.

—Es mi puta sangre. —Se dijo, queriendo darse valor para tocarlo. Pero ni con esa frase lograba hacer que su mano se moviera hacía el recipiente.

Cerro los ojos, y se obligó a acercar la mano. La sensación fue extraña cuando la metió para tomar el objeto redondo. Fue sentir muy pegajoso y viscoso. Pero de igual manera había cierta dureza por la cubierta coagulada. Una vez que saco el objeto, lo fue acercando hasta él. El exceso de sangre le recorrió el brazo hasta el codo, creando líneas rojas y gotas que comenzaban a caer manchando todo.

Debía abrir los ojos pese al asco. Así que una vez que lo tuvo cerca, vio el objeto. Y los sentimientos fueron tan contradictorios que no supo ni siquiera por donde comenzar.

 _El talismán de metatron_ estaba en su mano, manchado de sangre.

El asco desapareció y llevo su otra mano para tomarlo con ambas. Una vez lo sostuvo, uso los pulgares para limpiar un poco del exceso de sangre, comprobando que sí se trataba del talismán. Sin embargo, al darle la vuelta para analizarlo completamente, noto que solo se trataba de la mitad. El talismán tenía detrás una especie de mecanismo que hacía que se ensamblara con la otra mitad. Y fue justo ahí, que la revelación le golpeo.

 _Jamás abandonaron Silent Hill._

* * *

 _ **Notas (un poquito largas para explicar una situación de hace días):**_

 _ **Antes que nada, quiero disculparme mucho con todos. Lamento de verdad haber demorado en actualizar. De verdad lo siento muchísimo. ;;**_

 _ **Puede que muchos no lo supieran o puede que otros sí, pero hace tiempo el fic fue plagiado. No se preocupen, ya todo esta "resuelto", ya que la persona que lo plagio dio de baja su cuenta y elimino el fic (Todo esto sucedió en la cuenta de Wattpad). Pero, de igual modo quedo la promesa de una venganza por parte de esta persona a mi.**_

 _ **No fue una situación agradable y la verdad no le deseo a nadie que la viva. (Mucho menos sí la persona del plagio les tiene coraje, los mensajes se vuelven horribles ;; )**_

 _ **Agradezco de toda alma y corazón a todas las personas que vinieron a ayudar, que denunciaron y que se tomaron un momento de sus días para dejarme un mensaje de apoyo. De verdad que se los agradezco muchísimo y que a día de hoy no tengo ni idea de como pagar todo lo que hicieron.**_

 _ **De verdad, muchísimas gracias por todo. ;/; 💚💚💚**_

 _ **Por ahora, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es seguir adelante. Seguir escribiendo de la OTP que me gusta, y luchar con más fuerza. Porque dejar de escribir es justamente lo que esta persona quiere. Y no le daré ese gusto.**_

 _ **El fic esta protegido, (al menos eso creo), ya que hasta donde pude investigar no se puede proteger realmente un fic bajo alguna ley o acuerdo. Ya que, bueno, es un fic con personajes que no son míos bajo un contexto que tampoco es mío. Pero de igual manera investigué sobre que mientras conserve las fechas de publicación, eso debería bastar para demostrar que es mío. (Espero funcione) Pero de igual manera, todo el fic esta a salvo y respaldado.**_

 _ **En fin, estas notas ya fueron muy largas y lamento hacerles leer más con mis cosas que muy seguramente no les importa ;;**_

 _ **El final de este fic ya ha iniciado, y es hora de que nuestros nenes se enfrenten por ultima vez al pueblo maldito de Silent Hill.**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, y muchas gracias también por sus comentarios a**_ ** _Ekhate, a Bloy Shney, a Emerl G, y a Sasura, y al Guest (anonimo (?)), por sus reviews, lamento no poder contestarles personalmente, pero que sepan que los leía y me alegraban el día ;v;_** _ **Son muy apreciados. 💚**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_

 _ **Att:**_

 _ **D'Sae 💚**_

 ** _PD: Les recomiendo que escuchen una canción que fue una gran inspiración. Es uno de los temas de Silent Hill 2, pero versión Mariachi. UFFFFFF Rikisima canción 👀👌 💚_**  
 _ **Pueden buscarla en YouTube como: Broken Notes Extremitas ~ Theme of Laura (Feat. The Heaven's Night Mariachi)**_


	14. Chapter 14

—¿Qué mierda…? —Soltó Bakugō, mirando el talismán que más pronto que tarde, brillo en sus manos, absorbiendo la sangre que le estaba envolviendo. Pudo evitarse el asco, de no ser por ese sonido de succión que genero el talismán al chupar la sangre.

Se quedo mirándolo hasta que el talismán tomo toda la sangre que lo envolvía, quedando tan limpio como si fuera nuevo. Los complejos diseños que poseía el talismán comenzaron a brillar. Una luz roja que llenaba todo el lugar, que hizo incluso que Katsuki cerrara los ojos y apartara la vista.

Pasaron algunos segundos en los cuales aquel brillo fue potente. Y después, la oscuridad envolvió el sitio por otros segundos, hasta que la luz normal de las lámparas de techo la elimino. Bakugō simplemente se quedó mirándolo de nuevo, esperando otra reacción. Sostuvo con la zurda el talismán, mientras que, con la diestra, pasaba las puntas de sus dedos por los diseños en rojo.

El brillo regreso, pero siendo esta vez más sutil.

La puerta fue abierta de golpe, como si algo la hubiera empujado para abrirla. Giro rápidamente, pero no había nada ni nadie. Solo la puerta abierta que mostraba el pasillo iluminado.

De verdad odiaba que le dieran órdenes. Puesto que aquella puerta abierta era una orden del pueblo para que se moviera o para indicarle que siguiera su camino a donde sea que debiera ir. Se reviso su nuevo uniforme de recluso; que era un traje completo que llevaba un cierre en el pecho. Dos bolsillos a la altura de la cadera. En color azul opaco.

Coloco el talismán en el bolsillo, y se puso de pie. Logro hacerlo sin sentir que su estómago se revolcara. De hecho, los dolores se habían ido, así como cualquiera de sus antiguas heridas. Al menos algo bueno estaba de su lado.

Asomo la cabeza una vez que estuvo en el marco de la puerta, viendo largos pasillos a cada lado. Pasillos con una buena iluminación y con varias puertas adornando lo ancho de ellos. Hasta llegar al final donde estaba una puerta doble.

Sí el haber vomitado el talismán le daba la razón de que seguían en Silent Hill, debía encontrar un arma para defenderse y encontrar a Izuku lo más pronto posible.

Apenas recordar a aquel pecoso, sintió un brinco de alegría en su pecho. Alegría por saber que seguían estando juntos y algo de culpa por esa misma alegría. Pero no iba a recabar en detalles sobre sus emociones en ese momento. Debía encontrarle pronto y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Confiaba en que sabría cuidarse solo por un rato, pero tampoco quería confiarse demasiado. La última vez que estuvo en su búsqueda, un gusano gigante casi se lo tragaba.

Sale de la habitación y va revisando cada una de las puertas que le quedan de paso. En la mayoría se repiten las mismas cosas que había en su habitación. Solo una cama, una ventana que seguramente ahora muestra un paisaje falso, estanterías vacías y tablillas donde debería estar la información de los pacientes con hojas totalmente en blanco.

Se siente frustrado por no encontrar un arma. No creía que extrañaría tanto un arma como en esos momentos, donde extrañaba muchísimo su amada hacha.

Una vez que ha salido de la última habitación, regresa hasta donde estaba inicialmente para tomar el contenedor que tenía su sangre. Derrama todo el líquido carmesí sobre el piso y observa entonces de qué está hecho.

—Peor es nada… —Se dice cuando sostiene ese contenedor de metal. Tal vez no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para golpear algo, pero supone que podría usarlo como escudo. Así se evita cualquier ataque grave.

Al salir de la habitación, la luz que brillaba sobre él, es apagada cuando la bombilla explota sin explicación. Y justo a su lado contrario, donde está la puerta doble, esta uno de ese oni azul, que parece estarlo esperando. La criatura respira de manera inhumana, y sus armas esta vez se encuentran chorreando de sangre o lo más parecido a la sangre.

Puesto que desde donde lo ve Bakugō, son solo gotas negras que caen al piso, creando pequeños charcos de aquel contenido. Sin embargo, esta vez, hay cierto detalle que le inquieta a Katsuki. La máscara azul, tiene marcas de lágrimas y toda la parte inferior rota. Pese a que estuviera rota, la supuesta _piel_ de aquel negro color, que había debajo, no permitía ver facciones del rostro. Solo la parte superior de la máscara azul.

Entre más siguió mirando, noto como algunas lágrimas negras salían de los ojos. Podría apostar a que se trataba del mismo líquido que descendía de los brazos. Solo que el del rostro, mientras estaba brotando, dejaba salir algo de humo. Tal y como sí ese líquido estuviera quemando la máscara.

Ese líquido parecía ser una suerte de alquitrán si lo pensaba mejor.

Pasa saliva ante la idea de pelear contra el _oni._ Esta vez no solamente podría herirlo con sus cuchillos, sino que también podría quemarle con aquel líquido. No comprendía por qué aquellas cosas tenían ese cambio. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando ahora? ¿Por qué haber cambiado? ¿Qué estaba siendo diferente ahora para que los monstruos fueran peores? Estaba seguro que no obtendría respuestas por ahora.

Debía ser cauteloso. La vez pasada aquellas criaturas se lanzaron a él velozmente, pero eso fue provocado por él mismo, quien se acercó rápido. Opta por probar una teoría que acaba de pensar. Da un paso, esperando la reacción del contrario, y la respuesta le sorprende, ya que el monstruo dio un paso como él.

Repitió la acción y el monstruo hizo lo mismo hasta después de cinco pasos. Aquel comportamiento le comenzó a parecer extraño, llegando al punto de creer que estaba mirando un reflejo.

Con esa nueva idea, levanta su brazo derecho, esperando ver sí la criatura le copiaba. Pero no. Lo único que consiguió fue que la criatura inclinara la cabeza en un ángulo completamente horizontal. Ese movimiento y el espantoso sonido de algo quebrándose, hicieron que Bakugō contuviera el aire por al menos unos segundos.

Se grito mentalmente que no estaba asustado, y dejando escapar el aire, sujeto fuertemente el recipiente ensangrentado. Lo que haría, sería usar su único objeto como escudo y esquivar al monstruo hasta salir. No le gustaba la idea de huir sin dar pelea, pero era consciente que tenía las de perder. Tomo más aire y lo dejo escapar con lentitud antes de correr hasta donde estaba la criatura.

El _oni azul_ le siguió después de que su cabeza regresara a la "normalidad" en otro espantoso movimiento que hizo sonar sus _huesos_ quebrándose. Corrió de igual manera hacía Bakugō, lazando un grito de batalla agudo y ruidoso.

Cerca de la colisión de sus cuerpos, Katsuki puso el recipiente como escudo cuando vio como el monstruo levantaba ambos cuchillos para atacarle. Pero, un milímetro antes de tocarse, el sonido del cristal rompiéndose entre ellos transporto a Bakugō a un pasillo muy diferente.

Bakugō había roto un espejo que no sabía que estaba ahí, y paso a través de él hasta el nuevo pasillo. Se quedó quieto apenas reconoció donde es que estaba ahora.

Incluso giro para ver atrás, donde ahora solamente se encontraba un espejo quebrado que no reflejaba nada. Y detrás de ese espejo, estaba una pared de concreto. Vio los trozos del cristal por el suelo, y los mareos le volvieron.

No fueron fuertes, pero esa clase de cambios radicales de un entorno a otro, le daban vueltas la cabeza, peor que cualquier droga alucinógena. Se retiro los restos de vidrio, se aseguró de que el talismán seguía en su bolsillo y finalmente soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Avanzo de nuevo una vez que sintió su cabeza coordinada con el resto de su cuerpo y, con cautela camino. Encontrando y apreciando el nuevo entorno, o, mejor dicho, _conocido entorno._

La fábrica de fundición le dio de nuevo la Bienvenida a sus paredes. Sólo que esta vez, no estaba operando sola. La fábrica estaba siendo manejada por sombras deformes que cumplían con todos los roles dentro.

— _Es mejor mantenerme oculto. —_ Piensa Katsuki al ver a las criaturas de abajo, trabajando como maquinas. Había algo extraño en cuanto al material que aquellas cosas estaban usando para trabajar. Sí bien en los contenedores se veía el brillante metal, lo que pasa por las bandas de transporte no lo era.

Eran partes humanas.

Piernas, manos, dedos, cabezas, torsos. O partes del cuerpo humano arrancados o triturados. E incluso había órganos que acompañaban al resto de los destrozados cuerpos. Le sorprendió no sentir el aroma de la sangre, o lo pútrido, el aroma a nitroglicerina y el azufre hacían un buen trabajo privando cualquier otro aroma.

Sin embargo, no era momento de ponerse a pensar en las curiosidades de aquel sitio. Mientras no fuera su cuerpo el que estuviera hecho pedazos, no debía preocuparse. Para su suerte, y quizá mala suerte también, la única iluminación que había dentro de aquel lugar, era la que generaba el metal en su estado líquido y caliente. Así como los contenedores que iban y venían por el techo, que servían como lámparas.

Le fue fácil andarse caminando con cuidado, bien oculto por las sombras y la oscuridad, mientras continuaba mirando lo que sucedía en la Fábrica.

En su camino avanzando, buscando cualquier indicio que pudiera guiarlo a Izuku y con el talismán en una mano sirviendo como una suerte de brújula, noto que los _oni azul,_ cumplían un rol de ser los _capataces_ que destruían a las masas negras cuando alguna de ellas no estaba trabajando. Aunque no era solamente matarlas, también absorbían el líquido negro que quedaba de ellas, mismo que les recubría el cuerpo y hasta parecía hacerlos más grandes y más _feos._ También, noto que los monstruos de manos pasaban balanceándose por los pasillos de abajo, arrastrando cosas que no lograba ver desde su posición _._

Pero lo peor, fue ver a un monstruo completamente diferente que iba caminando hacia el lado contrario a donde él iba. Aquella criatura, era tan alta, que su cabeza llegaba hasta el segundo piso donde estaba.

Se vio obligado a meterse por un pasillo, y ocultarse entre la maquinaria esperando de milagro que no pudiera verse.

El monstruo avanzaba, pero sin una buena iluminación, no se era posible ver los detalles que le acompañaban a su cruel existencia. La abominación se detuvo donde él estaba, y fue donde Bakugō vio algunas cosas.

La primera; era que dé la espalda de la criatura sobresalían tubos largos que al parecer estaban conectados a algo que él no veía. Había cierto liquido negro que descendía hacia la criatura, o al menos él pensaba que era negro. No distinguía mucho, pero alcanzaba a ver los hombros de la criatura redondos como esferas, grandes y anchos. La cabeza, por otro lado, parecía estar oculta por los hombros. Encorvado de una manera que poco faltaba para que la cabeza naciera del pecho.

Jamás en su vida había visto algo así. Sí bien ha visto a quienes llamaría sus _monstruos_ personales, o al llamado _Guardia y el Gusano_ , nada se estaba comparando al tamaño y a esa aura que desprendía aquella cosa. Sin duda, aquella monstruosidad opacaba de la peor forma al resto de las aberraciones. El miedo comenzó, bombeando el pecho con mucha más fuerza, tanta que había comenzado a temblar sin control.

¿Cómo es que vencerían algo así? Ni siquiera habían podido enfrentarse directamente a alguno de los monstruos de antes.

Huyeron del Guardia; el gusano se volvió loco. ¿Qué pasaría con aquella cosa? ¿Tendrían alguna oportunidad de huir? ¿De ganarle?

Mientras la veía quedarse quieta y mirando a sus _trabajadores_ , la idea de salir corriendo apareció en su cabeza, y estuvo cerca de ejecutar aquella orden, pero el monstruo de repente levanto su cabeza poco a poco hasta quedar casi completamente recto. Bakugō escucho distintos sonidos de cosas que iban _tronando_ conforme se fue moviendo. Le escucho dar una aspiración fuerte y profunda, y por segundos temió que oliera su miedo.

Entonces, la aberración fue girando la cabeza con la misma lentitud hacia la dirección de Bakugō. El miedo fue mucho peor en ese punto, que controlo cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, cada tendón, cada hueso y respiración estaban siendo dominadas por el miedo que le obligo a quedarse paralizado. Ni siquiera podía parpadear, y en algún momento dejo de respirar.

La luz anaranjada del hierro fundido, le dio todavía un aspecto más demoniaco. Ya que el lado del rostro que estaba siendo iluminado, mostraba una mitad de una máscara. Una máscara que buscaba mostrar alegría con aquella sonrisa amplia y mejilla resaltada. Pero ese diseño no representaba alegría. Sino una extraña mueca perturbadora de una felicidad falsa y torcida.

El otro lado, aquel que quedaba completamente bañado en oscuridad, mostraba un ojo completamente abierto. Tal cual, y como si no tuviera parpados o algo estuviera sosteniendo la piel, evitando que pudiera cerrarse. Dándole así, un aspecto más tortuoso de su existir. Con una pupila roja que brillaba y se movía erráticamente por todo el resto del espacio.

Katsuki incluso notaba las venas en aquel ojo que eran iluminadas por el iris brillante al moverse.

Observo los movimientos, hasta que estos se detuvieron en un punto fijo. Poco a poco la pupila se fue moviendo, lentamente que pareció en cámara lenta y después, aquel iris brillante se clavó sobre él. Como si pudiera verlo ahí, oculto en la oscuridad, temeroso de enfrentarse a él.

El iris se quedó sobre él, y Katsuki juro por su vida que el alma escapaba de su cuerpo. Que su consciencia amenazo con nublarse y perderse en el desmayo. Porque aquel brillo, aquel sentimiento, mejor dicho, que estaba transmitiendo el monstruo, fue algo que le comprimió el corazón. Que aplasto sus costillas en busca de sumisión.

Le provoco una explosión de sentimientos horribles. Desde aquel que iba del miedo, el pánico, la tristeza y las ganas inconmensurables de morir. Uno de los brazos de aquella cosa comenzó a levantarse para moverse hacia donde estaba él, quien lucho o al menos intentaba luchar contra todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Algo en Bakugō se quebró a tiempo, y el grito de la supervivencia le retorció todos los músculos como un impulso eléctrico para hacerlo no solamente moverse, sino correr como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y en este caso, no era exageración.

* * *

Una vez delante de la puerta del primer piso del Psiquiátrico, Momo detuvo a Izuku de su carrerita por huir.

—Espera… Debo ir al segundo piso, tu ve y busca a Dabi.

—¿A qué iras al segundo piso? Momo, no debemos separarnos. —Dijo Izuku.

—Tengo que buscar unas cosas, pero tú debes ir con él. Comiencen con lo que ha estado planeando durante este último tiempo. —Yaoyorozu en ese momento tomo las manos de Midoriya entre las suyas. Le sonrió. —Seremos libres muy pronto… ¡Así que ve! —

Midoriya no entendía el repentino cambio, y antes de que pudiera alegar o hacer más preguntas, Momo le quito la camisa de fuerza, cortando la tela con unas tijeras salidas de alguna parte, dejándole solamente con una playera gris.

—Suerte. —La chica le abrazo y después, tras abrir la puerta a espaldas de Midoriya, le empujo haciendo que Izuku cayera de nalgas al piso. La puerta seguido se cerró con un violento movimiento que hizo eco por todo el lugar.

—¡Momo! — Izuku grito, se puso de pie y comenzó a golpear la puerta. No estaba entendiendo nada, y las cosas iban a ponerse mucho peor.

Un brazo se estiro con violencia a escasos centímetros de su cabeza. Enterrando las puntas de sus dedos en la puerta. Izuku ni siquiera respiro. Se quedó quieto, pero dejando solamente que sus ojos se movieran para ver el brazo y los dedos dentro de la puerta.

Sintió una respiración helada sobre el cuello, y como la otra mano le iba acariciando la espalda, siguiendo la columna vertebral pasando por el cuello y subiendo hasta enredar sus dedos en su cabello.

— _Deku_ — Le canturreo una voz rasposa cerca del oído, permitiendo que un pútrido aliento le envolviera y se generara una contradictoria sensación. Ya que el aliento era cálido, pero él continuaba sintiendo frío.

En su mano derecha, que sujetaba con fuerza el bisturí, comenzó a temblar. Su cuerpo buscaba sacudirse en una violenta reacción que le permitiera atacar a quien estaba detrás de él. Pero el miedo le paralizaba.

Se sentía atrapado dentro de su cuerpo que no respondía a sus gritos de querer moverse. _Paralizado_ y sometido a la voluntad de quien estaba detrás de él.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar tan a prisa, que incluso le dolió. La sangre le recorría todo el cuerpo con tanta rapidez e ímpetu, que era capaz de escuchar y sentir su acelerado pulso en las orejas.

— _Jamás dejamos Silent Hill. —_ Se dice mentalmente cuando por fin todo ha encajado.

La mano en su nuca, comenzó a hacer presión. Buscando que sus dedos entraran en su cráneo, tal y como habían perforado en la pared.

— _Deku_ _~ —_ Canturreo de nuevo aquella voz rasposa, salvo que esta vez, además de sentir el hedor a podrido de su aliento, también algo húmedo rozo la punta de su oreja. Algo húmedo y rasposo, como _granitos._

Fue entonces que, por fin, la adrenalina y sus instintos explotaron con brutalidad dentro de él. Se giro con todo y el bisturí en mano, y lo enterró con fuerza en el vientre de la persona a su espalda.

El arma entro con facilidad en la blanda y tierna piel, que Midoriya no conforme ni a salvo con solo enterrarlo, movió su mano cortando todo a su paso. De extremo a extremo del vientre del monstruo. Una vez que completo el corte veloz, la sangre mancho todo a su paso y salpico a la pared detrás de ellos.

Izuku se apartó y observo horrorizado al monstruo. Era una extraña, deforme y perturbadora versión de Kaminari.

Su piel pálida fue sustituida por una piel gris y extremadamente delgada que permitía ver los huesos casi a perfección. No había venas que se marcaran, pero si había musculo. Su pulcro y blanco uniforme fue sustituido por uno en color gris y manchado en los extremos de las mangas de los brazos de una sustancia negra.

El cabello se veía sucio y brillante por la grasa acumulada. Tenía la boca cortada de lado a lado del rostro, con algo de piel colgando por los cortes hechos, pero sujeta con grapas. La larga lengua se movía con voluntad propia, y dejaba escapar un largo hilo de saliva y sangre. Sin embargo, aquel corte en su boca no mostraba nada. No había dientes, huesos de la mandíbula, o musculo. No había nada más que aquella lengua que salía de un vacío negro dentro de Denki.

Sus ojos finalmente estaban vendados por una gruesa venda negra.

Observo como ese supuesto _Kaminari_ se desangraba por la herida en su vientre. Sangre negra y maloliente emanaba de ahí, manchando todo el piso. _Kaminari_ entonces termino por caer al piso de rodillas, a la par que su brazo que estaba en la puerta, se desprendía del resto del cuerpo como si estuviera hecho de plastilina.

Mientras se desangraba, Izuku miro el nuevo entorno en el que estaba. El piso, si bien seguía siendo de aquellos azulejos blancos, las paredes ahora eran de metal y metal oxidado. La luz amarillenta reemplazo a las luces blancas de antes, y el frío comenzó a hacer más y más presente. Tanto que, en pocos minutos, su respiración salía como vapor.

La puerta de madera se fue desvaneciendo hasta volver se pared con el brazo de Kaminari atrapado en ella.

Midoriya, aturdido por el nuevo ambiente, se deja caer de nalgas al piso una vez más. No era justo que Silent Hill jugara con él de esa manera tan ruin.

Respiro entre jadeos, queriendo controlarse y calmar el miedo de su cuerpo. La adrenalina le fue cobrando factura por sus músculos adoloridos y que había mantenido tensos todo el tiempo que duro su encuentro con el monstruo Kaminari.

Era demasiado en que pensar y tan poco tiempo para hacerlo. Porque estar en el llamado _otro mundo,_ no le dejaba demasiado tiempo de paz. Algo podría llegar por él muy pronto y estaba casi seguro de que un simple bisturí no sería suficiente después.

—Cálmate Izuku. —Se dijo en voz alta. — Supongo que fue demasiado optimista pensar que Silent Hill nos dejaría salir tan fácil o que todo lo que había vivido era un sueño. Ahora que sé que sigo aquí, tengo que encontrar a Kaccha- Katsuki. ¿Por qué quería decirle "Kacchan"? Suena a que es un buen apodo, digo, es tierno y muy contradictorio para alguien como lo es Katsuki. No suena tan atemorizante ni- ¡¿Por qué quiero analizar eso?! ¡Concéntrate Izuku! —Se dijo de nuevo en voz alta, pero esta vez decidió golpearse las mejillas para espabilarse de pensar cosas que en ese momento no debería y menos teniendo en cuenta donde estaba. Solo que, al momento de golpearse, se llenó el rostro con aquella sangre negra.

No había notado que tenía la mano llena de aquel líquido. Inmediatamente sacudió la mano y se limpió la mejilla con los extremos de la playera. Se limpio tanto como pudo, y después prosiguió a ponerse de pie.

Se apoyo contra la pared, y tomo largas bocanadas de aire helado que le quemaba la garganta. Pese a eso, siguió haciendo sus ejercicios de respiración. Tenía que calmarse y concentrarse lo suficiente para que su mente pudiera trabajar.

—Si continuo en Silent Hill, quiere decir que Katsuki también sigue aquí. El objetivo es encontrarlo, y… —En ese momento recordó algo. —El talismán… ¿Do… ¿Dónde está? —Palpo su cuerpo sabiendo que sería inútil debido a que no tenía bolsillos en esos pantalones.

Sin el talismán no podían salir.

Mordisqueo su labio inferior, y las ganas de llorar por la frustración fueron casi inevitables. Algunas lágrimas escaparon, y con ellas varios insultos y golpes a la pared. Habían estado tan malditamente cerca y ahora… y ahora ya no les quedaba nada. Sin el talismán, no podían salir de Silent Hill.

O eso pensaba hasta cierto detalle que afloro en su cabeza.

— _Busca a Dabi. —_ Casi sintió la voz de Momo susurrándole en el oído.

—Buscar a Dabi. — Repitió Midoriya. —Pero tengo que encontrar a Katsuki primero… Yo no puedo, no sin él. —

De inmediato se da una bofetada mental. ¿Qué disparates estaba pensando? Es verdad que quería mucho a Bakugō, pero estaba segurísimo que sí este le hubiera escuchado decir eso, le habría golpeado mientras le llamaba cobarde.

Y él, Midoriya Izuku, no era ningún cobarde. No más. Sí algo le había enseñado estar en ese lugar, era que su turno de ser la víctima había terminado. Ya era tiempo de que se comportara como el hombre valiente que siempre soñó ser. O al menos intentarlo.

Ya era tiempo de dejar de llorar y esperar a que lo salvaran.

Sin embargo, continuaba sintiendo la necesidad de encontrarlo primero, al menos para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Confiaba en Katsuki y en que se cuidaría solo, pero el sentimiento seguía siendo insuperable. Pese a haber sonado antes con una especie de discurso motivador de superación, no dejaba de preocuparse por Bakugō.

—No importara nada si no tenemos el talismán. — Murmuro, y seguido suspiro. —Pero, si mi teoría ahora es cierta, Dabi podría tener el talismán… —

Se aparto de la pared, y con la cabeza todavía dando líos, comenzó a caminar.

El resto del pasillo que continuaba, no tenía nada de sospechoso o extraño más allá de lo _normal_ en ese momento.

Una vez que llego al final, su camino se dividía en tres. Derecha, izquierda y recto. Cualquiera pensaría que eran caminos completamente iguales, pero no, cada uno contaba con diferencias.

El de la derecha comenzaba con una puerta en su lado izquierdo; el camino de la izquierda comenzaba con una puerta que estaba a su derecha, pero solamente el camino recto tenía las celdas de una prisión y un piso de concreto.

Cualquiera seguiría mejor derecha o izquierda, pero Izuku sabía que ninguno de esos caminos lo haría avanzar. Así que opto por avanzar recto por el camino.

No había sentido el frío en la planta de los pies hasta que cruzo aquella intersección. La desnudes en esa parte provoco que el helado ambiente le subiera por la columna.

Pero aquello no era uno de los detalles más notorios. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo de celdas, Izuku miraba de reojo cada una de ellas. Todas vacías, pero él sentía que _algo_ le observaba desde dentro.

Podía incluso escuchar sus voces rodeando de diferentes direcciones su cabeza. Murmureos incomprensibles, de susurros que decían mantras o de gritos que solamente representaban el dolor y el sufrimiento de quienes han estado atrapados en jaulas.

Voces de almas en pena que han perdido su libertad y están condenados.

Escuchaba cadenas que se movían de adentro de la celda, como reaccionando a su presencia. Las escuchaba agitarse, tal y como si los encadenados se acercaran o se movieran para querer verlo pasar.

Las voces se fueron haciendo cada vez más fuerte, hasta que por fin llego al final del pasillo donde las voces se calmaron un poco.

No obstante, otra intersección se presentó, pero esta vez, el camino de celdas estaba a la izquierda. Suspiro, sabiendo que debía seguir por el camino _marcado_. Siendo honesto, no quería seguir caminando, pero estaba seguro que era la única manera de avanzar hacia donde debería y necesitaba llegar.

O al menos él esperaba que lo fuera.

* * *

Bakugō corrió tanto como sus piernas fueron capaces. Tanto como sus pulmones aguantaron el esfuerzo.

Huyo de aquel sitió tanto como le fue permitido hacerlo. Porque en un punto, se topó con una pared de concreto que impedía el paso. A sus lados estaban dos pasillos más. Izquierda y derecha, y casi haciendo una especie de _volado_ , tomo la derecha y siguió corriendo.

Jamás en su vida había sentido un miedo como ese. Jamás experimento un terror tal. Ni siquiera en aquellos tres horribles años que marcaron su vida, sintió tanto miedo y dolor. Ni una tristeza y vació que carcomió su alma.

Se había detenido unos minutos de carrera más tarde, y respiro a largas bocanadas de aire. Tosiendo incluso por el esfuerzo que eso había representado.

Mientras se recuperaba, palpo el bolsillo de su uniforme para sacar el talismán y observarlo otra vez. Había perdido su única arma en la huida, y ahora estaba indefenso y con un objeto inútil que solamente estaba brillando en intervalos de veinte segundos, ya que, al parecer, había dejado de ser la brújula de antes.

¿Qué se suponía que seguía ahora?

Volver no era una opción, pero avanzar tampoco le garantizaba nada y no estaba en condiciones de perder más tiempo.

Guardo el talismán de nuevo, cuando comenzó a sentir mucho calor. Podría sentirse ahogado con aquel traje de prisión. Bajo el cierre del mismo, saco los brazos y ato las dos mangas a su cadera para que no fueran un estorbo al caminar. Quedo con una fresca playera de tirantes blanca.

Con ello y con su respiración más calmada ahora, camino resignado por el camino actual. Volvía a sacar el talismán, y lo observaba mientras caminaba. Estaba a nada de hablarle como las veces pasadas para que pudiera ayudarle de nuevo a encontrar a Midoriya.

—Tienes que seguir derecho y pasar dos pasillos más. Después entras al tercer pasillo y seguirás recto hasta salir de vuelta al centro de las maquinas. —Escucha una voz con tono grave y que suena sin emociones como su dueño.

—Ya me preguntaba cuando aparecerías tu. —Bakugō gira para confrontar a _Todoroki Shōto._ Quien avanza hasta llegar a él con su semblante neutral. —Incluso en forma de _manifestación_ sigues teniendo tu odioso timbre de voz sin vida.

—Me alegra verte también.

Katsuki rueda los ojos en señal de molestia. La manifestación no le había perdido nada a Todoroki. Sin embargo, no perdiendo demasiado el tiempo comienza a caminar siguiendo, y odiando con su alma, las indicaciones que le ha dado Todoroki, mismo que le sigue.

—¿No vas a decirme que buscar a Deku es una idea estúpida o algo así? —Ante la pregunta, Shōto levanta las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿Quieres que te lo diga?

—No.

—Entonces no entiendo el punto de preguntarme eso.

Bakugō suelta un gruñido de molestia. Comenzaba a creer que esa manifestación era el verdadero Shōto que alguna vez conoció y que de alguna manera había llegado a Silent Hill.

—¿Cuál es el punto de tu aparición entonces?

—¿Debo saberla?

Otro gruñido y Bakugō aumenta más la velocidad de sus pasos, entendiendo que no hay punto en quedarse hablando con Shōto. Ni siquiera _el pequeño Deku_ era tan ignorante de su existencia. Aunque su estrategia de alejarse no sirve de mucho, ya que Todoroki le sigue sin problema.

Una vez llegan hasta donde Shōto menciono, entran por el pasillo y siguen avanzando en silencio hasta que llegan de nuevo al centro de la fábrica. La aberración ha desaparecido y ahora solo quedan los monstruos _comunes_ de siempre.

Katsuki se acerca y les observa desde su posición. Buscando alguna manera de avanzar o de saber a donde más moverse sin tener que recurrir a Todoroki.

—No encontraras a tu _novio_ aquí. —Advierte el medio pelirrojo. — Debes usar el talismán que tienes en tu bolsillo.

—¡¿No crees que debiste decirme eso hace quince minutos?!— Responde ahogando el grito de molestia.

—No preguntaste.

Ante la respuesta tan calmada, Katsuki se golpea la frente. Sí el objetivo del pueblo era hacerle perder la paciencia usando a Todoroki, lo estaba consiguiendo. Casi se animaría a decir que prefería estar esquivando a Hakamata y sus intentos por analizarlo psicológicamente, pero la presencia y el silencio del medio albino también tenían su encanto. De alguna manera.

Honestamente no estaba seguro de a quien prefería.

—¿Cómo encuentro a Izuku? —Quiere que su voz suene calmada. Aunque Todoroki no estaba cooperando para que él se mantenga calmado.

—Tienes la mitad del talismán, ¿verdad? — Bakugō afirma. — Puedes usarlo para abrir una puerta y entrar al _otro mundo_ donde esta tu novio. Pero no podrás usarlo para colapsar este sitió y salir.

—Eso lo sé idiota. ¿Sabes dónde está la otra mitad?

—¿Debería saber eso también?

Otro gruñido. No iba a negar que la ayuda de Todoroki había sido buena pero incompleta. Al menos ya sabía cómo dar con Izuku y una vez estuvieran juntos, podrían buscar la siguiente parte del talismán y salir por fin, sin necesidad de enfrentar a la aberración que vio antes.

La idea sonaba bastante bien, tentadora pero demasiado fácil. Y nada que aparente ser fácil es una buena señal. Algo no estaba marchando bien.

—¿Cómo abro esa puerta? — Decide ignorar sus propias dudas para averiguar cómo seguir adelante.

—Debemos seguir caminando hasta llegar al final de este pasillo, una vez ahí, solo coloca el talismán sobre la pared y listo. Podrás abrirte camino a la mente de tu novio.

Katsuki afirma, pero cierta palabra que menciono Todoroki provoca un eco en su cabeza y lo hace cuestionarse donde es que están verdaderamente. No es un sueño, pero tampoco es _realidad_ como tal. O al menos él cree que no es la realidad como tal.

¿Dónde estaban entonces?

La idea de preguntarle Todoroki lo asalta, pero de inmediato evita hacerlo. No quiere enfadarse más con él y su incompleta información.

Entonces comienza a caminar, con el único objetivo de encontrar a Izuku.

—Por cierto, Bakugō. —Habla Shōto una vez que han comenzado a caminar y han pasado si acaso unos cinco minutos.

—¿Qué? —Katsuki de su parte no pierde el tiempo. Responde sin dejar de caminar a largas zancadas.

—¿Cómo resulto tu plan de Venganza después de todo?

Katsuki en ese momento se detiene. Su mirada parece perdida en la oscuridad, sin atreverse en si quiera responder. ¿Qué podía responder de todos modos? Sabe que su plan fue perfecto. Sin fallos. Que todo resulto tal y como estaba planeado y que después de muchos años, por fin le había dado su correcto final en la curva de una carretera.

Después de tantos años de pesadillas, de dolor y un odio que no dejaba de crecer dentro del cómo un cáncer que lo devoraba. Fue libre. Pudo liberar todo lo que había acumulado, cobrando el daño que a él le habían hecho.

Pero…

—¿Lograste tu venganza? —Insiste Todoroki ante el silencio.

En efecto. Él había cumplido su venganza. Y eso debería hacerlo feliz o darle la calma que tanto había buscado. Y, sin embargo, una vez que había concluido su venganza, aquella paz fue demasiado insatisfactoria. Una libertad vacía y manchada por la sangre, no solo de culpables, sino de inocentes también.

—Sí. Cumplí mi venganza y ahora soy libre de ella. —Es su única respuesta antes de avanzar, pero sin la misma energía de antes.

Por alguna razón, comenzaba a sentirse cansado. Sabia que no era su cuerpo el que estaba agotado, sino, su mente. Como si el haber respondido le hubiera quitado energía mental suficiente para querer noquearlo. Incluso durante pocos segundos, su vista se volvió borrosa y el estomago se revolcaba.

Pese que fuera extraño todos los males que lo agobiaron de repente, no se detuvo en seguir caminando ni en querer darle más vueltas al por qué de las cosas. Ha aprendido suficiente de ese lugar, para saber que pocas cosas tienen sentido. Y en su camino silencioso con Shōto hacía el frente, mira nuevamente abajo como una especie de acto reflejo. Ahí donde los monstruos trabajaban vio pasar sobre la cinta de transporte, un peluche manchado de sangre.

Un osito blanco con un moño en el cuello.

Entonces se detuvo. Mirando como avanzaba por la línea, hasta caer en los recipientes donde pasaba a ser parte del líquido dorado.

— _Eres un monstruo. —_ Escucho la voz de una mujer. Lejana y con un eco que parecía venir de su entorno, pero que probablemente provenía del interior de su cabeza también. Pero incapaz de distinguir si de verdad aquella voz sonó solo en su cabeza o fuera de ella, giro buscando la fuente.

Solo encontró la mirada de Shōto que le veía con su semblante neutro de siempre.

— _¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Por favor, no les hagas daño! —_ Una voz masculina, tal y como la de la mujer que sonaba lejana se escucho a los pocos segundos.

— _¡Te pudrirás en el infierno! —_ Otra voz masculina.

— _¡No lastimes a nuestros hijos, por favor! —_ Otra voz de mujer.

— _¡Debí matarte cuando tenía la oportunidad, bastardo maldito! —_ Otro hombre.

— _¡Yo no sabía! ¡No sabía lo que le hicieron a tu Madre, por favor, perdónanos! —_ Otra mujer.

Y más pronto, Bakugō comenzó a saturarse de esas voces que gritaban una tras otra. Las voces del infierno que cargaba en su mente, estallando hasta causarle un agudo dolor. En algún punto, ya no entendía que decían las voces que gritaban y gritaban con más y más fuerza dentro de él.

Debió apoyarse contra una de las maquinas, y sobando inútilmente su cabeza para sopesar el dolor.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, y tomo largas bocanadas de aire. Luchando férreamente contra el dolor que quería someterlo. Se negó al dolor de su cabeza y aunque fuera a paso lento, seguiría caminando hacia su objetivo. Un dolor no iba a frenarle. Voces que gritaban tampoco.

Volvió a ver la cinta transportadora, y el mismo peluche con sangre estaba en los brazos de la pequeña que llevaba una herida en su cuello de la cual escapaba sangre como una cascada. Aquella niña de quizá cinco años a quien él ejecuto delante de sus Padres.

Ante el recuerdo de ese momento, el dolor incremento. Algo parecía querer explotar en su cabeza. Pronto jadeaba como un animal en busca de aire. Parecía que agonizaba.

—¿De verdad terminaste con ella? ¿O ella ha terminado contigo? — Hablo Shōto, a la par que pasaba de él para seguir caminando.

Bakugō apenas logro enfocarlo y verlo caminar, y aunque trata de seguirle, su cuerpo se rinde cayendo de rodillas.

Sujeta su pecho, jadeando con más desesperación. Pero los jadeos lo hacen toser con violencia.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es…? —Se pregunta cuando siente un liquido caliente escurriendo de sus labios tras toser. El aroma metálico de inmediato golpea su nariz. —¿He tosido sangre? ¿Qué?

Ni siquiera puede encontrar una respuesta cuando las arcadas se juntan y vuelve a vomitar.

Vomita sangre, _otra vez._

* * *

Camino y recorrió de esa manera durante lo que él sintió como horas. Pero cada pasillo era peor que el otro. Lo peor era que no se trataba de peor en cuanto a visualmente.

Las voces esta vez soltaban palabras como: "Ayúdame" "Sálvame" "Sácame de aquí" "No me dejes" "No me mates" o "No quiero morir aquí". Escuchaba lamentos que le perforaban los oídos y la sensación helada se estancó en algún punto que hacía su respiración dolorosa.

Se sentía observado, y seguido también. Pero cada que miraba detrás de él, solo encontraba vació o sombras con las que su mente jugaba a darles forma.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, la oscuridad fue tomando más y más lugar dentro de las celdas. Hasta el punto de comerse completamente todo lo que había dentro de los reducidos espacios y solo mostrar vacíos negros que no prometían nada nuevo.

La luz amarillenta y débil que había sobre su cabeza se fue volviendo inútil conforme seguía avanzando.

Después del último pasillo, se recargo de nuevo contra la pared, mareado y terriblemente agotado. Sentía que no podía moverse más por esos pasillos. Si bien intento irse por pasillos contrarios, siempre volvía al mismo lugar, obligado a moverse por los pasillos de las celdas para poder _avanzar_.

En ese momento, ya no sentía fuerzas para moverse más. Aquello no era un desgaste cualquiera.

—Tienes que moverte… Por favor. —Se pidió a sí mismo, mientras daba algunos pasos apoyado en la pared. Una vez que sus manos tocaron los barrotes, se apartó y balanceándose de un lado a otro, sintiendo el frío calar más en sus huesos.

Sus piernas se arrastraban y muchas veces trastabillo, pero no logro caer. Iba a desmayarse, y por alguna razón, algo dentro de sí mismo le gritaba que no debía permitirlo. Que, por nada de ese mundo, debería desmayarse o aquel sería el final.

Pero era difícil luchar cuando la vida misma se le estaba siendo drenada.

— _Steven Skelter, pobre pillastre,  
ni el capellán te perdona._

Hablo, o al menos lo intento, ya que ni siquiera estaba sintiendo los movimientos de su lengua, y su voz parecía perderse en medio de las voces que lo atormentaban.

— _Steven Skelter, pobre pillastre,  
ni el capellán te perdona.  
Siempre con lloros y suplicas.  
¡Pero... Susy sabe que la tocaste!_

Repitió, esta vez en voz más alta para ser capaz de escucharse a sí mismo. Su voz y el forzarse a sí mismo en hacerlo en un tono más alto, le dieron algunos segundos de cordura que aprovecho para continuar y querer casi correr por el pasillo.

— _No tienes a donde huir,  
todos tus pecados están descubiertos.  
Junto con tu piel, arrancada a tiras,  
porque el monstruo se quería divertir._

Su voz sonó más alta, logrando por fin reconocerla como suya. Pero al final sus piernas se rindieron, golpeando sus rodillas contra el piso y forzando a que respirara con largas bocanadas de aire. El aire helado que quemaba su garganta y sus pulmones.

Le quedaba poco para llegar al final de ese pasillo, pero su cuerpo ya no podía más. Midoriya observo de nuevo hacia las celdas, de las cuales por fin veía a las sombras atrapadas dentro, que lo miraban con lastima, incluso si las sombras tenían solo huecos vacíos.

Del resto de la oscuridad que conformaba aquellos espacios, salían manos o lo más parecido a las manos, ya que estaban siendo más bien masas negras y liquidas que se dirigían a él.

Busco huir de ellas, gateando incluso. Aferrándose a lo poco de _vida_ que sentía que quedaba en el cuerpo. Se aferro a ella, llorando por no morir ahí.

Más fuerza perdió y termino por arrastrarse por el piso, luchando débilmente contra la oscuridad que estaba cerca de él y que acariciaba su cuerpo.

— _Pero escucha, aún no es tarde.  
Los errores no tienen que atormentarte.  
Aunque te arrepientas, no puedes olvidar.  
Tú eres quien tu destino ha de forjar._

Finalizo por fin aquella rima que solía recitar junto a sus compañeros enfermos como un juego cuando todos estaban en el jardín del psiquiátrico. Ese pedazo final, justamente ese último, siempre le llenaba de una muy pequeña chispa de energía. De una esperanza que moría lamentablemente.

Pero que en ese momento sirvió como un impulso más para seguir arrastrando su cuerpo de la oscuridad. Se sacudía cada que las sombras lo tocaban, ya que no tenía fuerza para apartarlas con los brazos.

Las voces se unieron, cantando y otras sollozando, otras más suplicando y finalmente otras maldiciendo.

—… _aún no es tarde… —_ Recitaba con voz débil. — _Los errores no tiene que atormentarme. Aunque me arrepienta, no podré olvidar… Yo soy quien mi destino he de forjar. Mi destino… —_ Se repitió una y otra vez, aferrándose a esas palabras, a la vida que le quitaban y a la esperanza que estaba cerca de morir. Lo dijo como un mantra, como un conjuro que esperaba funcionara contra la oscuridad. Lloro y jadeo con aquellas palabras en sus labios, negándose a morir.

Su visión, completamente borrosa, se quedó observando el final del pasillo, donde vio la forma de alguien que al parecer le estaba esperando.

— _Izuku…_ —Escucho su voz. Su voz grave e hipnótica. Las lágrimas se hicieron más gruesas y el dolor se intensifico. Más en específico en su pecho.

— _Kacchan… Kacchan… —_ Pidió a la sombra, estirando sus brazos y gateando, exprimiendo la inexistente fuerza que le quedaba en el cuerpo.

Tan cerca de la muerte, pero logro cruzar ese pasillo. Una vez fuera, se hizo ovillo en el suelo, buscando algo de calor y consuelo. Los susurros se detuvieron en ese punto, quedando un inquietante silencio.

El frío dejo de ser tan lastimoso para su piel y su respiración. Todo estaba calmándose un poco.

Cada parte de él dolía. Cada musculo quemaba y la respiración paso a ser un esfuerzo casi titánico. La vista se nublo más de lo que ya estaba, y todo el entorno parecía dar vueltas borrosas a su alrededor. Sí alguna vez hubiera estado ebrio, podría compararlo con esa sensación.

La cabeza dando vueltas, de ida y venida por todo el cuerpo.

—Te ves patético. —Hablo alguien, una sombra que se asoma para verlo. Midoriya no logra saber quién es, y su mente esta tan nublada que ni siquiera reconoce su voz. —Siempre tan patético, Deku. Patético y débil. Asustado y moribundo. —La voz se distorsiona, escuchándose grave.

Siente una mano por su mejilla, un tacto más helado que el piso donde estaba revolcándose. Tiembla con más fuerza, gime adolorido, como si le hubieran masacrado antes de salir de ese pasillo.

—Terminar con tu vida en este momento me sería tan fácil. Pero no hay placer en verte morir en mis manos así… Quiero verte sufrir, llorar sangre si es necesario para que por fin tu vida me pueda llevar. Y solo así, puedas encontrar la paz que tan desesperado estas por poseer. — La voz se vuelve más grave y ronca. Pero se distorsiona al final de sus palabras.

Unos pocos segundos después, Izuku es capaz de hablar.

—¿Y por qué no hacerlo? —Cuestiona a quien asegura poder matarlo. La voz contraría se ríe, y los movimientos que hace, permiten que Midoriya sepa que se ha puesto de rodillas para verlo mejor.

—Ya te dije que no sería tan divertido. —La persona le empuja el hombro, haciendo que Izuku quedara boca arriba. Le mira con superioridad, disfrutando de verle sufrir solamente por estar vivo.

Midoriya lo observa, con aquellos ojos que lucían tan opacos y vacíos, gritando que estaba cerca de perderse a sí mismo en la inconciencia de su mente. Incluso sus parpados comienzan a cerrarse.

—Duerme conejito… duerme- — Sus palabras se cortaron, o, mejor dicho, alguien las corto.

Izuku tenía el brazo izquierdo levantado, aquel donde sostenía el bisturí. Había encajado la afilada hoja por debajo del rostro de la persona, a escasos centímetros detrás de la barbilla. Como su ultimo aliento de fuerza cargado en ese ataque.

Soltó gruñidos por el esfuerzo que requirió encajarlo.

—No soy… tu maldito conejo… —Jadeo Deku, poco antes de que su mano cayera soltando el bisturí. Incluso con el sueño extremo que sentía, se negó en cerrar los ojos. Quería ver como _el Sir_ se desangraba.

—Nunca pudiste matarlo en vida. Pero supongo que matarlo aquí, será igual de sanador. —Ese tono de voz tan desinteresado solamente ha pertenecido a una persona que él conoce.

Logra mover un poco la cabeza, viendo a Dabi de pie, con ambos brazos detrás de su espalda. Le sonríe en el momento donde sus miradas por fin se cruzan. Ese azul turqués, tan bello como un cielo sin nubes en un clima frío.

Cuando le ve, simplemente se desconecta de su cuerpo. Sus parpados se cierran rendidos por fin al cansancio extremo y todo el mundo es negro de nuevo.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **Agonía.**_

 _ **"Algunos autores la consideran como la última fase de la vida, otros como la primera fase de la muerte. La definiremos como el "Pródromos de la Muerte", es decir, el paso intermedio entre la vida y la muerte.**_

 _ **Este término simboliza el sufrimiento insoportable, y es usado para describir un extremo, ya sea interno o externo. Una persona agoniza cuando está gravemente herida o enferma, cuando sufre mutilaciones o cuando experimenta un grave trauma en su cuerpo o su mente." — San Wikipedia (?)**_

 _ **Lamento mucho las demoras ;;**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Las pesadillas siempre han estado en su vida. Le era más fácil contar los días que no las tenía. Siempre estaba atado a una mesa, maniatando por libertad, por piedad. No quería sufrir más, no quería más dolor ni miseria._

 _Sin embargo, eso jamás le importo a sus verdugos que se burlaban de él, bebiendo de sus lágrimas y su agonía, gozando cada segundo de sus gritos. Llenos de éxtasis cuando sangraba, y llegando al borde de la excitación cuando se desmayaba del dolor sobre la mesa._

 _Más de una vez despertó ante los jadeos de uno de los demonios cuando estaba dentro de él._

 _No quería sentirse más como un muñeco al que rompían y cosían una y otra vez. Hasta tal punto de tener que reemplazar sus partes cuando estas ya no tenían arreglo._

 _Su brazo termino con tantas cicatrices, su pecho y espalda, sus piernas también, que cada que se duchaba y se miraba al espejo, se daba asco de ser él. Cada evidencia marcada permanentemente sobre su piel, no solamente del terrible dolor y sufrimiento que ha pasado, sino también de las muchas manos que lo han tocado. De las humillaciones a las que lo han sometido y la humanidad que le han arrebatado cada vez más._

 _Él podía ver esas marcas sobre su dermis. Las manos de todos los monstruos que lo han usado, que lo han tocado y le han obligado complacerlos en contra de su voluntad. Siente los besos en sus hombros, en sus clavículas y las piernas._

 _En sus pesadillas los siente arremetiendo contra su cuerpo. Oliendo el sudor del sexo._

 _Ve su cuerpo violado y maltratado, arrojado en su habitación del psiquiátrico, esperando a que se volviera un muñeco perfecto para vender a quien sepa ponerle un precio justo._

 _Saborea la medicina que le obligan a tragar, la sensación de las agujas perforando la piel de su cuello y los bisturí que cortan sobre su piel para futuros experimentos._

 _Era un muñeco. No, ni siquiera era un muñeco ya. Era una marioneta en manos degeneradas y avariciosas._

 _Sin voluntad, sin voz, sin vida y alma. Solo era una triste marioneta rota llena de medicamento y semen._

 _Hay noches que mirando el techo se pregunta: ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_  
 _Y cada noche la respuesta es la misma: Nacer._

 _Esos fueron sus errores. Haber nacido fue un error. Vivir fue la condena. Y ahora pagaba con sangre, con lágrimas y mucho dolor su existencia._

 _Se hacía ovillo en su cama, abrazando las mantas y llorando hasta que se queda dormido._

 _Muchas veces ha visto la ventana del cuarto piso, deseando saltar y morir. Ponerle el fin a su miserable vivir de una vez por todas. Pero nunca ha tenido el valor de arrebatarse la vida._

 _No ha tenido el coraje de hacerlo._

 _Una vez robo un frasco de pastillas para dormir, pero ni siquiera pudo tomarlas todas. Opto por ocultarlo en un hueco de la pared, detrás de uno de sus dibujos. Toma una pastilla cuando no puede dormir, ya que aquel medicamento lo noquea por completo y cae casi muerto sobre su cama, y si tiene suerte, no hay pesadillas que lo atormenten._

 _Es cierto que no todo fue malo a principio y hasta cierto punto, tuvo un objetivo y personas que lo ayudaron a vivir. Pero, como todo en su vida, la desgracia apareció para quitarle lo poco que tenía._

 _Y justo, cuando todo estaba perdido, cuando fue tan bestia para matar a su Padre a sangre fría y terminar en un pueblo maldito, encontró la luz en toda su oscuridad._

 _Encontró a un ángel caído. Un lobo con piel de cordero. Un alma tan rota como la suya, que lo limpio de todo su dolor. Que curo las heridas y marco cada parte de su cuerpo como de él._

 _Encontró a Bakugō Katsuki, y con él, una nueva razón para pelear._

* * *

Al momento en que sus ojos se abrieron, la luz amarilla y gastada que colgaba del techo le recibió.

La visión borrosa duro poco a comparación de la primera vez que despertó. Su cuerpo se endereza casi en un modo automático. Con la mirada perdida en algún punto. Era como si su consciencia no estuviera despierta de igual modo que su cuerpo.

Comienza a sentir su respiración, lenta y pesada. El aire se sentía caliente, asfixiante, tanto que su pecho dolía y el querer respirar era una tarea odiosa. Pudo reírse ante la situación en otro momento, puesto que había llegado a tal punto de estar cansado de repetir la misma miseria todos los días, que ni siquiera quería respirar.

—¿Sabes? No llegué a pensar que te vería así. —La voz de Dabi le trae de vuelta de donde quiera que su mente hubiera estado atrapada, y fuerza a su vista a encontrar y enfocar su atención en el hombre de azabache cabello. —Te vi con tanta vida cuando habías llegado al Psiquiátrico. Eras un pequeño conejito salvaje y alegre, que pese al miedo de lo desconocido cuando estabas ahí, no dejabas de tratar de sonreír para nosotros. Me hiciste sentir que había razones por las cuales luchar en ese lugar.

Midoriya por fin logra verlo; está de pie, dándole la espalda mientras sostiene unas hojas. Llevaba unos pantalones azul pastel, pero con muchas manchas negras alrededor de las piernas; no llevaba ni siquiera una parte superior de su ropa, lo que dejaba ver sus tatuajes y las cicatrices que cruzaban toda la piel de su espalda, hombros, brazos y cuello.

—¿Por qué sientes culpa de lo que has hecho?

Por un momento Izuku no comprendió su pregunta, pero cuando lo hizo simplemente frunció los labios quedando en silencio. Sabe que la mirada celeste de Dabi estaba sobre él, esperando su respuesta con una muy inusual paciencia.

E incluso cuando los minutos pasan en silencio, Dabi se niega en dejar el tema por terminado. Mantiene su atención, dejando incluso el dibujo que sostenía para acercarse hasta donde esta Midoriya.

—¿Por qué te culpas?

La respuesta sigue siendo el silencio. Provocando que el otro suspire. Se aleja de nuevo, paseando por la habitación, mirando cada uno de los dibujos que han sido colgados. Todos ellos habían sido hechos por Izuku, sin embargo, todos estaban manchados de tinta negra en diferentes partes que arruinaba la belleza de sus trazos.

Midoriya mantiene sus ojos en algún punto del suelo, sin atreverse a hablar o ver a quien estaba con él. Aquella llama intensa que vibraba dentro de su pecho para encontrar a Bakugō se extinguió más pronto que agua en el desierto.

Después de aquellos pasillos, donde su vida era _tomada_ de cierta manera, la energía de pelear se esfumo. Quedando ahora con aquel sentimiento desolado.

—No importa lo que hagamos… No podremos salir. —Habla por fin.

—¿Eso crees?

—Debemos ser castigados.

—¿Más?

—No hay esperanza.

—Tú no tienes esperanza. Pero sí la hay.

Ante la última respuesta que da Dabi, Izuku por fin levanta su rostro para verlo. Al momento en que el celeste y el verde se encuentran, la puerta de la habitación de Midoriya se abre. Una silla de ruedas aparece de entre la oscuridad de fuera, siendo empujada por una versión aberrante del enfermero Mirio.

Las manos de Togata estaban fusionadas con las empuñaduras, a tal punto que se veía como centímetro a centímetro la piel de los brazos llegaba al plástico. Del respaldo de la silla se encontraba un tubo largo que empujaba contra el pecho del rubio para mantenerlo a una distancia prudencial.

Sus tobillos estaban encadenados a la silla; sus ojos cubiertos con una tela negra y la misma sonrisa que cruzaba toda su cara sujeta con grapas. Se veía el vació dentro del cuerpo, solo que él no llevaba una lengua larga.

 _Deku_ entonces contuvo la respiración. Lentamente enfoco su atención en Dabi, quien sonriente, señala a la silla para decir: —Demos un paseo, Izuku.

* * *

—Entonces… ¿Sí es tu novio? —Pregunta Shōto después de los quince minutos que han estado caminando por la Fabrica. Después de aquel extraño ataque que paralizo a Katsuki, al paso de unos minutos volvieron casi a la normalidad.

Solo que esta vez, Katsuki caminaba detrás de Todoroki. Pese a haber superado el peor dolor de cabeza de su vida y que vomitara más sangre, logro reponerse lo suficiente para caminar, pero no para retomar su postura de antes. Iba apoyado en la barandilla, con una mano sobre su estómago y respirando por la boca, ya que, no ha logrado hacer que su respiración se estabilice.

—Sí. —Responde Bakugō, tan directamente como puede, queriendo evitar más conversación por parte del otro. No estaba en condiciones de si quiera pensar en algo que no fuera _encontrar a Izuku._ Pensar en eso, le permitía moverse e ignorar momentáneamente el dolor.

—Nunca imagine que fueras gay.

—No soy gay.

—Pero, ¿tú novio es hombre? Por eso es novio…

—Mira, no estoy de putas humor para pensar en mi puta orientación sexual, me gusta Izuku y punto. Es mi pareja y listo. —Aclaro Bakugō, y después se detuvo. Cómo si el hablar tanto le hubiera costado un esfuerzo enorme.

Bakugō ya no tenía cabeza para pensar en otras cosas, en ese momento la sensación amarga de Izuku vagando solo por algún terreno desconocido y sin armas, le apresaba en el único pensamiento de _encontrarlo._

No había más necesidad para él en ese momento. Ya que el recuerdo de aquel chico de ojos verdes estaba siendo un analgésico suficiente para su dolor. Centrarse en encontrarlo, en llegar con él y tomarlo en sus brazos, era lo único que estaba manteniéndolo en su lugar.

—Bakugō… —Habla Shōto, girando para ver al otro. —¿Estas enfermo?

—¿Hah? ¿A qué viene esa puta pregunta? — Nuevamente la fatiga lo agobia, y debe sentarse. El pecho le duele, y no puede respirar. Siente mucho peso y huecos en el estómago que quieren hacerle vomitar de nuevo.

—Te ves terrible.

—No creo que alguien pueda verse bien estando en el puto infierno.

—Bueno, Dante lucia bien… —Shōto parece muy reflexivo con ese tema, y antes de que si quiera Katsuki le llamara la atención para regañarlo, volvió a vomitar.

Nuevamente vomitaba sangre.

—No entiendo… ¿Por qué sigo vomitando? —Pregunta al aire, no esperando respuesta.

—Tienes un cáncer. —Responde Todoroki. La mirada escarlata de inmediato le observa, aterrado y quizá más pálido de lo que ya debería estar.

—¿Qué? ¿Po-Por qué? Yo no… —Sin poder terminar de balbucear, quizá por miedo, vuelve a vomitar más sangre, pero, a diferencia de antes, esta vez Bakugō ve pequeños pedazos de carne que salieron junto al vomito. Pedazos negros y que _palpitaban._

Trato de apartarse hasta que el dolor de nuevo le estrujo el estómago y el pecho.

—El cáncer destruye el cuerpo. Pero el tuyo es un cáncer rabioso y agresivo. O lo eliminas, o él te eliminara a ti. —Explica Todoroki de nuevo, acercándose hasta Katsuki.

Bakugō apenas puede verlo, el dolor que antes solamente estaba en sus entrañas, ahora ha pasado a su cabeza y las fuertes palpitaciones apenas si puede mantener los ojos abiertos. Juraría que su cerebro estaba buscando explotar.

El cenizo se queda recostado, en posición fetal, luchando contra el dolor. Todoroki de su parte, simplemente se mueve y se sienta cerca de él, mirando como jadeaba y tosía.

—¿Por qué pese a que has terminado tu venganza, el odio no ha abandonado tu cuerpo? ¿Qué más odias? —Pregunta Todoroki. —¿Qué más odias?

—Yo no… yo no odio nada. —Jadeo Katsuki, buscando moverse o ponerse de pie. Pero apenas logra sentarse el dolor lo obliga a tumbarse de nuevo.

—Claro que sí. Todavía hay mucho odio dentro de ti. Demasiado como para que puedas contenerlo. —habla de nuevo Shōto. —¿Por qué razón crees que no dejas de vomitar?

Si Katsuki no estuviera sintiendo tanto dolor dentro de su pecho, ni en su cabeza, se habría mostrado impactado por las palabras que decía aquel medio albino.

Acaso… ¿estaba vomitando su odio? ¿Cómo podía si quiera ser eso posible? Pero a esas alturas debería saber que nada en Silent Hill tenía sentido, y que a la vez sí lo tenía. Complejo hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Antes de poder decir algo, una nueva arcada le subió por la garganta y de nuevo el vómito rojo, junto a esos pequeños pedazos de carne palpitante salió de sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

Así continuo durante agónicos minutos, en los que no podía parar de vomitar. Minutos en los que sentía aquellos pedazos subirle por la garganta y saliendo por su boca, siendo tocados por su lengua antes de evacuarlos.

La propia sensación de sentir lo que vomitaba le generaba más y más nauseas que culminaban en más vomito.

Quedo desorientado unos segundos después de las múltiples arcadas que dejo escapar, en los que su borrosa vista y el hilo que sostenía su conciencia después de tanto dolor y perdida de sangre, hicieron que todo diera vueltas y que por un momento no fuera capaz de ver a Todoroki. No podía ver más allá de su propia nariz.

Termino por acostarse completamente, sin importar que el vómito estuviera peligrosamente cerca, ya que llenarse de su propia sangre era el ultimo de sus problemas.

En ese momento, decidió cerrar los ojos, como una manera de demostrar una extraña rendición a su dolor. Rendido a la vida o rendido a lo que sea que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Katsuki jamás en su vida se había mentido a si mismo. Jamás. Podría mentirles a otras personas, incluso viéndolos a los ojos era capaz de mentir. Pero jamás se mentiría a si mismo. Era honesto con todo lo que sentía y pensaba.

Sabía, desde que comenzó con esa vida, que lo que hacía era una mezcla entre la venganza más insana y la justicia denegada. Era la búsqueda de saciar su alma por todo el daño que le habían hecho a él y su Familia.

Sin embargo, todo ese camino lo llevo a un punto de no retorno, en el cual no era capaz de distinguirse a si mismo entre toda la _niebla_ de odio y venganza en la que se sumergió. Perdido en el limbo de las almas.

Él sabía todo el daño que causaría. Él sabía que matar arrebataba algo más que la vida de la persona, le quitaba algo a él también.

Como si matar, matara _algo_ dentro de si mismo, a tal punto en que termino por perder ese algo.

O al menos él creía que lo había perdido hasta que encontró a Izuku.

Ese encantador ser de ojos verdes y cabello verde. Rizado hasta la medula y de pecas adorables por aquel rostro que rozaba a lo infantil, fue que entendió que no todo estaba perdido y que él todavía conservaba ese algo.

Todavía conservaba _humanidad_ dentro de él. Y esa misma humanidad ahora mismo le estaba costando la vida.

Siempre fue listo, y justamente había descubierto porque vomitaba, porque su odio estaba ahí, porque dolía más que otras veces y por sobre todas las cosas, sabía porque lo estaba matando.

Antes se dijo, que él era un monstruo creado. Y lo que tienen las creaciones, es que estas pronto terminan por desaparecer, destruirse o ser reemplazadas. Y cuando eso pasa, el ser que queda detrás de la creación, termina como él. Con conflictos que no puede llevar.

— _Por ser mi hijo, ya eres un guerrero. Un guerrero fuerte que nada ni nadie podrá vencer jamás. Que eso te quede muy claro, Katsuki._ —escucho la voz de su Madre, tan cerca, pero que su vista borrosa y la poca resistencia que le quedaba no podía verla. Dio un parpadeo, esperando que eso pudiera ayudarle, pero aquel parpadeo hizo que sus parpados quedaran cerrados más tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía que pasaba a en su entorno y pese al peligro de no ver nada ni prestar atención a su entorno, no le importaba.

— _Pase lo que pase, no olvides que te queremos mucho, Katsuki. —_ escucho como segunda voz, la de su Padre. Igual de cerca.

Una mano cálida que acariciaba su mejilla y usaba el pulgar para mimar el pómulo, provocaron que solamente moviera un poco la cabeza, restregando su mejilla contra aquella mano.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, pudo ver a su Madre y a su Padre. Los veía tal y como los recordaba antes de los terribles acontecimientos que oscurecieron su vida.

Aquella tranquilidad en el rostro de su Padre, y aquella alegría llena de vida de su Madre.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Que su cuerpo entero temblara y un nuevo dolor creciera en su pecho, estallando en su corazón.

— _¿Qué dirían sí me ven así? ¿Qué dirían si supieran todas las cosas que he hecho? ¿Qué pensarían de mí? ¿Me verían como un monstruo? ¿Se sentirían decepcionados? ¿Me odiarían?_

No era la primera vez que su cabeza se llenaba de esos pensamientos, en los que su conciencia lo obligaba a torturarse, en un último intento por salvarse del camino que había tomado. Porque incluso siendo sincero consigo mismo en todos los aspectos, siempre estaba la opción de fingir demencia y ocultarlo todo.

Bakugō no podía dejar de ver a sus Padres, quienes ajenos a todo el maldito entorno que les rodeaba, miraban a su hijo con ese infinito amor que solamente un Padre y un Madre son capaces de expresar.

Su alma se retorcía, sus lágrimas se hacían más gruesas y los sollozos quemaban su lastimada e irritada garganta fueron saliendo también. Dolía como un infierno esa sensación y ese momento.

—¿Qué es lo que odias? — la voz de Todoroki le provoco un escalofrío terrible, que incluso le obligó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de reconocer la verdad que ha estallado en él.

Una verdad que ha ocultado dentro de su corazón todo ese tiempo. Que ha guardado celosamente para él con todas sus fuerzas desde que asesino al policía. Pero que Silent Hill le ha expuesto y puesto delante de él en la forma más pura y honesta que conocía.

—¿Qué es lo que odias? —insistió Shōto, con un tono de voz más grave. Como si ahora se tratara de un regaño.

Bakugō mordió sus labios, con fuerza. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, y cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensó como cables de acero. No quería hablar, no quería ver, no quería enfrentar esa verdad que estaba buscando salir de él. Que buscaba ser gritada con toda la fuerza de un titan.

No iba a aceptarla. No quería decirla. No quería ni pensarla. Simplemente no quería.

—¿Qué es lo que odias? —Shōto levanto el tono de voz, casi gritando. Demandando saber la verdad. —¡DILO BAKUGO!

—¡A MI! ¡ME ODIO A MI! —grito en respuesta Katsuki. Jadeando después de soltarlo.

Y después, hubo silencio.

Un largo e inquietante silencio en el que Bakugō simplemente miraba la oscuridad donde debería estar el techo de la fabrica sin dejar de llorar.

Las dos alucinaciones de sus Padres se habían esfumado, y solamente quedaban ellos dos.

—Me odio… —susurro Katsuki con la voz rasposa. —Me odio por ser un monstruo. Por haber matado inocentes. Me odio por no haber sido más fuerte. Me odio por matar. Me odio porque pese a que cumplí mi venganza no puedo sentirme libre. Me odio por todo…

Katsuki en ese momento cerro los ojos. Las lágrimas continuaron saliendo, mientras que él solamente se quedaba ahí tirado, conteniendo todo el dolor que continuaba rezagado dentro, pero de que de cualquiera manera no importo, ya que continúo llorando.

Lloro por el suicidio de su Madre, por la muerte de su Padre.

Lloro por la infancia arrebatada. Lloro por el daño que le hicieron. Lloro por todo lo que no pudo y no se permitió llorar en un pasado, por fin estaba dejándolo salir en ese momento. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué más le quedaba que llorar en ese momento?

Pronto el silencio se llenó de sus sollozos y los pequeños quejidos.

—No quisiera tener este odio dentro de mí. —siguió hablando Bakugō. — Ellos me hirieron. Me arrebataron todo lo que tenía… ¿Por qué debo sentirme mal por haberlos matado? Ellos eran monstruos. Seres horribles que no merecían esas vidas, ni a esas Familias. ¡No merecían ser felices después de lo que nos habían hecho!

—La vida no es justa. Siempre habrá quienes pagan y quienes no. —Shōto se acercó de nuevo, quedando sentado sobre sus rodillas, al costado derecho de Bakugō. —La vida nos deja elegir que es lo que queremos hacer. Superar el dolor y olvidar, o cobrar venganza. No debería ser mal visto que elijas la venganza, pero lo es.

—Otra injusticia en esta vida de mierda.

—Es una desgracia, es verdad. Pero para eso existen esta clase de sitios… Lugares kármicos que obligan a pagar a los culpables o a las almas llenas de pecados.

—Yo no debería estar aquí… yo solo buscaba justicia.

—Y venganza. — interrumpe el medio pelirrojo. — Pero no estás aquí por eso, ¿verdad? Piensa bien, ¿por qué estás aquí realmente? Ahora que has gritado que te odias, ¿por qué crees que Silent Hill te trajo aquí?

Los labios de Bakugō se abrieron, pero nada salió de ellos. Su cerebro pareció estallar en una epifanía en ese momento. Nunca ha sido capaz de mentirse, si bien puede mantener su ego y su orgullo por todo lo alto, jamás se mentiría.

Y esa era una enorme desventaja en momentos como ese, donde quería fingir que no sabía nada para seguir evitando confrontarse.

—Debes aceptar todo lo que eres ahora, todo lo que has hecho. Y te aseguro que Silent Hill te dejara ir a ti y a tu novio. — dice Shōto, a la par que se pone de pie.

Katsuki en ese momento piensa una vez más en _Deku_ , y por primera vez las dudas de su relación con él lo asaltan.

 _¿Era buena idea que continuaran juntos? ¿Qué tal si le terminaba por hacer daño? ¿Qué tal si lo mataba? ¿Merecía tener a un ser tan hermoso como Izuku después de todas las aberraciones que había hecho? ¿Merecía felicidad después de haberse convertido en un monstruo peor?_

Ya no estaba tan seguro de nada.

Bakugō cerró los ojos. Inhalo profundamente para seguido dejar escapar todo el aire. ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer ahora?

— _Eres mi Héroe, Kacchan. —_ escucha aquella vocecita tierna e infantil, llamado lo Héroe.

 _¿De verdad soy un Héroe? ¿O solo estoy aprovechándome de un alma tan rota como la mía para no terminar solo en este mundo?_

— _Te amo, Katsuki. —_ la vocecita suena de nuevo, y todo su cuerpo entero tiembla. Se retuerce y su interior se sacude.

Con los ojos cerrados, solamente puede conjurar la imagen de aquellos ojos verdes y grandes que le ven llenos de amor. La sonría que acentúa las mejillas esponjosas y llenas de pecas. Los rizos verdes alborotados e incontrolables como su dueño cuando comienza a murmurar.

Puede ver a Izuku, en sus brazos, contento de estar ahí. Casi puede sentir el cabello ajeno picando en su nariz, llenando sus pulmones con el aroma propio de Midoriya.

Y, sin embargo, sus recuerdos se ven opacados, ya que sus manos, manchadas de sangre llenan a Izuku. Pero Midoriya ni siquiera parece afectado por esa sangre, sigue en sus brazos, contento. Pero Bakugō no lo soporta. No soporta verlo lleno de sangre que no le corresponde, manchado de todas las vidas, culpables e inocentes que ha tomado.

Izuku no merecía ser manchado por él y su odio.

 _¿Realmente merezco, Izuku?_

—Debí decirte que te amaba antes de saltar al pozo…

—¿Piensas rendirte tan pronto? — por poco olvidaba que Todoroki seguía ahí —. Pudiste matar a tantos sujetos, pero no puedes caminar después de vomitar un poco de sangre… lamentable.

Bakugō abrió los ojos y confronto desde el suelo al Todoroki que le miraba con media sonrisa en la cara. La rabia le inundo, pero no estaba siendo suficiente para hacerlo levantarse. Aceptaba de cierta manera que estaba rindiéndose.

—Parece que de verdad no mereces a Midoriya. Puedes quedarte y morir aquí, pero estoy seguro que él podría salir y si lo hace podría encontrase con cualquier otro ser humano que de verdad sepa amarlo. No como tú, debilucho. —Las provocaciones siempre han servido para "animar" de cierta forma a una cierta clase de personas. Y Shōto sabía que Bakugō era de esas personas que al provocarlas generaría una reacción cuando menos interesante.

Ciertamente Bakugō tiene un poderoso orgullo. Tan poderoso como su instinto asesino y una enferma posesividad que ha desarrollado más al estar con Izuku.

Él no era ningún debilucho. Nunca mas sería uno.

Su ceño se frunció todavía un poco más. Izuku no merecía ser manchado por él y su odio, era cierto. Pero incluso sabiendo eso, y sintiéndose tentado en soltarlo para apartarlo de él y no arrastrarlo al fondo donde estaba ahora, se niegan en hacerlo. Él mismo se niega en dejar ir a Izuku.

Una enferma posesividad se genera dentro. Recorriendo su cuerpo como un veneno que consumió todo. No dejaría ir a Midoriya a ningún lado.

Lo perdió todo antes, y no dejaría que su _nuevo_ mundo se fuera de sus brazos sin dar pelea. Incluso si eso significaba arrastrar a Deku. No sabe de donde exactamente la ha surgido esa enferma sensación, pero no le molestaba de ninguna manera.

Se levanto, con claro dolor, pero se levantó. Izuku no sería de nadie más.

Él no sería un débil y no dejaría que las dudas ni los traumas de su pasado le arrebataran lo que ahora por derecho y legalidad era suyo. Midoriya le pertenecía.

Su pasado ya le había arrebatado demasiado como para que dejara que le arrebatara lo demás.

Las dudas y los miedos seguían ahí, y sabía que no iban a desaparecer tan fácil, pero quedarse acostado cerca de su vomito no resolverían nada.

Se levanto y tambaleo, pero se sujeto de la barandilla para no caer. Seguía débil.

Shōto se mostró contento con haber picado el orgullo de Bakugō para hacerlo moverse del abismo donde se había estando dejando caer. Trato de ofrecerle una mano para ayudarlo a caminar más rápido, pero Bakugō le aparto de un manotazo.

—No necesito tu ayuda. —le gruñe como un animal. Pero al momento en que ambos se miran, Todoroki encuentra una nueva faceta de Katsuki. Desgraciadamente, no es una faceta buena.

Se percibe un nuevo odio dentro de Bakugō, un nuevo motivo pútrido que lo ayuda a moverse.

En ese momento, Shōto entendió que Bakugō ya no tenía una cura a todo el daño y el odio que llevaba dentro.

* * *

La calma de su camino se alargó casi por cinco minutos. Donde Katsuki había logrado avanzar más a prisa, sin embargo, la calma se agrieto cuando vieron a dos _oni azules_ aparecer en su camino. Katsuki se detuvo y gruño. No podía enfrentar a esas cosas con sus propias manos, y con la pérdida de sangre de hacía minutos, no estaba seguro de tener la fuerza tampoco. Pero pronto no fue lo único de lo que preocuparse. Detrás de ellos aparecía algo que Katsuki no había visto antes y que sin duda le hizo maldecir con mucho más sentimiento.

Detrás del oni azul _,_ varias de las masas negras se estaban uniendo. Una formación informa de criaturas que se unían, como atraídas a un imán.

Podían verse como los brazos de las criaturas luchaban por no unirse, como querían escapar de la amorfidad a la que se estaban uniendo. Incluso se veían los rostros de su desesperación y los gritos de agonía. Dejando saber que no solamente no querían unirse, sino que era doloroso para ellas unirse.

Katsuki se vio obligado a retroceder un paso. Todoroki por su lado mantenía su atención en la masa negra.

—¡¿Eso es normal?! —Grito Shōto.

—¡¿Algo de aquí te parece normal?! —La contra respuesta de Bakugō apenas logra escucharse, puesto que los gritos de la criatura fueron mucho más fuertes.

Una vez que las masas negras se habían unido, lo que quedaba era un extraño monstruo. La oscuridad se formó sólida, creando una estructura de huesos.

Los huesos salían desde un agujero en el piso hecho de la misma oscuridad de las masas, siendo la columna y después las costillas. Brazos largos y manos notoriamente más grandes. Los huesos del cuello sostenían una especie de esfera recubierta por oscuridad liquida que caía al agujero de donde provenía y después ese mismo liquido subía por los huesos hasta la esfera.

Alimentándose así.

Los _oni azules_ seguían delante, esperando a la más mínima señal para atacar.

Fueron segundos que se sintieron eternos, respiraciones que se contenían e intercambios de miradas. Y después, los _oni_ se movieron a la dirección de ambos.

Katsuki ya estaba pensando en cómo atacar, pero con aquella aberración oscura que se movía de un lado a otro, incapaz de sostenerse al parecer, Todoroki hablo.

—¡Toma! —Dijo el medio pelirrojo. —¡No puedes enfrentar monstruos sin armas!

Bakugō atrapa el _hacha_ que Shōto le lanza. Un hacha de metal cuyo filo brillaba limpio y listo para su duelo. Katsuki no reprimió la sonrisa insana en sus labios. Por alguna razón que no comprendió en ese momento y que no buscaba entender de todos modos, sentía una enfermiza excitación. Tal y como si aquello curara todos los males que ha sentido. El cansancio desapareció y la perdida de sangre no parecía ser un problema.

Excitación, adrenalina, y mucha emoción. _Pero más allá de esas emociones, deseaba matar._

* * *

Midoriya iba en la silla de ruedas, incomodo evidentemente por dejar que Mirio lo llevara a todos lados. Dabi por otra parte, caminaba al lado de él con ese aire despreocupado que siempre le ha caracterizado. Un detalle que había notado el joven de cabello verde, fue que cada vez que Mirio se desviaba y trataba de atacar a uno de los dos, Dabi le tironeaba de las grapas y la piel que caía de su rostro para dañarlo y de alguna manera, controlarlo.

—No puedes culparte por todo, Izuku. —Insiste en hablar el hombre de azabache cabello. —Cualquiera de nosotros habría amatado a esos hombres sí sostuviéramos un bisturí.

—Yo no… no siento culpa. —Responde, rendido ante la presión de su compañero. —No siento nada por lo que he hecho.

—No mientas. —Dabi se detiene y Mirio lo imita. Pero no se detiene solo para llamar mentiroso a Izuku, sino que se detiene delante de una puerta. —Nunca has sido un mentiroso.

Midoriya le observa. Incapaz de reconocer al "Izuku" al que se refiere. A esas alturas, ya no estaba tan seguro de que versión de sí mismo estaba siendo.

Por una parte, trataba de ser fuerte, valiente e inquebrantable. Con fuerzas para vivir y luchar por esa vida que tanto se le ha querido negar.

Y, por otra parte, estaba aquella casi depresión que sometía a su alma. Que lo hacía autocompadecerse, y quedarse estancado a la espera de su Héroe que lo salvara. Ya que él no se consideraba tan fuerte para salvarse a sí mismo.

A veces equilibraba esos dos lados suyos.

Ante la nueva falta de respuesta por parte del joven de ojos verdes, Dabi tuerce los labios.

—Mira. —Ordena, y su voz hace que Mirio gire la silla en dirección a la puerta que Dabi abre. Izuku observa como pide, pero de inmediato sus ojos se abren producto del horror.

Busca retocarse en su silla, alejarse porque se ha sentido ahogado repentinamente. No quiere ver.

—¿Lo recuerdas? — Los celestes ojos de Dabi le observan, nota el miedo y el horror en sus ojos y facciones. El pánico en su acelerado respirar y la impotencia que sacude su cuerpo.

Midoriya miraba en aquella habitación, la primera noche en que su inocencia y virginidad fueron tomadas a la fuerza por Kirishima.

Dentro de la habitación ve al pelirrojo moverse y dejar una botellita de _lubricante_ junto a un par de _condones_ sobre la mesita de noche al lado de su cama. Observa cómo se posa sobre él. Cómo lo besa y lo va despertando. Cómo le ata las manos y le despoja de sus pantalones y ropa interior.

Escucha su voz desgarrada pidiendo que lo dejara. Se escucha a si mismo llorando. Escucha sus gritos, su dolor cuando Eijirō entro en su cuerpo aquella primera vez.

Tanto tiempo luchando, reprimiendo sus recuerdos hasta que estos se conviertan solamente en sombras, no había servido de nada.

Los minutos pasan, e Izuku se sigue retorciendo en su lugar, pidiéndole a Dabi que deje de mostrarle aquello. Le llora suplicando que pare.

El azabache entonces cierra la puerta, dejando que el eco de los gritos del Izuku del pasado, queden ahogados una vez que la puerta se ha cerrado.

Una vez en silencio, la respiración acelerada y desesperada de Midoriya atrae la atención de Dabi.

—Sí así te has puesto mirando el inicio de tu infierno… No quisiera saber cómo llevaras el resto que te espera. —Y sin más, comienza a caminar, permitiendo que Mirio empuje la silla de nuevo. Antes de que Izuku si quiera trate de moverse para escapar, cintas gruesas atrapan sus muñecas en los reposabrazos. Una cinta más atrapa su pecho pegándolo contra el respaldo y otras dos más salen en sus piernas para evitar que si quiera se mueva.

Sabe que no importa que tanto se remueva en su lugar. Esta atrapado, de nuevo, a merced de alguien más que solamente va a torturarlo.

Ya han pasado tres puertas más. Todas ellas mostrando alguna escena de indescriptible dolor para Izuku.

La segunda puerta le mostro aquella vez donde Kaminari y Uraraka entraron a su habitación a violarlo. No conformes con el daño emocional que añadieron, Denki le tomo fotografías para resaltar su humillación.

La tercera puerta, fue cuando Chisaki le corto la piel del brazo hasta mostrar su musculo rojo y palpitante. Al parecer, debían de probar un medicamento y necesitaban de verlo en vivo y directo, como actuaba sobre el tendón. Midoriya jamás sintió un dolor tan horrible como esa vez, donde por poco y se desangraba a raíz del estúpido medicamento.

Y finalmente, la cuarta puerta que llevaban, le mostro una de las muchas golpizas que le daban los demás enfermeros cuando saltaba sus horarios de _terapia._ Lo llevaban a su habitación, lo dejaban de rodillas, y después lo pateaban hasta que su pobre cuerpo resistiera así. Una vez que caía, los enfermeros se inclinaban y le golpeaban más.

Midoriya en algún momento consiguió que las cintas que ataban sus manos y piernas, le rasgaran la piel hasta hacerla sangrar. Pese a que Dabi le insistía que toda su lucha sería en vano, Midoriya jamás se rindió a seguir moviéndose.

La desesperación de todas las emociones que gritaban dentro de él para que se alejara de aquel pasado del que ha estado escapando toda su vida, le impedían rendirse.

Quería huir, gritar, llorar o correr hasta los brazos de Katsuki para que este pudiera darle el confort que necesitaba. Sin embargo, de inmediato todo su interior se retorcía ante el pensamiento. Ya no estaba seguro a esas alturas de porque le pasaban las cosas, ni siquiera podría decir que se estaba entendiendo.

Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era estaba volviéndose loco al no entenderse a sí mismo.

Una vez que doblan el pasillo, y Dabi abre una quinta puerta, en ella se muestra cuando estaba en la sala del Sir, y esté le contaba lo que había pasado con su Madre.

— _Tu Madre se ha suicidado, Izuku. —_ Hablo el hombre de lentes. Mirándole seriamente.

— _¿Qué? ¿Co-Cómo paso?_

— _La encontraron en su celda esta mañana. Todavía no le han hecho la biopsia. Así que no hay manera de dar los motivos de su muerte. Lamentamos la noticia y por dicha razón, este día estas absuelto de cualquier terapia y medicamentos._

Después de esas palabras. La puerta se cerró de nuevo, y esta vez, en lugar de pelear contra la silla que le tenía de rehén, comenzó a llorar.

Cómo sí la muerte de su Madre fuera algo reciente y no que paso hace tantos años. Lloró con tanta fuerza en ese momento, ya que, por extraño que estaba siendo, él podía jurar, que sentía de nuevo su corazón partido.

Sentía el terrible vacío en su pecho que se hacía cada vez más y más grande. Hasta que llego a abarcar todo su cuerpo y su alma. En ese momento, ni siquiera podía sentir que su corazón latía. Aquel vacío se lo había comido, dejando solamente un sentimiento que sangraba en incontrolables y gruesas lagrimas que por que dejaba escapar, no sentía abasto.

Esperaba de verdad sangrar hasta morirse en ese momento, pero él sabía que no moriría. Él sabía que su sangre en forma de lágrimas, que su inconmensurable dolor jamás cedería y que no importaba que tanto estaba llorando, no sentiría jamás el alivio.

La silla avanzo, y no importo lo demás que Dabi le mostro, las demás torturas que siguieron después, las noticias tristes, nada de eso afecto a Izuku más que saber la muerte de su Madre. Nada superaría ese dolor.

No fue sino, hasta que el hombre de azabache cabello abrió una puerta más, pero que, de esta, salía mucho humo.

Una vez abierta, mostro la escena del incendio del Psiquiátrico.

Overhaul, junto a Mirio, estaban en la oficina del Doctor. En ese momento, Izuku tenía de misión personal, encontrar sus archivos y los de Dabi si alcanzaba. Iba armado con un fierro que otro de los _loquitos_ del lugar le dio para defenderse.

Mientras pasaba por la oficina, escucho la veloz platica de aquellos dos, donde Chisaki le confesaba a Togata, que la muerte de su Madre, había sido intencional. Ellos habían averiguado donde estaba la Señora Midoriya, y contrataron personal para que la matara en su celda con una sobredosis de calmantes.

En cuanto escucho la confesión, algo en Izuku se desconectó momentáneamente y cuando menos lo espero, ya estaba masacrando a aquellos dos con el fierro. Los golpeo con tantas fuerzas, pero a su vez, con tanto dolor dentro de sí mismo por saber que le arrebataron a su Madre, que entre las lágrimas mezcla de su rabia y sufrimiento, le rompió el cráneo a uno de ellos, pero nunca supo quien fue.

En ese momento, con el humo que empezaba a colarse y las llamas estaban expandiéndose por el sitio, Izuku vio en sí mismo, la perdida completa de su humanidad.

No podía ni reconocerse. Veía aquella versión suya, respirando irregularmente y con su uniforme lleno de sangre. Sus manos temblando y sus lágrimas que limpiaban las manchitas de sangre que alcanzaron su rostro.

Dabi cerró la puerta entonces. Avanzaron más y de nuevo abrió otra puerta, esta vez, mostrando a Izuku en el apartamento de su Padre.

Midoriya sostenía a su Padre por el cuello. Con una expresión rabiosa, pero que en sus ojos mostraba el alma que había sufrido demasiado. Ya que lloraba en ese momento.

Esa noche, mientras la Familia de su Padre no estaba, Izuku le arrebato la vida. Asfixiándolo con sus propias manos, y viendo como la vida huía de los ojos de quien alguna vez fue su Padre. Miraba la vida huir de los ojos de una persona que prometió cuidarlo y amarlo. Una persona que pese a todo el daño que le provoco indirectamente, seguía queriendo. Porque los años que paso con su Padre seguían en sus memorias, y el cariño incondicional con el que alguna vez quiso a su Padre seguía ahí.

La puerta fue cerrada, y por fin el viaje había terminado. O al menos eso pensaba Izuku cuando noto como llegaban de nuevo a su habitación maldita del psiquiátrico. La silla entonces lo libero y él camino hasta entrar.

Dabi le siguió y Mirio se marchó a la misma oscuridad de donde había salido.

Una vez solos, Dabi hablo:

—¿Y bien? — Espero respuesta, pero Deku solamente camino hasta sentarse en su cama, y mantener la mirada perdida en el piso. Los ojos los sentían hinchados por tanto que había llorado.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —Insiste en seguir hablando Dabi. Solamente obtiene silencio por parte de Izuku, quien continua con la mirada sobre la nada absoluta.

—Deku…

—¿Qué es lo que se pone que debo aprender de todo lo que me has mostrado? — Izuku entonces levanta la mirada para ver, al contrario. Celeste contra verde, esperando ver quien cedía primero a su duelo de miradas.

—Tienes que aprender tu lección.

—¿Qué lección? ¿Recordar que mi vida ha sido una porquería es una lección que este estúpido lugar quiere mostrarme?

—Yo no soy-

—¡No me importa lo que seas! ¡Seas una alucinación o manifestación, no sabes nada! ¡Yo entiendo que mi vida fue una mierda! ¡Que jamás le importe lo suficiente a las personas para que alguien quisiera salvarme! ¡Que fui un idiota! ¡Que nadie me quería! ¡¿Es acaso esa maldita lección la que debía aprender?!

Izuku se pone de pie, caminando hasta donde estaba Dabi. No aparto su vista en ningún momento, incluso si de nuevo estaba llorando. Dejo las lagrimas caer sin hacer esfuerzo en limpiarlas.

—¡No has hecho otra cosa más que castigarme! —Acuso y por primera vez empujo a Dabi por el pecho una vez que estuvieron cerca.

—¡Solo eres un castigador! ¡Nada mas que eso!

—¡¿Y que esperabas?! ¡¿Qué me sentara y te dijera que eres una buena persona?! ¡¿Qué te mimara como el imbécil que has elegido de novio?!

—¡NO LE HABLES ASÍ A KACCHAN! —Ni siquiera supo que paso, solamente sintió como su mano derecha se hizo puño y como este se estampaba contra la cara de Dabi con tanta fuerza que le hizo caer.

Pero no solamente fue eso, sino que _algo_ se rompió junto con ese golpe.

Los brazos de Izuku temblaban de la rabia, y pese a que seguía llorando, su ceño continuaba fruncido y sus labios seguían fruncidos. Observo como Dabi se ponía de pie. Se puso en guardia, listo para pelear, pero, apenas el hombre de oscura cabellera levantara el rostro, su propio rostro palideció.

El rostro de Dabi estaba _agrietado,_ y varios pedazos de lo que sea que estaba hecho el exterior, caían sin cuidado, mostrando detrás de la grieta y esos pedazos, un ojo verde y una mejilla con pecas.

Midoriya quedo blanco de ser posible por el miedo. Quien antes era _Dabi,_ llevo sus manos a su rostro, tironeando de la supuesta piel para arrancarla e irla tirando sin cuidado alguno. Tirando y arrancando largas tiras de piel.

No conforme con solamente quitarse la piel del rostro y cuello, también se retiro el cabello, dejando lucir unos rizos verdes y completamente sucios.

Todo, para que al final, al levantar su rostro, _otro_ Izuku se mostrara. Pero a diferencia de sí mismo, esa versión tenía unas ojeras que casi parecían pintadas por lo oscuras que se veían. Su piel se veía sucia y de un tono pálido muy enfermo. Incluso el tono verde de sus ojos se veía tan opaco y _casi_ sin vida.

—Nadie puede castigarte más que uno mismo, Izuku. — _Aquella_ versión suya, se enderezo completamente, mientras le sonreía con esos labios secos y partidos de manera dolorosa.

Mostrando de una manera muy literal, que el peor enemigo siempre será uno mismo.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **Nuevamente lamento las demoras ;a; A partir de este capítulo, seguirán los distintos finales que Silent Hill tiene por ofrecer. Soooo, ¡muchas gracias por leer y por tenerle paciencia a este fic! jdflksj**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


End file.
